MY BIG FAT GIJOE WEDDING
by ScarlettSlipper
Summary: Two Joes get married, read to find out. A must read for all Joe fans. CoAuthored with Alison HartBurnett. Chpt 28 and 29 up FINISHED!
1. Authors Note

Disclaimer: We do not own G.I. Joe, never had and probably never will. We do not own any of the Joe characters in this story. But we do own our characters that we have created. Please ask for permission if you would like to use any of our created characters. Thank you.

Title: MY BIG FAT G. I. JOE WEDDING

Authors: Scarlett Slipper and Alison Hart- Burnett.

Summary: Sorry, but that is Classified Information, you have to read the story.

Pairing: Read and find out…

Rating: PG 13 + some R

Category: You name it, it's in there! Romance, Humor, drama, suspense, Humor, angst, mystery, general, twists, surprises, did I mention Humor??

Thank you Calcitrix for BETA reading this.

Notes: This all began with Allie's idea for a Joe wedding, and after creating the outline, I just want to make everyone understands, we don't own the story, the story owns us! Please enjoy and review. We would love to hear what you think of this story. A must read for every Joe fan out there.


	2. Ena

Jaye was getting ready for her date with Flint. She was going to wear her slinky black dress. All she knew was that she had to dress up for the date and they were going to a fancy Italian restaurant called Caniglia's. She walked out into the living room area in the quarters she shared with Scarlett with the dress on. "Shana, can you zip me up?"

"Why bother?" questioned back her roommate, "That handsome date of yours will probably unzip it in three seconds after he sees you in _that_." Jaye glanced at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall in the hall, studying herself. It had been months since she had worn something this elegant. Between battling the world against the evil terrorist group known as Cobra, both she and Flint rarely had time to relax and enjoy each other's company. A smile crept on her features; she whirled around, her eyes sparkling, Scarlett stood up from the couch, walked over to her roommate and zipped the dress, "So, when is this dashing chevalier arriving?"

"Oh, you mean Alpine?" A giggle rose from her throat, watching her roommate gape at her in shock. "Gotcha again, Red." She then turned back around. "He will just have to wait to unzip me until after dinner cause I'm starving."

Scarlett shook her head, "You are always hungry. That stomach of yours must be a food's black hole or something. I still don't know where you put it all." She went back on the couch, crossed her legs and picked up the remote. "At least one of us is going to have fun tonight."

"Alright spill. What does he have planned? I know you know." Jaye put her hands on her hips and gave her the patented Burnett stare.

The red haired counter intelligent agent forced a blank look towards her friend, "What are you talking about? All I know is what you told me, that he is taking you out to that new restaurant." Jaye was giving her the 'look', why did she always have to do that? Scarlett's lips were sealed; she would not give her even a hint on what the real reason Flint was taking her to Caniglia's. Somehow, she had to steer Jaye's thoughts away from that particular question. "Know any good movies for me to watch, as I am stuck here all night."

Jaye decided not to push. As an intelligence officer she knew that her roommate would not talk. "I bought _American Haunting _yesterday if you want to try to watch it by yourself." She teased playfully.

Now it was Scarlett's turn to give her roommate an evil look. Jaye knew she hated horror movies and rarely watched them. She stood up from the couch, walked into Jaye's bedroom and within a short minute came out holding a large fuzzy bear. Scarlett rested the stuffed animal on one of the cushions before she sat back down next to it, "I won't watch it alone. Brutus," patting the bear on the head." just volunteered to watch the movie with me."

Jaye laughed. "You _do _know that Shipwreck has the night off. I could send him in here to watch it with you." She rechecked her make up in the mirror as she waited for Flint to come pick her up.

Scarlett looked up in horror, "I can already picture him dashing in here, popcorn and all." She closed her eyes, shaking the thought of the sailor in their suite. "Besides, I already turned him down when he asked me on a date when we were on the USS Flagg."

"Yeah you told me about that." Jaye was about to comment when there was a knock on the door. She held in her excitement as she opened the door. She smiled brightly at the person on the other end.

"Wowie Jaye! you sure look breathtaking tonight!" a ear to ear smiling Alpine greeted her smile. Jaye looked taken back at the mountain climber, expecting someone else but him. "Umm.. I hate to intrude, but is Scarlett here? We need her assistance."

"Umm yeah." Jaye said and called over her shoulder. "Hey Red, Goat Boy needs your superior abilities."

Scarlett stood up from the couch, walking towards the door, "What is it, Alpine?" she asked curiously, they never bothered her during her night off-- this must be something important.

"Umm… well, we need your help. Well, the guys were betting on something… and... well..." his voice trailed off.

"Spill, what is going on?"

Alpine gulped before answering, "Well... you see, Gung Ho dared Bazooka to jump in the toilet... and now his helmet is stuck."

Scarlett's eyes widened, "Then why just pluck the helmet out?"

"Because Bazooka is still in the helmet." Alpine closed his eyes, waiting for the blow, but none came. "And since both Doc and Lifeline are off base for the night… and Duke… well..."

"Oh God!" the redhead said, smacking her forehead. "We better go and get him out of there, before Duke really finds out! He's in one of those moods of his, and trust me, it isn't pretty." Scarlett grabbed her passkey, "Jaye, enjoy your evening out with Flint tonight, and if the phone rings, don't answer it." With that, the counterintelligence officer stepped out of the room, but Alpine did not budge.

"Stop gawking at her, Alpine!" Scarlett grabbed the other Joe by the ear and lead him out the door, "It's not like the first time you saw her in a dress!" Jaye heard her say as the door closed behind them.

Jaye smiled at the words Alpine spoke to Scarlett. Shaking her head she started to wonder where Flint was? Hoping that Duke was not keeping him late from one of his meetings again. She settled herself on the couch, waiting, suddenly the phone rang. Scarlett had specifically told her not to answer it. Should she? Curiosity did kill the cat.

She was really fighting not answering the phone, she let it keep ringing.. "Come on Dash. Where the hell are you?"

The phone stopped ringing, her eyes shifted towards the door, what was keeping him?

A knock came from the door, her heart began to beat faster, "This better not be Clutch with a stuck screwdriver in his--" her words trailed off as two pairs of dark brown eyes stared deep in her green ones.

"Hi." His warm voice embraced her. But before she could reply to his greeting, the phone once again began to ring.

Jaye sighed. "Hold on a minute honey." She said and went and answered the phone. "Lady Jaye."

There was silence on the other end at first, before a deep voice answered her, "Evening Lady Jaye. This is Duke."

Jaye sighed again. "Hi Duke." She gave Flint an apologetic look.

"Is Sha- I mean Scarlett there?" His voice sounded tensed.

Jaye smirked. "Sorry Duke. She's out with Alpine right now."

She could hear the man in the other end swallow a choke, "With Alpine? Are you sure?"

"Yep. Came and got her just a few minutes ago. Why? Is there something wrong?" She could hear his breathing quicken.

Another pause came from his end, she could imagine him sweating by now. "Wrong? Why you get the idea that something is wrong?" his voice had a tint of anger in it.

"Well for one you are getting angry at the messenger and two you are too pig headed to admit how you feel. Now is there anything else Duke? I was on my way out the door."

She could hear him growling at the other end, and some mumbling about someone going to die. A small smile spread across her face.

"Angry? Who says I am angry? And what in bloody hell are you talking about my pig headed-- I mean my feelings?"

Jaye started to oink at Duke.

"Jaye, I am going to ask you once. WHAT have you been drinking?" his voice thundered in her ear. He did not sound happy. "Get Flint on this line now! Before I give you KP Duty for seven years for mocking your CO!"

Jaye smirked and while handing Flint the phone. Duke could hear Jaye mimicking his words. "Put Flint on the line now! Before I give you KP Duty for seven years."

Flint was trying not to laugh as he took the phone. "Yeah Duke? I'm trying to get out of here, we have dinner reservations."

"You know good buddy, next time you try to buy some time because the plan is running a little late… I suggest you don't put your best friend against an actress. Have fun, and tell Jaye, she has three days of PT with Beach Head oinking to her. And find out what is going on with Scarlett and Alpine. I thought he preferred your girl." Flint could almost see Duke smile from the other end before he hanged up the phone.

"Well? Did he bite your head off too?" Jaye asked the man she loved with a smirk on her face. She loved messing with Duke. One of the few that actually could.

"Now, why should he chew on me? I wasn't the one sounding like Miss Piggy over the phone." Flint smiled towards her before gently putting his arm around her shoulder, "Did I mention that you look absolutely stunning tonight?" bending over to kiss her rosy lips. He heard her sigh, as her head rested against his broad chest. "I don't know about you but I am starving." He guided her towards the door, "By the way, you have three days of PT with Beach Head making pig sounds at you."

"I don't think so. He owes me from the last trip to Washington. Black mail is great." She laughed as she grabbed her purse and let him lead her out to the area where their personal vehicles were parked. She handed him the keys to her new Cadillac Escalade. "Thought I'd let you drive my car." This was a real treat because she allowed absolutely no one to drive her vehicle.

Giving her one more of his dashing smiles, he escorted her to the passenger side and just like a true gentleman opened the door for her, "Your chariot awaits, my lady." Lady Jaye winked at him, before entering the car as he closed the door for her. "Tonight, she would feel like Cinderella." he thought to himself. Before going around the driver's side, he patted his side pocket of his black suit, The small square box that occupied the pocket, suddenly felt very heavy. He felt the adrenaline jump start itself in his mind. From this night on, everything will change forever, for both him and Allie. Their two worlds will become one, for eternity.

He opened the door to the driver's side, and got into the new gray interior of the vehicle. He glanced towards Jaye, and he quickly bend over for their lips to meet. "Are you sure that you want to go out for dinner? Maybe we could just settle in front of the television tonight and just have dessert." he teased.

A low growl came from her side, signaling to him to start driving or become tomorrow's target practice with one of her javelins. He gave a chuckle under his breath, turned the key in the ignition and drove the car out of Headquarters.


	3. Duo

It took them an hour's time to get to their destination, but the drive itself was well rewarded. The restaurant was located by the Hudson River, near the skyline of the city. Flint drove the car on the circular driveway, handed the keys to the Valet, and escorted Jaye inside the elegant restaurant.

"Welcome to Caniglia's." the woman behind the reservation desk, smiled towards the couple.

Flint put his arm around Jaye, "Reservations for two, name is Faireborn." The woman's fingers scrolled down the list, once and then twice. "I'm sorry Mr. Faireborn, but you're not on this list."

"What? But I made sure I had made reservations for tonight!" his voice slightly escalated, getting the attention of the manager, who was in earshot.

"Again, I'm sorry, Mr. Fair-" but the hostess words were cut off by the manager's.

"Please, Mr. Faireborn," the man extended his hand, "Allow me to extend my apologies to you and your lady, and let me resolve this mistake on our part. Will you please follow me."

Flint gave Jaye an apologetic look, before taking her hand in his and followed the man, past the main dinning area, up the grand staircases, and through a grand room, which usually allowed private dinner parties, and then through two large glass doors, that brought them out to the balcony.

The balcony was fully decorated with white lights, and green vines entangled in the black metal bars, each filled with Jaye's favorite flower. A table stood in the middle of the balcony, which faced the most breathtaking view either of them had ever seen, the river and the skyline of the city. On the table, the place setting was for two, three elegant red candles were held in a silver candelabra, a wine bottle was stationed next to the candles, ready to be opened and one white paper was angled against a Lenox vase filled with two dozen roses, the only word on the small rectangular paper said it all, _**Faireborn.**_

She stood there awestruck. She looked from the table to her man, smiled and kissed him lovingly. "You are amazing you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know." his voice was soft, melting her from head to toe.

From their right side, the sound of soft music filled the air and embraced them. Jaye's eye sparkled looking at the majestic harp which was gently played by the musician's hands. The woman's soft touch, plucked each string, sending the notes flying straight into their hearts. A violin player entered through the glass doors, his playing combining with the Harp's soft music. Together, the musicians smiled at the couple.

Lady Jaye found herself blushing, he had never before done such a romantic moment such as this one. Her heart beat steadily pounded, breathing in every single moment of this loving gesture.

A gentle hand touched hers, his eyes burned down into hers, finding her heart, her life and her soul. He guided her across the balcony, his words were soft, gentle, barely touching the breeze, "Care to dance, my lady?"

She was still in shock but extremely happy. "I would love too but I thought you said you don't dance."

His voice sent a tingle down her spine, "I do now. I've been taking lessons from Cover Girl."

Jaye looked at him in surprise, her mouth hung open but nothing came out.

"Shall we?" Flint said, his eyes full of mischief. He softly took her hand, guiding her towards the right side of the balcony, closer to the music and closer to the magic that surrounded them.

She felt him pull her close and the front of their bodies touched sending sparks of electricity through both of them. They moved to the music and it was as if the rest of the world disappeared and it was only the two of them when they looked into each other's eyes.

They swayed gently to the rhythm of the music, his heart beating close to hers. She closed her eyes, leaning against his chest, hoping the moment would never end. It seemed like an eternity until he cupped her face, and pulled her lips sealing his own with a passion so intense that she was sure the floor from underneath them would melt from their heat and they would fall right through. Their lips parted, her breathing shallow, until she realized though she could still hear the music in her heart, it had stopped.

He did not need to hear any words, her heart spoke for her. "Shall we skip the main course and go directly to dessert?" he teased, then rubbed his arm from her punch. Taking her hand again in his own, he guided her to the table. Sitting on the velveteen ivory chair, her eyes locked in his. Flint gently pushed the chair in for her and then walked across the balcony whispering something to the musicians. What was he up to? She wondered to herself. Returning, he gave her one more of his charming smiles, before sitting himself.

"It is simply breathtaking here, isn't it?" he glanced at the darkened waters below as the it flowed downstream, disappearing into the night.

"It's beautiful." Jaye said then reached over and touched his hand with her own. "What's going on? This is definitely not like you." She had a contented smile on her face.

He gave off a fake exhale, "Alright, you saw right through me. Duke is transferring me to the frozen Hades of Alaska. Happy?"

"Oh?" Jaye chuckled. "I'll buy you some warm jammies."

He squeezed her hand, "Well, if I ask him nicely, maybe he will transfer you with me, then I won't need _any_ warm jammies." Did she just shiver? With his other hand he touched the outside of his pocket. The box seemed heavier, wanting to burn a hole through his pocket and become unleashed.

The waiter brought the already prepared menu, which Flint had arranged. He wanted everything perfect for the night and nothing in the world would spoil it, not even his now very empty wallet. Another waiter poured the wine for them, as two **Insalata di Spinaci Pere e Pecorino** spinach salads were set in front of them, followed by Jaye's favorite, **Coniglio all'Agrodolce** , a rabbit dish which Flint swallowed hard and lastly her favorite Italian dessert. **Chocolate Cannoli**!

Jaye had just finished her desert and wiped off her mouth and went to put the napkin on her lap and missed, dropping it on the floor.

Flint stood up from his seat, "Allow me, my lady. Tonight is all yours." making Jaye's features glow. The music began to play once more, a familiar tune to her, but she could not recall from where she heard it before, until she realized it was her favorite song. She looked towards the players, enjoying their music. She softly hummed the melody, forgetting for a short moment where they were. Suddenly, she felt Flint's gentle touch, thinking he had put her fallen napkin back on her lap, her eyes, turned towards the person she loved the most, finding him staring right into her face, his one knee bent, the other on the ground. He had reached for her hand, and she had not even noticed it! Her eyes traveled from his dark brown eyes, to his familiar lips, down towards his left hand, which held hers, to his other, which made her heart skip a beat. A box, a small velvet box, had been flipped open to reveal the most breathtaking diamond ring she had ever seen. Her eyes widened, her heart began to beat faster, her blood breathed, her mind whirled, and her lips parted, letting her mouth drop. She did not dare breathe.

"Allie." his voice was soft, filled with love, for her! "From the start, our two lives were thrown together from our very first mission. Two people, from two different worlds, with two different minds, but the same temper." that comment made her giggle, " Together, we faced danger, adventure, and so many arguments. In truth, we had found each other's guiding light and had not known it." his words brought tears to her eyes. "From the first mission, to almost drowning during the Pyramid of Darkness, to almost loosing you in the hands of our enemies, to the time I was under the siren spell, to the time you thought I perished from insane hands of the Game Master, to the time that I thought I lost you to another, and to the many times Cobra had captured me, my thoughts were only you. You are my light, my life, my happiness, my world, my hope, my dreams, my love, my soul, my heart." A tear escaped, trailing down her cheek, "My world will never be complete without your love, your heart. For as long as I can remember, I want our lives to be one, our hearts to beat as one, and live in eternity together. You are my past, my present and my future." he held his breath for second, "Allie, will you make my dreams come true, will you make my world whole, will you be my guiding star, will you take this symbol of my heart and take me as your beloved husband?"

For what seemed like an eternity she said nothing making him fear that she didn't want this. Just when he looked away and was about to get up and sit back down in his chair in disappointment she launched herself at him hugging him tightly and kissing him fully on the lips.

"Does that mean, yes?" he asked her.

"Oh yes." She said softly into his chest as she softly cried happy tears.

"Oh good, was worried there for a second and thought I had to give back the ring to Duke." his voice teased.

"WHAT?!"

He chuckled, "Just a small joke, on my behalf." His eyes gave off that mischief look to them, "So, are we going to stay on the balcony's floor for eternity? or go back to Headquarters for the 'real' dessert?"

Jaye grinned. "Well I did get that new full sized bed today…"

"Just my size. But where are you going to sleep?" he teased, pivoting from another of her famous attacks. "Shall we, Mrs. future Faireborn?" extending his arm to her.

"That anxious to sleep on my floor?" She teased back as she took his arm.

He winked as he guided her back into the restaurant, "Well someone has to keep poor Brutus company." They walked down the stairs, and were embraced with the clapping from the Canigilia's staff. Jaye felt herself blush, seemed like everyone was in on Flint's little surprise. After thanking the manager, the valet held open the door for Jaye, as the other, handed the keys back to Flint who took them, got in and made the engine roar back to life.

"How long have you been planning this?" Jaye asked as they drove back to the base. She undid her seat belt and scooted over to sit next to him, putting the lap belt on.

He wrapped his right arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, "Sorry, that information is classified."

"Cute." Jaye said and poked him in the side. "Who was in on this?"

"That is going to be a mystery for you to solve, my dear."

"You brat." Jaye teased.

The rest of the drive was in companionable silence as they held each other.

Headquarters was very quite when they drove in, not a soul in sight, only the three guards that stood in their regular posts. Flint parked the car, opened the drivers door and got out. He walked around to the passenger side, slowly opened the door, not to disturb her. She had fallen asleep, he gently shook her, "Jaye?" he whispered, not to frighten her, "Honey, wake up." I think she may had too much of that wine he thought, hoping that he will not have to carry her back to her quarters. He could only imagine what Shipwreck or Ace would think if they caught sight of him with an unconscious Lady Jaye. The betting pool will be very busy. "Jaye?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hmmm…"

"Allie, wake up." he shook her once more, her body barely responded. He sighed, "Alright Cinderella, if Ship or Ace see us, you will owe me big time." He unfastened her seatbelt, and gently pulled her out of the car. Flint closed the car door with his foot, "Glad she isn't awake to see that, she will kill me for sure if she found out that I kicked her brand new baby."

She cuddled into Flint as he carried her.

He carried her up the stairs and straight to her quarters. He pulled his own passkey out from his pocket, without waking her. The suite was quiet and dark. Scarlett was probably sleeping in her room, he reasoned. He carried Jaye to her bedroom and closed the door behind him.


	4. Tria

The pounding echoed in Scarlett's ears. Sounding louder and louder with each force. Her eyes gently opened, her ears barely hearing the muffled sounds echoing from the other room. She turned over to the other side, the sounds became worse. She exhaled an aggravated breath, her red hair that had covered her features, flew from its strength, Even covering her head with a pillow did not work. She grabbed the pillow and threw it against the wall. It hit the wall with a thump and went sliding down, landing with a small thud. "Couldn't you take her to your room, Flint?" she talked to the white wall. They would never had heard her anyway. Giving a sigh of defeat, she knew that she lost her bed for another long night. Grabbing her blanket and the fallen pillow, she left her bedroom.

"Good grief!" she said to herself entering the living room, "The sounds are worse in here!" Was that a moan? she just heard. Her eyes widened. "I got to get out of here!" she said out loud. Walking past the couch, her eyes spotted something she had left earlier in the evening. "Come on Brutus," she said to the fuzzy bear. "Even your ears are too innocent for this show." Taking the bear in her arms, she opened the door and walked out into the darkened hallway.

The door clicked shut, shaking her head, she realized she did not have her passkey or the keys to her office. "Too late to wake up Breaker, and I'm not going to sleep in the rec. room, too many late nighters." She set the blanket on the floor with the pillow, and put the Bear next to it. "You are on guard duty!" she told him, then shook her head, "I think I must be loosing it, talking to a stuff animal!" She rested her head on the pillow as her eyes began to drift close.

Duke walked down the hall past the female quarters heading towards the Officer's quarters to get some sleep. He had worked a long night shift, and was ready for a few hours of rest. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Scarlett slumbered in the hall by her door. "What's the matter?" He asked when he saw she was barely asleep. "To exhausted from running around with Goat Boy to unlock your door?"

Her eyes widened, her eyebrows raised, "Come again?"

"Thought you went out with Alpine tonight." He said as he ran a hand threw his thick blonde hair, refusing to look at her.

Scarlett raised herself on her elbows, looking at him,, "Well, if you want the truth, yes, I was with Alpine tonight. There is no rule against that? Is there?"

Duke didn't answer. "Why do you have Brutus?" He asked, Trying to change the focus of their conversation to the bear he had bought Jaye when she had become injured.

She lifted the bear from where she had set him before, "I guess I must had been very tired, and grabbed him, thinking he was my pillow."

Duke snorted a laugh. "So why are you out here then?"

There was a twinkle in her eye, she did not want Duke to find out the real reason she was sleeping in the hallway, with a blanket, a pillow and a bear. She could see his top blow off if he discovered that Jaye had 'company'. "Would 'couldn't sleep', work for you?"

"Did the lovebirds make it back yet?" Duke asked heading for the door to Scarlett and Jaye's quarters to peek inside.

Scarlett sat straight up, watching Duke take out his key, she had to stop him before he entered the suite, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." she warned.

"Oh really?" Duke looked at her with a smirk. "Will Rory, your stuffed skunk spray me?" He teased sarcastically.

Her eyes narrowed, "If you recall, Shipwreck abducted Rory, during last year's April Fool's, put some kind of rotten smell on the poor thing, hid it in Beach Head's office, where one extremely angry drill instructor found him in his drawer, and I received him back in a small box in ten pieces."

"Damn, I forgot about that. And if you recall Shipwreck had to clean out Beach's office every weekend for 6 months." Duke replied.

She laughed, "Don't forget, he was also my 'assistant' for all those training sessions for two months. I think it was the first time I saw Shipwreck get sea sick and he wasn't even at sea!" She watched Duke step closer to the door, she had to distract him somehow, then blurted out, "Alpine and I went fishing last night." That caught his attention.

"You went fishing? Every time I tried to take you fishing with me, you inform me that you hate fishing." There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Duke, can you even remember when was the last time you asked me for anything?" she gave him a look, 'Just keep him out of the suite.' she thought, but said, "We caught a real big one too."

"Really?" Duke asked. "What kind of fish was it and how big and how much did it weight?"

Darn it, he _had_ to ask her that question. Well, she didn't lie to him, she was indeed fishing last night with Alpine. Fishing Bazooka out of the toilet. "Umm.. some kind of large red fish, big boned, and probably weighing give or take a few hundred pounds."

"Alright, what are you hiding?" Duke asked, knowing something was up.

"Hiding? who says I'm hiding anything. I'm just sitting here on the floor, with a blanket, a lumpy pillow and a fuzzy bear. Not hiding a single thing, nope." shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"I think you need to go see PsycheOut. You are ten cards short of a deck." Duke said. "I'm going to bed."

Her face blazed, first she was going to kill him, then kill Jaye and Flint for her predicament. How _dare_ he say she was ten cards short of the deck. She was about to open her mouth to retaliate his attack when large bumping sounds echoed within the suite with long cry following them. Both of them stared towards the door. Then looked at each other. Scarlett thought of only one thing-- Busted! Duke took two steps towards the door, took out his key and unlocked it, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." she warned him once more, but it was too late as he had already entered the suite.

"5...4...3...2...1... and-" Scarlett counted backwards, awaiting the yells, or blows in the room, but nothing came. No sound, no yell, no screams… nothing. Then she noticed him by the door, his expression unreadable, looking surprised, shocked, his eyes wide, and speechless. He closed the door behind him, still staring into space. She kept watching him. He slid down the wall, next to her, still in his own thoughts on what he had just witnessed.

Scarlett swallowed a giggle that wanted to escape her throat, served him right! Instead, she patted his shoulder, handed him Brutus and calmly stated, "PsycheOut's office opens at eight in the morning."

"Umm, yeah, okay." Duke said, slowly standing back up from next to her and began to walk down the hall towards his room, still carrying the bear.

Scarlett watched him walk down the hall in his disturbing thoughts, and burst out in laughter. She watched him bump into a hallway chair, apologize to it and then turn around the corner. "There goes my guard for the night." she smirked, leaning down on her pillow and finally falling into a deep slumber.

A few hours later, Jaye lay cuddled up with Flint in her new bed, her leg over his, her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, she was fast asleep when the alarm blared.

Flint woke up with a start, took him a few seconds to realize where he was and his mind drifted from the events of the night before. A smile spread wide across his face. The alarm still blared in his ear, with a grumble, he switched it off with his right hand. He turned to glance at Jaye, who was sleeping so comfortable from his embrace. He did not want to wake her, "Let her sleep." he thought. She will have some few hard hours with Beach Head later on, she deserved some rest. He kissed her forehead gently, as she gave off a serene sigh, and slowly got up from the warm bed.

Hastily dressing in his evening attire, he shook his head from the dream he had during the night. For some reason, Duke had been in it. But he knew Duke would had never known that he had stayed the night with Jaye. Besides, they were engaged now. Would that count? He wondered. Checking, his fiancé once more, he covered her with the blanket before leaving her room. He walked softly towards the door, not to disturb Scarlett in her room. Opening it slowly, he stepped forward into the hallway, tripping over something solid and landing on his face.

"Flint!" Scarlett's voice flew to his ear

Flint jumped. "Shana, what the hell are you doing out here in the hall sleeping?"

She scowled at him, "Good morning to you too. And as for _why _I am sleeping out here, in the draft, with my blanket and my pillow is because last night, _someone_ did not take a certain other _someone _to their quarters instead used our quarters, so one counterintelligence agent and a stuffed bear had to listen to the _entertainment_, and had to evacuate the premises."

Flint smirked. "Jealous?" He teased playfully.

She grabbed the pillow and flung it at his face, "No. I'm not jealous." But in truth, maybe she was a bit jealous. Jaye was very lucky to be with Flint. He was everything to her and would do everything for her. But ever since Duke's injury from Serpentor 's snake attack, he had become more distant, more cold and more leaving her out of his world. Shaking her sad thoughts away, she changed the subject, "So, judging from last nights opera, my guess is she said a yes?"

Flint's face brightened and his smile was contagious. "Yep."

"Congratulations!" Scarlett squealed, standing up and embracing Flint with a hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you. Maybe now your famous arguments will disappear and we can finally have some peace!" she teased.

"Oh gee thanks." Flint teased. "Now I need to get out of here before Duke walks by." With that Flint left.

Scarlett went to call out to him about Duke, but he will soon find out himself. Shaking her head, she gathered her stuff, and went back into the suite to wake the sleeping beauty.


	5. Tesera

Jaye began to stir in her bed, just as Scarlett walked into her room, calling, "Spill! I want details!"

Jaye sat up pulling the covers closer over her naked body. "Spill what? Can you hand me my robe?" She asked in feigned ignorance and pointed to the robe on the dresser.

Scarlett exhaled a disappointed sigh, "Fine, you can tell me later about your romantic evening." Picking up the robe and handing it to her roommate, "I got a session this morning with Snake Eyes and a dozen petrified Greenshirts, so I will see you at lunch." She started to walk out of Jaye's bedroom, when she glanced back, "Oh, by the way, you have to go on a rescue mission, Duke has Brutus." making Jaye bolt straight up from the pillow. And with that, Scarlett flipped her famous red pony tail and exited the room.

Jaye followed her out of the room at a run. "What do you mean Duke has Brutus? Why the hell does Duke have MY Brutus?"

"He needed some comfort." she smirked.

"Why would our fearless leader need comfort from a stuffed bear?" Jaye looked at her best friend as if she grew a second head.

Scarlett backed up two steps, "Umm.. He…umm…well.. damn it." Her words barely were utterable, "I…I.. think I'm late for my training session.. I'll just go now." trying to escape. How could she tell her best friend what happened last night. Duke may even kill her for that matter. She took another step backwards, one more step and she would be out the door.

Jaye grabbed Scarlett's arm. "You aren't getting away that easily."

"Yes I am!" she stated, using one of her karate escape routines, and was unleashed from Jaye's grasp. She needed to get out of there fast! Scarlett darted out of the suite faster than her legs could carry her. She had only gone a short distance when a whistle came from her right. She turned and saw Clutch giving her a dashing smile.

Scarlett stopped for a mere moment, staring at the mechanic in confusion.

"Love your new uniform, Red!" he called out to her.

Uniform? What new uniform? She glanced down and let out a surprise gasp. "I'm still in my nightgown!" the words barely escaped her mouth. She glanced to her left and then her right. She had to go back into the suite and change. A loud door slam echoed behind her, Jaye was coming after her!

The other woman followed after Scarlett wearing only her robe and nothing else. "Get back here Scarlett!!! Don't make me come after you!!!" She called out as she ran in Scarlett's direction oblivious to the fact that all she had on was her green satin robe.

A whistle came from an open doorway, Jaye noticed Clutch giving her a approved thumbs up, but barely noticed it. She wanted to find out what was going on.

Why was her roommate so nervous? Obviously, something had happened during the night. She wanted answers!

Clutch began to laugh so hard, he toppled over and held his chair, "I got to call the others!" immediately, he sprang from the floor and called Ace on the phone.

Ignoring Clutch, Jaye looked around, but did not find the redhead. She took a chance and started to walk towards her left.

Scarlett in the meantime, had darted down the hallway, when a door opened, causing her to collide with the person exiting the room, Her eyes went large as she stared up to Duke's blue ones. "Umm..."

"Scarlett! What in the bloody blue blazes are you doing running around the base in your nightgown?!" Duke exclaimed in shock.

Jaye ran down the hall leading towards the offices trying to find her roommate.

Scarlett twisted around and noticed Jaye rounding the corner, "Oh oh." she exhaled, then turned to Duke, "I see you are holding Brutus." Jaye had not noticed them, as she had stopped to yell at two Greenshirts. Scarlett pushed Duke back into the room and closed the door. "Quiet." she commanded him, watching Jaye walking straight down their way.

"Scarlett what the hell is going on?" Duke commanded. "Let me out of the closet!"

Jaye had darted passed them without noticing them and was heading towards the command staff offices. Scarlett exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Duke, I prefer you not to call my office as a 'closet.' " came a voice behind them. PsycheOut stepped around his desk, "Now, I can see that there is some tension in this room. How about we all sit down and settle this thing? Scarlett, why don't you tell Duke, why you shoved him so roughly back into my closet-- my office?"

She turned to face him, "I'll tell you later, if I'm still in one piece."  
she gulped. She did not explain further, opening the door, she looked to her right. There was Jaye, glancing around, her back was turned-- good! Scarlett took a few steps when a voice called out her name,

"Hey Red! You should wear that outfit more often! So, much nicer than your other one!" Ace's voice filled the air. Blasted! That pilot had one bad timing!

Scarlett's eyes widened, as Jaye had spotted her and was heading back down the hall, her face did not look pleased.

"Ace, you will pay for that comment." she threatened, darting towards the other side and running down the hall, she glanced back just to witness PsycheOut's door burst open once more and Duke coming out, still holding Brutus.

"Duke!" Jaye yelled. "What the hell are you doing with Brutus? You gave him to me!" Her face was turning red with anger. "Give him back!"

Duke's eyes became huge, and his mouth dropped at the sight of Lady Jaye. They were starting to draw a crowd but no one dared to say anything, wanting to watch the strange sight in front of them first.

"Why the hell do you have him anyway? Are you an Indian giver or something?!?!"

Duke glared back, "I'm nothing of the sort! Scarlett had him last night, and somehow he wound up in my hands. I mistakenly took him with me! I was about to return him, when you started chewing my head off!" His eyes widened, and his held his breath, he had picked the wrong choice of words from last night's sight.

"SCARLETT! Get back here!" he barked, towards down the hall watching the redhead run around the corner.

Jaye glared towards her roommate and began to follow her, forgetting Brutus in Duke arms. Scarlett knew something and it was time to find out exactly what.

"JAYE! Get your rear end back here now!" Duke threat vibrated in the halls.

PsycheOut touched Duke's shoulder, "Come on, let's get back into my office and discuss this anger of yours."

Duke turned, flaring, "Closet!"

"Office."

"No.. Clo-set."

"O- ffice."

"Closet!"

"Office!"

"CLOSET!"

"OFFICE!"

"There are no windows! It is a CLOSET!

"There is too a window! So, OFFICE!"

"It is a god-damn closet, DICK!"

"STOP calling me by my middle name! Besides, I got two cousins with that name!"

"Really? So do I!"

"Can someone please tell me what the devil is going on here?" came Gung Ho's voice, "I just saw Scarlett pass the rec room with her nightgown on and Jaye following her in this little green robe, and when Shipwreck passed out, we realized that there is nothing under it!" That got everyone's attention.

Duke handed Ace the Bear., "Hold him. I'm going after Crystal and Alexis Carrington." That was what his base was turning too! Dynasty! He began to follow the two counterintelligence women trail, with the others close to his heels.

The Mess hall became a choir of whistles as Scarlett darted passed several of the men.

"All right, Red!" and "I love the new look!", surrounded her.

Glancing towards her right, she breathed a sigh of relief that Jaye wasn't following her for the moment. She had to reach the gym and grab her extra uniform. Another chorus of whistles filled the air. Jaye! How did she get there so quickly? She watched Jaye smack right into two Joes, Leatherneck and Wetsuit.

Jaye's face blazed, "Get the hell out of my way before I make you two think you're six year old girls and I'll have Cover Girl braid your hair!!!!!"

"Let's get out of here, Wetsuit! Javelinmama has finally lost her top!" cried out Leatherneck. They both hurried off, trying to escape Jaye's death glare. She then turned and spotted Scarlett almost stepping out the door.

Jaye started to walk towards where she saw Scarlett. "Red! Get your ass back here before I tell Shipwreck about your secret fetishes!!!!!"

The other woman, stood in shock. What on earth was Jaye doing? She must be very interested to know what is going on, if she was using that playing card.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jaye." Scarlett yelled from across the room, waiting to leap out the door, "Otherwise, a certain Joe by the name of Breaker, would have to release that secret video which I think most of the team would love to watch, or should I say, hear!" And with that, she bolted out of the Mess.

Jaye started cursing her in several different languages and ran after her full tilt and went threw the door slamming it open, causing it to crash against the wall.

The entire Mess Hall stood in silence, their eyes glued where the two women had exited a few seconds ago. They all looked at each other, unknowing what to make of the scene.

"Where are they?" came the thunderous voice of the First Sergeant.

All faces and right hands pointed towards the door, no word coming out of anyone's mouth. They watched Duke, stride quickly through the room and follow the women's trail, with several members following him.

Everyone stared at each other once more for a split second when a voice broke the silence, "Fifty on Jaye!" Then another said, "Forty on Scarlett." But it was Roadblocks' voice that surpassed them, "One hundred on Duke." In seconds, chairs were pushed and the entire room followed their leader.

Across the lawn, Scarlett tried to run quickly towards the training room area, ignoring the several whistles and hoots that surrounded her, she dashed madly through some ropes and smack right into the most fearsome Joe anyone knew, Beach Head.

"Umm, Hi Beach." Looking up at his unpleasant face.

"Don't you Hello me! What is going on here? Both you and that wannabe actress got this whole base gawking at a pair of Barbie dolls chasing each other in their skimpy outfits!" the drill instructor yelled in her ear.

Jaye rushed after Scarlett. She ignored all the cat calls around her and headed towards the gym.

Scarlett glanced behind her, spotting a very angry Jaye heading her way. "Sorry to cut this happy conversation short, Beach, but I must go." She hurriedly darted around the man, and went towards her destination.

Beach Head growled towards her, "You women cause only but trouble on this Base! You shou-" but his words were cut off as Lady Jaye had run smacked into him.

"Get the hell out of my way before I move you!" Jaye screamed as she tried to go around who ever was in front of her.

Beach Head grabbed her arm in a tight hold, "Don't you DARE say the word hell to me, Corporal! Do I make my self clear!"

"Corporal? Did you forget that I was promoted to Sergeant?" Jaye barked at him. "And I'm off duty right now so back off." She pulled her arm away from him.

He growled towards her face, "I can arrange it to demote you back to Corporal. Got it? And YOU are supposed to be serving your PT punishment, by Duke's orders, got that too? or can't your little pea brain handle the information?"

Jaye spun around quickly and decked him right in the jaw causing him to fall to the ground. She took off after Scarlett again.

Beach Head swung his fist in the air, "This is not over Jaye! I'll have you court mar-" but his sentence was unfinished as he watched, Duke and most of the base following Jaye, who was in pursuit of Scarlett. Thinking this was getting interesting, he stood up and began to follow the crowd.

The counterintelligence agent had made her way towards the gym. Scarlett could not believe this whole run a round. Dashing through the doors, she collided with Snake Eyes. She could see his mouth drop from under his mask,

"Sign anything and die." she informed him. "Hide me! Jaye is on a rampage!" Nodding, the Ninja took her hand and hid her behind a target practice board.

Jaye rushed into the gym. Snake Eyes' eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her. "Sign and die." She said. "Where's the red head?"

He stared at her blankly, but his hands did not move.

She stepped towards him, "I said, where is the red head?" a little more louder than before.

Snake Eyes looked at his hands then at her. She had told him not to sign. He smiled under his mask.

"Fine!" she growled, "You can sign again, now tell me where she?"

The ninja glanced to his left and then right, before signing, "Cover Girl is still on that Mission with Steeler and Crosscountry."

"_Not_ that red head! You know quite _who _I'm referring too! Now, tell or I'll make sure that every member knows about your red-haired Barbie doll collection!" He gulped.

She heard a choke coming from behind him, aha! "Alright Red, come on out. I only want answers. I'm not going to hurt you, yet."

Scarlett emerged from behind her hiding spot, and stopped behind Snake Eyes. But he looked from one to the other and then bolted out of the room.

"Chicken!" Scarlett called out to him, watching him exit the door.

Lady Jaye gave her deadly look, "Alright, what the hell is going on? I want answers and I want them now! There is no escaping this time, Red." her eyes burned on her roommate.

Scarlett was about to open her mouth when Duke and what seemed most every GIJOE on the base came running inside the training room.

"What the bloody blue blazes is going on with you two this morning?" Duke walked up to them, his expression was very easily deciphered. Boiling mad.

"You stay out of this Duke. This is between me and her." Jaye said staring straight into the other woman's eyes, giving her another of her famous glares.

"This is my damn business when two of my soldiers are running around the base, one wearing only her nightgown and the other only wearing-" but his words were interrupted by a shocking cry.

"Allie!" Flint had emerged from the crowd, which had been so silent, watching and listening, hoping for a cat fight. He was shocked to see her standing there, wearing only her robe. "What are you wearing!"

Jaye turned towards Flint, "Not now Flint, first I want Scarlett to talk, before I do anything _else_ to her." then glanced down for the first time she had left the suite. "Holy sh-.."

The warrant officer, looked from Jaye, to Duke and then did a double take on Scarlett. "Your still in your hallway attire!" the words sputtered out.

"You were sleeping the hallway?" Jaye asked bewildered then started to yell, "What the hell is going on here? Why was Scarlett sleeping in the hallway? And why the hell Duke had my Bear? I want answers now!"

Scarlett gave Duke a look, "Go on, tell them."

Duke blinked twice, "Me? You tell them."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Flint voice was dead serious.

"I want to know why the hell nobody is telling me anything." growled Jaye.

Duke glared at Scarlett, "I'm not in bloody hell telling anything!"

"Will you people stop using the word hell!" Scarlett said annoyed.

Jaye took a step forward, her eyes menacing, "I will stop using hell when hell freezes over! Both you and Duke know something. Now talk!"

The other pair glanced at each other, but before anyone could reply to Jaye's command, a very loud deafening voice broke out in the gym.

"What on EARTH is going on here?" Hawk stared livid from the scene in front of him. Four of his top soldiers were in the process of a full blown argument. Not to mention, two of them were still in their sleepwear! His voice was stern, "Duke, Flint, Scarlett and Jaye, in my office on the double!"


	6. Pende

Jaye walked towards Hawk's office dressed only in her robe. She was walking silently next to Flint.

Duke took off his jacket and handed it to Scarlett. "Here put this on before the rest of the base sees you half naked."

"Thanks, but I think the most of base already had their morning's treat of _that." _but took the jacket from Duke and gently wrapped it around herself. It just dawned on her, the full picture of the morning events and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Duke asked giving her a funny look as he walked beside her.

"The whole thing! Jaye and myself running around the base half naked. I just pictured some of the men's reactions." as another giggle escaped.

Duke snorted and continued walking watching the newly engaged people in front of them.

"What's so funny back there?" Flint turned towards them. "You think walking the death march to Hawk's office is funny?" then turned to Jaye, "Want me to stop by my office for a jacket or something?"

"Why? What's wrong with what I have on?" Jaye asked innocently.

"What's the matter Faireborn? Can't control that woman of yours?" Duke joked.

"Shut up, Duke." Flint growled, "Seems to me, yours is worse."

"Hey!" Scarlett defended herself.

Jaye giggled at Flints remark as they walked by the rec room and Jaye was given a few comments on what she had on.

Duke turned red in the face and became all flustered.

Flint glared at the men in the rec. room, "Anyone says one more word and I swear, you will be seeing nothing but dots in your eyes for hours!"

"Well, looks like Shipwreck just passed out again." confirmed Scarlett, watching Flint shake his fist towards the others, as he walked in, grabbed one of the throws of the couch and draping it over Jaye.

As they walked towards the offices, several heads popped out of the rooms, watching the four walk the long mile.

"What do you think Hawk will do or worse, say?" asked Scarlett.

"He'll probably tar and feather us." Duke said.

Jaye pulled Flint's jacket tighter around her as if it were some kind of shield.

Scarlett glanced towards the first sergeant, "Has Hawk ever tarred and feathered anyone?"

"This maybe my first time, Scarlett." came Hawk's unpleasant voice. "All four of you in the room, NOW!" making all four of them gulp.

Flint whispered to Jaye, "Can I borrow that blankie to hide?"

Jaye couldn't help it. She started to laugh hard as they walked in.

This caused Duke to laugh too.

"What are you people laughing about? Do you think this is funny? Looks like Scarlett is the only one who sees this seriously!" glancing at the counterintelligence agent, who was holding her breath not to let her own laughter escape. "What in the world is going on? I find four of my best soldiers fighting over something I don't even know! Two of them, which are still in their night clothes. I want answers! Who is going to start first?"

Jaye started to say something but leaned against Scarlett laughing her head off, which made the other woman, who could not hold it any longer, burst into her own fits of laughter.

"Women." Duke commented trying to control his laughter.

Hawk, looked from Lady Jaye to Scarlett, totally baffled, "Well, hope  
you two think _this_ is funny. Jaye, Duke informed me that you are having PT with Beach Head for three days, Scarlett here is going to accompany you."

That made both women stop laughing and stared at him openmouthed.

Hawk leaned over, "So, let's start again, who would like to explain this whole fiasco?"

"She gave Duke Brutus." Jaye accused.

"Hey, leave me out of this." Duke replied.

Scarlett turned towards him, "Lee..eave you out of this? Leave you out of this?" she sputtered, taking three strides closer to him. "How could you say leave you out of this, when this is mostly _your_ fault! If you had heeded my warning and hadn't gone in there in the first place! We would not have this whole entire fiasco in the second place! But, no, Mr. Man of Action wanted to see some _action_!" her voice escalated, backing Duke in one corner, "You were the one who came out of the door, from god knows what sight you saw, fell to your knees and took the bear with you for the night and leaving me to take the heat! So, how in the world does this leave you out?"

Duke's face was crimson, either from embarrassment or anger, but Scarlett's face burned.

Jaye's eyes widened, her jaw dropped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Wha…wha…WHAT!!" Flint was floored.

Scarlett whirled to face him, her eyes narrowed, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Don't _you_ what me." Scarlett took five steps and looked straight into his shocked face. "If you had taken her to your quarters in the first place, where you were supposed to had done, then I wouldn't have _heard_ the entertainment in the second place and had to evacuate from my own room to sleep in the hallway, where one egotistical First Sergeant just _had _to pass by and both of you composed such a musical effect, to which one First Sergeant just _had_ to explore! If you had followed the plan from the beginning this would had never happened!"

Jaye stared at her in shock.

Hawk's eyes shot open.

Flint gulped.

Duke's mouth hung.

Scarlett then turned to Hawk, "Sir, if you don't need me anymore, I would like to return to my room and change."

Hawk slowly nodded.

With a salute and a flip of her ponytail, Scarlett walked towards the door, but turned before leaving, "Lady Jaye, I didn't have time this morning to say this, Congratulations." sending her a apologetic smile, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Hawk blinked, staring at the door from the fiery redhead's departure. He turned to Jaye, "Um.. Do we give her the Best Actress Award for As The G.I.JOE World Turns?"

"She knew?" Jaye asked Flint her eyes still showing her shock.

"She knew what?" Duke asked oblivious.

Flint rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm… yeah she knew. How else could I do all this without her help. Like the ring?"

Someone cleared a throat, all eyes went towards Hawk, "Hey, she is not the only one who helped Flint, I pulled some strings too, you know." winking at Flint.

Flint grinned, "Thanks again, Sir."

"He helped too?" Jaye asked. "What about Duke?"

Flint turned to Jaye, "Hawk and Scarlett helped me set up this proposal. Scarlett is your best friend Jaye, I knew I needed her help to find out which ring you liked the most. Didn't you think all those times to Tiffany's that you and Scarlett weren't just browsing. And I really needed Hawk's help to get reservations at Caniglia's. Hawk knows the manager there. I couldn't had pulled it off without their help." he stared into her eyes.

Jaye smiled feeling very flattered that he went through all that trouble to make her evening very special.

"Oh gee. Thanks old buddy." Duke said sounding both hurt and mad and turned and left.

Flint turned, watching his best friend leave the room, "I guess I have a real knack on making people exit this room."

Hawk stood up, walked around his desk and gave the Warrant Officer a pat on the shoulder, "Could you come in here more often, especially when I have Beach Head and Shipwreck? " he joked and then turned serious, "I think you need to talk him. He will understand. I am sure. It isn't like he's not going to be part of the wedding."

"Yeah honey, go talk to him. I've got to go get dressed for my Pig PT." Jaye joked.

Flint looked down at her, "Can I have Pig PT too?" he joked, "But as usual, you are right. I'll go talk to him." he bend down and kissed her.

"Ahem.." came from Hawk, "No kissing in the General's office until after the wedding!" he teased.

"Yes sir!" they both saluted and left the room.

She walked back with him towards his office. "You are amazing."

Flint forced a chuckle, "I am? I just hurt my best friend's feelings. But Scarlett did make him feel itty bitty!" Then his eyes widened, "Allie, Duke… emm... last night… oh boy."

Jaye's eyes widened and her face turned beet red. "OH MY GOD!!!"

Flint nodded, "You just took the words out of my mouth. Well, I'll see you later. I need to track down our Field Commander. Have fun with Mr. Pig and Scarlett." he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left, "I love you!" he called over his shoulder.

"I love you too." Jaye called after him then quickly went back to her and Scarlett's quarters to get ready.

A half an hour later, Scarlett was stretching in front of the Obstacle course, waiting for both Jaye and Beach Head. She spotted Jaye running towards her. She hoped that her best friend was not angry with her. She noticed that Jaye, like herself had changed into their PT uniform.

"Hi." Scarlett called out to Jaye when she neared her, but was still alert, she did not know how Jaye would react.

"Hi." Jaye said happily and gave her a brilliant smile.

The redhead returned the smile, "You're not mad?"

"Not anymore. You are an amazing friend you know." Jaye said and sat down next to her and stretched.

Scarlett gave her a grin, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself when you are not chasing people in your green robe."

"Yeah. That is kinda funny, now that you think about it. Flint wasn't to happy though. Thanks for helping him."

"Did you see their faces! I'm so mad at both of them right now! They let me take the fall, when it was their fault in the first place!"

"What do you mean it was their fault?"

Scarlett glanced downwards before answering her, "Well, for one, Flint was supposed to take you to his room. But, him I forgive, but Duke, well I warned him twice not to go into the suite and what does he do! He goes into the suite!" throwing her hands up into the air.

"You mean he really did see us?!?"

The other woman went silent for a moment, "Can I go with no comment?"

Jaye flopped backwards on her back and covered her face with her hands. "Oh God!!! Is that when he took Brutus?"

Scarlett nodded, "Yes. By the way? Where is Brutus? I didn't see him with Duke when we went to Hawk's office."

Jaye bolted upright. "Where the hell is my bear?"

"I haven't the foggiest, maybe we should go and look for him?"

"You're not going anywhere!" came a thunderous voice from behind them. they glanced up and saw one stern looking drill instructor. "Now, both of you, GET UP!"

Jaye and Scarlett glanced at each other before getting up. This was going to be one long PT session with Beach Head.

The drill instructor took three long strides towards them, "Well, seems to me that you two love playing chase, so that's what we are going to do. You two are going to chase twelve piglets."

"What!" both women uttered at once.

"And as a bonus, the piglets are covered with grease. Making this a little more challenging."

Both women stared at the drill instructor in shock, Jaye mumbled something.

"What was that Lady Jaye?" Beach Head walked straight to her face and breathed on it.

"I said I didn't know you had twelve kids." Jaye said sarcastically.

Beach Head stood silent for a second, then his face started to twitch, his hands started to tremble and his legs starts to shake, "GET DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY!!! NOW!" His voice thundered so loud that several Greenshirts walking by, stopped dead in their tracks and fell to the ground and started to do push ups.

Jaye's face was scarlet, but she had to obey orders, she dropped to the ground and began her own sets of push ups.

"What the hell you are looking at, Red!" he yelled, "Join your friend Louise! FIFTY! NOW!"

Beach Head, took three steps back, crossed his arms and glared at them, he did not catch what Jaye whisperer to Scarlett

"He smells like a pig and his office is a pig pen." Jaye whispered.

"What was that?" he growled.

Scarlett glared at him, "Nothing Beach, we were just counting how many to go."

He nodded as the girls finished their push ups and stood back up. He signaled them to follow him, where he stopped at a large crate and inside were twelve greased little piglets, waiting for them.

Walking down the hallway, Flint slowly edged closer to Duke's office. He had made a mess of things. Of course he wanted Duke's help for the wedding. He could never leave his best friend out. It took him a second to realize that he was staring at Duke's door, and had not knocked on it. Shaking his head, he raised his hand and knocked. Nothing, no come in, no enter, not even a grumble. 'He must be mad ' he thought.

His hand reached for the knob and slowly turned it. His timidly entered the Field Commanders office, "Duke?"

Duke turned to face him from the window, a Windex bottle in his hand. Oh oh! This could only mean one thing.

"Umm, Duke? What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning my window. What does it look like I'm doing genius." Duke said rolling his eyes and turned way from Flint.

Cleaning! Duke was cleaning! Flint stared at the other man, then slowly walked towards him, his arms straight out. "Alright, put the Windex down and step away from the windows."

The only times he saw Duke clean is when he was very angry or upset.

Duke turned away from him and sprayed the window some more. "Don't you have an engagement party or something to go plan." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Umm… yeah... about that… well…" Flint rubbed the back of his neck. "There's a lot of planning, and we still haven't decided on where to have the wedding.." he chuckled, "Actually we didn't talk much on the wedding last night--"

His eyes widened watching Duke cringe and drop the bottle of Windex to the floor.

"Please let's not talk about last night." Duke said and rubbed his temples.

Flint walked towards the window, and picked up the Windex bottle, "Agreed." he turned towards his best friend, "Duke, I owe you an apology, I was just so excited on the plans of the engagement, I skipped one important part.. my best friend. I wanted to ask you this, before I even asked Allie to marry me. Duke, would you be my best man?"

Duke walked away from him, the two of them were acting very much the high school pals having a spat. "Don't you want to ask Hawk?"

"Hawk? Why would I ask Hawk? True, he's very close to Jaye, but he's more of a fatherly type. The first person I thought of was you. We been through a lot good buddy. Both on the field and off the field. I don't think I could go through this without you on my side."

Duke was flattered. He still wasn't looking at him. "Do you think I would let you make a fool of yourself without me?"

"That's good, if I faint, at least I'll know you will be by my side to catch me."

"Nah, it would be much more funny if you actually hit the floor."

Flint shook his head, "Funny. Jaye said she is going to ask Scarlett to be the Maid of Honor" smirking at him.

"Really?!" Duke said spinning around looking at him with a hint of excitement in his eyes then quickly composed himself. "I mean that's nice."

"Thought so, unless you want her to ask Cover Girl instead.."

Duke shook his head. "No. Red is her best friend, she should ask her."

"Okay, if you are sure." Flint smiled, he loved teasing his best friend.

"Hey, you remember that favor I asked you earlier?"

Flint settled the Windex bottle on Duke's desk, now that he knew the first sergeant was not angry with him, it was safe to put it down, "What favor?" he asked confused. "Don't tell me you are going to ask a certain redhead to marry you?" giving him a grin.

Duke smacked him along side the head. "No...Alpine remember?"

"Ow.. That hurt, remind me not to face you in a boxing match." he rubbed where Duke throttled him, "What about Alpine?"

"You told me you were going to see what he and Scarlett were up to last night."

"I'm sorry Duke, I didn't get a chance to, I guess I had too much on my mind. She went out with Alpine last night?"

Duke turned and stared out of the window, Flint went and stood next to him. "Want me to go pound him?"

"Find out what they did and why him, first."

Flint patted Duke on the shoulder, "Looks like someone is jealous." he laughed.

"I am not jealous!"

Flint laughed, "That is what you say my friend."

Suddenly a loud squealing noise came from the outside, "What in the world?" he glanced out the window to see Lady Jaye chase a small looking pink animal, missed it and slip on the floor. "What the hell?"

Jaye was cursing so colorfully in several different languages that it put Shipwreck to shame.

They watch Jaye stand up, rub her leg and run after the little pink animal. Flint's jaw dropped, "Is that, Red?" his eyes traveled to something red and brown? Scarlett was chasing another pink little thing. She almost had it, when it slipped through her hands, causing her to loose her balance and crash into a tree. "Ouch! That has got to hurt. " He saw the pink animal run towards the redhead and then run towards the other pink ones. "Duke, she's not moving, you think she is hurt?"

Duke was already running out the door to go check on her.

"Duke?" Flint turned to see that the Field Commander had left the room, he followed his friend out of the door.

Down on the lawn, the little piglets ran wild in every corner, Jaye tried to pursuit them, but they kept slipping through her fingers. She turned to just watch Scarlett, miss her piglet and collide into one of the trees, cursing Beach Head in Gaelic, Greek and Italian all rolled into one, she ran towards her friend.

Duke ran outside and was up to Scarlett at the same time Jaye was there, the two literally ran into each other sending them flying backwards and on the ground.

Scarlett lay there still for a spit second before looking up and burst out laughing. "I'm going to have Bacon for tomorrow morning!" Then she glanced towards the fallen Joes, "Are you two alright?"

Flint came rushing to them, "What happened?" he ran towards Jaye and bend over her, "Jaye? Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding?" he asked her holding two fingers in the air.

"Yeah I'm alright." Duke said and crawled over to Scarlett. "Are you alright?"

Jaye grabbed Flint's hand that he was holding out in front of her and pulled him down on top of her and kissed him.

Scarlett watched the couple from the corner of her eye, then looked down on the ground, "Fine." she snapped to Duke, a little more colder than she attended.

"WHAT the HELL is this?" boomed a voice above their heads. "You do NOT make out in my obstacle course! Got that? Now, both of you ladies get your pig rears up and finish your PT! NOW!!!!"

Duke flinched as if he had been slapped by Scarlett but quickly recovered and stood up and looked at Beach Head. "I think this PT session is over."

Beach Head snarled towards Duke, "What do you mean over?" taking a step forward, "They still got one hour with me!"

Flint glanced from Beach Head to Duke then to Scarlett and Jaye who were literally covered in mud and grease. 'The women are having one bad morning.' he thought to himself. He gently helped Jaye up from the ground, "I'm with Duke on this one Beach. You can play Catch a Pig tomorrow with them."

"I'll send Alpine and Bazooka out here for you to mess with." Duke said.

Jaye gave Scarlett a funny look, watching the redhead stand up.

"What did Alpine and Bazooka do to receive Pig PT?" Scarlett's voice cracked the air, her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms staring coldly at the Field commander. She was hoping that Duke did not find out about Bazooka's swimming experience the night before.

Flint looked surprised, 'What was Duke doing?' he thought. He glanced at Beach Head who was also confused.

The drill instructor growled, "Fine. PT is over for today, but tomorrow, there will be an extra hour! And thanks to Wild Bill and his Farmer friend, you two ladies will be chasing five two hundred pound pigs!" And with that, Beach Head stormed off.

"They got you two out of it." Duke said with a smug smile, answering Scarlett's question.

"Yeah nice one Duke." Jaye said snidely.

Scarlett's eyes blazed, "I don't even believe my ears! Both Alpine and Bazooka did nothing wrong! And yet, you were willing to put them through one of Beach's specials!" her voice filled the air. "I can't believe you would do that! That's low, even for you!" she gave him a menacing look before she turned and departed.

The others stared watching her leave.

Flint turned to Jaye, "Have you been giving her acting lessons or something?"

"She learned from watching me but if you ask me blondie deserved it." Jaye said.

Flint chuckled, "Don't let him hear you call him blondie. Or you'll be hiding behind Brutus."

Lady Jaye's eyes narrowed and looked at Duke. "Where the hell is my Brutus?!"

"Brutus?" Duke looked confused at first, then shook it off, "I think I handed him to someone. I was too busy chasing you and Scarlett around the base!" He then turned and left huffily.

They watch him pass a few Greenshirts and made them start doing jumping jacks.

Flint glanced at Jaye, "Is there anything going on between Alpine and Scarlett?"

She gave him an cunning smile, "Sorry, but that is classified information."

He shook his head, "Figures!" then went to put his arm around her but stopped, "You better go to shower and change, you are starting to resemble Dusty but smell like Beach Head."

"Want to run me by that one more time?" she hissed at him.

Flint chuckled, "Well, I like the smell of Jaye better then Beach Head." taking her hand in his as he bend down to kiss her, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and dressed."

A shiver went through her, as they both started to walk towards the Barracks, as a few of the piglets followed them.


	7. Exi

Jaye had the quarters to herself for a couple of hours until Flint would be stopping by and they would be picking out colors and attendants for the wedding. She sighed and reached over to the phone. Time to break the news to her over protective father who always thought no one would be good enough for his little girl. She dialed the international number to her childhood home in Scotland and listened to it ring, she waited for someone in the Manor house to answer.

"Hello, Burnett residence." came a older woman's voice over the phone.

"Hello Sally." Jaye said cheerfully. "Is my father there?"

"Alison? Is that you? Good to hear from you dear. I'll get your father on the line. He must be in the library somewhere, or is he at the stables. One moment, dear." Sally's voice sound pleasant over the phone; Jaye had missed hearing the her sweet sound when she lived at the Manor. But those days were gone now.

Jaye waited nervously, she wondered how her father would react towards the engagement. He always wanted her to marry a Duke or Lord.

A deep voice came one the phone, "Hello Alison." well, that answered that, he was not in his pleasant moods.

"Hi Daddy. Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly. Usually even if he was not in a good mood he tried to sound cheerful for her.

He heard him give off an aggravated sigh, "Everything will be alright, if ye leave that dastardly place, Alison! Ah didna raise ye to go play in the mud and live in at that country. Ye mother would roll in her grave, if she only knew."

"Daddy, momma was from this country, remember?" Jaye said with a sigh, this was a very old argument that happened more frequently now than ever before. "I didn't call to fight with you daddy. I called to tell you something."

"Tell me something? Ye never call to tell me something good. Out with it, Lass. Ye better not be with a wee one or worse."

"No Daddy. I would never do that to you." She said as she shook her head. "I'm getting married."

She could hear his breath quicken, "Aye, it is the worse. Lady Alison Rose Eilidh Jeanna Hart-Burnett! Are ye telling me what Ah think ye telling me." His voice thundered over the phone.

Oh boy, he was using all of her title, not good.

Jaye held the phone away from her ear and cringed. Once he was done she put the phone back to her ear. "Yes Daddy. I'm getting married to the man I love more than anything."

There was silence on the other end for a moment, Jaye thought he would explode at any given second. "Ah see." he voice came back, "And from which Clan is the lad from?"

Jaye sighed again. "He's not daddy. He's someone I work with." Another pause came from his end.

Jaye swallowed hard ready for his reaction, it came. "Ye mean that ye are going to marry one of those... those..American soldiers!"

"Yes Daddy I am." Jaye said evenly. "You'll like him..." She didn't get to finish her sentence when her father interrupted her angrily.

"Are ye mad Lass! Ye cannot marry an American! Ah didna raise ye to marry one of those Yanks! Ye shall marry a Laird! That's why Ah raised ya! Not one of those as ye call them soldiers! Ah am not going to let ye marry that dumb Fook!" his voice hollered in Jaye's ears, making her wince.

"Daddy..." Jaye said softly. "Please calm down. I thought you raised me to follow my heart."

"Aye Lass. But Ah raised ye to marry a Clan member." there was another pause, Jaye held her breath. "Ye remind me of yer Mother. She didah same thing ye are doing, rebel from her parents and married, shall we say, a very charming Scottish lad."

"Who loved her very much. I wish I could have known her daddy."

"Aye Lass, so do Ah." he sighed, "Ah might as well, meet the lad. Have ye got plans yet?"

"Not yet. But we were going to discuss a few things tonight." Jaye informed him.

"Very well Lass, but dona expect me blessing til Ah meet the young lad." she heard his voice pulled away from the receiver, a few muffled sounds came from the other end, indicating that someone was talking to him, then she heard him back on the line, "Alison, Ah'm sorry, Galopprennbahn is having her foal. Ah will talk to ye soon. Love ya, Lass."

"Love you too Daddy, take care of my horse for me okay?" Jaye asked knowing full well that she didn't need too.

"Aye. will do. farewell Lass." her father spoke gently and then she heard the phone click.

Jaye sat there on the couch utterly exhausted and didn't even get up when she heard the soft knock on the door. "It's open." She called out knowing it was Flint.

The Warrant Officer walked into the room, "Allie? you alright? You look like you just battled twenty Cobra Vipers single-handedly." He asked concerned.

"Worse yet, my father." Jaye said with a groan and covered her face with her hands.

Flint gulped, but sat next to Jaye, and gently put his hand over her shoulder, "I hope he took the news well. Or is he planning to lock me in the dungeon of his, and throw away the key?" he joked.

She dropped her hands and glared at him. "That's not funny Dashiel."

"Allie, I'm sorry." he bend over and kissed her on the forehead. "Hungry? How about we go to the Mess, I heard Roadblock is making his special pasta dish."

Jaye grinned. "I'm starved." She stood up and grabbed the notebook they had been putting some of their plans in. "You do realize we need to take a few days leave and go to Scotland so you can meet my dad, right?"

He stood there motionless, his reply barely leaving out of his mouth, "Scotland!"

"No, Timbuktu." Jaye said sarcastically.

Flint gave her a look, "We been to Timbuktu, remember, when that satellite went down, nice place, weird natives." He got off of the couch and stood beside her. "Well, if Duke can handle Scarlett not talking to him for a week, I think I can handle meeting your Daddy." he grinned.

"Have you called your parents yet?" Jaye asked with a cringe. She talked to his mother once on the phone when she happened to answer his line when she was in his quarters. It didn't go well in Jaye's opinion.

"Umm… wanted to call them… but you know how things are here…busy and all.." his voice trailed off.

Jaye looked at him a little hurt. "You're putting it off. Why? Cause your mom hates me?"

"No!" his said loudly, "She doesn't hate you.. but you know she barely knows you. Mom is the old fashioned kind. We have to give her some time to get used to the idea. Allie, I know she's going to love you! Who wouldn't?"

"Your mother. Remember her first question to me was, What are you? Some kind of sleazy tramp?"

"She said WHAT! Allie, are you sure that was my Mom and not crazy Aunt Petunia. She usually is the one who calls my girls things like that."

"Your girls? How many girls have you had Faireborn?"

Flint looked towards his right and then left, "Did you hear that? It's my stomach telling me to go and eat some of Roadblock's food." He pulled Jaye by her arm, and lead her out of the door to the hallway. "We better hurry before the whole team eats it and we wind up with last night's leftovers."

"So the rumors are true Mr. Playboy." Jaye said with a chuckle.

"No comment." he replied with a grin. "Come on, lets go I'm starving!!! They both hurriedly went to the Mess hall expecting the entire team to be eating, but when they arrived, the entire room was empty. Nothing, no Joes, no dogs and not a bird in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Flint asked the thin air, "Do you think there was a Cobra attack somewhere and we missed the call?

From the kitchen Roadblock came out holding a large pot of pasta. "Well, if it isn't my two favorite customers."

"Hey Roadblock." Jaye said. "Where is everyone?"

Roadblock gave them an odd look, "You don't know, guess you missed the whole show."

Now, it was their turn to give him an confused look, "What happened?" asked Flint.

"First, lets get you fed and then it will be all said" Roadblock put the pot down on the counter and took from the plate pile two plates. As he was handing them the pasta dish, he began to explain, "Now, I don't know about you, but I didn't know what else to do. Duke came tearing down the hall, thundering like a big basketball, seems to me a certain Red, made the fellow all jealous in the head, his anger consumed him you see, and started yelling at everyone but me. I was back here at the time, when I heard him shout at everyone to get in line, He is making them run around the base, five laps or til they fall on their face."

Flint's and Jaye's eyes widened, then the warrant officer turned to Jaye, "Uhh, can I retract what I said earlier about Duke handling it well?"

"I better get to the bottom of this." Jaye said as she sat down to eat.

"And how pre-tell you are going to do that?" he asked her, sitting down beside her.

"Lock them in a room together."

Flint choked on his pasta, "What! You think that is going to work? We may need a body bag in the end."

"Then half of our problem would be taken care of." She said with a shrug and took a bite of her lunch.

"Yeah, I wonder who will be standing." he said taking a sip from his drink.

As they ate, movements outside the Mess windows caught their attention, most of the base was running at a steady pace. Flint noticed several of the Joes giving him dirty looks, but a small object caught his eye, "Jaye, was that Ace holding Brutus?" watching the air pilot pass by the window.

"WHAT?!" Jaye said and went to get up to run after Ace and cause him major bodily harm.

The warrant officer shook his head, this was one battle he would not join. "Hey Roadblock!" he called out to the chef, "Bring a plate and join me for lunch. Seems my company has gone Bear hunting."

The heavy gunner chuckled and brought another portion for himself and Flint to eat. "Now, this is what I call peaceful and relaxing." as they ate.

Jaye ran outside and looked for Ace. "Ace! What the hell are you doing with Brutus! Give him back!" She began to chase the pilot.

Ace looked behind his shoulder and saw Jaye in hot pursuit. "Oh oh!" he said to himself, he bolted away from the group when they rounded the corner and headed straight towards the Motor Pool.

Good, no one was there, he quickly put the bear in Cross Country's Havoc and dashed out of there fast as his legs could carry him. "Let someone else get pulverized," he thought to himself.

He left the Motor Pool, just in time to see Jaye, look around and finding nothing, he saw her run back inside the Pit. Breathing a sigh of relief, he went back to join the group.

Jaye stormed past the mess hall muttering, "Someone's going to die."


	8. Ephta

Several hours later, Scarlett sat cross-legged on the couch, an open magazine on her lap, and holding a fruity drink in her left hand. She turned the page over, as she took a sip. "Jaye, this is real good. What is it called again?"

"It's Scottish Fruit Beer. It's for virgins." Jaye said with a smirk.

The redhead Counterintelligence Agent began to cough, "What!" she said in surprise.

"Watch it Jaye, you are going to make your Maid of Honor choke, then I guess I'll have to fill in." Cover Girl said with a smirk, who was sitting on the floor, next to Scarlett. "I like this one." pointing to one of the pictures from the stack of magazines that surrounded them.

"I like this one better." Jaye said pointing at one with huge ruffles over 80 of the dress.

"Ruffles! You are going to put us in ruffles?" asked Scarlett.

Cover Girl made a face, "I'm with the Irish girl on this one. I rather eat Cobra Commander's dinner than dress in _that_!"

"This is my wedding and I say I want you to wear ruffles." Jaye said huffily.

Both Scarlett and Cover Girl glanced at each other, and shared the same conclusion, they were defeated.

"Alright, you win Allie, ruffles it is." Scarlett smiled. They were not going to ruin their friend's special plans. "What color?"

Cover Girl glanced at the picture, "As long it is not that ugly shade of Orange, I will be happy."

"Sea foam green." Jaye said.

The other two nodded, "I think I can live with that. Scarlett?"

"The green sounds good. Very traditional color too. And speaking of which, have you told Flint that he has to wear a traditional kilt?"

Cover Girl burst into giggles, "Flint.. In a kilt.. oh that is going to be some picture!" rolling over on her side.

Jaye chuckled. "Not yet. I'm waiting on that one." She then handed them each a picture of a strapless gown that went to the floor and accentuated ever curve tastefully.

"Hey! This isn't the dress you just showed us!" Scarlett stated.

Jaye smirked at them. "I know."

Scarlett grabbed the pillow from the couch and threw towards Jaye's face. "I can't believe you teased us like that."

"Hey!" Jaye laughed. "Just be glad you aren't my fiancé right now."

Cover Girl held her sides, "Speaking of him, where is the dashing knight in shinning armor? I still can't believe I missed all the good stuff last week!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. Don't remind us, I still get hoots from some of the boys, when I'm passing by. What a fiasco!"

The tank driver started to laugh once again. "Well, hope you both like a lot of hoots, cause there are more to come.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ Breaker taped the whole entire chase! It is all over the base! The boys love watching it! over and over and over.. you get the idea.

Both the other women widened their eyes, their mouths dropped and they glanced toward each other, shocked.

"I'm going to kill him." Jaye growled and walked towards the door with thoughts of homicide on her mind.

"Jaye! Stop." Scarlett called out to her, "Let Flint deal with Breaker, if you go in there, it's only going to get worse and they will have you exactly where they want you."

Jaye cursed in Gaelic then said. "You're right. I'll call him later and let him know."

Scarlett nodded, "Good, now sit. I'll fill up these Virgin Beers for us." She took the three empty glasses and went to the kitchenette.

"I wonder what Flint is going to do with him?" asked Cover Girl

"Knowing that man of mine he's probably going to make him watch gay porn every night for a month." This caused Jaye to giggle

Cover Girl rolled over again, "Breaker will be pleading for the tape to stop, that or pluck his eyes out with something."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They both glanced at each other and Jaye stood up to answer the door. A smile spread across her face as Flint, holding a large box, entered the room.

"Hi there beautiful." bending over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Seems like you three are having fun." Glancing at the magazines that had overtaken most of the floor and couch. "Where's Scarlett?" he asked, noticing her absence.

Cover Girl glanced up, "Oh, she went to get some Virgin Beers"

"What?!" Flint said in surprise, "Allie?" giving her his, 'what are you up to' look.

Jaye gave Flint an innocent look, "What?"

He shook his head, "You sometimes surprise me. Anyhow, here-- take this. Duke is coming up the stairs with the other one and I have one more thing left in the jeep." he handed her the box.

Cover Girls eyes widened, "Jaye.. did he just say Duke was coming?" glancing towards the kitchenette. " Oh oh."

"I'm going to lock them in her bedroom together." Jaye told Cover Girl. "These two need to either work it out or kill each other." She sat the box Flint gave her down on the table.

Cover Girl gapped, "You wouldn't dare!!!"

Jaye smirked at her friend then shrugged her shoulders, not saying anything.

Just at the moment, Duke walked in, holding another similar box, and settled it on the table next to where Jaye had rested the first one.

Scarlett walked out of the kitchenette carrying a tray with three filled glasses of Scottish Beer and a plate of crackers with cheese.

She stopped in her tracks, when she noticed the First Sergeant, saying nothing, she put the tray down on the table, took her drink and went back to the couch. Her eyes glared at him, ice cold.

Cover Girl leaned over towards Jaye to whisper in her ear, "I think there's an iceberg in the room, got very chilly in here all of a sudden"

"These two need to quit acting so childish." Jaye said and walked over to Duke. "Would you care for a drink Con. I've got a case of Bud bottles in the fridge."

Duke glanced towards Scarlett, watching her sip her drink, "Sure Jaye, anything you got. but what is the drink you three are having?"

Cover Girl winked at Jaye, "Oh, that is Scarlett's new favorite drink, Virgin Beer." causing the redhead to spit out the liquid.

"Thanks a lot, Courtney!" Scarlett said giving the other a look, as the others burst into laughter.

"Would……you…"giggling."…like…one…" as more giggles escaped "…of……those…"she could not control it any longer"…Duke?" Jaye asked in between the fits of laughter.

"I'll pass thank you." Duke tried to say seriously but failed.

Flint walked into the room, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Here you go, a special delivery." handing Jaye the flowers. Then he realized that three of the Joes in the room were in fits of uncontrolled laugher, "What's so funny?"

"They think it's funny that Red is drinking Virgin Beer." Jaye said chuckling just as the phone rang. Jaye walked to the table next to the door and answered it. "Jaye's Mad House. Our daily special is a free straight jacket and two hours in your own personal padded room. How can I help you?" She was silent for a moment. "Hold on." She pulled the phone from her ear. "Scarlett, it's for you."

The redhead gave her a curious glance, "My father?" Jaye shook her head. Scarlett, put down her drink, stood up from the couch, ignored Duke's glare, and took the receiver in her hand. "Scarlett."

"Oh. Hi there, Red." Alpine's voice came from the other end.

"Hi Alpine." she turned her back around, facing the wall. She could hear the entire room go into silence, listening in.

"Scarlett, is Duke there?" he whispered. "Just say Yes or No."

"Yes." She heard him give a sigh of relief.

"Umm... we need another favor here. We... umm... had.."

"I'm listening." She rolled her eyes, heaven knew what they did now.

"Well.. Shipwreck had this game going, how many golf balls you can hold in your mouth, well--"

"WHAT! Golf-" she stopped herself, before releasing the information. She could feel the eyes burning in the back of her head.

"Umm.. yeah. Bazooka got around fifteen in his mouth, wedged real good too. But now we cannot seem to take them out. And you know Doc went with Beach Head in that mission overseas. And we can't seem to find Lifeline..." she heard his voice then away from the receiver, "G.H.! Not the pliers!" then his voice came back on, "Help Red!! G.H. is saying something about Bazooka loosing all his teeth and now the big lug is running around the room!"

Her eyes widened, "I'll be right over." She was going to kill them!

Another exhale informed her, he was thankful, "And don't tell Duke, the way he is acting this week, well.. you know."

"I'll see you in a bit, bye." She hung up the phone and heard Cover Girl barely whisper, "Someone is going to die."

Scarlett slowly turned, yep, all eyes her still on her. She felt her cheeks turn a shade of pink. "Umm, Jaye can I see you in my room for a second." Grabbing Jaye's hand and taking her bedroom.

Once inside the room Jaye shut and locked the door and they went over by the window so they wouldn't be heard if someone was sticking their ear to the door. "What happened now?" She whispered.

"Looks like Bazooka got himself in another mess. He's got fifteen golf balls in his mouth this second!" She went to her closet and took out a jacket. "They can't find Lifeline and G.H. is chasing Bazooka around the room with pliers! Make sure Duke doesn't leave here for a while, at least until I figure out how to get the golf balls out of Bazooka."

"Oh God!" Jaye groaned. "They are worse than a bunch of teenagers playing truth or dare. You want some help?"

"I'm going to ground them." Scarlett shook her head, "Thanks for the offer, but if two of us leave, then the big Field Commander may get suspicious. Just cover me for now. I'll call if I need help."

"Alright, but call on my cell phone so I can act like it's Hawk or someone official." Jaye said as they walked back towards the door and opened it.

"Thanks Jaye." Scarlett said giving her friend a hug. She walked out of the room, directly towards the door, and grabbed the passkey from the table near by. She ignored the looks. She could feel his eyes burning on her back, she shivered. "Sorry everyone. I'll be back in an hour or so. Don't wait up." closing the door behind her with a click.

Flint stared at the door, then to his fiancé, "Where is Red going?"

"Oh, she's got a hot date with Alpine." Jaye said with a smirk.

Duke's face became beat red, he was livid. But did not say a thing.

Flint's jaw dropped and Cover Girl choked, "WHAT!" they said simultaneously.

"Where are they going?" Cover Girl asked, ignoring Duke's hands which were now rounded to fists.

"Golfing I think." Jaye said with a shrug, really loving the rise she was getting out of Duke.

Flint continue to stare, "Golfing? Since when does Scarlett like golf?" He watched Duke's nerve on his forehead start to pulse. 'Oh boy,' he thought, 'Someone has the green eyed monster in him, ready to burst. got to change the subject', "Emm.. anyway, why don't we start without her. Let's decide which wedding invitations to send." He grabbed one of the boxes from the table and took out it continents.

"Alright." Jaye shrugged and gave a happy smile. "Con, why don't you go fix yourself a drink. If you want something stronger than beer check the top right cupboard."

Duke shook his head, he wasn't in the mood to drink, even the hard stuff that Jaye usually kept hidden. He kept being silent, deep in his thoughts.

"Well, I think a drink right now would be good." Flint got up from the chair and walked towards the kitchenette, but knowing his best friend, he will need a nice drink later. He looked back in the living room, good, they were all busy looking at invitation samples. Flint walked towards the little laundry area where the girls usually kept their clean laundry needing to be put away. Going through the pile, he spotted something pink, something Jaye would never wear.

"Hmm, this must be Scarlett's then." he said to himself. Stuffing the little pink undie in his pocket, he walked into the kitchenette and hid it in the right cupboard. He grinned. Then turned around, took a glass from the counter and poured himself some as the girls put it, Virgin Beer. He chucked to himself, as he went back to the living room and sat back down, with a wider grin on his face.

Duke had sat down in the overstuffed chair and was brooding.

"What are you grinning for?" Jaye asked as she pulled some samples out of the box.

"Yeah beret boy, spill." Cover Girl said.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." he grinned back at them, taking a sip, "This Virgin Beer is good, but too fruity for my taste and not enough alcohol."

"Dash, honey it's not supposed to have alot of alcohol in it." Jaye said.

"Duh! Mr. Smart. That's why it's virgin." Cover Girl added with a laugh.

"No wonder!" he shook his head, "Hey Duke, can you get your grumpy rear up and grab one of Jaye's special hidden bottles from the top right cupboard?" giving him the puppy look.

Duke got up but grumbled the entire way in there. He opened up the cupboard. "I am so not getting anything out of this cupboard." spotting the little pink undie, which was hung on a bottle.

"Hey Duke! Hurry up here! I got these two women, bragging about pink invitations! Help!" Flint's voice echoed from the living room,

"What wrong with pink?" he then heard Cover Girl huff towards the Warrant Officer,

"Because pink is the color of evil." Jaye said and made a puking gesture.

"Then why the hell is your frilly pink thong in with your liquor stash?" Duke asked as he walked in without any drinks.

"Excuse me?" Jaye asked incredulously.

Flint took another sip, saying absolutely nothing. He watched the interaction between the two.

Cover Girl glanced towards the first sergeant, "What pink thong?"

"The one in the liquor cabinet like I just said. Geeze having a blonde moment, Courtney?" Duke asked.

"I don't have pink thongs." Jaye said.

"I'm not having a blond moment, Hauser! Maybe you are imagining that there are pink thongs in Jaye's cabinet. Someone is having 'issues' I see." Cover Girl crossed her arms.

The Warrant Officer took another sip, 'Just keep it shut.' he thought to himself.

Jaye stood up. "Well I'll go settle this little space cadet argument once and for all." She walked towards the kitchen.

"I wonder where they keep their bras, if they keep undies in the cabinets." said Flint taking another sip.

"In the bread box." Cover Girl shrugged.

Jaye came out with the aforementioned undies twirling on her finger. "These are NOT mine blondie. These are your favorite red heads."

"Hey! Those are not mine!" teased Cover Girl.

Flint glanced at Cover Girl, to Duke and then to Jaye, he took another sip, and stayed silent.

"Natural red head." Jaye said back to her with a smirk. She was right next to Duke with the panties really close to him.

"Oh God! They're Ripcord's!!!" Cover Girl giggled, and causing Flint to choke on his Scottish Beer.

Jaye laughed hysterically. "Oh God! get that picture out of my head!!!" She cried and threw the panties up in the air.

The panties landed on Flint's head, causing all of them to burst out laughing. "Funny, but you know we are supposed to be picking invitations! Not play Catch the Pantie!" throwing the undie back in the air.

Jaye caught it again laughing brightly and as she threw it back in the air it fell down on Flint's lap.

"Jaye? Are you telling me, you want pink panties?" taking the panties and throwing them towards Cover Girl, who caught them.

"Hey! These got cute little hearts on them. Maybe someone special gave these to her for Valentine's Day?" The wolverine driver gave off another giggle and threw them towards the couch.

Duke caught them just as the door opened.

All eyes turned towards the door, just as Scarlett walked in, "Sorry, I need to get the--" her words trailed off. Her eyes became huge, her mouth opened, and she stood there in shock.

She stepped in, leaving the door opened. Her eyes traveled from Jaye, who had covered her mouth to Flint, who was drinking his drink, to Cover Girl, who was looking at something on the ceiling and then to Duke who was holding something that belonged to her.

Her cheeks flushed, "Duke, What in the world are you doing?" her voice was cold, angry and surprised.

"I...uh...Jaye...uh..." Duke stammered and absent mindedly wiped his forehead with the pink underwear.

Jaye was trying really hard not to laugh.

Scarlett took three steps towards the first sergeant. "Jaye... _what_ Duke?"

Flint took another sip, glancing from his best friend to the redhead. 'Well, at least they are talking.' he thought to himself.

"She...um...brought them...in here." Duke said nervously and absentmindedly put the panties in his pocket.

"They were in my stash cabinet, Shana." Jaye said.

Scarlett looked confused, "Why would they be in there?"

Cover Girl had noticed the Field Commander put the panties in his pocket and started laughing.

"I don't know." Jaye said. "Fearless over there found them."

Duke felt very uncomfortable and out of place. He got up and tried to leave.

"Sit." the words were a command.

Cover Girl's mouth dropped, surprised by Scarlett's command.

Flint gulped the rest of his drink in one swallow.

Jaye slowly sat on the armchair's arm, next to Flint.

No one spoke.

"I leave for a few hours and when I come back, I find you playing with one of.. damn it! you all know what I mean. I want to know exactly how they got in the cupboard." Scarlett's foot began to tap on the rug, waiting.

"How the hell should I know!" Duke yelled at her. "I went in to get Dash and I a drink and there they were. You probably put them there yourself!"

"Oh no." Jaye whispered to Flint.

Scarlett's eyes clouded, "I did not! How DARE you accuse me of such a thing! You probably took them from the basket and got caught in the process!" she barked back.

Flint started to choke, and Lady Jaye slapped him on his back a few times.

"Alright! alright let's stop this now." Jaye said as she got up. "Duke give her back her underwear and Shana go put them away."

The First Sergeant grumbled something, but threw the underwear back to its owner, who caught them and took them back to the basket.

Scarlett then walked into the bathroom, and found the small thin item that she needed to help Bazooka's case. They had tried several different methods, but none could manage to wedge out the golf balls and every tactic failed. From pliers to screwdrivers, but when Shipwreck came with one of the kitchen knives, Bazooka began to scream and climb the chairs. So, hopefully her nail filer would work. Putting it in her pocket she took a deep breath before leaving the room.

Walking back into the living room, she caught the stares. "I.. I...need to return to Alpine's." she stuttered. She wouldn't get her friends in trouble, especially how the First Sergeant was acting lately. Hurriedly, she walked towards the door, but stopped, "Jaye, the ivory colored one in the middle of the table, looks like a winner." pointing to the invitations and with a twist, left the room.

"I think I'm going to call it for the night." Duke's voice sounded aggravated. "Got a lot of paperwork tomorrow. Goodnight you three."

"Night, Duke." Jaye called out, as he left the suite. She then turned to Flint, "Alright, how the hell did Scarlett's undie get into the cupboard? It certainly did not walk there on its own!"

The Warrant Officer gulped, "No comment." he walked over to the phone, and began to dial.

"Who are you calling?" asked a perplexed Jaye.

"Ace." Flint said, holding the receiver, "There is a betting pool going on who is going to kill who first on those two."

Jaye rolled her eyes. "Typical!" throwing her hands in the air.

Cover Girl laughed, "Oh? Put me down for two hundred on Scarlett killing Duke before the wedding!"

Jaye shook her head, sat back on the couch and picked up the invitation her friend had suggested. 'It is going to be one interesting Wedding.' she thought to herself, 'very interesting.'


	9. Octo

Several weeks later, Flint walked down the hallway whistling a happytune. He had just returned from Jaye's that afternoon, going over more of the wedding plans. Now, he was given the privilege to ask Hawk for some leave time for himself and Jaye. He knew Hawk will grant him the leave, but he wished he didn't have to travel all the way to Scotland, to meet as Jaye put it, "Daddy".

Flint was so deep into his thoughts, that he accidentally passed Hawk's office. Making an about turn, he knocked on the door.

Hawk was sitting at his desk working on a report when he heard the knock. Waiting until he finished the section he worked on before allowing admittance to his office. He put the pen down, shut the file  
and sat back in his chair. He turned his attention to the door."Enter."

Flint poked his head in. "Morning sir. Do you have a moment?"

"If it's about Duke and Scarlett's attitudes the past month and a half then no I don't. Anything else-- sure come on in." Hawk said pointing at the chair in front of his desk.

"No Sir. Though Jaye is threatening to lock them in a room, if one kills the other, then the problem will be solved." He walked in and sat in the chair, like a schoolboy sitting in the Principal's office. "Sir, I wanted to thank you one more time, for helping me on the proposal."

Hawk waved the thought away dismissively. "Think nothing of it. She is the daughter I never had. I watched her grow up from a tiny baby. It was my pleasure and I would have been crushed if you hadn't asked me."

Flint grinned, oh good, this will be easier than he thought. "That is wonderful, Sir. I do though have another request, if you do not mind, Sir."

"No, you cannot share quarters until _after _you are married." Hawk stated.

Flint choked."Umm, not that request Sir. I wanted to ask permission if Jaye and I can take leave for several days."

Hawk smirked at him knowingly and steepled his index fingers against his chin. "Ahhh the dreaded meeting Daddy time?"

"Yes Sir, the dread- I mean the meeting the parent thing. May we have permission to travel to Scotland? It will be only be a few days, Sir."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hawk gave him a wicked grin. "I mean he's bigger than Roadblock."

His eyes became huge, "Bii..ii..g.. gger than Roadblock?" He gulped- he had never seen a man ever being bigger than Roadblock, he could feel the perspiration start to surface on his skin.

'Oh this is going to be fun.' Hawk thought. "Yes and extremely protective of his only child. I remember one time Allie went to go on a date when she was about fifteen and she ran out to the car before her date could come in. He rushed outside and ripped the driver's side door off that boys car-- and it was shut and locked." He chuckled.

The warrant officer sank lower in his chair, "Ripped the car door off?" he gulped. "It was a one of those small cars right Sir.?"

"Oh no-- it was one of those large truck things." Hawk said. "Boy was she mad; but the boy told her he canceled the date and as soon as she peeled out, he tore off without his door."

"Well, guess now I know where she got that temper of hers." he grinned.

"Oh boy son, you haven't seen anything yet from either of them. You know he's an avid hunter and you'll have to go hunting with him. Just the two of you."

Flint held his breath, 'seen nothing yet!', he slowly shook his head. "Hunting? Like little rabbits and other small animals?"

Suddenly a shout from outside caught their attention, Hawk turned in his chair to watch Lady Jaye holding one her javelins, chase Cross Country in his Havoc. he heard her holler after him, "Cross Country! What the hell are you doing with my Brutus? Give him back!! Get back here before I rip your stuffing out and feed it to Timber!"

Flint rose from his chair slightly, watching the scene outside, "I see what you mean, Sir." before sitting back down.

"_That_, son is nothing." Hawk said. "And her father likes to hunt large game."

The other man's hands started to tremble slightly, "Umm, really? What kind of large game." he prayed it was not something like Lions or Bears.

"I'm not sure. I've never went with him before. It is usually left for anyone dating his daughter. And for some reason they never seem to come around again." Hawk shook his head sadly.

Flint stared at him in fear, another gulp came from his throat. "Well, Sir. I'll make sure I'm prepared. I'm after all a GIJOE. But can I have my complink directly linked to you, if something...eh.. goes wrong? like getting shot by Robert Hart-Burnett."

"Sure." Hawk said. "One word of advise though. His name is only Robert Burnett. Hart was his wife's last name thus- Allie's hyphenated last name. I would call him Lord Burnett until he tells you other wise though. To many swords around the Manor house and he's an expert with them."

Did his heart just stop? He leaned forward in the chair, "Swords?"

"Oh yes. He's an expert sword smith and fencer. So is Allie by the way. Some of those swords are very old having been made by their ancestors. Same with the dungeon."

"Dun..Dungeon!" he felt his hands grip the arms of the chair tightly. "There is a dungeon? Like in those horror movies?" sweat began to flow down the back of his neck.

Another round of shouting came from the outside, catching once again their attention.

They watched Lady Jaye sprinter after what looked like a very petrified Shipwreck, who was clutching in his arms, a very familiar looking Bear.

"Wreck! Get back here with my freaking Bear!" as a row of curses followed, "Where the hell you think you are going?"

And at the moment, they saw Jaye spot Scarlett coming out of her training session, "RED! Get your ass over here and help me catch this sailor who is soon to be a whale's dinner!" chasing after Shipwreck, a javelin in one hand and Scarlett with her crossbow in tow.

"On second thought you might want to spend all your time in the dungeon. It will be quieter, safer and a lot less painful."

"I think I see your point, Sir. Hide in the dungeon, alone with only a bunch of spiders, and rats." watching Jaye almost tackle Shipwreck but missed, and started shaking her fist in the air, her face full of rage.

"Not to mention the rack, spiked sarcophagus, guillotine, and other fun torture devices."

Flint felt dizziness surround him, "Tor..torure devices.."

Hawk nodded, then heard more shouting, he turned once again around. His jaw dropped, watching Shipwreck now climbing one of the tanks and switching it on. With Brutus by he side, he started driving away from the wrath of Lady Jaye, who was now yelling only in Gaelic, "Go hifreann leat, Múchadh is bá ort, Loscadh is dó ort, Damnú ort"

Flint rose from his chair again, watching. "I'm scared to even know the translation of what she just said." They both watched Jaye tell Scarlett to shoot an arrow from her crossbow directly at the tank. The redhead, took aim, and fired. The arrow hit the tank, but bounced off and speedily passed Duke's head by an inch.

The men watched the First Sergeant yell something at the Counterintelligence Agent, who in return, gave him an icy look, and retorted, "Go mbeadh cosa gloine fút agus go mbrise an ghloine"

Flint sat slowly back down, "Oh God! She has now taught Scarlett!" he rested his hands on his face.

Hawk turned his attention back to his third in command. "Of course I'll grant your leave. You can have a week." He gave Flint a bright smile.

Flint looked up, "Thank you, Sir."

Then a loud bang rumbled the room, causing most of the articles in room to shake tremendously, and fall on the ground.

"What the hell? Cobra attack?" Flint looked around, waiting for more blasts.

Hawk jumped out of his chair and looked out the window, Flint heard the General curse under his breath. Inching closer to the window, his mouth hung, and only air came out.

There, halfway into the Mess hall's outer wall, the tank sat, apparently abandoned in haste by Shipwreck. On the way it had crashed into Beach Head's favorite obstacle, which was now gone to a better place.

They watched the girls dash out of there, faster then their Gaelic tongues could carry them. Duke was now ballistic, screaming at every soldier near by, and something about killing a few Joes. A Greenshirt made the mistake of laughing, which the First Sergeant caught sight and made every single Greenshirt start pacing in their places while doing push up at the same time!

Flint glanced at Hawk, "A week will be nice."

"Take them with you." Hawk said shaking his head not really meaning it.

"Who sir?"

"Scarlett and Duke."

He chuckled, "Sure, want me to take them to Scotland and leave them in the dungeons?"

"It sure would be even quieter around here." Hawk said.

Flint laughed. "Sir, since when is this base quiet?" He spotted both Lady Jaye and Scarlett peeking from around the Motor Pool. "Sir, permission to tell Lady Jaye about the leave?"

"Yeah go on. I'll call her father and have the jet here and waiting for you tomorrow morning." Hawk said as he watched the two female Joes looking around for Jaye's missing bear. "Send in Scarlett and Duke so I can have a little chat with them."

Flint saluted and nodded, "Yes Sir, I will. And Thank you again, Sir."

'oh man, those two are going to have a real nice time in Hawk's office' he thought. ' the man is ready to chew on them and spit them out from their bad taste'

Hawk saluted him back and went back to his chair, and began to rub his temples.

The warrant officer stepped out of the room, closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He dashed quickly down the stairs and outside, shaking his head at the disaster. He spotted Jaye, looking behind one of the jeeps, Scarlett looking in the vehicle… He chuckled watching their faces, so that they won't be noticed by a very angry Field Commander.

"Jaye!" he called out to her.

Jaye gave him a shushing gesture and motioned him over. "What? Can't you see I'm bear hunting?"

"Alright, guess you do not want to know that Hawk just signed our leave papers and is having the plane pick us up tomorrow morning." He turned around and began slowly walking away.

"WHAT?!" Jaye exclaimed and grabbed his arm and spun him around. "We're going home?" She was excited and her eyes sparkled.

A outraged voice interrupted his reply.

"THERE YOU ARE JAYE. GET YOUR REAR END OVER HERE!!!" Duke growled. "AND BRING YOUR RED HEADED PARTNER IN CRIME WITH YOU!!!"

Lady Jaye, hid behind him. 'Sure, use me as a shield.' he thought. "Duke, aren't you exaggerating a bit, they did not cause that large hole in the Mess's wall."

Scarlett was silent, but her features had started to change color.

"IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME. DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON OTHERS!!!" she shouted and turned on her heal to walk away.

Duke stood there staring at her in shock.

"Um...this isn't good." Jaye said to Flint.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? FREEZE! THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER SERGEANT!" Duke's voice whipped the air. Everyone froze.

Scarlett pivoted, her face flared.

Flint opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of the intercom interrupted them.

"Duke and Scarlett in my office NOW! And don't bother to bring any feathers, I got plenty!" Hawk's voice echoed around the base.

The two of them gave each other, an 'This is all your fault look.' before starting their walk to Hawk's office.

Duke went to say something, but Scarlett stopped him, "Don't."

The engaged couple watched their friends walk to the path of death.

"Ummm...well that went well. Hope they are going to be alright" Jaye said in concern, then grinned at her fiancé. "Let's go pack!!!"

Flint put an arm around her, "Yeah, really well, I hope they're still alive by the time we return or we will have to ask, Beach Head and Cover Girl to take their places."

"Eww..." Jaye made a disgusted face. "Not Beach Head"

"I'm kidding! Only kidding!" he chuckled, giving her a hug. "Come on we have a lot to do- pack and pick up some pieces when Hawk chews out both Duke's and Red's heads off."

Smiling, they walked towards the barracks, forgetting one thing-- Brutus.


	10. Ennea

Jaye descended from the private jet that belonged to her father with Flint right behind her. She spotted her very large father waiting for them on the tarmac by the limo. "DADDY!!!" Jaye screeched and ran towards her father.

Robert Burnett picked up his only child and hugged her tightly as he spun her around. "How be me little ray of sunshine?" He asked his most favorite person in the world as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm great Daddy." Jaye said. "I want you to meet my Fiancé." She pointed towards Flint who was standing at the bottom of the steps leading from the jet.

Robert seemed to look him upside down as if sizing Flint up.

Flint extended his hand, "Please to make your acquaintance, Sir." in his most polite voice. He didn't want to start with the wrong side of Lord Burnett.

"So ye be the one that wants to get into me daughter's pants?" Robert said evenly not taking the younger man's hand. He towered over Flint and what Hawk said about his size was an understatement.

"DADDY!!!"

Flint gulped. 'This is going to be a long week.' he wished he had taken Hawk's joke seriously about bringing Duke and Scarlett with them: he would had loved the back up. "Umm… Sir, that's not how it looks." he looked at Jaye for help.

Jaye walked over to her father. "Daddy, shame on you." She said hotly. "That's not the reason we are getting married."

"Oh it's not is it?" Robert asked looking at his daughter then back at the man she had brought home. "Then why do ye seek me blessing to take me wee one's hand in blessed union?"

The warrant officer stood his ground. "Because Sir, it is the right thing to do. Because I love your daughter more than life itself and would protect her forever. And because Sir, I would love for Allie to become part of my family as I want to become part of hers."

"We shall see if ye are worthy for her hand commoner." Robert said and grabbed his daughters arm and pulled her towards the limo. They spoke hotly at each other in Gaelic

The warrant officer watched in silence at the two rapidly talking Scots. He wished he could had taken out his, Gaelic For Dummies, book, but thought it was best not too. He looked outside the window, staring at the rolling hills and green country side. For a short moment, he felt homesick.

He turned back towards Allie, watching her face, which told him she was upset. He knew what they were talking about and he did not need a translator to decipher what the conversation was about-- him.

Jaye did something that really got her father angry. She moved from her father's side and sat down right next to Flint. "You okay?" She asked ignoring her fathers upset look.

"Okay, sure I'm okay. Why do I feel I'm going into battle." He closed his eyes and felt her head leaning against him. "How about you? You look like Scarlett did last night."

"I'm alright. I knew this was going to happen just didn't think it would be this bad." She said completely ignoring her father. "We're entering Clan property."

He took her hand and squeezed, "Don't worry. I know your father will like the dashing, daring, lovable, humble, handsome man that you will marry." He then glanced out of window once more, "Wow! Allie this place is beautiful.

The rolling hills continued on for what it seemed an eternity. He watched a herd of horses run at full speed down one hill and going towards a beautiful lake. Beyond the lake, he glimpsed the gray looking stone structure of the Manor. Flint had never seen such a large castle-- ten Disneyland castles could fit in the one that was only a mile away from him. "Allie, is that it?" his eyes still glued at the Manor, as a shiver went through him thinking of what Hawk's had informed him yesterday. He gulped.

"Yep. We're home." Jaye said with a contentment that coming home always gave her.

Flint stared at the enormous building, which had the impression of being centuries old. "Umm, you're not related to Dracula by any chance? are you?" he joked. the ivy vines dominated most of the stone, giving it an eerie effect. He swallowed hard, if the outside was like this, he only prayed what the inside looked liked.

"Why-- you want me to drink your blood?" Jaye teased with a very low sexy voice.

"Alison!" Robert chastised.

Flint flinched. This was going to be one of the longest weeks of his life. He wondered if he could call Duke and ask him to place an emergency call, like the base was on fire or something, so that they could leave early.

"My apologies, Sir. That was my fault. I'm an avid reader of classics and other Historical books."

"Ah find that hard to believe boy." Robert said.

Jaye rolled her eyes.

"No, Sir, it is. I graduated at top of my class." Flint looked at the older man. The way he was glaring at him, the warrant officer discovered a slight resemblance to Jaye. The same heated face, when they argued.

"What college did you go to boy?" Robert asked. The resemblance was uncanny. But when you look at the portrait of her mother that was painted right before Jaye was born she looked a lot of her mother as well. The best and the worst of both parents.

"Oxford, Sir." he said proudly, hoping he maybe tad impressed.

The car had halted, and the car door was opened by one of the butlers,

"Welcome Home Lady Alison." came an elderly man's voice, as Flint and Lady Jaye exited the Limo.

Jaye hugged the butler. "James, it's so good to see you again." She said.

Robert got out. "James see to it that me daughters guest is set up in the west wing guest suite."

"Daddy that's clear on the other side of the manor away from every one." Jaye protested.

"It's fine Allie-- anywhere your father puts me is fine." Flint replied. 'and as far as possible from the Lord'. was alright in his book.

Jaye growled and was about to retort something but the look that Flint sent her, she understood. 'Don't push it.' She nodded and took his hand, and they entered the massive house.

Flint stood awestruck from the main foyers décor: crystal chandeliers were hung from the fourteen-foot ceilings; a wall of paintings stood to the left, many of portraits of the valley and horses. His head turned to the right, two suit of armor stood shining like new; in between them was a massive sixteenth century chair. The floor was mostly back and white marble, with a red carpet trailing towards the two grand staircases. Cinderella's castle was nothing compared to this one. A large long table stood towards the staircase, as a beautiful large vase, decorated it.

A bark sounded, coming from his right, his eyes widened, as two massive Great Danes came running towards him, one white as a pearl, the other black as coal. The black animal leaped upon Flint, sending him falling to the ground., its mass covering his entire body. 'Even the dogs are bigger than Roadblock!' he thought to himself. The dog gave another loud bark, before he began to lick Flint's face. "Alright fella, cut it out." he cried out.

Jaye laughed. "Alright Orion get off him." Jaye said and managed to get the dog off of him as the white one came running at her. "Hello Ingrid." Jaye said and petted the two dogs.

"James take the boy to his room. Me daughter and Ah will have a little chat in the library." Robert said.

"As ye wish, Laird." James stood in front of Flint. "This way, young lad." and he turned towards the left staircase.

Flint nodded, "I'll see you later, Allie." he gave her a sweet smile, too scared to kiss her in front of her father. He followed James, as Orion followed him.

Jaye and her father entered the massive library. The older man said nothing; he strode towards the large fireplace, placed his hand on the marble, and looked above it. A large painting, stood above the fireplace, the portrait of a woman. Her long chestnut curls, swirled around her features, her violet eyes, shined like the morning sky. Jaye had been aware of this painting as long as she could remember. The woman resembled her, wearing an emerald dress, a gold amulet hung from the neck; the woman stood proud, full of spirit, the woman was her mother.

She looked at her father, he gazed at the painting, like it would come to life and start talking to them.

"Are ye sure ye know what yer doing lass." he did not look at her, he kept looking at the painting. He was worried, worried for her. Jaye felt a tear try to trickle down her cheek, but with a finger, quickly wiped it away. She felt a wet nose, nudge her hand, she looked down and smiled at the beloved dog.

"Yes Daddy." Jaye said as she pet the dog she had since she was fifteen. The dog was ten years old now and getting old but she still had the spirit of a puppy. "I love him very much and he loves me. He's good to me most of the time."

He whirled around, "Most of the time! MOST OF THE TIME! Has he hurt you Lass? Did he hurt me girl? Ah'll kill him! KILL Him! Leave him in te dungeon Ah will! " He stepped forwards, trying to pass Jaye and go after his daughter's fiancé.

"Daddy he has never hurt me. What I meant is that he doesn't give in when we fight. At least not at first."

"Ye fight! YE FIGHT! What kinda man is he to fight with a woman! He is gonna get a whopping from me, he will! Stand back lass, This is going to be between me and yer man."

"Not physical fighting unless we are sparring. Daddy he would never hurt me."

He looked at her, watched her face, her eyes. He saw it- the light, the flame that burned inside. The same flame that a young woman had years ago. His wife. There was something about this man; that her eyes told him that he would always be there for her, to protect her, and love her.

"Sparring? Yer man like fighting? Ah may spar with yer man then. Show him true Scot fight!" he chuckled.

Jaye chuckled too. "That I've got to see." She pet Ingrid. "What's wrong with her Daddy. She's not as bouncy."

"She's getting on, Lass. Great Danes dona live long. Tis their breed." he patted the dog on the head, "She has been good to us lass, that she has. just like yer old man, she'd miss ya."

His eyes had tears for a moment, "Yer old man miss ya too."

"Oh Daddy I've missed you so much too." Jaye said and hugged her daddy and let the tears fall a little. It was just her and him her entire life. He tried to raise her to be girly for that is what her mother would have wanted but she was to much like him and was a regular tom boy. They did everything together growing up. It was really hard for them. She was an extremely hyper child and extremely smart, gifted is what the experts said. She didn't attend regular school because she got bored to easily. Instead he hired the best tutors he could find and as a result she had several Master's degrees by the time she was nineteen.

Lord Robert Burnett's eyes sparkled, "Lass, tis a bit surprising that ye've been here and have yet to ask on Galopprennbahn. She been waiting for ya."

Jaye's eyes widened. "I totally forgot." She started to get all bouncy like she did when she was a kid. "I want to see her. Daddy take me out there."

"All ye had to do was ask, Lass." he extended his arm to her, which she took immediately. They strolled out of the Library, down one of the large halls, and out in the court yard.

They walked peacefully, Jaye enjoying every moment, every scent, every sound around her. How she missed running down the paths, collecting flowers and chasing butterflies. She missed her home, dearly.

It took them ten minutes for them to arrive to the stables. The horses neighed, smelling a familiar scent. Burnett. One of the stable hands bade them good evening. "She's right here, Lady Alison." he guided them through the numerous stales, until the came to the very last one. Jaye held her breath, watching, the little dark foal sleeping soundly next to the mare. A white blaze mark came down of the foal's head.

"Oh she's beautiful daddy." Jaye said with tears in her eyes. "Who's the Sire?"

"Aye, she is. But Lass, don't ye see the likeness? The sire is yer Uncle's horse Cobrathon."

"Cobrathon?"

"Aye, Cobrathon. Don't ye remember lass? The black stallion, the one yer Uncle James raised." Robert Burnett explained. "He wanted a foal from Galopprennbahn."

"But I don't want to get rid of the foal." Jaye said. This was a very old argument between father and daughter.

Her father looked at her, "Ye can't have the foal. Lass. But ye might talk to yer Uncle." Winking at her, he added. "He may bargain with ye."

One of the butlers rushed up to them, "Laird, Lady. Cook says that yer supper will be set in an hours time."

"Thank ya, Patrick." Robert Burnett said, "Shall we go Lass? Ah think yer young man must be making a long hole in my floor by now."

"Yes Daddy, let's go." She took his offered arm. "Is Uncle James going to be coming to see me before I go in two days?" They walked towards the house.

He walked with her, her arm embraced in his, "Aye Lass, he is. Wanted to see ye. Says he has a surprise for ye."

"Oh? I love Uncle James's surprises. I've missed him." They walked into the house. "Is he coming for dinner?"

He nodded, "Tomorrow for supper." They had walked most of the path, nearing the Manor and within a few minutes they had entered the grand foyer of the house.

"Ye better get yer man. He must be scared to death by now." he smiled, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See ye at dinner, Lass."

Jaye ran up the stairs and over to Flint's room to insure him everything was alright. Pushing the latch downwards, she gently pushed the door open. She watched him pace in front of the large fireplace.

He looked up, spotting her silhouette near the door, "Allie!" he rushed to her, embracing her in his arms. "I've been here waiting. Is everything alright?"

She hugged him back. "Yes. Everything is good. But you need to get ready for dinner. It will be served shortly." She kissed him on the lips softly. "I need to go get ready myself. Wear the tux."

He nodded, "Alright I'll dress like a penguin, this time." he teased.

She giggled, as she left the room, and walked to her chambers in the east wing. She put on her royal strapless full skirt gown. "This will make a few heads spin!" she giggled.

A knock at the door, told her that Flint had come to pick her up. She saw his head entered the room, "Wow! This is your room?" She nodded, "The whole base can fit in here!" he exclaimed, making her to laugh.

"Come on," she tugged on his arm, "we're late for dinner."

"Can we skip dinner?"

"No." pulling him down the hallway, and down the grand staircase, and into the large dinning hall.

After the meal, Flint escorted Jaye back to her rooms, she plopped down on her king sized canapé bed and picked up her phone and dialed her best friends number and listened to it ring.

"I swear, if it's you again! I'm going to throw several stars at you! " came the angry female voice on the other end.

"Whoa is that any way to talk to the person that helped you hide the bodies?" Jaye asked. There was a smirk on her face.

"Allie!" Scarlett voice rang through the line, "As for the bodies, there maybe a new one by the time you get back here! make it several!"

"Why, what's going on?" Jaye asked ready for some juicy gossip.

She heard a groan come from the redhead, "Well, for one, Shipwreck has been calling me ever half hour! doing a Darth Vader impression and saying 'I know what you did last month!' I'm about to get over there and strangle him!"

"At least it's not a Kermit the Frog impression this time." Jaye commented. She began to twist her hair with her fingers.

"Oh please! not that! Ever since the Muppet Movie, that 's all he does!"

"I know. Do you know that the day before yesterday he asked if I would be his Miss Piggy?"

She could see Scarlett rolling her eyes before answering, "Yes, the Pig PT has gone down in history!"

"Don't worry we will get Beach Head back." Jaye said. "When he least expects it. So tell me what happened with Hawk?"

"Let's say what _didn't _happen with Hawk. I've never been so embarrassed in my life! He really laid it on thick to both Duke and me. Right now I'm about to tear that blond man's head off! The lecture was bad enough! But the punishment… " her voice trailed off.

Jaye was giddy with anticipation. "Why are you going to kill Duke? What was your punishment?"

She heard a small growl over the other end, "Because all of this mess is his fault! He started the argument in the first place! As for the punishment, or lets say punishments…well, one, I have extra paperwork for three weeks, and so does he. That's not the bad part though. Oh God." she could picture Scarlett covering her face.

"Come on honey." Jaye coddled her. "It will make you feel better to talk about it."

Scarlett let out a sigh, then, "Allie, this is torture! pure torture! Hawk has both myself and that field commander of ours act_ nice_ to each other! We have an entire dialogue too! Hawk's idea of punishment is if we meet each other in the halls, rooms, or even in the training areas, we have a whole speech to go through. And knowing you, you are going to make me tell you? huh?"

"Spill it Red." Jaye ordered

"Fine. Let me get my paper, wait." she heard some papers ruffling over the other end, then Scarlett's voice came back on. "Alright, I can't believe this! Anyway this is how it goes, Him: _Hello Scarlett_, Me: _Hello Duke_, Him: _Nice weather we are having_. Me: _Yes, Duke the weather is nice._ Him: _Would you like some help, Scarlett? _Me: _Either Yes I would love for you to help me, Duke or No, thank you, but thank you for the offer, Duke_." Scarlett's voice got louder." JAYE!!! Stop laughing! Him: _Would you like me to escort you anywhere, Scarlett? _Me: _Why, Thank you Duke, it will be nice to have company. _Him: _You look very nice today Scarlett_, Me: _You look very nice today too_, _Duke_. Him: _Have a nice day, Scarlett_, Me: _Have a nice day, Duke_. And that is how we finish it. Just shoot me now! And then there was that other thing, wait, forget I mentioned that!"

Jaye was laughing so hard her sides were hurting. "What...other...thing?"

"Well, at first, we tried to avoid each other as much as possible to avoid the embarrassment. So, if I see him down the hall, I go the other way. If he sees me, he bolts the other way. But those men! Clutch decided to make us both meet! And well, we _had_ to do our punishment! Hawk has Breaker on surveillance duty on us. Anyway, we met after lunch, and _had _to do our act in front of most of the men. Well, we argued… and you know what that meant… right?"

"Back in Hawk's office."

"Yes, back at Hawk's! Allie, I've never seen him so angry! Even when Falcon and Shipwreck flooded the Pit with that idea of theirs! I can't believe it, but this punishment surpassed even what he did to them! He's making us sing! Jaye! Hawk is making us sing, Bette Midler's _My One True Friend_!!! JAYE!! stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Yes..it…is." Jaye was laughing hysterically. "Oh man…I've..got…tears..in..my…eyes."

"You're no help. Well, I'm avoiding him, as much as possible. I'm not singing in front of the entire base! But tell your fiancé over there that he may have to find a replacement best man, and I already know about the betting pool! And speaking of which, how is everything? Did your Dad blow his top yet? Or are you bringing Flint back here in a body bag?"

"It was a rough start but I think daddy is warming up to him very, very, very slowly." Jaye sighed. "Poor Dash."

"I hope everything will turn out well Allie, Don't worry, it always does."

"I know. But my father is extremely over-protective of me and no one has ever been good enough for me in his eyes."

"Allie, I think every parent feels about that for their child. The man I will bring home will have to face one Irish Catholic father and three brothers, who are all black belts in martial arts. At least, Dash all has to face is one Scot who knows how to sword fight."

"And has an entire army at his disposal not to mention a fully functional dungeon."

She heard a giggle on the other end, "Oh yes, forgot about the dungeon! You need to give Flint the nickel tour!" a sound of banging came apparent from the background." One moment Allie." she heard the receiver being put down on the table as Scarlett answered the door. She heard the redhead talk to someone, then the door closed, "Allie, I have to go, that was Alpine. You're not going to believe what they did now! I'm going to kill them! I'll talk to you soon, have fun on the trip."

"Alright, you have fun too." Jaye teased. "I'll call you soon with the update." They hung up.


	11. Deka

Flint paced nervously in his room, waiting for Jaye to come, so that they could go downstairs for breakfast together. He looked around the massive room; most of his home back in Kansas could fit in it. A large four-posted bed dominated the room, around it, red velveteen curtains, hung loosely to prevent any drafts. Paintings filled some of the walls: pictures of horses, Scotland and people. He wondered if any of the people in the paintings were from Allie's family. Two comfortable chairs, stood beside the fireplace, where a warm fire had been started by the bedchamber maid.

From the moment he woke up, he must had counted at least seven servants coming and going into his room, making sure that all was well, and he found everything to his satisfactory.

Orion had stationed himself by the warm fire, watching Flint pace the room back and forth. He could easily imagine what the dog was saying, "What a stupid nervous human."

The dinner had gone off at a rocky start, he was so nervous that he accidentally spilled the wine goblet. Most of the dinner was silent, which was wonderful for his part. Jaye kept sending him reassuring smiles. But he was so relieved when dinner was finally over, they took a stroll though the garden, before returning to their rooms. He had called Duke, and from their conversation, the field commander was about to chew heads. Mainly one redhead.

His thoughts traveled on what Lord Burnett was planning for the day, would they sword fight? Hunt? or worse, the dungeon. 'He probably had a room of dead bodies.' he joked, 'All of the men that Allie brought home.'

The dog whimpered, Flint heard footsteps approach the door. He gulped.

Jaye stuck her head inside the door spotting the dog then turned and saw Flint. She smiled and walked in. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped summer dress that accentuated her skin and curves perfectly.

He wondered if her father would have a fit about the dress.

She walked over to him. "You know you don't have to spend all your time in here."

His face brightened, "I don't know, I think it is much more safer in here." he joked.

She playfully pouted at him. "But you don't get to see me." She said in a sultry voice.

A twinkle came in his eyes, "Who said I am going to stay here alone?" taking her into his arms, his lips meeting hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers intertwined with his hair. She let his hands wander forgetting they left the door open.

"Ahem." came a voice behind them, "Me apologies Lady Alison, but yer father is waiting for ya for the morning meal."

"Shall we?" Flint said, extending his arm to her, "Lady Alison?"

"You can just call me Allie except when in the presence of my father or my uncle who you will meet tonight. Then call my Lady Alison. Proper etiquette." She laced her arm through his. "Come on let's not keep Daddy waiting.

They walked down the stairs and into the small dining hall. "Morning Daddy." Jaye said and walked over to her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Morn'ng Lass." Robert Burnett greeted his daughter, he nodded towards Flint.

"Good morning, Lord Burnett." Flint greeted him with a smile.

Flint pushed Jaye's chair in for her, before he sitting himself across the other side of the long table. Two servants brought them a large silver plate filled with several different delicacies. Most of which Flint did not even recognize.

There were two different types of sausages, eggs, bacon, sliced tomatoes, and something black, that looked about to jump off his plate and devour him! He whispered towards Jaye, "Allie, what is this black thing?"

"Try it. You might like it." Jaye said with a shrug. She watched him. "The bigger sausage is very good."

Robert Burnett's voice spoke, "That Lad, is what we Scots call, 'Black Pudding'. It's made with blood, milk, onions, herbs, cayenne pepper, salt and a pinch of nutmeg for flavor." He watched his future son- in-law's face change into a green color, "Go on Lad. Try it."

Flint gulped, Did he just say blood? taking his fork, he took a small portion of black pudding and put it in his mouth, "This is tasty." he managed to say, swallowing hard and taking a long sip of his coffee.

"That's not a bite, Lad! Take a good one. Try the gut!"

Guts? Oh man, how he wished for Roadblock's cooking right now. He nodded to the older man, his face growing greener.

Jaye burst out laughing, watching Flint's fork tremble as he stabbed one of the larger sausages and took a taste. She was laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair. "Oh man!!!" She chortled. "Maxwell bring in my camera!!!"

"Alison!" Robert Burnett's voice thundered, "Ye do not conduct this type of manners at ta table!" But Jaye was laughing so hard, ignoring to what he just told her, that the old man shook his head; Then he began to chuckle, the chuckle turned to a laugh and the laugh became a large guffaw. He glanced from his daughter to Flint.

Flint glanced at Jaye, in the middle of such a fit of the giggles that she was now banging her hand on the table, holding her stomach with the other, face bright red and tears streaming down her cheeks. Then he looked at Robert Burnett, who was looking at him and also laughing. The warrant officer felt a chuckle come out of his own mouth, turning into laughter, joining in the comical moment.

Jaye calmed down then took a look at Flint and burst out laughing again.

This went on for several minutes until finally she calmed down enough to eat her black pudding and haggis. Finally full she pushed the plate away from her slightly. "Maxwell tell the cook breakfast was delicious as always."

"I will Milady." Maxwell said and took her plate. "Are ye done as well, Master Faireborn?"

"Yes Maxwell, thank you." Flint said as the servant took his mostly full dish away. Causing another round of laughter in the room.

Robert Burnett's voice interrupted the laughter, "Lass, have ya taken the lad around the Manor?"

"No Daddy." Jaye said. "It is not proper to escort a man around without permission or without supervision." She stood up. "Now if you will excuse me. I will see you both later." Jaye gave Flint a sweet smile then kissed her father on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Now play nice, Daddy. I want to keep this one. James made sure the library is available." With that she left.

Flint eyed Lady Jaye watching her go up the grand staircase, the dogs in tow. 'Sure. Leave me alone in the frying pan on the fire.' he thought to himself. He glanced at Robert Burnett's features, who at the moment resembled Hawk on a good day. "Laird Burnett, I would love to learn more about the Manor." He prayed the man would not chew his head off, or lock him in the torture chamber room.

"Ye and Ah need to have a wee chat boyo." Robert said and stood. "Follow me."

Flint nodded and stood up, ignoring the feel of his jell-o legs. Sure, he could fight two dozen Cobra soldiers, scream at a bunch of irresponsible Joes, bark orders, command a large army of elites; facing Allison's father, he only thought of one thing: 'I'm a bloody coward'.

They walked in silence, Robert Burnett's hand behind his back, Flint a few steps behind him, following him like one of the dogs. He was silent, waiting for the man to speak, he wouldn't dare say a word.

Robert lead him into the library. The room was huge and all the walls were floor to ceiling bookshelves bursting with books. Robert noticed the look of appreciation on Flint's face. "I see ye like books." He said and walked over to the fireplace and there was another oil painted  
portrait. This one was a wedding picture of Robert and Alison's mother, Alicia. To the right is one that was of a young girl with Robert. The young girl was a three year old Alison. There were pictures of Alison all over the room as well. It was obvious that she was very loved by her father. There was a big picture of Robert, Jaye and Hawk, when Jaye was about twelve years old. Robert looked up at the portrait of him and the three year old Jaye and sighed. "This portrait took forever to paint. She wouldna hold still for more than five seconds."

Flint laughed, "That is Allie for you, never sits still for a single second, always wants to be part of the action."

Another portrait caught Flint's attention, the picture stood far apart the others, was three times as large, covering most of the wall. A gentleman sat on a velvet chair, his eyes, black as pearls, his features serious. He had short brown thinning hair and looked very dignified in a black long cloak. With the gentleman, there were two young girls, not older than five years. One of them had auburn locks around her shoulders, and wore a green dress that matched her green eyes. Her hand rested on the gentleman's shoulder, her eyes indicated that there was much love for the man in the painting. The other, who wore a lavender dress had almost the same auburn hair, only a tint darker and her eyes were the color of hazel. Her chin was rested on the gentleman's lap, her eyes showing some sadness to them. Flint wondered if one of the girls was Allie, "Sir, who is in this picture?" he asked.

"That be me wife's brother James. The girl in the lavender dress is me niece Victoria and the other be Alison. They be very close. Ye will be meeting James tonight at dinner." Robert said. "Now boyo." He said getting serious. "Why should Ah let ye marry me baby?"

Flint felt his blood stop cold for a second. He was dreading that particular question since he first set foot in Scotland. He had prepared for it, sure. But at that moment, his whole entire brain stopped. He forgot every line that he had rehearsed. He cleared his throat. He had to win over Robert's blessing, or die trying.

"Sir, I can understand the way you may feel towards me. I'm not part of a Clan nor a Scot. I'm not part of Allie's class, or world. But all I can tell you, sir, is that I love your daughter with all my heart and soul. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of her. Make sure she is safe, cherished and taken care of. When I first met your daughter, both of us came from two separate worlds, lives. Now, all I can see in front of me is our world together. And nothing can stop that. We will face everything together. Just to see her face every morning, close to mine, that is all I want. I will do anything for her, even die. Allie, is my world, my life and my heart.

"She is not an easy person to deal with, me daughter. She is smart as a whip and twice as sharp. She has to constantly be doing something or she will go stir crazy. Are ye sure ye can deal with that?" Robert Burnett still had not looked at Flint.

"Sir, I wouldn't be here if I could not deal with Allie. That is what makes her special, her sharpness, her loyalty for others, her independence, her creativity and even her way of words, all make Allie special to me. I will never let Allie go through anything alone. I promise you that, Sir."

"Ye hurt me baby girl and Ah will rip you apart limb from limb. Ye will rue the day ye hurt her. Am Ah perfectly clear, Dashiell?" Robert walked over to him and looked down at the shorter man. His face was dead serious. He meant what he said. Flint now understood what Hawk meant about how protective he was.

Flint took a step back. "Clear, Sir. I would never do anything to harm Alison, I love her too much to hurt her." Did he just hear Allie's father say his name? He hoped the man would allow this marriage. He could never picture his life without the woman he loved.

Suddenly his expression changed and Flint was greeted with the famous Scottish charm. He smiled brightly and put his arm around the shorter man and hugged him. "Me daughter does love ye." He let him go and pat him on the back. "Now son ye have me permission to go on a tour with me daughter, but ye will be chaperoned."

Flint went in shock, did the man just hug him? He wanted to jump for joy. He was so thrilled he could even kiss Beach Head, no scratch that.. He couldn't wait to tell Allie! At least he allowed the tour, even with the babysitting, he was too surprised to say anything more than, "Thank you, Laird."

"Remember Ah will be gettin reports all throughout the day." Robert warned. "So no funny business. The cook is fixing ye a picnic." Robert smiled. "Now go. Me daughter probably thinks Ah killed ye."

"You have my word, Sir. No funny business. And my deepest thank you, Sir."

The other man nodded, and left Flint alone. The warrant officer gazed once more at the painting of Uncle James and Allie with her cousin. Those piercing eyes were somewhat familiar, but he could not place them. Shaking his head, he wondered back to the foyer and up the stairs to the east wing. He headed straight to Jaye's bedroom chambers. The door was slightly ajar and he walked inside.

He smiled, as Jaye was sitting in one of the large chairs near the fireplace, the dogs, sleeping soundly next to her. A phone was in her hand, talking to Scarlett he thought.

"Allie." he whispered, not to disturb her conversation

Jaye looked up at Flint. "Shana I gotta go. Dash is back...yes he's still alive." Jaye rolled her eyes as she looked at Flint. "Alright I'll talk to you tonight. Have fun singing." She said then hung up  
and walked over to him. "Well?"

"Singing? Why is Shana singing?" He asked puzzled, "And well _what_?" he teased.

"Punishment." Jaye said then pushed Flint a little. "And what do you mean well what?"

Flint grinned, "Well, how about you and I go on a nice tour of the Manor, and have a picnic, all care of your father."

Jaye's face brightened and her emerald green eyes sparkled brightly. "Really? Daddy gave his consent for a tour?" She grabbed her sweater.

"Where do you want to start?"

He look down at her, "Anywhere you wish, but not in the torture room down in the dungeon, alright? And there is a catch. No funny business and we are going to be babysat."

A knock on the door interrupted them, "Master Dashiell, Lady Alison. I have cook's basket with me. Shall we start our outing?" An English gentleman stood in the doorway.

Flint smirked, "Man this place puts even Breaker to shame-- nothing gets missed."

"Thank you Commander Wallace." Jaye said and they were off.


	12. Endeka

After a wonderful picnic and a nickel tour of the Manor and grounds, both Flint and Jaye went back to their chambers to change for the evenings meal. Jaye had informed Flint that it would be a black tie event and thankfully he had packed one of his best suits. Okay, maybe his only best suit. The atmosphere in the manor had changed dramatically. Robert Burnett had yet to give his blessings for the marriage, which made Flint nervous, but he hoped from the earlier day's conversation that he at least met him at halfway. He checked himself in the mirror one last time before leaving his rooms to pick up Jaye from her chambers.

Flint walked briskly towards Jaye's chambers. He felt nervous; not only did he have to get Jaye's father's blessing, he now had to get the consent from Jaye's Uncle James. He knocked on the door, and Jaye immediately answered. She was dressed in the most breathtaking black silk dress, which brought out all of her curves.

"Lady Alison Hart-Burnett, you look beautiful as ever," Flint teased, kissing her.

Her eyes sparkled, "And you, Master Dashiell Faireborn, look extremely handsome this evening," she teased back.

Together they walked down the grand staircase. "Where are Marmaduke and Scooby Doo? I haven't seen them for most of the day."

"Probably with Daddy in the dinning hall," came the answer.

The room itself was freshly decorated with several flowers in vases. Sweet scents of different dishes filled the air, making both their stomachs growl with hunger. Flint hope that there would be some dishes in that he could eat. Jaye caught his look and giggled, "Don't worry, I asked Cook to make a chicken dish for you." Seeing his relieved face, she squeezed his hand.

"There ye are, Lass." Robert Burnett's voice echoed in the massive room. He stepped away from the enormous fireplace that took most of the south wall.

"Evening Daddy." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Robert nodded towards Flint. "Dashiell."

"Evening, Sir." Flint shook his hosts hand. Jaye had informed him that the evening would be very formal. He did not want to look like an idiot in front of her father and the Clan.

Jaye looked around, "Daddy, has Uncle James arrived yet?"

Robert shook his head towards her, "Nay lass. He'll be here, soon enough."

A maid came with drinks for them. Flint picked up his glass and took a sip and began to cough. "What.. is ..this..stuff?"

Robert patted him on the back, "Guess yer Lad can't handle good Scotch whiskey."

Jaye giggled, "It's called Drambuie, Flint. It's really strong stuff."

One of the doormen entered through the door, "Laird Burnett, Lady Alison, Master Dashiell, may ah present, Laird James McCullen and guest.

Jaye looked towards her father and then the doorway. She was extremely excited. She had not seen her Uncle for many years, and almost could not remember him. Even though he wrote and sent her lovely gifts, it wasn't the same, as seeing him. She glanced at her father, she had heard 'guest'. Who did her dear Uncle bring? She hoped it was not one of his mistresses.

Sean returned with two figures, both of which wore heavy long cloaks. Jaye smiled as she recognized the black velvet cloak of her Uncle's. He always wore the same cloak when he came to the Manor. The second figure was shorter than her Uncle, just the same size as Jaye, and wearing a similar cloak, only it was deep scarlet with a gold trim, and gold clasp. Both had their hoods on, covering most of their features.

"James!" Robert opened his arms and welcomed the taller figure.

"Robert!" They embraced. Jaye watched her father, embrace the other figure and kiss a cheek. She gave a curious glance. Who was this? She wondered.

They strolled to where Jaye and Flint stood, motionless.

"Alison! You look splendid as ever, dear." Uncle James's deep voice said.

"Uncle James." Jaye smiled and embraced her uncle, his face could be barely be seen from his cloak, but Jaye knew this was her uncle, The same uncle who had watched her slowly grow up from a newborn to a teenager. Released from the embrace, she nodded politely towards the other person.

Robert Burnett took a step forward, "James, Ah would like ya to met Allie's-" But his introduction was cut off.

"We have already met." James McCullen stated.

Both Flint and Jaye gave each other curious glances. How could Uncle James know Flint?

Two silver hands reached out from the cloak, "Hello Flint, I'm Alison's uncle, James McCullen." The hands moved towards the hood, and slowly pushed the hood off of his head, revealing the silver face of a man in a mask.

Flint took a step forward, ready for anything but stopped as he heard a surprised gasp coming from Jaye. Her face had turned pale, her eyes were wide, her mouth open, and her legs looked weak from the shock. The man in front of her, her dearly beloved uncle, her Uncle James McCullen, had another face, a face that she knew by heart, by sight seen and unseen, a face that belonged to one of the most powerful people in a terrorist group, the face of Destro.

Suddenly Jaye rushed out of the room very unladylike, and went straight for the bathroom off the parlor and started to throw up, trembling profusely.

A hand rested on her back, gentle so as not to frighten her, "Allie? Are you alright?" Flint's gentle touch made her relax. Thank goodness he was there. "Here, take this." a towel came in front of her head, soaked with water.

"It can't be." Jaye said crying softly. "I won't believe it."

"Shh.." Flint took her hand, pulling her close and sitting her on the floor, "Here let me wipe your face." He took the towel and cleaned her off. "There, much better." He threw the towel in the garbage, and sat next to her, he gently resting put her head on his chest, "It's ok Allie, just cry if you have to. Just cry." His soft words, allowed the stream of tears that had slowly been collected in the past few moments, escape. He stroked her hair, gently rocking her in his arms, "It's alright, it is going to be alright." he whispered in her ear. "It's alright my Allie."

"How can it be alright? How can it ever be alright again?" Jaye asked as she cried. She held onto him like her life depended on it.

James the butler came into the room where Robert Burnett was and whispered in his ear. "Milaird, yer daughter is getting ill in the bathroom."

"I'll see to it, Robert." came Destro's voice. "The sooner it is done, the better. For all of us."

Destro, took off his cloak and handed to James, "This gets any rips and you will curse the day you were born." He left the dinning hall and walked towards the parlor. He closed his eyes and sighed; he heard Jaye's soft cries and Flint talking to her. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

Jaye saw him enter then buried her face in Flint's chest.

"I was expecting that." Destro stood above the couple.

Flint growled and was ready to stand up to show Destro a thing or two but was stopped by Jaye's hand around his neck, holding him tight. "What do you want, Chrome Dome?" His eyes burned on the man, wanting the Manor's floor to rip open and send him down to the deepest dungeon!

"I am not here to argue Joe." His face was serious. "I want to talk to my niece."

"It's alright Dash." Jaye said softly. "I'll be fine." She let go of Flint and started to stand up.

Flint helped Jaye stand up, "You sure you will be ok?" She nodded. He then turned around and faced Destro, his features fierce. "You hurt her in any way, and I swear I'll come after you."

Destro's throat gave a low growl, "You have my honor, Joe."

"I'd better!" He snarled back, "Or I guarantee you that I will tell Baroness about your little secret rendezvous with that little blond low rank Cobra soldier female you been messing with. Got it?"

He snarled but nodded.

Flint turned to Jaye. "I'll be close by if you need me." he caressed her cheek, before he left.

Jaye looked at Destro, trying to make her face look cold but failing miserably. "How could you, Uncle? How could you do this to me?"

"Lady Jay-- Alison. I did not know myself, until the Baroness told me. If I had known before, it would have been all different. Remember the Manor that you had inherited?" she nodded, "That was my ancestral home, which is now in ruins, but let's not go there." His hand touched her shoulder, she flinched. "I'm telling you the truth, Allison. I wanted to tell you. But I was afraid, afraid that if word got around that you were my niece, then you would have been in danger. The Baroness is the only person who knows, yet I have made it clear to her, if she ever says anything, her mouth would be found down where we found the Siren's shell. Do you believe me?"

"Why did you join those monsters?" Jaye asked. She was angry but she did not pull away.

Destro looked at her, "It all began with a simple business transaction, with Extensive Enterprises, then before I knew it, I had gotten in deep, too deep to pull out. An offer was set, a position, and then something inside me burned for power. I forgot who I was and began to become someone new. Someone who possessed an idea, someone who would create something new to this world. Even if it must be conquered. I know Alison that you will never understand, but I hope that you will one day forgive me."

"How can I forgive someone who murders children, innocents that have nothing to do with this war?" Jaye asked hotly. "Clan doctrine states that innocents were to be protected at all cost's or did you forget that as well?"

Destro held her shoulders a little too tightly for a moment, "I know what the Clan states! You don't have to remind me." He let go of her shoulders, and turned away from her, "There has been too much lost, on both sides. Nothing affects me anymore. Nothing."

"Not even losing me? Do I mean that little to you now?" Her voice cracked, her heart breaking.

He turned: she could see that there was something in his eyes, a tear? She highly doubted it. He had no heart.

"No, Alison. You mean everything in my world, that is why you lost me."

"I don't understand." Jaye said, confused.

Destro took a step towards her and he tilted her cheek upwards, "Little Blue Jaye," using the pet name he had given her when she was three, "When I joined Cobra, I knew that everything would change, and everyone who I knew and loved would be in danger. I could never live with myself if any harm had come to you, so that's why, I had to do the unbearable: disappear from your world. That's why I disappeared all those years ago."

"I...I thought you were disappointed in me." Jaye said, trying to look away.

"Disappointed in you? Alison, I have always been proud of you. And when Baroness told me that you are The GIJOE Agent Lady Jaye, I had never felt prouder than that. I wanted to tell you then, to scream your name, when you and Flint walked away from the Manor. But I couldn't. To expose the truth was the same as signing your death warrant."

She looked away from him, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I know that all this is hard to take and it may get harder. There is someone, here, tonight, that you must meet." Destro gently wiped her tear away from her cheek. "We must return to the Hall. By now I'd surprised if that bookworm has not sent in most of the Joe Unit."

"Don't call him that." Jaye said angrily.

"Very well. But don't forget my dear, you still need my consent." He looked at her, remembering the days when she was little and such a spitfire.

He chuckled, and that fire still burned in her eyes. "Shall we?" he extended his arm for her.

Jaye's eyes burned with heat but she took his offered arm and allowed him to escort her back into the dining hall.

When they entered the room, her eyes immediately went to Flint, who was pacing in front of the fireplace. He looked nervous and angry at the same time. He was worried for her. She was surprised that he had not burned a hole in the floor.

He glanced up and saw her enter with Destro, "Allie!" He called to her, he rushed over and took her in his arms. "Are you alright?" He looked at her, his eyes full of concern.

Destro found this opportunity to leave the couple and join Robert, who was talking with the mysterious guest.

"Yeah I'm alright. Are you?" She asked in concern looking from him to her father, her eyes bright with anger.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm more concerned about." He gently touched her cheek, caressing it.

Destro's voice interrupted their moment, "Allie, I want you to meet someone."

He strode to her, his arm over the person he had brought. The cloaked figure stopped in front of Jaye. The hood still covered the features. Jaye looked from her Uncle to the red cloaked figure and then to Flint, who looked as puzzled as she felt.

Two hands emerged from the scarlet cloak and she immediately identified them as female. They rose towards the hood and slowly pushed it in the back, revealing her features.

Jaye's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. There, standing in front of her, was an image of herself. The woman's hair was a tad darker, but she had almost identical features, except for the eyes, which were hazel to her green ones. She was the same height, the same size. It was like looking into a mirror.

"What is this?" Jaye asked, taking a step back.

"Alison, calm down." Robert said and took a step towards her, worried about her because of her earlier reaction but also wanting her to remember her manners.

"What the hell, Destro? Didn't you learn your lesson on Synthoids the last time?" Flint's voice shook with anger.

"Flint," Destro's voice was calm, "This is not a Synthoid." He took the lady's hand in his, "Alison, I would like you to meet, your dear cousin, Lady Victoria Ailsa Hart."

"Vickie?" Jaye asked in shock. "I haven't seen you since we were both five." Jaye stepped forward, embracing the young woman.

The other woman exhaled a sigh of relief, "Allie! It is so nice to see you again. Uncle James has told me a lot about you. I don't remember much of our childhood together, but from what he has told me, we were once very close. But since the accident, the only thing I remember is the lake, behind the manor, and us I think, running in the water, still in our dresses." She smiled.

Jaye looked at her, full of concern. Accident? She glanced at Destro, still holding Vickie's hands in hers.

"Accident? What accident?" Jaye asked

Destro glared at Robert, "Damn it Robert! You didn't tell her?" The other man stood silent and lowered his head. Destro then continued, "Victoria and her parents were on a trip to the Swiss Alps. We don't know all of the details yet, but there was an avalanche, the cabin was destroyed, and both of Victoria's parents perished. Victoria barely survived the ordeal herself, she was alive, yes, but barely remembered anything. She was nine and alone. I took her in as my own. Raised her, sent her to the best European schools; everything she ever needed, I gave that. Vickie's mind still remembers some things, and the doctors have informed me that one day, she may remember everything. It was time to reunite you two. She was part of your childhood as you are part of hers. I thought maybe the Manor and you Allie, can help her recover her past."

"I'm sorry. I cannot help her." Jaye said. "We were five and that was twenty years ago."

"I understand, Alison" Destro's voice was stern. "But I was hoping maybe walking around the manor, she may remember something. I know you and book- Flint are leaving tomorrow morning. Vickie and I are going to be staying for a few days. She needs this as much as I do."

A bell rang throughout the room, "Dinner is served." Maxwell the servant said.

They all glanced at one another.

"You all go on. I'm not hungry." Jaye said and started to walk out of the room.

"Alison ye will come to dinner." Robert ordered.

"Not this time, daddy." She walked out of the room.

Flint glanced at Robert, signaling to him that he would bring her back. The other man nodded in appreciation. Flint walked out of the room, but not before he sent Destro an icy stare.

He ran out towards the hall, "Allie!" he called out to her, watching her climb the stairs.

She didn't stop walking up the stairs but she did slow down. "You should go eat. I had cook make your favorites," she called back. Her voice sounded like she was very heart broken.

He ran to her, not saying a word, just walking beside her, his silence telling her that he was there if she needed him. He would stay beside her, always. Through the bad times and the good times. He glanced at her but she avoided his eyes. She wanted to talk, he knew it. He knew her. He gave her one of his familiar looks. She caught it! 'Aha!' he thought.

"Allie, if you want to be alone, then I understand." He stopped her by touching her arm. "But at least call Shana and talk if you need to. Ok?"

She nodded.

"I love you, you know that?" He kissed her gently, then turned to one of the servants in the hall, "That was not funny business, it was business! Got it?"

She smiled.

"I'll go back to the dinning hall, I don't want your father to be alone with those two." He kissed her forehead and left.

Jaye got to her room and quickly changed into jeans, and a t-shirt, with a jacket and boots. She used the servant's stairs and went out the servant's entrance at the back side of the Manor house. She managed to sneak out without being seen. She headed towards the stables.

In the meantime, Flint had walked into the Dinning Hall, Robert glanced toward the young man and, not seeing his daughter with the warrant officer, his shoulders slumped.

Flint took a seat, across fromVictoria and Destro. "She wants to be alone for now." he said, glancing at his empty plates.

Suddenly a servant rushed into the room in a panic, "Laird!" he called out, quickly going towards the head of the household and whispered in his ear.

Flint watched as the man's features turned ghostly white and his eyes widened in surprise, and quickly changed to beet red, with narrowed eyes.

"Dang it, Lad!" He threw the napkin on the table, angrily, "Alison has tricked ya! She's run off!"

"What!" Flint shot up from his seat, and rushed out the door,

"Allie!" He called out, "ALLIE!!!" but the only reply was the gentle breeze.

Jaye ran quickly into the stable, to the second stall, and saddled the black stallion that belonged to her father. With a kick to the horse's sides, she rode off into the night.

She took the path directly across the main entrance of the house at full gallop. Tears dominated her eyes, blinding her from where she lead the horse.

"ALLIE!!" Flint's voice came from behind her but she ignoreg it. The pain ripped through her head.

The horse galloped wildly across the front lawn, dashing quickly around several guards. A hedge appeared in the front of them. Jaye lowered her body, waiting for the jump, and kicked the horse to jump over the fence. The black stallion neared the fence, and reared on its hind legs, refusing the jump. Jaye' tried to grip the mane of the animal but it was too late, she felt her body slip off the saddle and rush towards the ground. Her slim figure hit the ground, her head throbbed with sharp pain, before the darkness dominated


	13. Dodeka

A soft moan escaped her lips as she became aware of the massive headache she had. She tried to open her eyes but the brightness of the room prevented that.

"Allie." a soft voice reached in her head, "Allie, can you hear me?" It was familiar, the voice of someone who loved her, but the pain in her head prevented her from opening her eyes to see.

She moaned again, trying to clear the fog from her mind.

"Here, drink this, it may help." The same voice again; she felt her head lifted slowly, and cold liquid trickled down her throat. Her head was gently again placed on the soft pillow. Something wet touched her forehead. "Please be alright, Allie." the voice begged.

"Who..." She managed to get out.

"It's Dash, Allie." Flint's voice came, then an image, his face. his smile, and that beret, he always wore.

"D...Dash..." She said softly. "Where...am I?"

"In your room, at the Manor, in Scotland. Remember?" his voice was soothing, gentle. She felt his hand stroke her hair, then felt a sharp pain.

"Aghh..." She cried out softly. "Wh...what happened."

He voice was soft, close to her ear, "You got excited last night, and ran into the stables to grab your fathers horse. But Allie, you took the wrong one, you didn't know." his voice stopped, "You took Cobrathon by mistake and he.. he threw you off. Allie.. when I saw you fall off that animal, I.. I thought the worst.." his voice slightly cracked, like he was in verge of tears.

She finally managed to open her eyes but it was very blurry.

"Hey there beautiful, how do you feel? You gave all of us quite a scare." Flint's face slowly formed in front of her.

"I feel with my fingers." Jaye said hoarsely.

"Glad your funny bone wasn't broken during the fall." He teased as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Jaye tried to sit up but quickly regretted it as a wave of dizziness overcame her.

Flint caught her by the shoulder and slowly pushed her down on the pillow, "Easy there. We don't have Doc or Lifeline near us."

"I'm fine. Just got up too fast." Jaye said. "Here, help me up."

"You sure?" he asked concerned, but a nod was her reply. "Alright, come on Miss National Velvet, up we go." He slowly rose her from the bed at a sitting position. "Here, drink some more." He handed her a glass

She was a little shaky as she took a few sips. "Thank you. We need to pack," She said, placing the glass on the side table.

Flint stared at her open mouthed, "Pack? what do you mean pack? We can't leave now, you're not well. Allie, please, you can't fly in your condition."

"I'm not staying here."

"Allie, I can understand how you feel, finding out about Destro." she winced, " and Victoria all at once, is a little hard to swallow. But you have to stay here. If you leave, then it's like Cobra won."

"I'm not breaking our plans." Jaye said. "We were to fly out this morning."

"Alright, I can't argue with you. You will win anyway. At least lets say our goodbyes to your Father. I haven't seen Destro or Victoria all morning."

"Okay." Jaye said.

He smiled, "Good, that was easy. Thought for a moment, you would freak out on me and hit me with something, like a stone statue, or a brick, or worse, take me down to the dungeons, lock me in and throw away the key!" He put his hand around his throat and made a gasping sound.

Jaye smirked then started to giggle.

He laughed, "Good to hear you laugh, Allie." He helped her out of the bed, "Easy now." She felt slightly dizzy. "I'll do the packing, ok? Do, you need help with dressing? Should I call a maid? Should I call a doctor? Should I call someone else?"

Jaye chuckled. "Gee Dash, if you are this bad right now how are you going to be if I become pregnant?"

Flint's eyes widened, "Can I have that?" He took the glass that she had settled on the table, and with one swallow, he drank the whole amount.

"Dash, what's the matter with you?"

He blinked. "I don't know, but if you find out, let me know. Ok?"

She caressed his cheek. "Honey I'm not pregnant. I don't plan on it for a while."

He felt relieved, "Allie, I would love to have kids with ye, but if yer Daddy thinks that having wee ones before we're married, he'll cut me b-" her hand silenced him from saying the last word, laughing at his bad attempt of a Scottish accent.

"Come on." She said with a smile. "Let us go say our goodbyes."

"Certainly Milady!" he put his hand over her shoulder, "But I think Lass that you must dress first, cause if yer father sees ye running around the manor in yer nightgown, all hell will break loose, running around the base in that is one thing, but here? I'd rather deal with Hawk again.

"Oh yeah." Jaye said and chuckled. She went and changed and came back. "Better?"

He nodded, "Much better! And I get to keep my head!"

They walked downstairs towards the library; they heard voices coming from inside, but before they came near the large room, the door burst open and Destro walked out. He gave a friendly nod to them, but hurriedly left towards the veranda.

"I wonder what he wanted?" Flint asked. Jaye just shrugged as they walked into the room.

"Morning, Daddy," Jaye said, but there wasn't the usual warmth in her words.

He rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her, "How ye feeling, Lass? Ye gave me quite a scare last night."

"I'm alright. My head hurts though." Jaye answered.

"Ah should tare yer hide! Takin' off like that. But ye always were a wild one. weren't ya, Lass." He walked over towards his desk and picked up the morning newspaper. "This is from me, Lass."

He handed her the paper, as she glanced down, she noticed a small article, circled, it read.

**HART-BURNETT--- FAIREBORN, Lord Robert Burnett of Loch Lomand is pleased to announce the engagement of his only daughter. Lady Alison Hart Burnett and Dashiell Faireborn, eldest son of Logan and Jean Faireborn of Wichita, Kansas, USA. **

Jaye squealed and hugged her father tightly and kissed him. "I love you, Daddy."

"Ah luv ya too, Lassie." He walked towards a long divan near one of the wooden panel walls. Two large white boxes, were settled against the flowered cushions. Picking them up, he walked back towards Jaye and Flint, his features serious. One of the boxes he handed to Jaye, while the other, he gave to Flint with a hint of a smile on his face.

"For ye, Lad."

"Thank you, Sir." Flint said, opening the box. His mouth almost fell to the ground. The box held something that Flint had never worn before in his life, a wedding kilt."

He heard Jaye gasp, and turned to see her holding up a long ivory sleeve.

Jaye looked at her father and tears were rolling down her face. "Oh Daddy. Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Aye, Lass. Ye both got my blessings."

Jaye quickly closed the lid on her box so that Flint wouldn't see the rest of the dress. She hugged her father. "I wish she were here, Daddy." She whispered.

"Me too, Lass." He kissed her cheek, and then shook Flint's hand. "Ther' is one more gift, Lass. Yer going to have the wedding here, at the cathedral."

"But Daddy, all my friends are in the States." Jaye protested mildly.

He sent her a stern look, "Me know, Lass. Yer Aunt Brody would like to help with the wedding. Ye can have the Clan wedding here and then marry back in America with yer other family."

Jaye smiled. "Aunt Brody does?" She sounded excited. "Is he going to come over to the States and help?"

Flint arched an eyebrow, "Aunt Brody?"

Robert chuckled. "Ye wanna tell yer man, Lassie?"

Jaye grinned. "He's my mother's younger brother."

Flint's jaw dropped, "OK, now it makes sense."

"Oh man! would he get mad and he's got such a high pitched voice." Jaye laughed. She looked at her father. "Is the plane ready to leave on time?" she asked. "I don't want to leave you daddy, but we've only got a short time to get this done."

He nodded, "Aye Lass." He gave her a hug, then turned to Flint, "Ye say a greeting from me to yer folks, son."

"I will, Sir." Flint said, did he just called him son?

"I will call and set up a time for you to meet them daddy." Jaye  
said.

"Very well, Lass." he hugged both of them. "Ah'll see ya soon."

They said their farewells and walked to the foyer once more. The dogs had stationed themselves in front of the door, to say their goodbyes. Both Flint and Jaye patted each dog and walked outside to the awaiting limo, which would take them to the airport.

Jaye turned around, glancing one more time at the Manor, a tear slightly rolled down her cheek. She felt an arm over her shoulder, "We'll be back, soon." She nodded to Flint as they got in the car.

An hour later, they sat themselves in the Burnett private jet. Flint had settled himself on the large chair, a yawn escaping from his mouth. Jaye realized that he had stayed up all night, taking care of her.

"You should get some sleep." Jaye said as she walked over to him, still a little dizzy from hitting her head the night before and it showed when she walked. "Rest now because I have a feeling this isn't going to go over very well."

"What? The flight? Or meeting my family?" He yawned once more.

"Meeting your family, duh!" Jaye said. "I'm a sleazy slut, remember?"

"No, you're not. That was only Aunt Petunia. She's harmless--once you get to know her." His eyes started to drop.

She kissed him softly on the lips. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you a little later and I'll show you the sleeping rooms." she teased. Once he was asleep boredom took over and her nerves were getting worse. She was really worried about meeting his family and the whole Destro being her beloved Uncle James thing was really working her over. She picked up the phone in the jet and called her best friend.

On the second ring a voice answered, "Jaye's and Red's Gaelic Pub, the house special is Virgin Beer. Buy one virgin and get free first sergeant fried meatballs, while supplies last."

"Courtney!" She heard Scarlett's voice scolding in the background.

Jaye burst out laughing. "What...happened...now?" She asked between fits of laughter.

Cover Girl's voice floated through the line. "Oh, Shana is all whirled up on something."

Another scolding came from Scarlett.

"Alright! Keep all your feathers in a pinch!"

"Are they fighting again?" Jaye asked laughing

"Jaye, you don't even want to know! I'm on babysitting duty." She heard her give off a chuckle, "Hey Shana! Allie is on the phone." She heard Scarlett say something about checking the pasta to Cover Girl. More sounds indicated that Scarlett had taken the receiver but she heard Cover Girl mumble to the redhead about still having feathers in her hair.

"Hi Allie." Scarlett's voice came on the line, "One second. Courtney, don't forget to stir the sauce. We are making pasta and meatballs from scratch."

"So what happened now?" Jaye asked. But to her best friend her voice didn't sound entirely cheerful. She caught the dark sound to her voice.

"There was a little incident."

"Little incident!" Cover Girl's voice floated, "Shana! The whole base heard that incident! Tell her!"

Jaye could see Scarlett giving a scowling look towards the Wolverine tank driver. She giggled.

"Alright, you'll hear it anyway, thanks to _some_ people around here. Duke punched Alpine."

"Punched Alpine!" Jaye exclaimed.

"Alpine and I were in the map room. He was showing me the map of the Swiss Alps area. We have been getting information from Intel that there has been some Cobra activity somewhere in the mountains. We were discussing positions, trails, gear, you know the drill. Well, neither of us noticed Duke walking by. Alpine touched my shoulder to point out a possible attack area, and next thing I know, he was on the floor, one livid first sergeant bearing down on him." her voice hinted a tint of anger.

"Oh my God!"

"I blew up. Yelled at him. He started barking back, something about Goat Boy touching me a certain way. I counterattacked his words, saying it was only to point out a possible position attack! And it all went downhill from there. He started yelling about Alpine and why I'm spending time with him. I have no idea what he is talking about! Allie! He practically accused me of dating Alpine! I lost it! " Her voice barely became a whisper, "Allie… I...I.. .slapped him."

"Oh…"

"He blew, started yelling at me about attacking my CO. I yelled back, screaming at him about attacking an innocent bystander. Alpine covered his ears from our loud voices."

She heard Cover Girl's voice call out from the background, "The whole base covered their ears from that wonderful conversation! The intercom in the map room was ON!!"

"Oh, lovely!"

"Please, don't remind me, Courtney." Scarlett requested. Jaye imagined her best friend leaning against the wall, slowly banging her head. "Hawk called us in his office. Reamed us good, and gave us another punishment. He took the tar and feather thing to a new level. We had to wear feather hats for the whole day! Jaye stop laughing!"

Jaye couldn't talk because she was laughing so hard.

"But that's not all, we are not allowed to roam around the base without supervision."

Courtney's voice now became louder, she was probably standing next to the redhead. "I'm babysitting Shana, Wayne is taking care of Duke."

"It's humiliating!" Scarlett added.

"Well if you two would quit being babies." Jaye teased.

"Babies!" Scarlett replied, "Says, the Joe woman who fought all the time with a certain warrant officer, who shall remain nameless."

"Shana, you need to tell her." Cover Girl's voice floated again.

"Tell me what?"

"Brutus." Scarlett said.

"What about Brutus? Where the hell is my bear?"

"At the moment, he is about 10,000 feet in the air. He's on a mission. Somehow, he found his way into Tollbooth's vehicle. Tollbooth called to tell us he found Brutus, and if they survive from the snakes, he will bring Brutus back wearing his own bear sized T-shirt."

"I'm going to kill blondie!"

"Courtney! The sauce!" She heard Scarlett warn the other woman, "So, how are things on your end? You sound a little tired."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Scarlett voice changed tone, "No, you're not. You can't fool me Lady Jaye! Now talk!"

Jaye sighed. "Remember how I told you about my Uncle James?"

"Yes, I remember something about him, you had told me that you were close to him."

"He came to dinner last night. I had to have his blessing too because he's the head of my mother's clan."

"That's great Allie! But something tells me there is a catch." She could imagine the counter intelligent agent biting her lower lip, she always did that when she was serious.

"You remember when I inherited that old manor house?"

"Yes, I remember. Flint and you mentioned the squid, ghost and Destro."

"Think about what you just said."

"Please, don't tell me Flint finally ate squid!" Jaye heard a scuffle, "The salt is in the upper cabinet, Court!" Then Scarlett's voice came back on, "Sorry."

"No." Jaye said, her voice sounding extremely depressed.

There was silence from the other end, then Scarlett's voice sounded shocked, "Allie! please don't tell me you had a run in with Destro! Why didn't you call the base? We would have been there!"

"BECAUSE HE'S MY UNCLE!!!!!" Jaye yelled.

"WHAT!!" Dead silence. Then, "Did I just hear--what I think I just heard?" Scarlett's voice sounded shocked.

"Shana? What's wrong?" Jaye heard Cover Girl's voice from the background.

Jaye started crying.

"Oh, Allie.. don't cry. I.. I.. can't believe this. Where are you? Do you want Courtney and me to drop by? I'll tell Hawk, he'll let us come immediately" Scarlett tried to sooth her friend over the phone.

"Shana.. what's wrong?" Cover Girl's voice was now filled with concern.

"Allie just found out that Destro is her Uncle." Jaye barely heard Scarlett tell her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Cover Girl's voice bellowed.

"I...I'm flying to Kansas." Jaye said ,calming down slightly.

Flint snored and turned over. Jaye watched him from the corner of her eye; she did not want to wake him from her screaming and crying and find her all upset.

"Allie, do you want us to meet you there?" Scarlett's voice came again. "Allie?"

They could hear her breathing hard.

"Allie? I know it is going to take time, but you are going to survive this. I know it doesn't seem so for the moment. But all will prevail. I wish I was there."

"Me too!" Cover Girl added, she could feel that even though they were miles away, they were there for her.

"I don't want Hawk to know yet." Jaye finally said.

She could imagine Scarlett's frown. "Alright, if you want it that way for now. I'm fine with it. Is Flint close by? "

"He's sleeping." Jaye said.

"That shocked huh?" Scarlett replied trying to break the mood, "Kick him so he can get his lazy rear up and comfort you."

"He had a long rough night watching over me."

"You are not telling us the whole story." She could imagine now Scarlett tapping her foot now. "What else happened?"

"I snuck out and took what I thought was my father's horse, but it was my Uncle's, and got thrown off and I hit my head."

"What! Allie are you alright?"

"I have one helluva headache and was out the entire night, but I'm going to be alright."

"We are both glad to hear that." Scarlett spoke for both Cover Girl and herself. "Any other heart attacks you want to give me?" she teased.

"I'm pregnant."

She heard the phone receiver drop on the table, then Scarlett picking it back up, "WHAT did you just say?"

"Shana? Now what's wrong?" Cover Girl's voice echoed near by.

"Allie says she is pregnant." The other woman was in shock.

"I'm going to repeat myself, WHAT THE HELL!!!" Cover Girl burst out.

Jaye burst out laughing.

"ALISON HART-BURNETT!" Scarlett's voice thundered over the phone line, "You were pulling my leg! Weren't you?"

"What? What?" Cover Girl's plea came.

"Allie just told me, the baby is Destro's." Scarlett said to Cover Girl

This caused Jaye to laugh more.

"WHAT!!!! Are you kidding me?" Cover Girl's voice sounded shocked.

"Allie, that was a rotten trick!" Scarlett scolded, then she heard her talk to Cover Girl, "She's not pregnant. Just listen to her laugh!"

She heard Cover Girl burst into her own fits of laughter, "Oh good, for a moment I thought we were in a Soap Opera."

"These are the Days of our Joe Lives." Jaye laughed

"Wait til you get back on base!" Scarlett threatened, but was really teasing her.

Suddenly a loud noise echoed from their background.

"COURTNEY!! The sauce!!" Scarlett's voice screamed.

"Shana! help! it's all over the place." Cover Girl's voice sounded from far away. "Oh yuck! Even on the walls!"

Jaye burst into laughter once more. They had made her forget her worries for a short period.

"Shoot me now! Just shoot me now!" the redhead's voice pleaded. "Oh, sure, laugh Miss Cover Ops!"

"Hey, I'll let you go." Jaye said giggling.

"Thanks Jaye, Miss Wolverine driver forgot to shut off the sauce and it exploded all over the place!" She could imagine her shaking her head. "Have a good time at Dash's and keep your chin up. Ok?"

"I'll try. I'll call you later on. Bye." She hung up the phone and went back over to where Flint was and fell asleep.


	14. Dekatria

The private jet landed a few miles out of Wichita. Flint and Jaye walked out of the plane, smelling the fresh country air. A cab waited for them at the small tiny airport. During the ride, Jaye glanced out of the window looking at the fields, many of which crops such as corn, wheat and other various vegetables. She could not even count the amount of cattle that they passed by.

The cab turned a long gravel pathway. Two wooden columns stood with a wooden sign, 'Faireborn Farms.' The long driveway passed several wooden fences, as several horses galloped at full speed.

Jaye felt nervous when she caught glimpse of the two story farm house. It was a beige color, with light gray shutters at each window. A dog barked from somewhere, warning to the family that they had guests.

The cab pulled in front of the house. Jaye glanced towards Flint, finding him asleep once more, she nudge him.

"Wake up, we're here."

Flint let out a mumble, "Hmm? We are?" opening his eyes. "We're here!" He opened the door to the cab, got out and walked around to open the door for Jaye. "Welcome Mrs. future Faireborn, to F.F. otherwise known as Faireborn Farms."

She took his hand and came out of the cab, glancing around her at the large place. A medium sized dog came running towards them, a short tail wagging to greet them.

"Hello, Rowdy." He patted the dog on the head, "Allie, meet Faireborn's Running for the Gold, better known as Rowdy. He's a top obedience dog in his class and belongs to my youngest sister, Nancy."

"He's cute." She said, watching the dog sniff her leg. "Can we go home now?"

He chuckled, "Oh no, I had to go through meeting Daddy, it's your turn my dear. They don't bite-- much."

"That's it! I'm leaving." Jaye said, pivoting around to get back into the cab.

Flint grabbed her hand, "Sorry, no retreats." He teased just when the front door burst open and a young woman with long brown hair to her waist, in a ponytail and Flint's identical brown eyes came running out to greet them.

"Dash!" She called out and ran to hug him.

"Nancy!" Flint hugged her tight. "Great to see you." letting go of his sister.

"Nancy, I want you to meet someone special." He then turned towards Jaye. "Allie, this is my youngest sister Nancy."

Nancy turned towards Jaye with a bright smile, "Hi. I heard a lot about you from Dashie."

"Dashie?" Jaye gave him a funny look.

"It's about time you brought her home, Dashiell." A young woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes spoke, slowly walking towards them from the house.

"Brenna!" Flint rushed over and pulled his other sister into an embrace. "Great to see you too!"

Brenna hugged her brother tightly. "I'm so glad to see you." She smiled.

Jaye stood there sheepishly, absentmindedly running the toe of her shoe in the dirt.

From the corner of her eye, Nancy noticed Jaye nervous posture. The woman was ready to run out of there, as if fifty snakes were chasing her.

"Did you have a good flight?" She asked politely, trying to break the barrier.

"We had a nice smooth flight, no turbulence!" Flint answered turning around with a grin.

Nancy sent him a scowling 'Not you, you idiot.' face. "How was Scotland? I hope to travel there one day. Hopefully, if Rowdy goes for international."

"Oh, you'll love Scotland. It's beautiful there." Jaye said. "Though I'm a little biased."

"Really?" Nancy asked excitedly.

"Alright, you two." Flint walked close to Jaye and put an arm around her. "Can we go in the house before we wined up here til five in the morning. Allie, when Nancy starts talking, it's hard for her to stop."

"Hey!" Nancy defended herself. "All I said was that I like Scotland!"

"That's just you warming up." Brenna teased.

Jaye wrapped her arm around Flint, holding tightly like a shield.

The cab driver dropped the suitcases on the porch and left after Flint paid him. They began to walk towards the house, Jaye taking as slow as possible, if the walk to Hawk's office was the long mile, this one felt worse. Like she was going to certain death. She watched Nancy, run up the stairs, and pick up one of the suitcases.

"Oof!" Nancy exhaled. "Dash, what did you pack in here? Feels like you brought all of Scotland's stones with you."

Flint chuckled again, "That's not mine, Nancy. It belongs to Allie."

"Hey, that's just the necessities." Jaye explained.

Brenna went to picked one of the suitcases and discovered it was heavy as the first one.

Nancy looked down at the suitcase then at Jaye with a smile, "Well, in that case, here you go, Dash. You take this one. I'll grab this little carry case." Leaving the heavy bag for her brother, she called, "Rowdy, come." The dog came running up the stairs and followed Nancy in the house.

"Nancy's right, what did you put in here? Some of your Dad's swords?" He teased, picking up the suitcase and opening the door for Jaye. "After you, Milady."

"Can't I just stay out here a little bit longer?" Jaye asked.

"Nope."

Brenna chuckled and walked inside, carrying the other suitcase with both hands.

Through the screen door the voice of Flint's mother, Jean Faireborn could be heard going after her middle child. "Brenna, you shouldn't be carrying that."

"I'll get it, Mom." Nancy walked briskly towards Brenna and took the suitcase from her sister's hand, before Flint could ask any questions.

"Mom!" Flint said, with a huge grin and embraced his mother in a tight hug. "Missed you."

"What's all the racket?" Logan Faireborn's voice asked from up the stairs, walking down the steps.

Jaye tried to stay behind Flint, she was extremely nervous on meeting his family, wondering if she would liked and welcomed.

"Dashiell is home, honey." Jean Faireborn announced to her husband. "You must be Alison. Welcome to the farm, dear." Hugging Jaye.

Jaye looked surprised. "Thank you, Mrs. Faireborn."

"Dash, son I'm glad to see you." Logan pulled his oldest child into a hug.

"You two must be hungry, I highly doubt that army of yours gives you enough nourishment! Both of you look like skin and bones!" Jean claimed, shaking her head.

Nancy stepped next to her, "Mom! They just arrived and you're already to stuff their faces! And they don't look skinny to me." This statement caused Flint to chuckle.

"Thanks, Mrs. Faireborn. I'm not hungry right now." Jaye said.

"Here we go." Brenna said, shaking her head, knowing what her mother already had set in her mind.

"Dear..." Logan's remark came, warning his wife.

Jean shook her head, "Nonsense. you must be famished from flying across the ocean. I just whipped up something small."

Nancy dropped her jaw, "Mom! You cooked enough for an army!"

"She's right, Mom. You always cook enough for an army." Flint grinned, and turned to Jaye, "She puts Roadblock to shame."

"Can they at least get settled before we make her gain five pounds within an half hour arriving here?" asked Nancy.

"Yeah, Mom. Can't you see she's nervous?" Brenna said.

Jaye shot Flint a pleading look. She hated gaining weight.

He sent her an apologetic smile, "Don't worry. I'll make sure you will loose all the weight, when we get back to base." causing Jaye to blush.

Nancy coughed. "Mom. I'll show them where they are sleeping, Ok?"

Jean turned towards her daughter, "Alright dear, but hurry. Logan dear, can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Yes, yes." Logan sighed and followed his wife towards the kitchen, who was now babbling about how skinny both her son and his fiancé looked.

Jaye followed Nancy and Flint, who were both walking up the staircase to the second floor. Her eyes turned towards the wall, glancing at several pictures that were hung on it. One showed a small boy, Flint chasing what seemed both his sisters. Another showed Nancy, sitting in a chair, reading a book. The one next to it had Brenna in a swing, with a bright smile on her face, There was a sparkle into the young girl's hazel eyes, one that did not shine when she met her only moments ago. Walking the stairs silently, she noticed another picture of Flint and his sisters smiling to the camera, and one more with their parents. She glanced back towards the brother and sister who were several steps ahead of her.

Nancy dragged the small bag up the stairs. "Dash, we made the guest bedroom for you both to stay. Because, your room has … emm…"

"You put your collections in there, didn't you?" Flint accused, then he turned to Jaye, "Nancy is a packrat."

"Am not!" She replied, walking up the stairs to the second floor

"Are so!" Flint stated, "She has enough books to fill an entire library.Not to mention all those evil plastic things."

"Meanie," His sister hissed, slapping him on the arm.

"Evil plastic things?" Jaye asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Nancy turned to face her, "That's Dash's name for my dolls. I collect American Girl. Each character is from a different Historical period. I use them for educational purposes."

"You do not." Flint's reply came from the top of the stairs. "Just admit it, you like playing with them. Allie, those things have more outfits than your own closet." Then he narrowed his eyes towards his sister, "And where _are_ their outfits?"

Nancy stopped short, "Umm.. can I go with classified information with that?"

"You put them in my closet, didn't you." Flint concluded, shaking his head.

Jaye started laughing, a loud hearty laugh.

"Allie, you are so lucky to be an only child." Flint stated then looked at his sister, "Maybe I could take a few of them back to the base."

"Why?" Nancy narrowed her eyes at him.

"The guys can really use some new targets for practicing." He laughed, ducking from his sister's hand.

Jaye playfully smacked the back of his head. "Dash, play nice." She laughed.

"Yeah, Dashie, play nice." Nancy teased, then winked at Jaye, "Maybe we should give him a few dolls to dress and brush their hair."

Flint shook his head, "I rather not."

Jaye giggled, feeling more at home by the minute.

They walked down the hallway towards the guest bedroom, which was next to what appeared Flint's old bedroom, which now occupied most of Kansas's books and the evil plastic things.

"I'm afraid to even look in there." Flint proclaimed, "I wonder if I could find my old bed, probably buried under all those things."

Nancy opened the door to the bedroom and lead them inside. It was a spacious room, a queen sized bed was in the middle of the room, against one of the walls with a handmade blue and purple quilt set. A dresser stood against one of the other walls, next to a closet, and two nightstands with lamps completed the room's furniture. Several small paintings hung from the wall, judging from the watermarks, they were made by the Faireborn children. A vase with flowers stood on the dresser, with other small little trinkets. The room felt warm and cozy.

Flint settled down the suitcases on the bed. "What? The Faireborn Hotel doesn't leave mints on the pillows?" He teased, causing his sister to roll her eyes.

"There are extra pillows and blankets in the closest. But knowing mom, she probably has three blankets under that quilt already."

Flint picked up the quilt's corner. "Four."

"NANCY!" Jean's voice floated up the stairs, "I need you down here! And tell Dashiell and Alison, the food's on the table!"

Nancy poked her head out the door. "Coming!" She called back, then turned to Flint, "It's great to have you here, even if it's only for a few days." giving her brother another hug. "You too, Allie." She added with a smile. "But there's one more thing I have to do."

"What's that?"

"This!" She grabbed Flint's beret from his head and ran out of the room.

Flint looked at Jaye, his mouth opened, "She took my beret!" He said in surprise.

Jaye chuckled. "I think I'm going to get along nicely with your sister."

Brenna stuck her head in the room. "I see Nancy got your _hat _again." She teased him mercilessly about his beret being a hat.

Flint folded his arms. "It's a beret! My favorite too. She better not put it on Rowdy again." causing the other two women to laugh.

"BRENNA! DASHIELL! Food is getting cold!" Jean's voice floated up the stairs.

Jaye was really nervous. Brenna noticed and walked over to her."Don't worry. Momma is harmless."

"I...I've never had a mother, so I don't know what to expect." Jaye said.

Brenna looked at her with a sad face. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Flint put an arm around her, "Believe me, she's harmless. And she doesn't know how to sword fight, unless it's one of her large cooking forks." He joked. "Come on, lets get down there before she sends up the search party."

Jaye nodded and followed them down the stairs, her stomach full of Cobra Rattlers chasing each other.


	15. Dekatesera

The quaint dining room stood next to the kitchen. The table was already set and there were numerous dishes on it.

Brenna was the first one in there. She sat down next to her mother on the left side. Her parents sitting on either end of the table. "Momma, Allie's worried. She's never had a mother."

Jaye heard that just as they were entering and turned to walk out, a little embarrassed.

Logan gasped when he heard. "Oh dear."

"Oh, honey!" Jean got up from the table and gently pulled Jaye in her arms before the counter intelligent woman had a chance to escape. "I'm sorry you didn't have a Mother, I never knew my own mother either, my two aunts raised both me and my brother."

"Mom, you are squishing Allie." Flint's voice came from behind them. "Can you wait until after we eat, to squish her?" he joked, ducking from Jean's hand.

Suddenly, Rowdy came bouncing into the room, wearing a very familiar beret.

"Rowdy! Get back here!" Flint yelled, chasing the dog into the family room.

Jaye and Jean watched Flint walk slowly towards the animal. But it was Jaye who watched Nancy, who was sitting next to her sister, give a hand signal towards the dog.

Just as Flint's hand neared his treasured beret, the dog began to growl.

"Fine!" He said, throwing his hands in the air, defeated. "Wear the beret, for now."

Jaye smirked. Then, as when Jean let go of her, smiled down at the shorter woman. "I feel better knowing you understand how this is a little awkward for me."

Logan stifled a chuckle.

"Don't feel awkward dear, we are all family here." Jean gave a smile. "Dashiell!" she scolded towards her son, "Leave Rowdy alone and come to eat."

Jaye heard Nancy giggle from the table.

Flint gave another scwol towards the dog, "I'll be back for that!" He then walked towards the other two women, "Mom? Don't you have a recipe for Fried Cocker Spaniel?"

"Hey!" came Nancy's voice. "How about Boiled Beret?"

"Now, now-- both of you stop this. Dashiell, make sure Alison sits to my right, so I can properly take care of her." His mother said, while heading for the kitchen.

Flint chuckled, "You're doomed now." he whispered in her ear.

"Why do I feel a sudden dread overcoming me?" Jaye whispered back.

"You'll be fine, she's just going to fuss over you." He smiled. "Come on." He lead her to the table and seated her next to his mother's chair, then seated himself next to her, across from Nancy.

"Your dog better not eat my beret," Flint threatened his sister, "Otherwise some certain evil plastic things will be used as target practice."

Nancy frowned, then a cunning smile appeared on her features, "Do that, and I'll tell Allie here all about Charlie." she said, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair in triumph.

"Charlie?" Jaye asked interest piqued.

Brenna started to chuckle. "What about Sammie?"

"Oww!" Nancy cried out, "Dash!" She gave him an evil stare across from the table, as she bent over to rub her leg.

Flint smiled, "Serves you right. Hey!" his eyes shot open, rubbing her counterattack.

His sister bit her lip, "Charlie is Dashie's little doll puppet. He's been in the family for years. Ugly thing too-- scarier than that Chuckie doll-- but Dash for some odd reason liked him, and they were inseparable."

"You're dead." Flint scowled, embarrassed.

"And Sammie was his doll he carried around everywhere. It's still up in his room. I'll show you later." Brenna grinned.

Jaye started to laugh, feeling more at home with Flint's family.

Flint lowered his head, and covered it with his hands, "Sisters!" he mumbled.

His mother's voice came from the kitchen, "Nancy! Can you come here and help me bring out the food?"

"Yes, Mom!" Nancy answered, getting up from the table and walking into the kitchen.

"I'll help too, Momma." Brenna said and got up.

Jaye just kept smirking at Flint, staying quiet.

Flint turned to her, "The base finds out about this, and you're going to join Nancy." he teased her.

Suddenly something solid hit him on the back of his head, "Hey!" He turned around to face Nancy, who was holding a large bowl, "Sorry, Dashie, was that your head my hand _accidentally_ smashed into?" she asked him innocently, setting the bowl of roasted potatoes near him.

Jaye burst out in colorful laughter. "Nancy...you didn't hit him hard enough."

Brenna chuckled slightly, and for the first time Flint noticed she was wearing an oversized shirt.

"Brenna! looks likes Mom's cooking is working overboard." He loved teasing his sisters about their eating habits.

Nancy turned to Jaye after Flint's comment, asking, "Allie, how about this then?" hitting Flint in the head harder.

He pivoted, grabbing hold of Nancy's hand, just as she was going for another blow, "Hey! What did you do that for?" but Nancy ignored his face, she was glancing towards Brenna, her features showing only worry.

"Alright, you two, stop fighting." came the voice of Jean Faireborn, returning from the kitchen, carrying a large roasted turkey and setting it on the table. "I already lived through your teenage years once, do not want a repeat. Are you ten year olds? Or adults?"

"Are not!" Both Flint and Nancy cried out at the same instant, making the room burst into laughter.

Brenna sat down, with her head bowed slightly, and took the plate that her mother had prepared for her. A plate full of food was then placed in front of Jaye, which made her eyes widen.

"This is only the first course." Flint whispered to Jaye, and another plate, full of food, was set in front of him.

Nancy went to the cabinet and took out the red wine. She then began to fill the wine glasses in front of them, but passed Brenna's glass. Flint caught sight of that, but said nothing.

"I'll get your sparkling water, Bren." Nancy said, when she filled her own wine glass. "Papa, would you like some wine?" She asked, knowing sometimes he did not drink.

"No sweetie, I'll just take some of Bren's sparkling water." Logan said, sending a wink to his oldest daughter.

Brenna smiled at him but then turned back to bowing her head in what seemed like shame.

Nancy walked by Brenna and patted her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. She then walked back into the kitchen to get the sparkling water.

Flint looked from his father, to his sister and then to his mother. They were keeping something from him, and he wondered what.

The youngest Faireborn came back from the kitchen with two glasses of sparkling water, set one in front of her father and then set the other in front of her sister, before she returned to her own chair.

"Brenna, make sure you eat plenty of those vegetables." Jean's voice enforced. Flint gave a curious glance to his sister, but said nothing. Brenna always never liked many vegetables, even as a child. He wondered why his mother was forcing her to eat some.

"Mom, this is delicious." He praised. Jaye nodded in agreement, staring at her now overflowing plate.

The conversations changed from the family farm, to embarrassing moments in Flint's childhood, to life on the base. Their plates were never empty, for Mrs. Faireborn kept adding food to them. Finally, after for what it seemed like an eternity, their plates looked empty, and from their stuffed faces and bellies, Jean was pleased.

"Logan, can you help me with the cleaning? And let these four go to the family room." Jean asked her husband who nodded and began to help his wife.

Flint helped Jaye from her chair, "Wait til you have breakfast." he teased, laughing at her panicked face. They followed Nancy and Brenna into the family room. Rowdy still slept in his bed and was still wearing Flint's beret.

Brenna sat on the oversized cushioned chair, rubbing her back lightly.

"Here, Bren." Nancy walked to her and gave her a pillow. "For your back."

Flint watched once more-- what was going on? He was now one hundred percent positive something was going on that they had not told him. "Alright. What the hell is going on here?" He growled, making both sisters freeze still. Rowdy barked at his outburst.

Brenna was silent for a little while but the stern look from her older brother made her bow her head, she had not yet sat back down after being handed the pillow. "I'M PREGNANT, ALRIGHT!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and rushed out of the room.

"Bren! Wait!" Nancy called out to her sister. She began to follow Brenna's departure but stopped and looked at Flint's shocked face, "Dash, I'm sorry you had to learn about it this way." she said quietly before turning and following Brenna's trail.

Flint was stunned, his mouth hung. He shakily sat on the couch. He felt Jaye's hand on his shoulder. Just as he was there for her, she was there now for him.

She was about to say something when Logan Faireborn walked in. "Son, that man you met last year when you came home for Mother's Day got your sister pregnant after promising to marry her. As soon as he found out she was with child he took off and no one has seen or heard from him since. We found out a couple of months later he was already a married man."

Flint started to shake with anger. "I'm going to find him and kill him." His eyes flared, his breathing became uneven. He was livid.

Jaye put her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.

"Son, let it be." Logan said.

"LET IT BE?" He yelled, causing Rowdy to howl, "Pa, how the hell can I let this be! She has to go through with this alone? He hurt her! Got her pregnant and then the bloody coward left her alone to deal with this! Didn't he care that he destroyed her life?"

"And did you see how upset she already is, Dash." Jaye said calmly. "She's so ashamed… and this outburst probably hurt her even more."

"You've got a smart woman there son. You should listen to her." Logan Faireborn stated, leaving the room.

Flint turned towards Jaye, "You're right. Right now she needs me, and not my stubbornness."

His youngest sister came back into the room, "Dash? Bren wants to talk to you." She gave him a hug. "I'll keep Allie company, Ok?" she said, looking into his face.

He nodded, "Alright, but don't make her want to retreat by showing her all those evil plastic things."

"Alright, I'll show her then some of your old pictures, especially those naked baby ones." Nancy teased him.

Flint's eyes widened, "On second thought, maybe you should show her the evil plastic things." making both Jaye and Nancy laugh. "I'll be back." He bent over to kiss Jaye.

He heard Nancy giggle, "Allie, you need to introduce her to Virgin Beer." he said, winking at his sister's shocked face before leaving the room.

Walking up the stairs, he stopped to compose himself. He did not know what to say. Of course he would be there for his sister, through the good times and the bad. With a deep breath, he began climbing up the stairs again. On the second floor, he stopped just outside Brenna's door. He could hear muffled cries coming from inside. Slowly, he pushed the door open, his eyes turning soft towards his sister's shaking form on the bed.

He strode quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed, and laid a hand on her back, gently rubbing like he used to do when one of them was upset. "Hey." he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Brenna asked. "You're not the idiot that got pregnant."

Flint looked at her teary face, "I'm sorry for making you upset. I shouldn't have lost my temper back there." He softly chuckled, "I always do that, don't I?"

"He was married, Dashie." Brenna cried. "How could I have not figured that out."

"He was a sleaze-ball, nothing else. He lied to you, and that is the worst thing anyone could do to another person." He gently rubbed her back. "Bren, I want to help in this. I want you to know that you're not alone, you have Mom, Dad, Nancy, Allie and one great big brother who will be there for you, always."

Brenna quickly rolled over and hugged her brother. "You see that wrapped box over on my dresser? That's for you."

He smiled, "Bren, you shouldn't have gotten me anything. Just to see you and everyone else is the best gift I could receive. But.. it isn't that gun I wanted-- is it?" His eyes were shining, teasing her with his joke.

"Oh, you." Brenna said and playfully smacked his arm, laughing.

Flint chuckled, "What is it with you women, hitting me all the time? I got some bruises from Nancy, not to mention the headache," rubbing the back of his head, "then Allie and now you." he teased, "It's getting too dangerous here. I'd rather face Cobra,"

He stood up and walked to where a nicely wrapped gift lay for him, He gently picked it up and sent his sister a grin. He unwrapped the box, and lift the lid; his eyes became all teary, "Bren, this is the best present I've ever received." He took out the white shirt which had the words, World Greatest Uncle. "Thank you." He went back to her and gave her a tight hug.

She hugged him back. "I wish I could find someone like you. Allie is a very lucky woman."

"Sorry, but they only make one of me… unless you are Cobra and you start creating Synthoids." he joked, "Come on, shall we go back to the others? Before Nancy shows Allie every naked baby picture of me," he gulped. "Or worse, gets her interested in those evil plastic things!"

"I want to show you something first." Brenna said.

Flint gave her another worried look, "Sure. Everything is alright? right?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

She lifted half of the oversized shirt and revealed her swollen belly. "Yeah everything is fine. I'm six months now."

"Six months!" His eyes were glued to the swollen stomach. "Is everything else alright? Do you want me to do anything? Buy anything? Go to the hospital with you?" He asked, still looking at her tummy.

Brenna chuckled. "Dashie, I still have three months to go. Come here." She took him by the hand and led him to the room next to hers and opened the door and showed him the Nursery in progress.

He stood there, stunned, "Wow!" He then turned to her, "Why didn't you tell me before." Walking to the new crib and gently touching it, he looked downwards thinking that in three months a little bundle would be sleeping there.

Brenna looked down. "I was embarrassed and ashamed. I didn't want you to be disappointed and I didn't want you to try and go after him."

"You should have given me more trust, Bren." He said, turning around to look at her. "I'm never disappointed in you. You must know that." then embraced her in a tight hug. "It's going to be a boy, right? 'Cause if it's a girl, Nancy will conquer this room with more of those evil plastic things," he chuckled.

"Actually we don't know yet. The baby wouldn't show us." Brenna giggled. "Stubborn, just like you."

Flint smiled, "Glad he takes from his Uncle and not his Aunt."

"Hey." Brenna said with a chuckle. "Nancy's gonna kick your butt, you know."

Flint laughed, "Maybe I should take her back to base with me and have her kick some of the men in place." His features then changed, thinking, "On second thought, maybe not. Too much damage."

"Besides she would bring her dolls with her." Brenna added with a laugh as they headed out the door.

"Yeah, between her dolls and Allie's bear, I don't think the base could handle it." He shook his head.

They walked downstairs and back into the family room. Voices and laughter could be heard. He spotted his fiancé and sister on the couch with a certain album, which he dreaded to see.

"And this is where we had gone to the Kansas Zoo and the camel spit on him! Just look at his face!" Nancy spoke with glee in her voice.

"Just you wait til you bring a man into this house, I'll do the same to you." he teased.

Nancy and Jaye looked up as he walked into the room, with Brenna. His sister smiled, "Well, if you ever fix me up with one of those cute GIJOE men, then we have a deal."

"Hmm?" He tapped his finger on his chin, "How about Bazooka?"

Nancy tilted her head, "What's a Bazooka? The gun? or the gum?"

"Not Bazooka!" Jaye laughed.

Flint laughed, "No Nancy, I'm not going to introduce you to someone who chews gum all the time, wears only baseball shirts, and collects baseball cards." laughing more at his shocked sister's face.

"But they have something in common." Brenna smirked. "He collects baseball cards and Nancy collects plastic brats."

Jaye about died trying to hold in her laughter.

Nancy shook her head, "I… think I am going to bed now." Then stood up. "Goodnight Allie." She gave her a hug and then walked over to her sister, "If you need anything during the night, wake me up. Ok?" she said, hugging her. Then turned to Dash. "Sweet dreams, alright? Glad you are home," She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, sleep tight, and don't let those evil plastic things bite." He replied.

Nancy shook her head, mumbling something about shooting him as she left the room.

"Mom and Dad have already retired, and I think I'm going to too." Brenna said, and hugged Jaye. "It was wonderful to meet the woman that has finally settled my brother down."

"Night, Bren." Flint said, hugging his sister. "We're going to go to bed too; finally getting that jet lag."

They watched Brenna walk up the stairs, but before they had a chance to head upstairs themselves, Flint turned to Allie, "See, told you they don't bite much. Everything alright now?" He looked at her with concern.

"No." Jaye said. "I've got a tummy ache." She pouted playfully.

He laughed, "From the butterflies or my Mom stuffing you like a turkey?"

"Your mom stuffing me." Jaye said. "I've never eaten so much food in my life."

"Just wait til tomorrow's breakfast!" He teased, switching off the lights as they walked up the stairs, "Wait a min Allie, I forgot something." She looked at him confused, watching him sneak towards Rowdy, who was fast asleep and grabbed his beret. "Aha! got it!"

He then came back to Jaye as they walked up the stairs together, hand in hand.


	16. Dekapende

The morning's rays stirred Jaye from the bed. She looked around, and remembered where she was, a smile spread across her features. Turning to her side, she saw Flint sleeping peacefully next to her. She gently leaned over and kissed his cheek, but the man did not stir. Shaking her head, she rose from the bed, moving the four blankets that Mrs. Faireborn had on the bed. Even though it looked warm outside, during the night, the temperature had dropped.

Putting on her robe, she opened the hallway door. Noticing no other movements, she assumed that most of the Faireborns were either sleeping or had gone to the farm's main building. Leaving the guest bedroom, Jaye noticed the door to the evil plastic things room was opened. She heard Nancy's voice flow out of the room, "deinde aliquid accidit quod eum coegit circa pedem sursum slalire complures a tergo status ululaverunt. 'pro?" Curious, she glanced inside the room.

Her mouth dropped at the sight of the many books that filled most of the room. Flint was not kidding that Nancy owned enough books to fill a library. On several of the bookcases, around twenty or so dolls, stood in various periods outfits. They didn't look evil to her, giggling at the thought of what Flint called them.

She spotted the youngest Faireborn on Flint's old twin bed, a book on her lap, with a second one, opened, settled next to her . Rowdy had stationed himself at the edge of the bed, sleeping. Jaye was curious as to what the woman was reading, so she stepped into the room.

"Good morning, Nancy," Jaye said, entering the room while looked around.

Nancy looked up from her book. "Morning Allie. Had a good night's sleep?" Rowdy picked up his head, grumbled and went back to sleep.

"Oh yeah." Jaye said. "Your mom helped with that by stuffing me." She went closer to the bed, but stopped a few steps away. "What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter in Latin. I have the English copy next to me, just in case I need some translations." She smirked at Jaye's surprised face. "Sure, I can sing in six languages, read in three, speak in three and write in two, but still cannot find someone around here who has a higher IQ than a bullfrog."

"Really?" Jaye asked. "I speak eighteen languages-- ten of them fluently." She finished walking over to her. Her eyes sparkled in delight. You didn't find many that could speak languages like she could.

Nancy's eyes filled with excitement, "Dash didn't tell me that! I own several books in other languages. German, French, Turkish, Italian, Greek, Latin and so many others. Though I can't read some of them right now, I will hopefully in several years. But it's hard to find some books in the language you want."

"I can get them for you." Jaye said, her hyperness coming through. "I've got books in every language known to man, even dead languages and I even have one for Klingon." She laughed excitedly, and sat down next to the woman. "How old are you?"

The other woman smiled, "Older than you, even though I look like a teenager." laughing at Jaye's surprised face. "Well, I am looking for some books in Gaelic." she added with a smile.

Jaye laughed, and noticed a short haired doll, leaning against the pillow next to Nancy.

"Gaelic was the first language I spoke." Jaye said. She picked up the doll. "Want to do something evil to your brother?"

"Da!" Nancy said excitedly in Russian, causing Jaye to laugh. "What do you have in mind?"

"I've got a digital camera and your brother is dead to the world right now. Let's put some of your dolls in bed with him and take a few pictures and I'll send them back to the base." Jaye's eyes glinted wickedly.

The other woman burst out laughing, "He'll kill us but it will be worth it!" She put her book down next to the other and got up from the bed. "Here," She said, walking towards the bookcase and taking some of the dolls down, "Can you hold these?"

Jaye nodded, taking five dolls from Nancy's hands. Then she watched Nancy take down five more. "I think this will be enough." Then her eyes changed mischievously "I have one more thing that will be perfect!" She walked up to the closet and opened it. Jaye's jaw almost hit the floor, from all the outfits she saw hanging in Flint's old closet. He was not kidding on that part either!

Nancy turned back away from the closet holding small little bottles. "These are perfect, they have no alcohol in them now, but they still have the labels!" making Jaye giggle. This was going to be one interesting picture.

Slowly they walked out of the door, dolls and bottles in hand and tiptoed to the guest room. Jaye gave a silent signal towards Nancy, who nodded. Together, both women entered the guestroom. They stopped dead in their tracks as they heard Flint snore. Both glanced at each other praying that Flint would not wake up, before the evil deed was done.

Jaye inched closer to the bed, and as Flint mumbled something in his sleep, she had to bite her lip from laughing. She picked up his hand and put a doll under it, then gently rested his hand on the doll, as if he was hugging it. Nancy had moved to the other side of the bed, and did the same thing in his other hand, while Jaye set a few of the evil plastic things on his stomach in various positions. She almost burst out laughing when she saw Nancy set a doll near Flint's head, the doll staring down at his face. The two women shared a smile, then added the small bottles around the dolls and the dead to the world Flint.

Taking the camera, Jaye took several pictures of the warrant officer, with his new sleeping buddies. Nancy had to cover her mouth to keep from not releasing the laughter that so desperately wanted to escape.

Jaye signaled a thumbs up to Nancy, indicating that she got a good shot, and together both women slowly took away the dolls and bottles. Flint grumbled and tossed, they froze once more, hoping he would not wake. They sneaked out of the room and went directly back to the other one. When Nancy closed the door behind her, they burst out laughing.

"That was brilliant!" she said, walking to the desk and grabbing her laptop, "Now, which person do I send this too?"

"We'll have to do it from my laptop because of the security levels." Jaye grinned as she snuck back into the bedroom she was sharing with Flint and grabbed her laptop and quickly returned. "But I'm going to send these to my best friend. We call her Scarlett."

"Alright. How about the email titled, 'Revenge of the Evil Plastic things.'" Nancy asked. Jaye nodded in approval, got online and within a short time, had emailed the picture to Scarlett.

"Done."

Nancy snickered, "This may get a few laughs." then added, "Let's go downstairs for coffee, and knowing Mom she has probably baked a ton pancakes, toast, muffins and who knows what else." Jaye held her stomach tightly, just thinking about the food, which made future sister-in-law laugh out loud.

But before they left, Jaye sneaked her laptop back in the room, and grabbed her cell phone just in case Scarlett called laughing her head off from the image they just sent her.

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen, pouring some coffee and each grabbing a muffin. As they sat at the table, Nancy turned to Jaye. "I hope he does not-" but her words were cut off.

"NANCY!!!!!!" Flint's voice shook the walls of the farmhouse.

Both women glanced at each other and gulped, he sounded livid! And they both wondered how in the world he found out so soon.

His feet banged the stairs as he thundered down them. He strode straight into the kitchen, his face red, livid, and his nostrils flaring. His entire chest moving up and down from his heavy breathing. His eyes narrowed, his jaw set and his lips in a tight thin line.

"Hot water." He growled at them as they held their coffee cups in mid air, trying to look innocent.

Nancy titled her head, "Dashie, if you want some tea, I can boil some-"

"I'm going to boil both of you! Duke just called! He and what seems most EVERY Joe on base, received one interesting picture via email! titled, 'Revenge of the Evil Plastic Things.'" he looked from one woman to the other. "EVERY Joe is making a joke out of me! Duke even asked if I had a great time drinking with the dolls! I'm going to--" they cringed waiting to see what he would do next.

Suddenly Jaye's phone rang, her eyes glanced at it, then at Flint, who grabbed it before she even had a chance too. He answered it on the third ring.

"Don't bother warning her, SCARLETT!" His voice thundered over the phone. Jaye pictured her best friend gulping on the other end. "They are going to get what is coming to them. And as for you, Breaker already found out from who's computer the file went through, so by now you will have a certain visitor!" And with that, he hung up the phone.

He then glanced at them, "Well, your partner in crime just got busted, Duke just walked into her office." He announced, making both women swallow hard. "So, what do you two have to say about this?"

Jaye calmly stood up and looked at him. "I say we are now even for those pictures you and Shipwreck took of me when you slipped his blow up doll into bed with me when I was knocked out with those pain killers last month." Her voice was calm and even. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a 'what are you going to do now' look.

He blinked twice, and stared at her, shocked.

Nancy choked on her coffee. "He did WHAT!" sending her brother an evil look.

Flint grumbled, mumbling to himself about something, then turned around heading back towards the stairs. "I'm going to take a long hot shower." He growled going up the staircase.

Jaye and Nancy watched him climb the stairs, and when he was no longer in earshot, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Brenna walked in. "Why is Dash grumbling and why are you two laughing?"

Nancy started to say something then burst out laughing again. Brenna watched her sister and Allie hold their stomachs with a raised eyebrow.

Finally Nancy, wiping a tear from her face began to explain, "Bren, you just missed some action. Allie and I put some of the girls on Dashie, in various positions, even one on his head! With, as I might say, a nice touch of adding some of those mini bottles Papa gave me last year. Then Allie took a picture of him and she sent it to her friend Scarlett, who sent it to all the others on the base. Guess, their CO found out and called Dash, who came down here all in an uproar." she started to laugh again at her sister's shocked face.

"He'll get over it." Jaye laughed. "I told him I would get him back when he least expected it."

Nancy laughed again, "I hope your friend Scarlett does not get into too much trouble." then turned to Brenna, saying, "Sit down, I'll get you something to eat." getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Nan, sit. I'm not hungry right now." Brenna said.

"Oh she won't. She'll find a way to get out of it. Besides Duke was involved in Dash's little picture game of me too, so he better not yell at her." Jaye said.

Nancy turned around, "Are you sure?" giving her one of those worried looks. Brenna nodded towards her, "Alright, but later you better eat something." sounding like her mother.

"Nancy." came the stern voice of Jean Faireborn, coming down the stairs, "What did you just do to your brother? He is mumbling something in the bathroom giving you Pig PT for a month, whatever that is."

The youngest Faireborn gave her mother an innocent smile, "Nothing Mom, Dash is just having a grumpy morning."

Her mother shook her head, "I sometimes wonder, who is going to kill who in this house first." She then glanced at Allie, "Morning, dear, did you sleep well last night? Did you need any more blankets?"

Jaye smiled brightly at the matriarch of the Faireborn household. "Yes Mrs. Faireborn, I slept well. Though your son is a huge bed hog."

Brenna laughed. "Maybe he should have Pig PT."

Nancy turned serious, her face resembling Flint's, then looked at Brenna and Jaye, "Oink Oink." she said, causing the room to fall into laughter.

Jean Faireborn shook her head, "Well, Allie it seems that you have picked the perfect family to join. All three of my children have lost it." walking into the kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee.

Nancy glanced out the window to catch her father coming out of the barn, holding something that made her jaw drop, "Mom! Papa is using the Windex again!" watching her father turn around the corner of the barn. "He's got the duct tape too!" her eyes widened.

"Oh no, he doesn't." Brenna said and stood up and yelled out the door. "Papa you leave my calf alone!"

"Duct tape and Windex?" Jaye asked in confusion.

Nancy looked at her sister, "Bren, I don't think he is going after the calf. I think he is going to try and fix that broken tractor again." shaking her head, and turned to Jaye, "Papa, for some reason, thinks he can fix and heal anything using the Windex bottle and using duck tape to wrap around whatever he's mending. I haven't the foggiest where he got that notion."

Jean walked towards the screen door, "Logan!" she called out, "Leave it be for now! You know Scott is coming later to fix the thing!"

"Momma! He's going after my calf." Brenna pointed out at their father who bypassed the tractor and headed for the injured calf that had it's leg in a splint.

"Windex and duct tape?" Jaye asked again laughing hysterically.

"LOGAN!" Jean hollered towards her husband, "Leave the calf!!! Remember, the vet is coming for him today!" Then she turned to her daughter, "Bren, stay here. He can't hear me, I'll go stop him." She walked out the door and headed for her husband.

Suddenly, Flint voice bellowed from upstairs, "Nancy!!! Rowdy just took my towel! And he won't give it back!!!"

"Oh oh! I better go up there before Dashie sends my dog packing to Europe without me." She got up from her seat, then headed towards the stairs, "Dash?" she called out, "Emm.. do I need to close my eyes?" making Jaye and Brenna burst into laughter.

"YES!" came the answer, as more fits of laughter came.

Nancy closed her eyes, and slowly climbed the stairs. "Rowdy, come!" they heard her call out to the cocker spaniel. Both Jaye and Brenna listened Flint grumble something, then Nancy saying, "Here you go Dashie." She ran down the stairs, Rowdy in tow.

"You do realize I could have went up there and got it for you." Jaye said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I'm sure Mr. God's Gift To Women wouldn't have minded that at all." Brenna laughed her hand resting on her tummy just below the frog on her shirt that read 'One in the Hopper'.

Nancy smiled, "Yes Allie, but Rowdy only listens to my command, and I didn't want you getting bitten. Dash would probably shoot me and Rowdy then."

Jean walked into the house again, holding a Windex bottle, "Well, I managed to get the Windex, but somehow he escaped with the duct tape. I know he had some calls to make, so he's probably back in the office."

"He touches my calf Momma and I'm afraid I won't be able to hold my hormones in check." Brenna said causing everyone to laugh.

"Is Dash still mad?" Jaye asked Nancy.

Nancy nodded, "I think he has past mad, and gone to insane. He told me, instead of taking my evil plastic things for target practicing, he's going to bring me to the base and have a Cover Girl run me over with the Wolverine, whatever that means."

"Wolverine is the name of a tank." Jaye said standing up from her seat. "I'll go talk to him."

Jean shook her head, "Sit down dear and eat something. Dashiell will be fine. He takes after his father with that temper of his."

"Maybe he needs a padded room?" Nancy said.

"Nancy!" Her mother scolded.

"Sorry, Mom." Nancy apologized.

Jaye sat back down.

"No, he needs a straight jacket." Brenna said with a giggle.

"That's it! Both of you are on what Dashiell call it? On KP Duty for this week." Jean scolded both her daughters, watching their mouths drop.

A large thud sounded from above, causing all of them to look up.

"Heaven's knows what now!" Jean said, "Dash? you alright?"

They heard his feet come down the stairs. He was dressed and his features showed a dark mood. A small green object was in his hands. He stopped in front of Brenna, "I believe this belongs to you."

"Ferdinand!" Brenna exclaimed and took her stuffed frog. "Where was he? Nancy's dog took off with him yesterday."

Jaye looked at Dash with a even look.

Flint rubbed his rear, saying, "In the hallway, slipped on him." giving Rowdy, who was now under the table, safely next to Nancy, a 'dog chow' look.

"Sorry, Dash." Nancy apologized for her dog.

"Dash." Jaye said standing back up. "Let's go for a walk."

Jean nodded, "I think that is a good idea, Dashiell, take her around the farm! All she has seen so far is this old house."

"Alright Mom." He smiled at his mother, then turned to Jaye, "I think you are going to like what you see."

Jaye smiled. She took his offered arm and once they were out of the house she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You still mad?"

He didn't look at her at first, he guided her down the stairs and began to take her to the southern part of the farm that held most of the animals. Jaye was beginning to worry, was he upset with her and Nancy? But from the corner of his mouth a small smidge of a smile roamed, "Me? How can I stay mad at two of my best girls?" He put an arm over her shoulder. "Though both of you are going to have some major punishments. Got to think how exactly I am going to punish you, have several ideas though." He teased her.

"Oh, really?" Jaye said teasingly. "I think we are even now."

"Hmm. maybe.. " His eyes shined. "I'll let you know tonight." he whispered in her ear, making her tingle from head to toe.

She shivered and giggled. "If I don't lock you out of the room first."

"Oh please don't!" he playfully begged, "then I have to sleep in that room with all those evil plastic things."

"Nah you can sleep on the couch in the living room." She teased. The couch was not even big enough for her to sleep on.

"Yeah, me and Rowdy all night alone. just us two men, watching TV all night, raiding the fridge.." his voice trailed off.

"And me all alone up in that big warm bed with nothing on..." She countered playfully.

His heart began to beat faster, "Well, then maybe someone has to keep you warm." He gently rubbed the back of her back. Did she just shiver?

She shivered slightly. "And _who_ would that be?"

"Well, someone handsome, with a nice broad chest, dashing smile, nice brown hair and eyes, and always wears this magnificent looking hat."

"I didn't know Wild Bill was here." Jaye deadpanned.

His mouth dropped, "Wild Bill!" His hand dropped from her back.

Jaye grinned at him. "He's the only one I know of that wears a hat."

He chuckled, "Alright, let me rephrase that.. someone who wears a magnificent beret." sending her a grin.

"Falcon?"

"Falcon!" His jaw tightened. "Falcon!" he repeated a second time.

Jaye began laughing and took off running.

"Get back here Pig PT Queen!" He bellowed following her in pursuit.

She ran as fast as she could, straight into the corn field. Her breathing escalated from the run. Jaye turned to see him enter the tall green columns. "Allie!" he called her name again. Looking to his right and then left, he could not spot her or hear any movement.

She crouched down, silently, watching him edge closer towards her hiding spot. Her green eyes touched his rich brown ones. He was so close. She could hear him breathing. She blinked, he disappeared!

Where did he go? He could not disappear that quickly! Then it hit her, a solid mass, throwing her off balance and onto the cold earth. Her eyes closed for a second.

"Gotcha!" His face was close to hers, his heart pounding on top of hers, his body melting hers into the Kansas ground and his lips touching hers, wishing that they could be this way, forever.


	17. Dekaexi

Jaye woke up to the feeling of Flint's warm naked body against hers. She smiled and turned in his arms so that she was facing him. She kissed him softly on the lips but that didn't stir him. She tried a few more things to wake him but it didn't work. She grinned and whispered in his ear, "I think I'm pregnant."

Flint's body shot straight up from the pillow, "Please tell me that was a dream." Looking at her, his eye wide and illusive, perspiration slowly surfaced on his skin and his mouth could not open wider. Sensing that she was teasing him, he grabbed the pillow from behind his back and hit her on her head. "Funny Allie! Give your fiancé a heart attack early in the morning, having one father, one angry Scottish father and one really scary General chasing my rear end."

Jaye laughed. "Well, you wouldn't wake up."

"At least this time, you didn't put any of those evil things, or Brenna's frog collection on me." he laughed. "Come on. We better get up and ready. We have a plane to catch, not to mention going to the base and doing a debriefing for one General, one first sergeant and one redhead counterintelligence agent."

Jaye pouted. "Can't we just go to your apartment and forget about that?"

He smiled, "I wish, but remember, today is our last day for leave. I'm third in command, and by now both Duke and Beach Head are probably sick of seeing each other everyday."

"And I'm head of Intelligence...yadda yadda yadda." Jaye said rolling her eyes. "Don't you sometimes just want to say the hell with it?"

"Allie, I can't say the hell with it, even if I wanted that. I am first and foremost a GIJOE. I have a duty to the team and to this country. I can't just decide to leave my post and do whatever I wish." he said seriously.

"First and foremost?!" Jaye asked angrily. "Duty to the team and to your country?!"

"You know what I meant, Allie." His voice grew more heated.

"No, I don't!" Jaye snapped, throwing the covers off herself. "So why don't you enlighten me?"

"Fine. What I meant was even though I love being with you all the time, Allie, and I'd rather be with you all the time. I still have some responsibilities to maintain, namely one GIJOE Unit."

"That obviously comes before me." Jaye's voice began to rise. "I see where I stand." She quickly began getting dressed in the clothes she had left out for herself, after packing everything up last night.

"Allie, that's not what I meant." he tried to explain. He sighed, why couldn't she understand. He looked at her, "You took it the wrong way, I only meant is that I can't play hooky like some high school kid all the time."

"WHEN HAVE I EVER ASKED YOU TO PLAY HOOKIE AND MEANT IT?!" She was extremely angry with him, while putting on her shoes.

He winced, "Allie, please not so loud, my parents must be still sleeping. And no, you never asked me to play hooky." He sent her a smile, hoping it would work and get him out of this soon to be argument.

Jaye started to speak rapidly in Gaelic, each word sounding more heated then the last.

Flint couldn't translate whatever it was, but knew whatever it was, wasn't very flattering. She grabbed her jacket and purse and threw the door open and stormed out.

He stared at her exit in shock, "Oh great, that's all I need the morning." He quickly got up, put on his jeans and headed out the door.

"Allie!" He called out in the hallway, then ran down the stairs and literally collided with Brenna. He grabbed her hand, to keep her from falling, "Sorry, have you seen Allie?"

"She went outside." Brenna answered with concern. "What's the matter?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "She's angry. I guess I put my foot in my mouth again. I have to find her, before she does anything stupid." he quickly patted Brenna's arm and hurried off to find Jaye.

Stepping out on the porch, Flint glanced around, but he did not find any trace of her.

"Allie!" He called out to the air, but there was no answer. He folded his arms; the weather was much chiller in the mornings.

Jaye had made her way up the gravel road in the direction they came from two days before. She could not be seen because of all the crops. She was fuming as she walked.

Flint on the other hand had begun to panic, Jaye didn't know the area, and could easily get lost in the fields and knowing her temper she was probably not even paying attention.

Nancy dashed outside, "Dash, Brenna just told me--"

He cut off her words, "Grab Domino, and start looking. I'll saddle Wildfire. Move!" It was a command. "We have to find her."

They both rushed to the stable and saddled the two horses. Taking the reins in his hands, he led the horse out of the building at full gallop.

"Allie!!!" He began to bellow, passing his father who was approaching closer to Brenna's calf, Windex in hand.

"Daddy, stay away from my calf with that Windex." He heard Brenna yell towards their father.

Down the gravel road, Jaye turned onto a dirt path, not paying one bit of attention to anything because of her anger.

"Allie!!!!" Flint's galloped the horse at top speed. Nancy following him with Domino. They stopped at the gravel road. "Nancy take the north field, I'll take the south. If you find her, bring her back to the house."

Nancy nodded, "We'll find her, Dash." She reared Domino, charging her down the path, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Flint looked downwards towards the south end of the farm. She could not have gone too far. "Yiaah!" he made Wildfire run at top speed going after his fiancé.

In the meantime, Jaye had managed to find her way into a woodland area. The trees were thin, easy to pass through without ducking or moving too many branches aside. She couldn't hear Flint's far away cry.

"Allie!" Flint charged the horse forward down the hill, searching for Jaye. He halted the white stallion, his head twisting left and right frantically. He _had_ to find her! He heard hoof beats behind him, hoping that Nancy had found Jaye. Turning his head, his features fell, Nancy was coming towards him at full gallop, alone.

"Dash!" His sister's voice cried out, nearing him and his steed. "Mr. Patterson got a glimpse of Allie, she was entering WoodDuck Woods!"

He felt his stomach turn, "Yiahh." Kicking the horse twice, for a full gallop, and headed towards the woods.

Jaye was walking deeper through the woods silently berating herself for blindly walking in there. She was a seasoned soldier, and even at the young age of twenty-five, she should've been able to get through. But the massive twisted trees and numerous vines seemed to surround her from all directions, not to mention her head had now begun to throb from a headache. She took out her cell phone, to call for anyone for help but couldn't get a good enough signal, not that she would have called Flint anyway. She pulled some of the branches out of her way and walked further in intent on finding the other side.

The trees began to get thicker, the bushes more hard to pass through, and she turned her head around trying to remember from which way she had come. She cursed herself in Gaelic, out of from her anger, she should have known not to enter the woods. Then she cursed Flint in Gaelic. She turned towards another path, without knowing that she was walking deeper in the woods, then out of them. Something moved in the bush, she stopped, holding her breath. A raccoon darted out, glanced at her and then hurriedly dashed towards another bush. He was fleeing from something, but what? A growl came from her left. She paused, not moving.

Jaye tried to stand perfectly still as the growling came closer.

Her heart pulsed faster. She was vulnerable, without a weapon or one of her javelins. A bush swayed to her left. She turned, her eyes moving constantly, her feet in position, ready to fight or climb a tree. Another bush moved from her right, a small growl following the movement. Her head pivoted, left and right. She was surrounded, no where to run. She inched closer to one of the trees, touching its bark, trying to become one with the forest. but whatever was out there, smelled her, smelled her scent, smelled her blood.

She noticed a fallen tree branch at her feet. She slowly crouched down and picked it up to use to help defend herself.

A bush directly in front of her swayed, and a gray colored paw emerged out of it. Her heart came to her throat. Wolves! The snarling animal's head popped out, teeth barred towards her. Her eyes widened, lifting the branch, ready to strike.

Movement sounded from her left and right, two more wolves emerged out of the bushes. A pack! The leader of the group, stepped closer to her, snarling, saliva dropping from its mouth. One barked, another growled. How many? More bushes began to move. She had to think! Fast!

She knew if she ran they would attack. If she didn't make any sudden movements she might be alright.

Her blood froze watching the leader of the pack inched closer to her, profusely growling and snarling. Another inch and he would attack, if she made a move, he would attack. She did not dare to move. The gray wolf took another step, closer to her.

Ping!

A shot! A bullet passed the animal, and hit the tree. Jaye did not dare to move. Another shot. The wolves turn and fled. She dropped her branch, her breathing heavy. She turned, her eyes spotting the gun.

Her eyes traveled from the white stallion, steadily breathing, white long puffs coming out of his nostrils. then traveled to the rider, who stood gallantly on the steed, wearing only a pair of jeans, shirtless, shivering slightly from the bitter morning's air, his feet bare, his face looking to hers, short white puffs escaping his from his breathing. In his hand a small pistol was held tightly, smoke rising from its use.

Flint!

He stepped down from his horse, his eyes not leaving hers. His breath matched the horse's, breathing as one. His eyes showed it all, his apology, his love. He took one step, "Allie."

She rushed to him as fast as she could in the brush. "Dash!" Her head pounding from a very nasty migraine, her body warm from a fever starting to come on.

Flint embraced her, holding her tight, never letting her go. Thank goodness she was safe, he could not bear to imagine if he had not made it in time. He shut his eyes, tight, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry." he whispered, not letting her out from the safety of his arms.

"Me too." Jaye said as she laid her throbbing head against his chest. She felt extremely hot against his chest as her fever began to rise.

Flint stroked her hair, "Let's get you back home." he softly said, taking her into his arms and lifting her on the white stallion. He climbed behind her, leaning her body against his, she was slightly shivering from the cold.

He guided the animal out of the woods, cantering slowly so she could not slide off. She held him close, trying to warm herself from his heat, her eyes felt heavy, and her body felt weak. How long had she been in the woods? One hour? Two? She shivered, thinking if he had not come after her when he did, the outcome would not had been the same.

They emerged out of the trees and back on the farmland. Hoof beats echoed close. Jaye slowly opened her eyes to see a figure on a black and white mare galloping towards them. She heard Flint call out, "Nancy, I need your sweater!"

A moment later, a warm woolen sweater covered her, keeping her from getting any colder. Her eyes closed at the rhythm of the horse, she felt safe back in Flint's arms.

The ride back to the farmhouse was short. She felt him climb down the large animal, then hoist her off. Making sure she would not crumble to the floor.

"Nancy, can you--" He began to ask.

"Already got it, Dash." Nancy answered, taking the horses to cool them down.

She felt her body being lifted, her head leaning against his warm skin. She could hear voices, something about making some warm soup, as he made his way up the stairs carrying her to the bedroom.

The warm blankets came over her, a hand gently touching her cheek, and his voice barely a whisper, "Allie, what am I going to do with you?" Lips touched her forehead and a few seconds later felt something cold on it, a wet towel.

Jaye fell into a deep sleep. She awoke sometime later feeling as if she had just fallen asleep. She could hear Flint's mother talking to him as she brought in the hot soup. "W...water?" She asked. Her throat was very sore. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet because her head hurt so much.

"Here Allie, drink this." He lifted her head gently and the refreshing liquid poured down her throat.

"Dashiell, dear. When she is fully awake, have her eat this." Jean's concerned voice floated in her ear. Jaye heard the door close slowly behind the motherly figure.

"Feeling better?" Flint asked. This was not the first time she had one of these spells, between her temper and her empty stomach, adding to their misunderstandings, it had occurred several times.

"Headache and bad dream." Her voice barely whispered.

A wet cloth once again, patted her forehead, making her feel more comfortable, "I.. I.. was back in the woods, the wolves..."

"Shh..."

"No... saw Ripcord... running through them, wearing Scarlett's little pink thong,"

Flint burst out laughing.

"It was horrible." Jaye groaned, covering her eyes with both hands.

"Well, at least it wasn't Shipwreck wearing only his boxers." Flint joked, giving off a fake shiver.

Her eyes opened slowly, lowered her hands, and glanced at him. "My head is killing me. It feels like Beach Head has been screaming in my ear for three days."

"Can you sit up, to have some soup? It may make you feel better."

Jaye let Flint help her sit up. She looked at him with a concerned face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered, "It's you I'm worried about. I'm going to call Duke and let him know that we are going to be delayed. Allie, I'm sorry for this morning." He closed his eyes, shaking the thought away. He could only imagine what her father would do to him if she had gotten hurt.

Her hand reached towards his face, still shaking and caressed his cheek, gently. "It was my fault too. I started to not feel good yesterday. I should have told you and I shouldn't have left. I guess my Scottish temper got the best of me again."

He covered her hand with his and gently kissed it, "Well, at least both of our tempers get the best of us and keep us on our toes." he chuckled, leaning down for his lips to meet hers, "I love you Alison Hart-Burnett, you and that Scottish temper of yours."

"I love you too, Dashiel Faireborn, and your evil doll fetish too." She teased. She was still running a pretty high fever but at least she was awake.

He chuckled, "Remind me never to start collections again. Give Nancy one doll and they start having their own Synthoid buddies." He kissed her forehead once again, "Get some rest Allie, I'll call Duke and tomorrow we will be back on the base."

Jaye nodded. "Alright." She said. "Come join me when you're done?"

Flint smiled at her, and left the room, shutting the door behind him, letting her rest.


	18. Dekaephta

A week had gone by since Jaye and Flint had returned from their leave. There were two Cobra attacks overseas, to which both had been sent, and each separately. Fighting the Cobras was one thing, but having an angry drill instructor was another. Beach Head, had taken a few lessons from Duke, and had made it very unpleasant during their PT sessions every morning.

Flint decided that they needed a small break from the chaos on the base, so both he and Jaye had gone out for the evening. After a nice dinner, they watched a movie, enjoying each other's company. Returning back to base, they discovered that most of the Joes were resting from the week's busy schedule.

The couple walked by the rec. room, seeing some of the members arguing over a football game, shaking their heads, they passed on the idea of going in and went back to the Lady Jaye's suite, only to find Scarlett, resting on the couch, with a icepack on her head.

Flint looked in concern towards the redhead. "What happened?"

She lifted her head, still holding the icepack. "Duke."

Jaye walked over to her and pulled the icepack off her head and looked down. "What did the CO from hell do this time?"

"Not so loud, the ringing is still in my ears." Scarlett answered. "He yelled at the whole unit from the Swiss mission. And if you recall, I was in charge of that mission, so my ears are ringing more than the others."

Jaye gulped. "That means he's not going to be happy with the mission I lead." she said, looking over at Flint. "Let's give Red some peace. How about your suite?"

"Fine by me." Flint smiled, "But we better be then very quiet then. If you know who, is next door."

"Allie, there's a padded envelope for you on the counter, from Nancy." Scarlett's voice chimed in.

"Nancy?" They both looked at each other puzzled.

Flint smacked his forehead, "She better didn't!" He walked over to the counter and grabbing the envelope. He ripped the edge of it and pulled out something rectangular. "She did!" he said, looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head back and forth.

"Did what?" They both inquired.

"This!" He showed them the eight by ten framed picture of him sleeping with the evil plastic things and empty bottles, causing both women to burst out laughing. "There's a note in here too."

Dear Dashie and Allie

Thought you would like one of these as a memory from your trip. Mom has one framed and is sitting in the living room. Hope to see you soon.

Nancy

Flint shook his head and looked at Jaye, "Remind me when I see my sister, to kill her."

Suddenly, the phone began to ring.

"Can someone _please _stop the ringing." Scarlett's voice pleaded, holding the icepack harder on her head.

Jaye walked over and picked up the phone. "Red's Bar and Grill. Today's special Blonde CO Stew. How can I help you?"

"Jaye! Cut that out!" came the voice of Beach Head's on the other side.

"Hey! This is my phone and I can answer how I want." Jaye retorted. "So why are you calling me?"

"There's this man in a dress talking rapidly in Gaelic, and as you are one of the few people who speak that tongue, thought we would call you! Duke thought he was Wreck in a blue dress at first with the mustache and beard. But when he stopped him, then we knew that it wasn't the sailor playing drag."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. But if this is a joke I'm going to grind you up and feed you to the pigs used for Pig PT." Jaye said, putting down the receiver, after hanging up with the drill instructor. "I'll be right back."

Flint and Scarlett looked at her with confused expressions.

"Who's was that?" asked Flint.

"Beach Head. I think he and Wreck are trying to get back at me for putting glue in their hats." Jaye explained.

The phone once again began to ring.

"Someone pick it up, please." requested Scarlett, shutting her eyes.

Jaye rolled her eyes. "Jaye's Javelin Shop, we make 'em sharp so even Sailors can use them. Would you like to place an order?"

"Jaye! What the hell you are still doing up there! Get down here NOW! This woman.. I mean this man... I mean this...woman-man just made a pass at me! GET HERE NOW!!!!"

Jaye burst with laughter. "Then take him/her out on a date."

"Confounded woman! GET down here! I think he I mean she...or he-she…. is now eyeing Duke! Oh God!!!" There was silence on the other end, then some muffled sounds and Beach Head screaming at some Greenshirts. "Jaye, this guy…gal-- whatever you want to call it says he's somekind of Clan. Are you in a cult or something now?"

"AUNT BRODY!!!!" Jaye exclaimed. "I'll be right there," she said, slamming the receiver down on the phone and ran towards the door.

Jaye hurried down towards the main entrance of the building. She stopped short watching the scene in front of her. Aunt Brody was talking to Duke, who looked very uncomfortable at the moment, which making her giggle.

Aunt Brody had not changed a bit since the last time she saw him. He wore a blue one piece dress, a woman's hat and his signature white coach purse. He was chatting with her CO asking him what kind of flower he liked. 'Oh God!' She had to intervene, before Duke lost it. But Aunt Brody caught sight of her, before she could open her mouth.

"Alison!" His raspy high pitched voice flew in the air.

"Aunt Brody!!!" Jaye cried out as she ran towards him and into his embrace.

Duke let out a sigh of relief that this man/woman's attention was now diverted but intended to ask his top intelligence officer about him/her later.

"Ah's sorry Ah arrived at such a late time Alison, me mind forgot the time periods." He softly chuckled. "Ah hope ah'ament imposing, Ah know ah was supposed to arrive tomorrow."

"You could never impose upon me, Aunt Brody. You know you are my favorite." Jaye kissed his cheek. "Would you like to meet Dashiell?"

His eyes brightened. "Of course aye want to meet yer lad!" putting his hand around her shoulders. "Ah missed ya, Lass."

"I've missed you too." Jaye kissed his cheek and ignored everyone around her. "Come on." She signed the check in book quickly and then led him down the corridor and then let him into the suite she shared with Scarlett. "Dash…" She called out, as she entered. "I want you to meet my Aunt Brody."

Flint came from the kitchen holding a glass of water and two aspirins, "Hello, Aunt Brody, it's nice to meet you." He held the items in one hand, while shaking the scottish man's hand with his other. "Just giving Scarlett, some meds before she becomes contagious on us." He went over to the couch and handed the redhead the glass of water. "Here, take two of these and yell at Duke in the morning."

Aunt Brody walked over the couch, " 'Ello Lass, let me guess, man trouble. Would ya like me to show the lad how to treat a lass nice?" rolling his dress sleeves up.

Scarlett smiled. "Nice to meet you, Aunt Brody." Then she glanced at Jaye. "He's good, can we keep him?"

"Aunt Brody is a keeper." Jaye said, with a happy smile. "Now I've just got to figure out where to put you for the night." Then she quickly added. "You can have my bed."

"Nay Lass. Ah be early. Ah will just sleep on the couch." Aunt Brody said.

"Sorry, no vacancy on the couch." Scarlett's voice chimed in, "But we do have one lovely room with a full bed, behind door number two. Complete with extra blankets, pillows and one old crossbow."

"Are ye sure Lassie?" Brody asked. "Aye mean ye might need yer crossbow for that man giving ye grief."

Jaye burst out laughing.

Scarlett nodded, "I'm sure Aunt Brody, and besides I don't think I will need my crossbow, just my hands around his neck tightly will do the trick." causing the room to laugh.

"I'll get you your blanket and pillow, Red." Flint offered and walked in her bedroom.

"Flint! Can you take out the extra one from my closet and pillows for Aunt Brody?"

Scarlett called out to him.

"Sure!" His voice replied from the other room.

Scarlett turned to Jaye, "You have him trained good!"

"Yeah, he's whipped." Jaye smirked.

"Ah've taught the Lass well since she was a wee one." Aunt Brody said with a chuckle.

Scarlett giggled, then winced, "I think I need some lessons, Aunt Brody." smiling at the man.

Flint returned from Scarlett's room, holding a blanket and pillow, "I heard everything!" He said, scolding all of them, as they laughed. "Here Red, blanket and pillow, but no crossbows for the night." he grinned.

"Thanks, Dash." Scarlett replied, taking the items from his hands.

"Are you hungry, Aunt Brody?" Jaye asked as she leaned into Flint's embrace after he walked back over to her.

"Lass, since when is yer Aunt Brody not hungry?" He stated, causing a few laughs.

Flint turned towards Jaye, "Shall we cook something here? Mess Hall is closed this time of night."

"I think Joe's is open. Don't have much here but I can see? I can probably whip something up." Jaye suggested..

"Cover Girl and I broke the stove… ahh… we... had an accident." Scarlett blurted out.

Flint look relieved, no one could swallow Jaye's cooking, not even Junkyard or Timber. "Well, in that case, Joe's it is."

Jaye shot a look at Flint that caused the others in the room to laugh. She turned her attention back to Scarlett. "You feel up to coming, Red? It will get you off the base for a little while."

Scarlett nodded, "I need some warm soup, all I had today was two crackers, I had five, but you know Polly..." Her voice trailed, but when she stood up, the room began spin a little and she immediately sat back down. "OK, definitely need something." she said, standing back up, trying to keep her balance.

"I have a box of Godiva chocolates in my room Hawk gave me last week. Want a couple?" Jaye asked, worried about her best friend. "The sugar should help."

Scarlett shook her head, "We can waste those when we have a girl's night." smirking at Flint's shocked face. "I'm talking about fun things! Like movies and stuff." she stated, throwing the pillow at his head.

"I think I'm going to order some hard stuff to drink." Flint said, tossing the pillow back to Scarlett. "Alright, let's go."

"Dash?" Scarlett asked, "Permission to dress first? Running around the base in my nightgown is one thing, but going off base in my nightgown is another. Plus, you can only image what our CO will say!"

Jaye giggled. "He might want to come with us."

Aunt Brody chuckled. "Ah take it this CO is yer man?"

Scarlett looked towards Aunt Brody, "In the past I thought so, but right now... It's complicated." Her eyes traveling to the floor and then to Jaye, "Emm, Allie you think it is wise? He may step on your toes on the mission."

"I was just teasing, sweetie." Jaye said. "He's busy tonight anyway. Hawk has the night off."

Scarlett sighed a relief, "Thank goodness for that. I don't think my head can take anymore for the night." She headed towards her room to get dressed.

Flint was about to say something when the phone suddenly rang, "Alright? Any more surprises?" He looked at the phone as Jaye went to answer it.

"Jaye's Psycho Ward. Once you check in, you never check out. Would you like to reserve a room today?" Jaye said, into the receiver.

"Jaye, it's Duke. I was calling about your guest. Everything alright there?" His voice sounded tired from the other end, probably from screaming at most of the Joe Unit.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We're going out for dinner. I know I'm on call tonight, so I'll have my emergency beeper and cell on me. Red's going with us, too."

She heard him swallow a choke, "Scarlett?"

"Yep, who else? Courtney dyed her hair back to blonde. Duh! You sure you're alright to run the base tonight?"

"Me? I'm fine. I can always call Beach Head up here, since Scarlett is going out with you and Flint."

"Duke, I'm the on call commander tonight." Jaye reminded him sounding a little worried. "The others have tonight off, remember?"

"Jaye! Don't I know that!" He sounded a little angry. "Well, I won't keep you from being late."

Jaye's eyes narrowed. "Sure. Red's just about ready for her date."

From the corner of her eye, she noticed both Flint and Aunt Brody drop their jaws.

Duke was silent for a second, "D…Date?" he finally sputtered, "With Alpine?" His voice now sounded more aggressive.

"Nah, he's still grounded from before. This is a new guy." Jaye said trying hard not to laugh.

Flint mouthed, "What are you doing?" to her, but she ignored his question.

"New guy!?!" His voice sounded surprised, "Don't tell me that new Sergeant from Communications I have been hearing about chasing some female Greenshirts?" She could picture his face clearly now, frowning.

"Oh! Her date's here. Gotta go. Page me if an emergency comes up. But only if an emergency comes up. Bye." Jaye said and hung up the phone and started to laugh.

"Allie, what in the blue blazes are you doing?" Flint now asked, sounding like Duke, which caused her to laugh more.

Scarlett emerged out of her room and was ready to go. She looked from Aunt Brody, who still had a dropped mouth, to Flint who was shaking his head, and then to Jaye who was holding her stomach from the laughter, She arched an eyebrow, "Did I miss something?"

"The green eyed monster just flared up in our CO again." Jaye laughed. "Aunt Brody, can you put on jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Duke is turning into the Hulk again?" Scarlett said, shaking her head.

Flint looked from one to the other, "No comment!"

"Alison, me don't know where yer plan is going, but me thinks we all are playing with fire." Aunt Brody laughed and headed into Scarlett's room to change.

Flint called towards Aunt Brody, "Who's we?"

"Hey buddy." Jaye said poking him. "You are in on this too."

"Since when?" He asked, receiving no answer.

When Aunt Brody came out looking, all spiffed up and quite dashing enough to make any CO not only turn into the Hulk, but also the Grinch, Oscar The Grouch, and every known Green monster in the world, the four departed for the diner.

Several hours later, after they had returned, from a very fun time. Flint had decided to stay for the night, and Aunt Brody was sleeping in Scarlett's bed, snoring loudly.

Scarlett woke several times, from the moans and the snores. Her head continued to throb, she felt weary and very tired. Knowing that she had to wake early the next morning to instruct three training sessions, she decided the only safe haven was the hallway, again. Gathering her blanket and pillow, she stood up slowly, shakily as another dizzy spell surrounded her.

First, she went to the kitchen area, took two more pills for her headache and went outside in the hallway. She shivered from the hallway's colder atmosphere. Laying down the blanket and pillow, she tried to fall asleep, but the headache kept her from falling fast asleep. Music came from down the hall, she lifted her head slightly, her eyesight a bit blurry, noticing Rock N Roll, wearing headphones, walk across the hall holding Brutus with his own headphones on!

Scarlett rested her head once again on the soft pillow, a waves of nausea floated around her.

From around the corner, Duke was returning from his late shift. He halted in his tracks when he noticed Scarlett sleeping in the hallway for the second time. His stride became slower, trying to pass without disturbing her.

Her head turned towards his way with a cough. He stopped, glancing towards her and for the first time noticing that she was trembling. She coughed once more, this time more loudly than the first.

"Scarlett?" He whispered, trying to determine if she was awake or asleep.

"Hmm.." Her voice sounded sore, her eyes barely opened.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Headache." She whispered.

"See Doc tomorrow."

"Alright, Flint… tomor..row..aft..er.." Scarlett's eyes felt heavy, her head rolling to the side, she did not finish her sentence as darkness won its battle.

Duke stared down at the counterintelligence woman, her breathing raspy from her sore throat, perspiration running down her forehead, slightly shivering from the cold hallway's atmosphere. Her face looked pale, even against the hallway's dim light. A small cough escaped, and another tremor followed. She would develop pneumonia if she stayed there for the rest of the night.

He turned, heading for his quarters, looking back once again at the slumbering figure, and continuing around the corner to his door. He stepped in, walking directly to the closet, and grabbing his most thickest blanket. Stepping out of his quarters, he carefully returned to her, kneeling down to cover her body with the warm blanket. She stirred her head, towards him, but did not awaken, her body still shivering.

He stood up, and taking out his master pass key from his pocket, he unlocked the suite's door. Taking two steps backwards, he kneeled once more and gently picked up her sleeping form. Her head rested against his chest, breathing steadily. Slowly, he entered the now quiet quarters. Striding towards the couch, he gently lay her down on the cushions. Tenderly he lifted her head, putting the pillow underneath it, and then resting it on the soft surface.

Her arm swayed over the edge of the couch, he timidly gathered the arm and set it on the cushion. Taking the two blankets, he covered her body with both, resting the edges underneath her chin, making sure that she was warm enough.

He studied her face for a moment, silent, not daring to breathe, afraid that she might wake up and find him almost above it, so close. Something, like a phoenix, began to rise inside him. Ever so slowly, his hand moved closer to her face, reaching, seeking, something that once used to be there. But he did not dare touch her, and then he lowered it, resting it on the cushion, next to her shoulder.

Her head turned towards the other side, a moan escaping from the headache, and something soft touched his hand, his skin. Hair! Scarlett's red locks felt soft in his palm. His hand drew away, as if he had just touched flames. Memories stirred inside him, buried memories from long ago. It had been so long since he had felt her locks, her hair, her head, her face. His hand quivered, moving once again, was it from nerves? From fear? Or was it from love? His eyes locked on her hair, never leaving the red mane, his hand moved closer, shaking in the air, inching slower with each breath that he took.

His heart began to beater faster, thumping madly in his chest. A finger gently reached out and gathered the long loose strand of hair that now covered her beautiful features. He placed it gently behind her ear. His hand then did the unthinkable, he had not noticed it until it was too late, his strength could not stop it, his mind could not stop it, his heart could not stop it, nothing.

The heartbeat now pounded in his ears, like a drum, an old battle drum. He held his breath as his hand lightly touched her hair, stroking it from the top of her head to down the back. She stirred! Her eyes still shut tight from the pain in her head, a mumble, barely audible, His hand swiftly rose in the air, motionless, nervous, afraid. Did she say his name? He heard it! Hadn't he? Had she said Duke? Or was it puke? He felt his lips turn, a smile trying to break free from all those months of unhappiness.

She breathed, her eyes remaining closed. Was she dreaming? He wondered. He realized his hand had not moved, it still lurked above her head, frozen. He felt sweat on the edge of his nape, dripping down on his collar. Slowly, carefully, so as not to make any sudden movements to wake her, he moved his hand to touch his cheek, feeling the burn once more, from the last time she touched him. He closed his eyes, remembering the slap, strong, angry, hurt.

The hand left his face, traveling downwards, past his neck, and on his chest, stopping on the left side of his heart, where below his uniform, lay the remains of a scar. The scar from an injury that almost cost him his life, almost cost him to ever seeing her once more through his eyes, her blue eyes, her red hair and her face. He swallowed, remembering her face on that dreadful day, her worry, her tears, her hair gently touching his skin, as she had held his head on her lap, softly rubbing his cheek.

She coughed, his eyes shot open. His breathing began to quicken. Once more his eyes, locked to her tight shut ones. He could feel her pain in his own heart. Her head moved back and forth, nightmare? Or was it her headache? He slowly rose from her side, walking into the kitchenette, grabbing one of the towels, and dampening it with cold water. He returned to her side, placing the towel on her head, in his own way comforting her.

He stood again, glancing at her one more time, before taking a few steps backwards, then turning towards the door, and closing it behind him. A breath escaped, his eyes closed. He slid down the door slowly, his knees bent, his arms crossed and his head lowered in between them. Was his heart once again phoenixing from the darkness? Or was it slowly dying?


	19. Dekaocto

The smell of fresh brewed coffee filled her nostrils, stirring her mind awake. Scarlett's eyes fluttered open, glancing up at the ceiling. They roamed around, searching, landing on the blanket that covered her body, keeping it still warm. She turned her head, her skin touching the couch's pillows. Couch? How did she get back into the suite? Her head rose from the pillow. Sounds coming from the kitchen, indicated that Flint or Jaye were in there making breakfast. Her dark blue eyes spotted something on the floor, and picked up the small dry towel. She looked at it curiously, remembering that she had not used it the night before.

Her head still felt heavy from yesterday. Taking the covers off, she also discovered a second blanket over the first. Jaye's? She knew that she had never set her eyes on this particular blanket. It was heavyset, handmade. She shook her head, trying to remember, her memory still fuzzy from last night's events. A cough escaped her throat, and hoped she was not getting sick. She had three sessions that morning, the team needed her.

Standing up, she shakily walked towards the kitchenette and the bathroom. She heard Flint rustling cups and plates from the cabinets. The sound of the coffee maker and the sizzling of the frying pan, echoed in her foggy ears. Had Flint discovered her in the hallway and returned her to the couch? Or Aunt Brody? She leaned against the wall to steady herself from the dizziness that surrounded her.

"Morning, Shana." Flint's voice rattled her pounding head.

"Morning." Scarlett barely uttered back.

He turned to her in concern. "You look like hell. Alright back on the couch and under that blanket," He ordered. "I'll bring you something hot after I wake up Allie."

"I'll be fine Flint, just need something in me." She walked towards the cabinet and took out the aspirin bottle. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet next to the sink, she filled it and swallowed the pills down her throat. She could not be sick, not now. She had training classes to instruct.

Flint shook his head, mumbling, "Stubborn Irish woman." and headed towards Jaye's room. He pushed the door open, seeing her sleeping peacefully, he sat on the side of the bed, leaned down and touched her lips gently with his.

Jaye mumbled something and covered her head with the blanket.

"Hey Allie, wake up. We need to talk, I just found out that Duke is transferring me to Presidio." He said, in a serious voice.

Jaye bolted upright. "WHAT?! I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

Flint chuckled, "Now, we are even."

"Oh you!!!" She growled and hurled a pillow at him.

He ducked from the attack, laughing, "Well, get up. We got a busy day ahead of us." He picked up the fallen pillow and threw it back towards her, "I have to check on breakfast." He turned and left the room, still laughing.

Jaye got up from the warm bed, quickly showered, and put on her uniform before walking out into the living room. "Hey, Shana. Feeling any better?"

"Hmm?" The redhead looked up from the couch, holding a warm mug in her hands. "The same, I guess. By any chance did you have Dash retrieve me from the hallway?"

"Ummm...no. We were occupied all night long." Jaye answered. "Why?"

Scarlett looked at her, "Odd. I went to sleep in the hallway last night...eh… cause… well… you know." Which caused the other woman to blush. "And this morning, I woke up again on the couch, tucked in and all."

Jaye shrugged. "Maybe it was Aunt Brody." Then called out towards the kitchen, "Hey Dash! You need some help in there?"

"No thanks, Allie!" His voice echoed from the kitchen, "Almost done! The Faireborn pancake special is almost ready!" Trying to keep her out of the kitchen as much as possible.

"Is my cooking really that bad?" Jaye asked her best friend.

"Well, at least you don't explode the sauce all over the kitchen, like _some_ people." Scarlett answered with a smile.

"You didn't answer my question, Red." Jaye said with even tone in her voice.

"Well, look at the time. late for my training sessions" Scarlett checked her imaginary watch, "I'm just going to grab my clean uniform from the basket and head out." She stood up from the couch, just when a cough escaped her throat.

"Oh no, you will stay here. I'll send for Doc." Jaye commanded, pushing the other woman back down on the couch, then glanced down at her watch. "Damn it."

"Jaye, are you late for something? And I can't stay here. I got three classes to teach this morning, new Greenshirts." Scarlett retorted standing back up. "Sick or not, I'm going."

"Breakfast is ready!" Flint called out from the kitchenette.

"You are staying here. Doc will see to that." Jaye said, stubbornly. She called out towards Flint. "No time for breakfast, I have to do sparring this morning with Beach Head."

"Jaye, I can't! I'm not going to have another angry CO baring down my neck." Scarlett replied, then called towards the warrant officer, "Sorry, I'm passing the offer, my stomach isn't for food right now."

Flint's head popped out of the kitchen, "Oh sure! The one morning I get to cook and you two don't eat! Well, when Aunt Brody wakes up, I'll make sure he eats both your portions too!"

"Oh, trust me, he will." Jaye said, walking over and kissed him. "Can you show him around the base for me after your teleconference in your office this morning? Take him with you. He'll be quiet."

Flint nodded. "Sure, I don't mind spending time with him. He's a riot. And Scarlett, you better see Doc."

Scarlett huffed, "If I feel worse, I'll go? Alright?" She then went towards the basket, retrieved her uniform and went straight to the bathroom to change.

"I'll see you for lunch, okay?" Jaye said, while heading towards the door.

"We're having pancakes!." He called out from the kitchen, hearing the door close behind her.

Scarlett walked out of the bathroom, all dressed and ready to head out, "Have fun with Aunt Brody, Flint." She smiled and at the same moment a sneeze escaped.

"Doc!" Flint waved a fork at her, watching her wave him off and leave out the door.

Shaking his head, he cleaned the mess in the kitchen. "Guess I better go changed into a clean uniform." He spoke to himself, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

A few seconds later, the phone began to ring, and went straight to the answering machine, "Jaye's and Red's Lingerie department, if you want to place an order or have a problem with yours, leave a message after the beep."

The voice of Doc's came on, "Scarlett, Please come to the infirmary if you are having any symptoms of headaches, sore throats and coughing. The entire Swiss Mission has developed some type of Cobra bug. Calling all Swiss personal for shots of antibiotics." The machine clicked, ending the medic's message.

The training room was already full with several pairs of Joes sparring, when Lady Jaye walked in, late.

"Where the hell have you been? You're late!" Beach Head's voice thundered towards her,"Thought you gone chicken on me."

"Me chicken? Never." Jaye walked up towards him. "No, I was trying to get Scarlett to go see Doc. She's sick."

"Yeah, your little excuses won't work for me, Soldier." He growled, "Now stop yakking and start hitting!" He posed in a fighting position ready to strike.

"Let me get my hands taped up first, geez. Keep your shirt on or I'll sick my Aunt Brody at you." Jaye snickered, as Gung Ho tapped up her hands.

"Gee, wouldn't that be a sight, getting beat up by a drag queen." Beach Head smirked, watching her face flare up. "I can see it now. Beachie, want some tea with that small bruise?"

Jaye turned towards him, her eyes burned with such an anger, he had never seen before. "That's my Aunt you're talking about. How would you like me to talk about someone in your family like that." She spat at him and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

He shrugged. "Go ahead. I'll highly won't get upset over it. So? Is the rest of the Circus coming on the base too?"

"Along with your cripple father." Jaye replied, when they started to spar by throwing the first kick, which he easily blocked.

"He got shot in a hunting accident." He huffed, barely being phased, throwing a punch towards her shoulder, "At least mine doesn't have a dungeon and does evil experiments!"

"Oh, I thought you'd like the dungeon." Jaye said. "Thought you were into kinky stuff like that."

He threw a kick towards her stomach, which she pivoted away, "Naw.. at least I don't run around the base wearing a trashy little green robe and wiggle my rear in front of the team." He ducked from her punch which was aimed for his face.

"At least they _want_ to see me wearing my little green robe." She countered. The fight was getting heated but it continued to be a civil fight. "You'd scare everyone if you wore it."

Beach Head kicked her shin, making her wince. Then he chuckled, "Heh!, at least I don't have to wear make up to cover those hideous features."

"No, you wear a mask because make up can't help you." Jaye countered and punched him near one of his kidneys.

"Well, at least my mask can come off, yours on the other hand- Ooof." He uttered just when her boot connected with his cheek.

"Your mask can come off, but it would make everyone physically ill, so Hawk ordered you to keep it on."

He threw another kick towards her stomach which she blocked, and she threw another punch towards his stomach, He began to breathe heavier. "Well, at least I don't prance Hawk's office like a Barbie doll."

She was about to retaliate to his words, when a voice echoed in the room.

"Hey, Rock-N-Roll! Isn't that Jaye's bear Brutus?" Shipwreck's voice came towards the side of the room.

"What?" Jaye asked turning towards the sailor.

Beach Head couldn't pull back his punch fast enough when he noticed that Jaye's attention was diverted, and when her head turned sideways, his punch went right to the nose, knocking her to the ground, with blood spurting everywhere.

"BLAST!" Beach Head bellowed, "Someone get a medic! NOW" He yelled in the room, making all of the other team members stop their practicing.

"Dang, Beach!" Shipwreck whistled, "You knocked her out!"

Beach Head leaned over the counterintelligence agent. "Jaye? Can you hear me?"

"So... much… blood…" Clutch's voice slurred, and a thump followed. Everyone glanced at his fallen form.

"Clutch is out! MEDIC!" cried out Ripcord.

"Ark! Medic Medic! Ark!" Polly the parrot flew around them. "Call Joe One One!

"Jaye?" Beach Head repeated more softly.

She looked at him but her eyes were all glazed over and they started to roll back in her sockets.

"Better get her to the infirmary now, Beach." Gung Ho suggested.

He nodded, speechless, but gathered Jaye in his arms and began to walk out the room.

"Well, there is going to be more blood spill once Flint finds out." Shipwreck whispered to the others, "So? Who's going to bet fifty? Do I hear one hundred?"

Beach Head growled, and turned, "Drop and give me two hundred! NOW!" He ordered everyone in the room.

The Joes slowly dropped and began doing push up, some cursing Shipwreck after each one.

Holding Lady Jaye in his arms, Beach Head rushed to the infirmary. "Doc, now!" He ordered the nurse, taking Jaye into the room and laying her on the bed.

Doc came rushing into the room and once he found out what happened, started to take care of Jaye.

Several minutes later, there was a knock on Flint's office door. The warrant officer turned from Aunt Brody to the door, "Enter." He called.

Duke quickly came in. "Flint, they just took Jaye to the infirmary unconscious and bleeding from her nose."

Flint's eyes widened, "What the hell? How did it happen?" His temper rising.

Aunt Brody stood up, putting his teacup down. "Let's go, Lads."

Flint rushed out the door, followed by Duke and Aunt Brody.

In the infirmary, Doc had finished his exam and ordered an OR prepped when Flint, Duke and what seemed a man in a pink dress burst into the room.

Flint immediately notived his unconscious fiancée on the bed with Doc beside her, "What happened?" Then his eyes spotted Beach Head towards the other side of the room, and everything came to place. His eyes narrowed and his breathing raced. He charged at Beach Head, grabbed him by the shirt and banged him against the wall, hard. "I'll kill you." He snarled to the drill instructor.

"Flint, let him go." Duke said, trying to pry the two Joes apart.

Aunt Brody rushed over to Jaye's side, looking down at his blood drenched niece.

"Flint, calm down!" Doc ordered.

The warrant officer barely heard Duke's and Doc's commands. "I'm going to wish you were never born." He lift his fist, ready to strike the drill instructor.

"It was an accident, Flint. Really!" Beach Head tried to explain moving his head away from Flint's fist which hit the wall, causing several cracks from its force. The warrant officer's eyes blazed with fire and his hand rose once more to strike, but was cut off by another force, another hand, holding his hand tightly, pushing it backwards, away from Beach Head's face.

"Listen to Doc." Duke said, still holding his friends hand away from the drill instructor's features.

"Flint, I'm taking her in for surgery." Doc informed the angry teammate.

"Dashiell, Alison needs ya now, dona make it worse." Aunt Brody's voice came to his ear.

Flint turned, looking at the man. He nodded, letting go of Beach Head, and walked over to Jaye's bedside. He stroked her hair, bending down to kiss her forehead, "I'll be here Allie, when you wake up." He whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Doc ordered the nurses to wheel her out of the room and directly to surgery. Flint walked out the hallway and watched them turn the corner. He kicked the wall, angrily and stormed towards the couch in the hallway, sitting down and covered his face with his hands. He had lost his temper again, his shoulders slumped down and he exhaled an aggravating sigh.

Duke walked towards the office to grab his best friend a cup of coffee.

Aunt Brody sat down next to the warrant officer and tried to draw him into a comforting hug.

"Uhh, Thanks Aunt Brody." Flint smiled at the man.

"That wee lass Ah helped raise is a fighter. Dona worry about her." Aunt Brody reassured.

The first sergeant returned with three cups of coffee in his hands. He gave one to Aunt Brody and the other to Flint. "Here. Drink this."

"Thanks, Duke." Flint said, taking the offered cup from his friend. He took a sip and stood up from the couch, and began walking down the hallway.

An argument caught his attention, coming from an open doorway to his left. Curious, he peaked inside.

"Chipmunks!" Bazooka's voice floated towards the door.

"Smurfs!" Alpine's voice retorted.

"Chipmunks!" Bazooka said, a little louder.

"Smurfs!" Alpine's voice leveled to his buddy.

"Stop it! Both of you, or I'll cut off your television rights!" Lifeline's voice came, sounding agitated from the argument.

"Aww, but Lifeline. Then I can't watch my Saturday morning cartoons!" pleaded Bazooka.

"Tough!"

Flint glanced from one to the other. "What happened?" He asked, noticing that both of the Joe members were in hospital beds.

Lifeline and the two others looked towards the warrant officer. But it was the Joe medic who explained, "The Swiss Mission. Seems like every Joe that went to that mission returned with an unknown virus. Doc and I have been working all night to find a antibiotic to fight the germs."

Flint's eyes widened, then asked, "All of the members?"

Lifeline shook his head. "Not all, seems Scarlett must had been spared from the illness. She never came in this morning, so we figured that she didn't get sick like Alpine and Bazooka. Quick Kick and Snow Job are in the other room, both with high fevers."

Bazooka sneezed and Alpine coughed at that moment.

"Head hurts." complained Bazooka.

"Yeah, from all that TV watch-" Alpine's words were cut off.

Flint's cup of coffee dropped to the floor, causing the black liquid to spill everywhere. Scarlett! She was sick. He pivoted and hurriedly left the room, ignoring Lifeline's question on what was wrong.

"Duke!" He called out to the first sergeant. "The Swiss Mission Unit is all taken ill. Scarlett was with that unit. She wasn't feeling well this morning. Both Allie and I told her to go to Doc's but she never showed up!"

Duke's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"I...I… don't know. I know she was heading towards her teaching sessions this morning." Flint answered, in a concerned voice.

"Alright, Lad," Aunt Brody piped in, "Duke and Ah will go search for the Lass, ye stay here just in case Alison comes out earlier."

The worry Duke felt, covered his entire face. "Come on, we have to find her."

"Aye, Lad." Aunt Brody nodded. "Let's look for yer lass."

They raced out of the infirmary at full speed. Aunt Brody's high heels clicking on the pavement. They past the main building and headed towards the training rooms.

Passing the Motor Pool, Aunt Brody spotted a women fixing a tank. "Is that Cover Girl?" He inquired.

Duke nodded, and watched bewildered, Aunt Brody run towards Cover Girl, whisper in her ear, and then embracing her after she nodded her head. Aunt Brody emerged out of the Motor Pool with a huge grin on his face, while Cover Girl raced to a jeep, jumped in the driver side and speeded out of the building faster than a roadrunner!

The first sergeant gave a awkward look towards the man, but only received a wink. Hurriedly, they headed towards the training room.

Scarlett's voice echoed in the room, "Hold your opponent this way, then flip."

Duke rushed in the room. "Scarlett!" He cried out.

The redhead looked from other side of the room, "What?" Her eyes narrowed, "If you are going to start yelling again, just let me get my earplugs first. My head still hurts from yesterday's lovely speech."

"You need to come with me to the infirmary." Duke said, walking towards her.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Not you too. I'm not going anywhere. I have classes to teach." Her voice sounded sore, then yelled at a Greenshirt. "Grady! If I see you making a inappropriate move again, you are going to have KP for a week!"

"You're going to the infirmary and that's an order!" Duke growled

"I'm not going anywhere! I got training to do, Hawk's orders!" She snapped.

Duke noticed that her face had gotten paler from the night before.

Aunt Brody was studying the men in the room, his eyes glued to several of them. "Listen to the Lad, Lass."

"Look, Doc has ordered all from the Swiss Unit to the infirmary. Now go!" Duke tried to explain.

"Not now, Duke, I have to- GRADY! You just earned yourself a week's KP!" She tried to walk towards the Greenshirt, but was stopped by Duke's hand holding onto her arm, "Let go." Her voice was stern, icy.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!" Duke yelled at her. "You were given an order. So you will follow it or I will carry your ass there myself. Is that clear!!!!!!"

"Stubborn!!" Her voice flared, "You are the one who is PMSing!"

Aunt Brody choked, and several Greenshirts started to laugh.

"PMSING!!!!!!!" Duke bellowed, his face started turning beet red.

"YES! PMSing!" Scarlett's voice rose higher, but still raspy, "Post Mad Sergeant!" This caused more fits of laughter in the room.

Aunt Brody looked from one to the other, shaking his head, he had to find a way to get the woman to the infirmary.

"You don't have to be such a witch!!!" Duke yelled. "Don't you realize I'm trying to help you. Everyone else on your team is in the infirmary and sick!!!"

Scarlett's jaw dropped, "How dare you speak to me like that!" Her eyes narrowed, ready to strike him.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!!!" A deep voice thundered around the room, making both the first sergeant and the counterintelligence agent to freeze. They turned to see Aunt Brody's face turn very crimson.

The man rolled his pink sleeves up and walked over to Scarlett, "Lass, yer sick." He grabbed the redhead from her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Taking ye to the Doc, like it or not." He began to walk, as the Greenshirts dropped their jaws and Duke followed amazed.

"Aunt Brody, let me down!" She commanded, Her head began to whirl and a cough escaped her throat, followed by a wave of dizziness.

"Shana..." Duke said, finally using her real name, with a hint of worry could be heard in his voice. "Listen to him, please."

She didn't answer him, her eyes were closed, and her arms limp, no longer fighting.

"Lad, Ah think the lass fainted." Aunt Brody said, carrying the woman towards out of the building.

"Hurry." Duke said in a desperate voice. "You want me to take her?"

"Nay, Lad," Aunt Brody strolled towards the main building, Joes began to stop and stare at the odd sight of a man in a pink dress holding an unconscious Scarlett, and Duke following close behind, his face filled with worry. "Ah got a good grip on her, which way, Lad?"

"This way." Duke said, leading the way back towards the infirmary. He never in his life thought he would be able to get along with a homosexual man, but he had become pretty comfortable with Aunt Brody.

They walked towards the infirmary, passing more skeptical looking members of the team. Entering the building they found the warrant officer pacing.

"What happened?" Flint asked, noticing the redhead unconcious.

"She fainted." Duke explained. They handed her over to Lifeline, sat down on the couch and waited for any news on the two females.

What seemed like an eternity, but was really an hour, the men paced awaiting word, suddenly wheels came from down the hallway, a stretcher with a still unconscious covert ops. agent came rounding the corner.

Flint rushed next to the rolling bed. "Allie?" He looked down at her sleeping features.

Doc smiled. "Only a broken nose. Don't worry, Flint." They wheeled her into a room which was next to Alpine and Bazooka's. Flint could hear the other two Joes arguing on He-man and She-ra cartoons.

"The hit to the nose deviated her septum. It had to be repaired. She will be just fine, though she will look like a raccoon for a little while." Doc explained, with a chuckle.

Flint kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah, well when she sees herself in the mirror tomorrow, you may have a few more raccoons come in, namely Beach Head and Shipwreck."

"Maybe I'll take tomorrow off." Doc chuckled. "You will be able to take her home in a few hours."

Flint nodded, "Will do." He said, continuing to stroke her wavy brown hair. "Doc, they brought in Scarlett, she's unconscious and Duke may tare the place down if you know what I mean."

"Alright. I'll go check on her. Let me know when Lady Jaye wakes up." Doc instructed, then left the room, leaving the engaged couple alone.

Doc walked out of the room and headed for Scarlett's. He smiled towards the field commander, who had stationed himself outside the room, with Aunt's Brody's arm around his shoulders. He walked inside, picked up the syringe that Lifeline had set for him and put the needle in Scarlett's arm. "Watch her." He told Lifeline, then came out of the room and patted the first sergeant on the shoulder. "She'll be fine. They both will."

Duke let out an audible sigh of relief. "Thank you, Doc."


	20. Dekaennea

Several days later, both of the women were back in their suite, recovering from their ailments. They had been both given a few days off to recover. Aunt Brody had stationed himself as their care taker while the two women were recuperating, and fussed over them like a mother hen.

Jaye rested on the reclining chair, which used to occupy Hawk's office but was brought into the suite for this special occasion. Her nose ached and most of her upper face was still swollen, even making breathing uncomfortable. A green blanket covered most of her body, keeping her warm.

Scarlett was ordered on couch duty, which the redhead intelligence agent despised. She rested her head on the pillow; with the thick blanket which mysterious had appeared from several nights before covered her body.

Two empty bowls were sitting on the table in front of them, along with many magazines and several books. At the moment both women were watching what it seemed like the millionth hour of television.

Aunt Brody came from the kitchen, humming an old Irish song, wearing a white apron over his green calico dress. The phone began to ring, and the motherly person answered it.

"Aunt Brody's Medical Clinic, Ye send them, Ah heal them. PMSing Sergeants get free knuckle massages. Need to make an appointment?"

The two women glanced at each other, raising their eyebrows.

"Oh, 'ello Lad!" Aunt Brody said happily in the phone "Aye, she's here." Then he nodded. "Nay Lad, will not let her outta me sight."

Both Jaye and Scarlett gave Aunt Brody a curious glance, to which he stuck his tongue out at them and then spoke to the other person on the other line, "See ya later, Lad." He said, placing down the receiver.

"Was that Dash?" Jaye asked, her voice still a little hoarse from the breathing tube that was used during the surgery.

Aunt Brody began to hum once more "Not telling ya, Lass." Ignoring her question, he gathered the empty bowls and went directly back into the kitchen.

The women looked towards his direction, perplexed. Scarlett turned to her friend. "Well, you sound better." She stated with a smile "I wonder what is up?" Indicating to Aunt Brody, who was now singing Ave Maria in Alto part.

"Don't know. Feel like sneaking out?" Jaye whispered in a low voice for only the redhead could hear.

Scarlett nodded, whispering back, "I want to break out of here! I'm supposed to be teaching two sessions this afternoon!"

The two silently stood up from their comfortable areas, slipped on their slippers, because there was no way to go to the closet to grab the shoes without Aunt Brody catching them. Slowly they walked towards the door, inching closer. Jaye almost had the knob turned when a booming voice came from the kitchen.

"If ye think ye are gonna leave, think again. Back to yer places. Or Ah will grab ya and bring ya back meself!" Aunt Brody's voice sounded serious from the other room.

Jaye and Scarlett changed similar looks, busted! Their shoulders slumped down, they headed back to the chair and couch, defeated.

"You have to catch us first, Aunt Brody." Jaye said, giggling. This was a game that used to go on when she was a small child. Aunt Brody would have to go find her.

He stepped out of the kitchen, dusting his apron, "Lass, dona get any ideas this time. Yer injured!" Aunt Brody walked over to her chair, and covered her with the blanket. "There now." He then turned towards Scarlett. "And they warned me on ye!" He said, shaking his finger at the redhead. "Try anything and ye will have to face one unhappy Aunt Brody."

Scarlett gulped, "But I--" She went to explain but was interrupted.

"No buts, Lassie. Listen to yer Aunt Brody." He covered her with the blanket and then walked back into the kitchen continuing to sing.

"Ready?" Jaye whispered. "He's singing the chorus. He'll never hear us."

Scarlett nodded. "Ready. This is like sneaking out of a Cobra Base!"

Slowly, both of the women got up from their seating areas and started to walk towards the door. The loud sound of a pot falling came from the kitchen, made the women freeze in their tracks. Glancing towards the kitchenette, they gave each other an 'everything is all clear' signal. Scarlett's hand touched the knob on the door and slowly turned it. Jaye glanced behind her back to make sure that Aunt Brody continued to be occupied, and hearing the high pitches coming from the kitchenette, they were Scott free!

Both walked out of the suite, leaving the door open. A few seconds later, their legs returned walking backwards into the room, slowly, and they gulped from the unhappy looking warrant officer walking in after them.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Flint asked, a frown on his features. He wasn't happy to find them almost out of the door. He crossed his arms and stared at both of them. His lips in a tight line, his foot tapping the floor and pointed to the seating areas. "BACK!"

"Shhh..." Jaye said, putting a finger on her lips to silence him. "Come on, we've been cooped up in here for three days." Her voice still sounded rough and her face still pale from the surgery with dark circles around her eyes.

"Sorry Allie, but Doc's orders." Flint stated. "Now back to your chair. You too, Red. Move!"

Giving him an evil look, both of the women grumbled but walked slowly back towards their seats.

The warrant officer walked over to the phone and dialed. "Mutt, can you send me four Greenshirts to watch Jaye's and Scarlett's suite?" He paused to listen to the other man, "Yes, they tried to escape. Thanks." Then hanged up the phone.

Both women gaped at him and his fiancée sent him an angry glare.

He shook head, "That look will not work this time, Allie."

"But Flint," Scarlett tried to explain, "I have training sessions to instruct."

Flint looked towards the counterintelligence agent. "Save it. I'm not hearing it. Besides, we've got it covered, so get back under that blanket! Both of you!"

"See if I share my bed with you again." Jaye mumbled, sitting back down on the recliner and wrapping herself up with the blanket. "Dash will you put my feet up?" She asked sweetly. "It hurts my nose to bend over."

"Grumpy, aren't we?" He teased, picking up her feet and placing them on the recliner. "Anything else, Milady?"

"Some hot tea with honey and one of Aunt Brody's cinnamon rolls." Jaye asked giving him a sweet smile.

"Oh? I'm not buying that look either! I already know what you are thinking, Allie. Send Dash in the Kitchen and dash out of here before he even notices. I'm not budging til the Greenshirts come to the door." He crossed his arms.

Scarlett grumbled something and pulled the blanket over her face.

"Not buying that either, Red." The warrant officer said, shaking his head, towards both stubborn women.

"Damn it, Dash!" Jaye groaned. "You used to be the one that would help me sneak out."

"Hey, Aunt Brody!" Flint called towards the kitchenette, "The ladies are getting grumpy!" He made a face towards the woman he loved. "I think it's time we drug them."

Scarlett ripped the blanket off her face and sent him a nasty look. "Evil!" She stated, her dark blue eyes staring at him ice cold which caused him to burst out laughing. She then turned to Allie, "Permission when we are both one hundred percent well, to chase him with my crossbow?"

Jaye glared at Flint. "You can even use him as target practice."

Flint pretended to look hurt. "I can feel the love in this room for me."

"Dashiell, Ah didna see ye come in." Aunt Brody came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of two glasses of water and the medicine bottles.

Flint pointed towards Jaye and Scarlett. "Your two patients almost escaped Alcatraz."

"WHAT!" Aunt Brody gave each of them a glare. "Ah warned ye! Dona make me sit on ye!"

Jaye just glared back at her Aunt Brody, her arms crossed, her features in a frown, saying nothing.

Aunt Brody frowned, shaking his finger. "It won't work, Alison. Now take yer medicine. Both of ye." Then he handed each their medicine and glass of water.

Flint shook his head, and at the same moment came a knock on the door, which he went to answer. "Hello boys." He greeted the four Greenshirts. "Two of you stay here, the others station yourselves under their window. With these two Houdinis, I expect it all." The Greenshirts saluted and went to their stations.

Jaye sat her medicine down on the table beside, refusing to take it. Her head throbbed from the extreme pain but didn't like how the pills made her non-functioning.

"Allie, take your medicine. You too, Shana," Flint noticed the redhead mimicking her friend, "You will both lose this battle. I can always call Doc and he can come here and just shove it down your throats."

Aunt Brody nodded in agreement. "Ah can call that blond lad too. He would make ye take the medicine. Aye, he will!"

Scarlett's eyes widened and glanced at Allie, seeing hers had also gone wide.

"Get out of here," Jaye growled, feeling really cranky because of the pain. "If you aren't going to be nice." But took her medication for her Aunt Brody, who had been always able to persuade her to take it.

"Touchy touchy." Flint smirked. "Red, take your medication too!"

Scarlett sighed, "Fine. You win." She took the bottle, opened it and shook two pills in her palm. Then taking the glass of water from the table, she swallowed her medicine. "Happy?"

Seeing that both took their meds, Flint grinned at them. "Happy. Now I'm going out for a moment, and will be back later. Be good girls for Aunt Brody." He went to kiss Jaye on the forehead, but she moved her head away from his lips. "Fine. I'll steal a kiss when you are unconscious."

"Don't bother coming back." Jaye growled.

"I love you too." Flint said smiling, then turned to the other woman. "Red? Any messages for Duke?" He smirked, seeing her eyes widening at the mentioning of the field commander's name.

"Go to Hell!" Scarlett cursed.

"Woah!" Flint pretended to look shocked. "Now I know those meds make you both grumpy if Red is cursing."

"Aunt Brody, Dash is bothering me," Jaye whined.

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Flint held his arms up. He headed towards the door, "Have a good sleep you two." He blew his fiancée a kiss and closed the door behind him.

Scarlett let out an aggravated sigh, "I'm fine! Can't they get that in their thick Joe skulls!" Just as a short cough left her throat.

"Well maybe if you'd quit coughing." Jaye pointed out.

"And your nose doesn't hurt?" Scarlett retaliated.

"All right ye two! Get some sleep. Yer Aunt Brody got work to do." He said, turning around and headed back towards the kitchen.

Jaye started to yawn. By the time Aunt Brody returned with the tea they were both fast asleep.

"Poor Lassies. Sleep well." Aunt Brody tucked them with the blankets and went back to his cooking.

Hours later, Jaye eyes began to flutter open, the sounds of talking and laughter echoed in her eardrums. She slowly open her eyes, and noticed Scarlett still sleeping under the covers. Only some of her red hair and forehead could seen, most of her was completely buried under the covers. Thinking it was the television that had awakened her from the deep sleep, she turned her head, discovering Flint, sitting on the floor with Cover Girl and Duke, drinking beers and having a good time.

Cover Girl looked up, noticing her groggy friend. "Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty is awake."

Flint turned his head towards the chair. "Yes Courtney, I believe you're right. 'Bout time you woke up, Allie."

"Wh...what's going on?" Jaye asked, trying hard to lift the fog from her mind.

Flint looked innocent. "Nothing's going on. We are just here, on the floor, drinking beer, nothing unusual." But the sound of teasing sounded in his voice.

Cover Girl giggled, and covered her mouth with her hand while Duke pretended to be very interested to his beer bottle.

"Yeah, right," Jaye said, rolling her eyes, trying to fully wake up.

"Want anything, Allie?" Flint asked her. "How do you feel?"

"I want to get out of here." Jaye answered, still trying to clear the cobwebs out from her head. "But something to drink would be great."

"Typical Allie." Cover Girl said, with a chuckle.

"Sorry Allie, but no drinks remember, can't mix meds with drinks, even Virgin Beers." Flint smirked, "I can get you a soda, if you like."

"That's what I meant anyway," Jaye grumbled.

"I brought over a case of coke, Dash. It's in the fridge." Cover Girl pointed out.

"Never ye mind, Courtney. Ah got some for the Lass." Aunt Brody cwalked in with several glasses in his hand. "Is the other Lass still asleep?" Glancing towards the sleeping redhead, then handed Jaye a glass filled with ginger ale.

"Someone has to wake up Snow White over there." Cover Girl suggested, smirking.

Flint smiled towards the first sergeant. "Maybe a nice Prince should go over to Snow White and kiss her awake."

Cover Girl giggled, and Lady Jaye choked on her soda.

Duke seemed to pale. "Very funny, lover boy."

"She'd kill him." Jaye claimed, after catching her breath.

"I think Duke's going to need _all_ his teeth for a while still." Cover Girl pointed out, making the room fall into laughter.

Scarlett stirred but still remained asleep. Duke noticed that his blanket covered her, though he wasn't going to admit it to the redhead that the blanket belonged to him, not yet anyway.

"Well, we are going to need her." Flint stated, standing up and walking over to the wolverine driver, holding his hands outwards. "Come on Courtney, up and at 'em." Helping her off the ground.

"Keep me out of it," Duke said. "We are finally somewhat civil with each other and I'd like to keep it that way."

"What are you guys up to?" Jaye asked, watching Flint and Cover Girl heading for the couch.

Cover Girl huffed. "Civil? Duke! You called her a witch! You're lucky she hasn't killed you yet-- Hmm, maybe if she wakes up--" But her words her cut off by the warrant officer's hand covering her mouth.

"Never mind her, Conrad, Court here, had too much to drink already." Flint said, pulling the wolverine driver along with him. "Well... we could throw some water on her, but then I don't want anymore blames for getting someone sick... so, we just have to do one thing." He leaned and whispered to Cover Girl something that caused her to giggle.

Duke and Jaye raised an eyebrow. Aunt Brody dropped his mouth.

"Sit on her!" Both Flint and Cover Girl shouted and rested themselves on the redhead, who began to stir awake.

"Hey! Off of me!" Scarlett groggily commanded.

"Sorry Shana, but you are hogging the couch," smirked Cover Girl.

The others burst out laughing.

"OFF!"

Flint shook his head towards the redhead. "Say it and we will."

"Fine! UNCLE!" Scarlett growled towards them..

"Sorry Lass, only Aunts here!" said Aunt Brody while laughing.

Duke was shaking his head, and closed his eyes.

Jaye started laughing loudly and her nose started to slightly bleed.

"Here's a tissue, Lass." Aunt Brody said, standing up and handing his niece a tissue for the bleeding.

"Will you two get off! You are both heavy!" Scarlett groaned, raising her head slightly off the pillow.

"Shana! Are you calling me fat?" Flint acted insulted, touching his hand on his chest, both his eyes wide and his mouth opened from shock.

Cover Girl laughed, holding her stomach and almost toppled over. "This is comfy, maybe I will stay on this soft couch all night."

Scarlett's head fell back down on the pillow. "I'm going to ask for a transfer!"

"If you do, you're taking Duke with you." Jaye stated while Aunt Brody continued to hold the tissue gently over the nose bleed.

"Shut up, Allie." Duke said, warningly.

Scarlett's eyes widened when she heard the field commander's voice, but turned to her best friend. "No, Allie I'm going to ask for a transfer to work for Cobra and then come over and shoot these two heavy whales!"

Cover Girl acted shocked. "Dash! She called us whales!" She touched her cheeks with her hands, and her mouth opened wide.

Flint acted horrified. "Oh no! What ever shall we do?" He threw his arm over his forehead, acting ashamed.

"Bounce on her!" They both stated at once, looking at one another with an mischievous smile.

"NO!!!" Scarlett pleaded. But it was too late, for both the warrant officer and the tank driver began bounding lightly on her, making her move up and down on the couch. A groan escaped her throat.

Aunt Brody started to laugh so hard, he began to choke.

"Oww, oww, oww...Aunt Brody!" Jaye cried out softy, feeling his squeeze harder on her nose, while he continued to laugh and cough at the same moment.

"Alright, you two are going to make her puke, if you don't stop." Duke laughed.

"Relax Duke, we're not bouncing too hard, right Shana?" asked Cover Girl.

"I'll tell you when I see you under my Cobra Tank." Scarlett answered.

Flint chuckled, "Glad you are feeling better." He stood up and helped Cover Girl off the couch.

Scarlett shook her head. "And I would like to thank the two men, who didn't even _bother_ helping with the situation." She said softly, steadily trying to sit up.

"Men? Where?" Aunt Brody twisted his head left and right, causing the entire room to laugh.

"Would you like something to drink, Red?" Duke asked, trying to be hospitable.

"Aunt Brody, I think it's done bleeding now." Jaye pointed out to the man, who was still holding the tissue on her nose.

"Sorry, Witches can't drink water, they melt remember?" Scarlett shakily sat up, "But thanks anyway." She did not want another fight on her hands with the field commander, especially tonight.

"Shana, I think that is Witches can't get water thrown on them." Cover Girl stated.

"Sorry Shana, but we're not in Oz." Flint pointed out.

Cover Girl grinned, "We're not in Kansas either!" Causing more laughter, "Love the new picture, Flint!" She pointed to the picture of the warrant officer sleeping with the evil plastic things and more laughter erupted.

"Alright, can I get up, please," Jaye asked Aunt Brody. She leaned in against the man. "Bathroom." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry about that." Duke apologized to Scarlett. "I didn't mean it." 'Did I actually just apologize to her?' He thought to himself.

Scarlett sent him a half smile.

Aunt Brody nodded, "Come on Lass. Ah'll take ye to the lavatory." Helping her off the chair and guided her to the bathroom.

Flint glanced to make sure Jaye had gone in the room before turning to the others. "Alright! Showtime! Move!"

Duke and Flint headed for the kitchen, while Cover Girl went to Scarlett's room. Scarlett quickly picked up the items on the table and put them on the couch's side. Flint and Duke brought out some of the food. Cover Girl returned from the bedroom, her arms full of boxes, all wrapped. Then all four of them went into the kitchen, grabbed the rest of the food and set it out. Cover Girl rested the plates on the table and Scarlett took out the utensils. Flint rushed out the kitchen holding the cake, with burning candles, just as the bathroom's door clicked open.

"Thanks, Aunt Br-" But Jaye's words were cut off.

"SURPRISE!! Happy Birthday ALLIE!!!" They all yelled at the same moment.

There was a huge smile on Jaye's raccoon eyed face. "But my birthday isn't for two more days."

Flint smiled. "No Allie, your birthday is today." The others nodded.

Jaye's eyes widened. "How long was I out of it?"

Duke came up behind everyone and put Hawk's present for Jaye down on the table.

Flint winked. "Five years." Both Cover Girl and Scarlett hit him on the arm. "Oww."

"Allie, you were hurt five days ago." Scarlett explained.

"No way?" Jaye said in disbelief, as Aunt Brody helped her sit back down.

"I'm afraid so." Duke stated. "And just for the record, Beach feels really bad about it."

Cover Girl smirked, "Yeah, he finally visited the wizard and got a heart!"

Scarlett sat down back on the couch, smiling at her friend, "Well, are you going to stand there or blow out the candles?"

Flint chuckled, "Yeah, we will be waiting here for a whole year until she decides to blow them out." He was standing in front of Jaye with the cake.

Jaye smiled happily at her fiancé. Her eyes twinkled, she made her wish, and then blew out the candles, though it did take a few seconds afterwards to catch her breath again. "You guys are amazing."

"Yeah, tell us something we don't know." Flint smirked, causing the room to burst into laughter.

Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Cover Girl said, answering the second ring, "Jaye's Party Shop, you want cake, we got it, you want fun, we got that too, you want balloons? Sorry we're out. How can I help you?"

Cover Girl nodded. "Alright Ace, we are set." She put the receiver down and hit the speaker. Then she turned to Jaye. "Allie, we know you couldn't go to the Mess for your celebration, so we brought the Mess to you. Hit it Ace!"

Ace's voice came on the speaker, "Jaye, all of us just want to say- ok everyone ready….1... 2... 3.. .

_Happy Birthday to You _

_You live in a GIJOE Zoo _

_So we would like to say _

_Hope you have a merry day _

_with lots of Birthday Wishes _

_to our special Jaye! _

And for Red... 1...2...3...

_Hurry back our dear Red _

_cause Snakes has us doing flips _

_and Beach Head is making us watch clips _

_Get Well fast _

_as we're about to jump _

_off the canon soon! _

"Enjoy!! And save some cake for us!" Ace added.

Jaye started laughing so hard she almost fell over.

The first sergeant rolled his eyes. "Ace, I recommend you not follow in Roadblock's shoes.

Aunt Brody caught Jaye by her arm, so she would not topple over the chair. "Easy there, Lassie."

Scarlett called out, "Thanks Ace!" Laughing at the image of some of the Joes jumping off the canon.

Flint rubbed Jaye on the back,. "Hey Ace! I think we're going to send her back to Doc's! Bad case of Laughinitis!" Making everyone join in on the joke.

"You guys are great. Thanks." Jaye managed to say, when Aunt Brody helped her sit down back in the chair.

"Happy Birthday, Jaye!" Ace's voice cameonce more, before the line went dead.

Duke walked over to Jaye with Hawk's present in his hands. "Hawk really wanted to be here today, but he had to run to D.C. He wanted you to open his present first."

Jaye took it, quickly opened it and her eyes widened in awe when she looked inside the box. Her hand gently lifted two sets of tickets and a Hotel brochure.

Flint's jaw dropped. "Allie, is that what I think it is?"

"He's sending us to Greece for our honeymoon!!!" Jaye announced, excitedly.

"Wow!!!" Flint said, thankful for the General's generosity. "That is a truly wonderful gift."

Scarlett and Cover Girl shared a smile. "Ok, our turn!" they said together, handing Jaye a square box.

"Allie, this one is from both Courtney and me." Scarlett said, pointing to the larger square box, "But this little one is from me." She handed her a second present.

Jaye opened the larger box and smiled happily at her two best friends. She slowly pulled out a beautiful emerald gown. Her eyes widened, from the surprise.

"Happy birthday, Allie." Scarlett and Cover Girl wished together to their friend who hugged them both..

Jayet hen slowly opened the smaller box from her maid of honor, and gasped when she pulled out a gold bracelet with her birthday stone set around the circumference.

"And this is from me," Cover Girl added, before the covert opt. could even thank the counterintelligence agent, handed her a third present.

Opening the third present, Jaye's eyes softened, when she pulled out the matching earrings.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Jaye said softly, with joyful tears in her eyes. "You are the best friends anyone could ever have."

Duke cleared his throat and handed her another wrapped box. "This is from me."

Taking the box in her hands, Jaye slowly opened it. Her hands reached in and pulled out a stuffed Saint Bernard, whose tags named, Bernie. She petted the dog's soft fake mohair fur with a smile on her face. "He's so cute."

"There's more." Duke said, indicating towards inside the box.

Jaye set the stuffed dog down on the arm of the recliner, then once again reached in the box and pulled out a large manila envelope. She looked at her field commander questionably, then opened it. "Two weeks pre-approved leave for Flint and me. Also there is a written guarantee that there will be no last minute missions for either of us."

Flint turned to his best friend. "Thanks good buddy," He said, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

Aunt Brody smiled. "Lass, this is from yer, Aunt Brody." He put an enormous box on the table. His niece glanced at the box and gave Aunt Brody a curious look. But when she opened the gift, she let out a gasp, pulling out the wedding invitations. "Ye have to thank Courtney too. The Lass went to pick them up for yer Aunt Brody." He winked at the tank driver.

Jaye pulled one of the invitations out. She had seen this pattern before, but not from the sample group that they had looked at months ago. "These are just like Mom and Dad's invitations. I was told they were no longer made." A tear trailed down her cheek. "How did you..."

"That's yer Aunt Brody's secret, lass," he said, kissing his niece on the cheek. Then from behind his hands, he revealed another gift.. "From yer Daddy, Lass."

Jaye gave him another curious glance, then looked down on the small present, noting its beautiful decorated wrapping paper. Lifting the lid gently, her heart almost stopped, her mouth opened and nothing came out, but a tear escaped.

"Allie?" Flint's voice sounded concerned.

She looked up to him, another tear falling down her cheek, and pulled out a very old looking necklace with a red stone amulet. Her mother's, her grandmother's, and now hers.

Jaye held it as if it were the most precious thing in the entire world. "Oh, Daddy..." She said softly, wishing he were there with her. She looked up at Flint. "This is given to the first born daughter for her wedding. It's very old."

Flint smiled, putting his hand behind her nape. "It's beautiful… what is the saying again? Someone old? Something new?"

She felt something cool against her skin, and then around her neck. Her hand slowly rose up to touch it and she gasped, feeling the smooth diamonds against her skin.

"Happy birthday, Allie." He whispered in her ear.

She looked down at the necklace. "Oh, Dash! It's beautiful." She kissed him passionately.

"Ahem." Aunt Brody cleared his throat and everyone laughed, "Lass, there is one more gift." He took out from his pocket a envelope, making everyone glance at it, wondering what Aunt Brody was up to. "Tis from yer Uncle James." Silence surrounded the room at the mentioning of Destro's name.

Shakily, she took it in her hands, wanting it rather burn it in the fire, but curiosity overcome her mind. Opening it slowly, she felt Flint's hands rubbing gently her shoulder. Taking out a small document from the envelope, she opened it and discovered the ownership papers for the colt.

A slight smile graced Jaye's face. She felt Flint's hand give her a squeeze.

Flint smiled. "Well… I don't know about all of you, but I'm starving! Shall we eat what Aunt Brody made, and eh… I hope it's not any more of that blood stuff." He prayed, turning a slight shade of green.

"What did you make, Aunt Brody?" Jaye asked.

"Blood stuff?" Duke asked.

"You do _not_ want to know." Flint whispered to the field commander.

Aunt Brody did not answer the first sergeant's question or curious glance. "Aye Lassie, all yer favorites! Cloutie dumpling, Neeps and tatties Cullen Skink Drop scones, Cranachan, Cock-a-leekie, Lorne sausage, Arbroath smokies, and Venison casserole."

Flint's face changed into a deeper shade of green. "I do _not _even want to know what's in some of those dishes."

From the couch, Scarlett groaned, "Umm, I think my stomach is going to turn." then rested her head against the soft cushions of the couch.

Cover Girl turned to Duke and asked, "Can we go to McDonalds?" She frowned, watching him shake his head.

"Ye got to try the stuff, first!" Aunt Brody suggested, "And if yer stomach can't handle the food, Aunt Brody will make some pizza." Laughing, he uncovered the dishes, and everyone sighed with relief, seeing a normal American meal. "Aunt Brody loves to cook American."

"Homemade dough and sauce for the pizza?" Jaye asked, trying to get up from the chair, only to have Flint keep her in her seat.

"Sit Allie, I'll fill your plate," Flint said, giving her one of his dashing smiles.

"Aye Lassie, homemade dough, none of that store bought rubbish," Aunt Brody explained.

Everyone grabbed a plate and began filling them with samples everything that Aunt Brody had created. Jaye smiled looking around her, from her friends, her family, and the man she loved. It was indeed a birthday she would never forget.


	21. Eikosi

Jaye waited in the living room for her bridal party to join her so they could go dress shopping.

Aunt Brody walked in wearing his special white rose designed dress and white cardigan, a white hat on his head and two dangling gold earrings. "Are Shana and Courtney coming?" He asked her, sitting down on the sofa, putting his two white gloves on.

"Courtney is getting my Escalade for us. Not sure where Shana is right now," Jaye answered. "I was told to stay on the couch, so I stayed like a good girl." Jaye smirked at her Aunt.

"Since when do ye listen?" Aunt Brody smiled with a sparkle in his eyes.

The door opened and Scarlett walked in hurriedly. "Sorry Allie, the training session ran longer then expected," She explained, heading straight to her bedroom. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." They heard the door shut closed behind the redhead.

Jaye shook her head. "Why is it she gets to return to duty and I'm still off for two more weeks."

" 'Cause the lassie had a cold and you had an injury!" Aunt Brody tried to make her understand.

"I hate just laying around." Jaye grumbled, never the type to sit still for very long.

"Aye Lass, Ah know," Aunt Brody patted her arm. "Ah remember when ye were a wee one and had yer Aunt Brody run around the manor, looking for ye. Ah always found ye in that room ye always loved, remember the one by the west wing?"

Jaye smiled. "Yes. I remember when I was a little girl there was always a woman in there waiting to play with me. Daddy always said there was no one there but I always saw her."

Aunt Brody chuckled, "Aye, probably the old Banshee."

They heard Scarlett's door open and the redhead come out. "Alright, all set in civvies!" she said, while checking herself in the mirror in her green cashmere long sleeve top and black dress pants.

"Alright, let's go. Courtney is probably wondering where the hell everyone is." Jaye laughed while Aunt Brody helped her stand. "You know I feel fine, Aunt Brody. I can stand and walk myself."

"Ah know lass, but yer Aunt Brody loves to fuss over ye!" He kissed her cheek, taking her arm and guided her out of the suite, as Scarlett closed the door.

They walked down to the garage, finding Cover Girl waiting for them at the car. "Finally! I thought you all stood me up!" she exclaimed, the keys to the car-- twirling around her finger.

Scarlett winked at her best friend and grabbed the keys from the ex model. "Jaye can't drive because of her medication, so I'm driving."

"Hey! Thought I was going to drive!" Cover Girl grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I don't care who drives as long as Aunt Brody doesn't," Jaye said with a laugh.

Cover Girl grabbed back the keys from Scarlett and stuck her tongue out. "Then in that case, I'll drive."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "We're going to die." She watched Aunt Brody turn pale.

"Get in," Cover Girl said, opening the driver's side. They all got in the car. Jaye sat in the passenger seat while Scarlett and Aunt Brody sat in the back. Turning the key in the ignition, Cover Girl pressed the gas twice, then put the car in drive and sped out of the garage.

The car sped down the base, passing a few tanks and jeeps. A bunch of Greenshirts jumped away from the vehicle's path.

Beach Head was walking towards his obstacle course, absentmindedly, not seeing the speeding vehicle heading his way. Cover Girl hit the horn, several times. That got his attention- his eyes went wide and he jumped out of the way into some bushes, the car only missing him by inches. Cover Girl honked once more, and pushed the gas to the floor.

Scarlett turned to watch Beach Head, fist in the air, yelling at them. She turned to see Aunt Brody cross himself and mumble a Gaelic prayer.

"Courtney, honey, you know I love you but this is my brand new SUV. I would like to have it for a while." Jaye said, unfazed by the tank driver's driving.

"Allie, have I ever crashed a car?" Cover Girl said innocently.

Scarlett's voice piped up from the back, "Well, there was that time-" but was cut off by Cover Girl.

"Don't be a backseat driver, Shana," Cover Girl said glancing at her from the mirror.

"Two words, Courtney: my mustang." Jaye pointed out.

Cover Girl blushed. "Well, that wasn't my fault." She explained, while turning the car into the highway, heading towards the city. In one movement she passed three lanes, jerking everyone in the car towards their right. "If Shipwreck hadn't parked the General's car near the Motor Pool, I wouldn't have had to turn the car, and crash into the Sky Striker."

"Does this thing have car sick bags?" Aunt Brody asked from the backseat.

"Please Courtney, slow down. I don't want Aunt Brody to hurl in my new car," Jaye pleaded.

"Too late!" Scarlett warned. "Court, pull over. Now!" The car jerked towards the side of the highway, and Aunt Brody rushed out to the grassy area. Jaye sent a glare towards Cover Girl, who pretended to look innocent and shrugged.

Several hours later, the four were in the dressing room of La Donte's, a very established wedding gown designer.

A slim bodied woman about five feet including the hair pinned on top of her head, patted her finger against her cheek. "Hmm.. " she said, her green eyes on Scarlett and Cover Girl, who were both wearing purple gowns with sleeves puffed out two inches. "What do you think Miss Hart-Bogget?"

"It's Hart-Burnett." Jaye corrected for what seemed like a the millionth time. "But I don't think I like the puffy sleeves. What do you think, Aunt Brody?"

"Lass, even yer Aunt Brody will not wear _that_!" He stated, looking at the two relieved Joe women who were wearing the gowns.

The woman turned towards the area where more gowns were hung. "Alright, Ladies, how about these?" The sales lady took two light blue bridesmaids gowns of the rack and showed them to the women.

"I like the color," Scarlett admitted, smiling

"It looks too Easter to me," Cover Girl said, scrunching her nose.

"Put them on, girls."

Taking the garments, the two bridesmaids headed back into the dressing room, and returned shortly after, both pink from blushing.

"Allie, please don't make us wear these," Scarlett begged to her best friend. "They ..eh.. are too revealing." She pointed out while glancing down to her chest area.

"Oh! I like those. What do you think Aunt Brody?" Jaye asked, nudging her aunt. There was a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh, yes, lass!" Aunt Brody replied, "I agree!"

Both women's jaws hung. Scarlett closed her eyes and shook her head.

"But Allie! Look at the backside!" Cover Girl pointed out, turning to showing them that most of her back was revealed.

"Oh, Duke and Beach would just love to see you two in these." Jaye said laughing.

Scarlett's eyes went wide, "That's it! It's coming off."

"I agree with Red here," Cover Girl added. "I rather wear that orange ruffled one you showed us months ago!"

"Alright, alright." Jaye said, laughing as she leaned her head against Aunt Brody's muscular arm. "I don't like those anyway. How about the red dresses. Try those on."

Both women looked at each other then at Jaye, Scarlett gulped. "Red? Allie! Red dresses with red hair? Not a good combination."

"The dresses won't be that color. I just want to see what the style looks like on you."

They both nodded. "Alright." Cover Girl agreed, while the sales rep. walked up to them and handed them the two red gowns. Several minutes later, both women returned from the dressing room wearing the red dresses.

The dresses were floor length and strapless. They had folds around the stomach area. "What do you think, Aunt Brody? I think they are very pretty. But I have to take Dash's sister into consideration as well."

"Aye, but dona they make the same dress in the other style for women who are gonna have wee ones?" Aunt Brody asked.

The sale person nodded. "We can tailor the dress to fit the young woman's needs."

"There's one problem though." Jaye told the employee. "She lives in Kansas."

"That is no problem ma'am, we only need the measurements. But if the lady can drive to Kansas City, I have an associate who can measure her there and have the information be sent here," answered the sales rep.

"I'm sure she can." Jaye smiled. "What do you guys think of the dresses?"

"I love the feel of it." Scarlett said, turning around.

"And I like the style." Cover Girl added, striking one of her modeling poses.

"Alright. I think we have the style." Jaye said. "Now, will this come in fluorescent orange?"

"WHAT!" The two women uttered at the same moment.

"Allie, you are _not_ serious!" Scarlett said in shock.

Aunt Brody began to chuckle and winked at his niece, who loved torturing her friends.

"No. I'm not serious," Jaye said, then once she saw the relieved look on her best friends' faces, she smirked. "Camouflage."

"Anything!" Cover Girl pleaded, "Just not that orange color!"

"Green should be good, more traditional." Scarlett pointed out.

Jaye motioned for the sales lady to come over and she held up a piece of satin fabric in the shade of hunter green. "This is the color I picked out. What do you think?"

They both nodded. "Allie, the color is nice and so is the design." Scarlett stated.

"So, is this the choice then Miss Hart-Bennet?" The sale lady asked.

"Burnett. And yes this is my choice." Jaye said, then took a sip of the hot tea that had been placed in front of them, when they had first arrived.

"Very well. Let me get the paperwork and measurements." The sale rep, clicked her fingers and in moments, two other sales reps measured both Scarlett and Cover Girl. After settling everything in order, they had lunch at the Corner on the Green. They returned to the base, Scarlett at the wheel-- this time.

The ride home was smooth and uneventful, though Cover Girl kept saying that several turtles and other small animals kept passing them from Scarlett's speed limit.

The car pulled into the parking area of the base. They noticed Flint and Duke walking towards the SUV.

Flint opened the car door for Lady Jaye. "So. How did it go? "He asked her with a huge smile, offering his hand. "Had a nice girl's day out?"

"Yes, it was fun," Jaye answered, while taking his hand to help her out of the SUV. "We need to get your sisters to the shop they have in Kansas City though to get them fitted."

"That's not problem, Nancy can drive to Kansas City with Brenna. They say hello by the way, just got off the phone with them. Seems Nancy adopted a few more evil plastic things." He informed her, making his fiancée giggle.

Duke walked towards the driver's side of the car, just when Scarlett and Cover Girl came out. He was about to say something to the women when someone called the redhead's name.

"Scarlett!"

Everyone turned to see Alpine come rushing to them. But he stopped short when he got a glimpse of the field commander. The mountain climber gulped.

Scarlett turned to the others. "I'll be back. Excuse me." She started walking over to Alpine, who had fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

The mountain climber grabbed her hand, and pulled her further away from the others. From the corner of her eye, Scarlett noticed that Duke had spotted the hand holding. 'Oh great!' she thought.

Alpine glanced towards the others first and then at the redhead. "We ..we have a problem. Umm.. "

"Blast it, Alpine! Just tell me!"

"Ok, Blast may be the word for it. Clutch took Brutus and put him in the Canon."

"WHAT!" Scarlett said louder than she intended. They both glanced towards the others, and noticed all eyes were now on them.

"That's not the problem. Gung Ho dared Bazooka to climb up there and get the Bear for one hundred boxes of gum, and you know how much the big lug likes them. Well, the big lug, took my mountain gear and climbed up the Canon, crawled inside and now is... well he's stuck!"

"So why me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"We need your crossbow, so we can climb up and help the lug out of there. And you know how he is scared of the dark!" He explained, his brown eyes filled with worry for his best friend and what the field commander would do if he discovered the situation.

"Alright, let's go. Pray Duke doesn't catch us, or we're going to be in boiling water. Let me run and grab my crossbow and I will meet you under the canon."

"Thank you!" Alpine squealed with joy hugging her tightly around the waist.

"Go, I'll tell Jaye to cover us." Scarlett ordered. The other Joe nodded and ran back towards the canon. She turned and sighed, catching the unhappiness on the first sergeant's features. "Great, he saw the hug," she mumbled to herself, then called out, "JAYE! Can you come here for a second?"

"Coming," Jaye said and walked over to her friend. "What did those goofballs do this time?"

"Now calm down, but somehow both Brutus and Bazooka are stuck in the canon." Scarlett explained. "I have to use the crossbow to climb up there and get them out."

"Brutus...my Brutus in the canon?" Jaye asked in an angry tone.

"Calm down. I don't want Duke to find out. He may blow his top. Distract him. I'll meet you back at the suite." Scarlett said, turning to leave.

"Alright, but if my bear is harmed, there are going to be some very sorry people around here." Jaye growled, walking back towards the others and seeing the tank jockey rushing towards her.

"What's going on?" Cover Girl whispered, while the covert ops. agent explained the situation on the way back to the garage towards the three confused looking men.

Duke, Flint and Aunt Brody looked at them questioningly. "Scarlett has a climbing date with Alpine." Jaye explained to them with a smirk on her face.

Flint's jaw dropped. "Wh,,wh..at!"

"Close your mouth Flint, some flies may decide to enter the hanger." Cover Girl smirked.

Duke's color changed, watching Scarlett head towards the training room and leave it, crossbow in hand.

The counterintelligence agent, ran towards the canon, finding several Joes underneath it. But once they saw her unhappy face, they all scattered, all but Alpine and Gung Ho.

"Ready?" Scarlett asked the other two men, who slowly nodded.

Taking a step towards the canon, she marked a spot and shot an arrow, which flew straight up and hit the wall of the Pit. "Gung Ho, hold the rope. Alpine, follow me," she ordered.

Settling her crossbow over her shoulder and grabbing the rope, she started climbing up the building, Alpine following her lead. It took them several minutes to climb up the side and edge their way over the canon. Scarlett slowly kneeled and peaked inside. "Bazooka?" she called in the hole, "It's Red, you alright?"

A small voice answered. "Red! Yeah.. fine, only stuck.. and scared."

Shaking her head, she got to her knees, "Alpine, hold my waist. I'm going to see where he's stuck." As Alpine's hands held her, she leaned over the edge of the canon, and found Bazooka with Brutus wedged in the middle. "Zook, can you throw the rope that you have with you?"

"Yeah, think so." Bazooka answered, his whole body trembling with fear.

"Good, now throw it to me."

"Ok." Bazooka still held on to Brutus, he threw the rope towards the opening. She missed, he then tried again and on the third time she caught it.

"Alright, Bazooka, on three, both Alpine and I are going to pull you." Scarlett told him gently.

He nodded, holding the bear close with one of his hands.

Grabbing hold of the rope, both Joes stationed themselves to pull the overweight Joe out. "1..2..3.. pull!" Scarlett commanded. Together, they pulled on the rope and slowly the trapped Joe climbed out of the canon.

Alpine went to grab Bazooka, so that he didn't topple over and steadily walked him over to the rope.

Scarlett slowly followed them, keeping her balance, watching Bazooka take hold of the first rope and slowly climb down the side of the building, then Alpine followed. Seeing both on the ground safe, she breathed a sigh of relief. She took hold of the rope and began to descend, glad that she and the others were not uncovered by the first sergeant. But her wishful thinking was cut off when a angry voice filled the air.

"And just what in the bloody blue blazes is going on here?!?" Duke's voice boomed.

Jaye glanced upwards and gave her maid of honor an apologetic look

Scarlett cringed, "Oh, just lovely." She stopped climbing down and looked directly into the angry features of the first sergeant, and watched her three friends start to tremble from pure fear of what their commanding officer would do.

"This is your date?" Duke asked angrily, glaring at the redhead.

Her jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" she looked at him confused, slowly inching her way down the rest of the building.

Duke was about to say something when he heard Jaye yell.

"Bazooka, give me back my bear!!!"

Bazooka, frightened from Jaye's scream, threw the bear to Gung Ho, who looked like he was holding an active Cobra bomb. He looked from Bazooka to Jaye and then dashed out of there as fast as then his Cajun legs could carry him.

Alpine and Bazooka shared the same look and followed Gung Ho, just as Jaye dashed after them yelling in Gaelic.

Duke watched the cowards run, when he heard Scarlett's heels click on the pavement from behind. He turned watching her try to slip away.

"Where do you think you are going?!" Duke ordered.

Scarlett continued to walk away, hoping he would not follow. But she was wrong, because he had already started to follow, his face redder than her hair.

"Aunt Brody? Is Allie supposed to be running?" Cover Girl asked while they watched Jaye chasing the scared Cajun.

"ALISON!!! Ye get back here!" Aunt Brody screamed, going after his niece with his high heels on.

Cover Girl and Flint exchanged looks and began to run after the group.

Several Joes watched the pursuits, wondering who was going to be dead first.


	22. Eikosiena

The rain pounded the Manor, while the wind gushed around it. The trees swayed from its force and no animal could be seen. It had been two months since Aunt Brody's memorable visit. The invitations had been sent, the guest list was in order, the catering was all set, and the many guards were stationed around the Manor, ready for the Clan wedding. Jaye and Flint had flown to Scotland several days earlier, for last minute preparations.

Early that morning, the Joe wedding party had arrived, which included- Hawk, Scarlett, Duke, Cover Girl and Roadblock. Hawk had left Beach Head in charge, because three of the high command of the Elite team were off base. He could only imagine what Beach Head would do to the Joes, so he had called for backup, Sgt. Slaughter. Between them, Hawk knew that the Joes couldn't possibly get into trouble.

But most of the Joes were relieved to have the field commander away for a few days. Duke had surpassed every green eyed monster known to man, not to mention that most of the windows have never looked so spotlessly clean! Both the first sergeant and the redhead rarely talked after their argument two months earlier. It had come to the point where Hawk had to intervene once again, and began to sending them off base, one at a time, so that the Joes could have some peace. Some of the Joes were anticipating who was going left standing, the pool on Duke and Scarlett had reached over three thousand.

Most of the morning, had gone smoothly, as long as Duke and Scarlett weren't in the same room. Flint had taken his friend around the Manor, Hawk and Lord Burnett were having an interesting game of chess in the library, Roadblock was in the kitchen, swapping recipes, and Jaye, Scarlett and Cover Girl had stationed themselves in Jaye's bedchambers.

"Shana, what happened between you two?" Cover Girl asked, taking a bite of a scone.

"Yeah, you and blondie used to be so close. But this past year you two have been so close to killing each other," Jaye piped in.

Scarlett put her tea cup down at Jaye's table, her eyes stared downward to the lavish handmade carpet. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know." Then she glanced at her friends' concerned faces, "But since Serpentor's attack, Duke has somehow changed." Her eyes became soft. "He's become colder, and is shutting me out."

"Maybe his brush with death scared him more than we thought." Cover Girl shrugged.

"I don't know. Something needs to be done about it. You two are ripping each other apart and it's not pretty," Jaye said as she stood up and walked over to the window. "Damn...he's early." she said mostly to herself.

"Who's early?" Scarlett asked, watching her friend look outside the raindrop covered window.

"Destro?" Cover Girl suggested, "I can only imagine him here with Duke, and Hawk."

Jaye nodded towards them. "He will be looking for me. Come on, let's not be here when he comes up," she said, turning away from the window and walking over towards a Clothes Press.

Scarlett and Cover Girl sent her a curious glance, watching their friend become more nervous with each passing second.

"Where shall we go?" Scarlett asked. "And you can't hide from him forever."

"Did he bring Vickie?" Cover Girl asked curiously, "I want to see your clone."

"I didn't see her." Jaye answered, grabbing a jacket. "And I'm not hiding from him, I just don't feel up to seeing him right now."

Both Scarlett and Cover Girl exchanged similar looks. They didn't want their friend running out in this weather, not to mention that Flint may lose it, finding out she had gone out in it.

"Allie, why don't we go to that room your Aunt Brody mentioned?" Scarlett suggested. "The one with the ghost."

Cover Girl's eyes widened, "Ghost?" She threw her arms in the air, "Of course there has to be a ghost in this place! Between the ghost and the stuff in the dungeon, it can be a great horror movie setting."

"Alright," Jaye agreed, and lead them out of the room.

They walked down towards the west wing. Passing by the main staircase, voices could be heard from downstairs. "James, glad ta see ya." The voice of Lord Burnett's voice echoed.

"Robert, this is a splendid moment." They heard Destro's voice, making all three women shiver. "Hawk."

"Destro." Hawk's reply was stale and alert, like he was expecting the whole entire Cobra army to burst into the manor.

The women stopped in their tracks when they spotted Duke walking up the stairs.

Jaye made a shushing motion towards the field commander, letting him know they didn't want Destro to know that they were up there. "Where's Dash?" Jaye asked when he got right next to her.

"He went over to your Aunt Brody's," Duke answered.

Cover Girl glanced at the first sergeant then to Jaye. "Why does he have to go to Aunt Brody's?"

Duke refused to look towards the fiery redhead, and Scarlett walked over to the wall, trying to be interested in the wall tapestry, avoiding him as much as possible.

"He needed to discuss something with him. He wouldn't tell me wha,." Duke answered.

Jaye watched the men down at the bottom of the stairs. "They're coming. Come on," she whispered, urging them to head towards the west wing.

They hurriedly walked to the end of the west wing, passing Flint's and Duke's bedrooms. The hallway narrowed and ducked under a large wooden board, which brought them through a smaller passage way. Then they started walking up a flight of stone stairs.

Jaye then lead them down another long hall, which was mostly covered with spider webs, making Scarlett cringe. Cover Girl gulped from the creepy looking statues that occupied the space, and Duke sneezed from the dust.

Entering a large room, the group found that the space was extremely cold. The room held several seating areas, a couch with two cushioned chairs, both from the eighteen hundreds, and a large poster bed.

Duke immediately started a fire, to help the place get warmer. Cover Girl and Jaye sat on the cushioned chairs, while Scarlett glanced out the window, looking outat the dreary weather and keeping her distance from the first sergeant.

"My father doesn't like me to come up here. Which is why the main passageway to this room has been blocked," Jaye explained.

"Why doesn't he want you in here?" Duke asked as he poked at the fire. He glanced over at Scarlett's red locks for a second before returning his blue eyes back to the red flames.

"My mother died in this room." Jaye answered softly.

Scarlett turned from the window and sent her friend an apologetic look. Her dark blue eyes roamed around the room, which indicated that it had once looked very elegant. She felt the same sadness that Jaye did, her own mother had died when she was extremely young and she barely remembered her. She noticed an older painting on the one of the walls. The painting pictured a young woman, sitting on a bench. The woman had a strong resemblance to the covert ops. agent . Her eyes glanced back out the window, and a chill ran down her body.

"Allie, I'm so sorry," Cover Girl said, sympathetically.

"Don't be," Jaye reassured. "She died when I was very young. I don't remember her."

Suddenly, they heard a bump coming from the hallway, and Cover Girl jumped. "I just hope that is Destro and not the ghost."

Duke stood up from the fireplace and walked over to the door, peaking outside. A chuckle came out of his throat, seeing a mouse run across the hall, away from a fallen dusty bowl. He walked back inside, closing the door behind him, so the warm air would not escape. "Only a mouse, Courtney."

Cover Girl sneezed a few times. "Excuse me, must be the dust." She said, sniffling and then sneezed again.

"The ghost wouldn't harm you." Jaye explained. "She's only appeared one time when someone broke into the manor and found me in here. They were going to hurt me."

"Well, that is good to hear, like friendly ghosts. Shana, Conrad, remember when we encountered the Phantom Brigade?" Cover Girl asked, trying to encourage them to talk.

The women both turned towards Scarlett, who barely nodded to Cover Girl and had a far look in her features, and then towards Duke, who was deep in his own thoughts, frowning.

Cover Girl leaned closer to Jaye, "Getting colder in here. If you know what I mean." Indicating to the other two Joes in the room, each barely acknowledging the other.

"Follow my lead," Jaye whispered to Cover Girl, then said louder, "I'm going to show Courtney a picture of my father and Hawk when they were in boarding school together. It's just out in the hall, we'll be right back." They stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Once the two of them were out in the hall, Jaye quickly shut the door and using the old key in her pocket, locked both of the other members inside.

"You just locked them in!" Cover Girl looked amazed. "I wonder who is going to kill who and then come after you!"

Jaye giggled, wanting to be a fly on the wall, watching the field commander's and counterintelligence's agent's faces while they discovered their predicament.

Inside the room, the other two Joes froze, seeing the door close behind Jaye and Cover Girl.

Scarlett's eyes widened. 'She better not have.' raced through her mind, walking to the door and trying to open the latch, but with all her strength, the door wouldn't budge, it was locked. "Jaye!" She hollered, "This isn't funny! Open up!"

"Not until the two of you work things out!" Jaye yelled through the door.

"I'm going to kill her." Duke growled.

"Take a number," Scarlett snapped. "Just wait until we get out of here Allie!" She called out, but heard no reply. " Allie?" She sighed. 'Great, they left.'

Duke now stood next to the fireplace, his face unreadable, but he looked really uncomfortable.

Scarlett closed her eyes, to calm herself down, she was going to kill her best friend before her special day. Walking towards the window once more, she once again stared out, watching the rain pound the ground with force as the time passed slowly, neither of them talking.

In the meantime both Jaye and Cover Girl had made their way to the back veranda talking about what might be happening in the room, They had just sat in the chairs when Destro stepped in front of them.

"Hello, Alison." His voice sounded sincere, but both women froze.

Cover Girl glanced from the Cobra agent to the counterintelligence agent, saying nothing. She hoped Jaye wouldn't jump up and strangle him.

Jaye dug deep into all of her debutante training. She stood up and turned to face him. "Good afternoon, Uncle James."

He bent down to kiss her on the cheek, and from the corner of his eye, he noticed the other Joe women narrow her eyes, ready for anything.

"Victoria will be here this evening, she..eh.. had an appointment." He sat down in one of the chairs.

Jaye took a seat in the chair next to the side of him. She motioned for Cover Girl lean over and whispered, "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. This will be long and boring."

Cover Girl shook her head, "I'm not leaving you alone with _him_!" She stared at Destro, wanting the earth to open from under him and swallow him whole.

Destro cleared his throat. "Umm, yes… but I do wish to talk to my niece," seeing both women give off shudder. "Alison, would you mind if we go for a walk?" He stood up, ignoring Cover Girl's 'I'll run you over with my Wolverine you sleazebag' look.

Jaye stood up and touched her good friends shoulder. "Courtney, maybe you should go check on Duke and Scarletts" she suggested, giving her friend a somewhat reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. If you see Dash, tell him I'm in the garden." She turned and walked with her uncle to the garden.

They walked down the path to the lake, one of the few special areas they both shared. Destro seemed quiet, serious, and deep in thought.

Jaye remained quiet for a long time as well. "Are you alright, Uncle?" she asked, glancing down at the gravel pathway.

Destro turned towards her voice. His silver mask, shinning from the sun's rays. "I just want to apologize to you, Alison. It must be hard for you to find out what your Uncle James has become."

"Why can't you just leave them?" Jaye asked, sounding almost desperate.

Destro stopped walking and looked out at the glistening blue waters of the lake. "I can't. I'm in too deep. And there is something else." He watched a few birds fly over the water. "If I do decide to leave Cobra and Serpentor, it has been made quite clear, that they are going to go after my family."

"Uncle James, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." Jaye said.

"I know you are my dear, but the threat is not directed at you," he admitted.

"Then, who?"

He diverted her question with another one. "Are you and Flint ready for tomorrow?"

Jaye let him change the conversation. "I have never been so nervous in my entire life. I'm even more nervous than when you took me to play before the Queen."

Destro took her hands in his. "Don't be nervous Blue Jaye. You have made this Clan very proud. Especially your Uncle James."

"How have I made you proud? I wasn't raised to be a warrior. I was raised to fight when needed for the Clans because there's no male heir for my father. But I was raised to be a princess, not for what I do now."

"Heroes are not what they do in real life, but what they accomplish. You Alison, have done just that. Look around you, there is so much that you have done. How many Joes look up to you? How many others used to do? Even Princesses and other dignitaries are heroes. It does not matter who they are, it matters just what they do."

Jaye looked away from him. "But I'm not the person my mother would have wanted me to become."

Destro cupped her chin, making her eyes met his. "No, you are exactly what your mother wanted you to become."

"And, what is that?"

"Lady Alison Hart-Burnett." He said softly. Suddenly, his comm. link beeped, "Excuse me, dear." He moved two steps away and answered it. "What is it?" He commanded, then few minutes later she heard him call out a name. "Victoria! Abort! is that clear? Scrub now! Destro out."

Jaye heard the panic in his voice, something must have gone dreadfully wrong with a Cobra mission.

Back in the room, Duke sat on the couch, staring at the fire. Both remained silent, neither one talking. Scarlett continued to stare out the window, watching the raindrops continue to fall and feeling the wind pound on the manor.

One hour passed, then two… maybe three. Neither of them had a watch on and there weren't any clocks in the room. The room's atmosphere started getting chiller, and the first sergeant had dosed off on the couch.

Scarlett shivered, crossing her arms and rubbing them, trying to warm up. She felt something crawling upwards on her right leg. Glancing downwards, her eyes went wide, identifying the black animal moving up her shin, realizing it was a spider and without knowing it, she let out a blood chilling scream.

Duke bolted awake. "Shana!" He cried out in worry, and rushed over towards the redhead near the window..

Scarlett froze, hearing her name coming from him for the first time. She stood in silence, still absorbing what he had just called her.

Duke picked up the stoker from the utensils by the fire place, removed the spider from Scarlett's leg, threw it on the ground and with his foot, killed the venomous creature.

"Thanks," Scarlett said, softly, glancing down at the remains of the creature which made her blood colder than the temperature in the room.

"Are you alright? It didn't bite you, did it?" Duke asked, his voice full of concern.

She shook her head, "No, I don't think so." She then turned back, glancing once again out of the window, realizing the rain had stopped but the room felt colder, and she shivered slightly.

Duke noticed the trembling and immediately grabbed the afghan from the couch and draped it over her shoulders, remaining quiet, not saying anything.

Scarlett faced him. "Thank you," She said softly. Why was she suddenly nervous? she wondered, glancing once again out the window.

Duke was acting like a teenager going on his first date. He pushed his hair back, staying silent.

From the view, Scarlett noticed a dark horse running across the field, breathing heavily from its run. She wished she was out there, instead stuck in the room _with_ him, wondering if another argument would start. Probably that's why he was barely talking to her.

"Look...Shana." Duke said, as if trying to figure out how to say something.

She turned to him, seeing him try to blurt out something. She held her hand up. "You don't have to explain," she said gently, then walked over towards the couch and sat by the fire, gazing at the flames, wild and unsteady, just like them. She could feel his eyes on her. "No one but Hawk knows about this..." She took a deep breath. "I've asked to be transferred." She closed her eyes, hating each word that came out.

"What? Shana...why?" He asked in shock. It almost sounded as if someone had ripped his heart out.

"You have to ask why?" Her voice sounded small, tired. "I'll be leaving after Allie and Dash's wedding."

"No, Shana," Duke said. "Don't go. The team needs you. I--." He stopped talking and looked out the window.

Scarlett twisted her head towards him, "You what?" Waiting for a reply, but none came. He was silent again, his back to her. "Duke. Just look at us, we barely can stand to be in the same room together. The team is suffering, our friends are suffering," She exhaled a long breath, "We…we are suffering. We were such close friends, Duke. What happened?" She closed her eyes, she couldn't say his real name, if she did, she may not be able to handle it.

"I almost died, Shana." Duke answered, softly.

She held the blanket closer to her body, shivering, not from the cold, but from his words. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to erase them, she couldn't. "Don't I know that? I was there, remember? I had to watch you almost die."

"I never wanted to put you through that." Duke said, softly. "I don't want you to hurt like that, again."

"So you thought--shutting me out--would help?" Scarlett asked, her voice sounded both hurt and angry. "You changed, you became cold, Duke."

Duke flinched a little at her words. "I thought if I distanced myself from you, you wouldn't feel that kind of pain, again."

"You thought?" Scarlett asked, almost at a whisper. "I can't believe you would think something like that. The pain is still there, it won't disappear." She glanced down on the cushions of the couch. She couldn't bear to look at him and blinked twice trying to stop the tear that so desperately wanted to roll down her cheek.

"Shana, please, forgive me," He said, softly. "The team needs you. Don't leave. I will leave."

"No, Duke. Don't try to be Mr. Man of Action this time. The team needs you. They need your leadership." Her eyes still looking downwards, not looking at him, not looking in his eyes, afraid she might fall apart. "Besides, it's too late now, Hawk already has the paperwork completed. It's better this way. The base will once again become quiet."

Duke slowly walked over and sat down on the couch, leaving about a foot of space between them. "I can talk to Hawk. He'll pull some strings and make the paperwork disappear. I cannot imagine the base without you there."

Scarlett lifted her head to meet his face, her blue eyes met his. Did he just say that he couldn't imagine the base without her? But the arguments would be there, she could not handle that again.

"Please Duke, don't. I can't do this, having the arguments all the time, and having you yell at the others for no reason. I can't… just can't." Her voice broke slightly, but she quickly swallowed the lump. She closed her eyes, not looking at him.

He became extremely quiet. Not saying anything, but only stared at the red flames in front of him.

By the lake, Jaye stood there motionless, absorbing the conversation Destro just had with the Cobra agent on his comm. link.

"You come here for my wedding and you do business with Cobra?" Jaye asked, sounding more hurt than mad. "Have you no respect for me?" She turned to walk away.

"Alison, wait! You don't understand!" But it was too late, she refused to talk to him. He watched her run towards the manor, not even glancing back. "Blast." He mumbled to himself, "How can I? How can I tell you my dear Alison, that your cousin is a Cobra agent, and that her life is in danger?" He closed his eyes, and leaned against a tree in his troubled thoughts.

Upstairs, the room had gotten colder, quiet, and uncomfortable. They had stayed silent, but it was Duke's voice that broke it. "This is about Alpine isn't it?" he asked. There was no accusation in his voice, just sadness.

"Duke, you punched him! You yelled at the others. You almost made both him and Bazooka do Pig PT for no reason! Why?" Her voice was even, steady. Why was he asking about Alpine? Did he know that she had helped her friends?

"He's the one your dating. Allie told me."

Scarlett's eyes widened, "She told you _WHAT_!" Her loud voice caused him to lean backwards. She shook her head. "I'm going to kill her… no wedding for Miss Hart-Burnett, a funeral instead!" She stood up and then quickly sat back down.

"Duke. All this time, you been thinking I've been dating Alpine?" She touched his lower arm, lightly.

He didn't pull back. He nodded. "Yes. I guess I kind of… got a little jealous."

Scarlett smiled at him, inching closer, a sound almost like a giggle escaped. "Duke, the reason I was with Alpine is because I was helping him and Bazooka." She noticed his features turning into confusion. "The first time I told you we were fishing, I wasn't lying to you, we were fishing. Fishing Bazooka out of the toilet. The second time, when I walked back into the apartment, I had to get my nail filer, because Bazooka had fifteen golf balls stuck in his mouth and the last time, the time you reacted the most is when I was helping Alpine get Bazooka unstuck from the Canon in the front. I never dated Alpine, that _is_ the truth."

"Oh," Duke said in a small voice, realizing how wrong he had been and feeling like an idiot.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" Scarlett asked him, her hand remained on his arm, not moving. "Why did you keep everything bottled up?" The afghan fell, down her shoulder, causing her to tremble from the cold air once again.

Duke reached over and covered her again as he scooted closer. "I guess I was afraid it was true."

She felt a tingle down her spine, not from the cold, but from his touch. "Guess- you take after Flint." Indicating that he covered her. "I'm sorry you felt this way." Her eyes glanced downwards, spotting his hand holding the afghan, just under her throat.

"What do you mean I take after Flint?" His finger now gently caressed her cheek for a second.

"When I became sick, and had to sleep on the couch, well I didn't sleep on the couch all night. I had to evacuate again into the hallway. Flint came out in the hallway, covered me with a blanket and carried me back to the couch." Her voice was soft, her heart melting from his touch.

"That wasn't Flint, Shana. That was me." He could see the surprise in her face, her eyes widening from taking it all in. Realizing that he was the one who brought her back to the suite, and covered her with his blanket.

"Duke..." Her voice was barely a whisper, she leaned closer to him, the heat of his body closer to hers.

He leaned closer to her, his lips almost touching hers when a soft light began to glow in front of them. Duke turned to look and there before him, stood the ghost of a young woman. She smiled and nodded at them as if giving her approval.

Scarlett held her breath watching the woman smiling at them, something tug in her mind, something the woman wanted to tell. A message. She saw the room begin to spin, and felt her body fall.

In the downstairs hallway, Jaye walked briskly, ignoring everyone around her, even her father. Her mind whirled with her thoughts.

Cover Girl, returning from the third floor, noticed Jaye running towards her room. "Allie! Wait!" she called out, running from the west wing to the east.

It was as if Jaye never heard her friend. She kept walking.

"Allie!" Cover Girl's voice plead. "Stop! What's wrong?"

Jaye finally stopped, slumped down on a bench in the hallway and covered her face with her hands.

"What happened?" Cover Girl rushed to her friend, sitting next to her, and placed a hand on her back. "Allie, please, tell me. Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically."

"He better not physically, or I'll shut him in with Shana and Conrad, who by the way I think are both dead. I went to check on them an hour ago and heard no crashing, no breaking, no yelling, no talking, nothing!"

"Oh crap!" Jaye said, worriedly. "Come on." She jumped off the bench, and started rushing back towards the room, with a tank jockey in tow.

In the room, the atmosphere had changed. Panic had consumed the first sergeant, he couldn't revive the counterintelligence agent.

"Shana!!!" Duke called out urgently and desperately tried to wake her up. "Come on, please wake up."

The glowing woman moved closer to the couple, and Duke stood up, speechless. He was about to say something when the woman disappeared exactly at the same moment the door burst open and Jaye with Cover Girl rushed in.

Cover Girl put her hands on her head, when she spotted Scarlett motionless on the couch, "Oh my God! He killed her! He actually killed her!"

"I didn't kill her, she passed out when Allie's ghost appeared." Duke said, worried for the woman that had won his heart so long ago.

"Yeah right, Duke!" Cover Girl crossed her arms and gave him an icy stare, "Like I'm going to believe _that _one!"

Scarlett stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" She asked, softly

"Looks like you passed out." Jaye answered. "You okay? You feeling dizzy or hurting anywhere?"

"See I told you, Court." Duke said, huffily.

Scarlett slowly sat up from the couch, she caught Duke's concerned face, "I'm fine. Just got dizzy for a moment. Nothing else."

"Did he hurt you?" Cover Girl asked, ready to cook first sergeant meatballs.

"No Courtney, Duke just didn't take the news well that I gave him." Scarlett answered, sending him a warning not to say anything about her transfer. "But he didn't hurt me, I hurt him." Then quickly sent him a wink.

"How?" asked Jaye, curious what had happened in the room.

Scarlett stood up from the couch, "Because... I threw a bombshell on him because I'm having Alpine's baby." And with that, she left the room, leaving both Jaye and Cover Girl floored and one first sergeant biting his lip hard from laughing.


	23. Eikosiduo

The sun's rays drifted in the large room, warming it with its brightness. The room had several people running back and forth, making sure everything was running smoothly. Security was tightened, so there wouldn't be any interference from propaganda and other media.

Jaye stood nervously in the middle of the room, with several attendants assisting her with the wedding gown and putting on the traditional Scottish wrap around her shoulder.

Scarlett and Cover Girl were both all ready, dressed in their hunter green gowns, a bouquet of pink roses in their hands and their hair pinned in a French twist.

"Nervous?" Scarlett asked, gently.

"Right now I think I'd be less nervous facing down a Viper firing squad," Jaye answered seriously.

"Allie, don't be nervous, It's Flint who has to be nervous. He has to walk out of there in a dress!" Cover Girl smirked.

Jaye giggled. "It's not a dress, it's a kilt."

Scarlett looked at Cover Girl and spoke in a Scottish accent, "Aye, Lassie! It's a kilt!"

They burst out laughing. Jaye was all ready except for her veil, the honor usually saved for the mother of the bride. Since her mother had passed away, the honor fell to her Aunt Brody.

"Can't believe so many guests have showed up, it looks half of Scotland is out there!" Cover Girl pointed out, from peeking out the door.

Scarlett caught a glimpse of Hawk near the Royal seating area, "Not to mention most of the Royal family." She turned to her friend, "Allie, is there anyone here you don't know?"

"These are people my family knows," Jaye explained.

Scarlett and Cover Girl looked around amazed at the guests for Jaye's Wedding. They looked at each other, "I'm having a small wedding." Cover Girl stated.

The redhead smiled. "Really small, most of the guests would be petrified of Beach Head and probably won't show up." Scarlett laughed, ducking from Cover Girl's bouquet that almost hit her head.

"Lassies! Get in there!" Aunt Brody's voice sounded serious, as he walked in, dressed in a royal blue ankle length gown, diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. A red rose was pinned on his dress. But Aunt Brody was not alone, as the two Great Danes followed him inside the room.

"What are they doing here? Are dogs are allowed inside the Cathedral?" asked an impressed Cover Girl.

"Nay, Lassie. Usually, no dog is allowed, but this is a special wedding, so they are allowed," Aunt Brody explained, then walked over towards his niece. "Lass, just saw yer Lad. He looks ready to hit the floor."

"Really? He isn't having second thoughts is he?" She asked her voice filled with worry and her face looking desperate while one of the attendants handed Aunt Brody the veil.

"Nay, lass." Aunt Brody smirked, "That lad is only nervous about fallin' down and his kilt goes ...emm.. you know..."

"Hands off, Aunt Brody. Dash is all mine." Jaye teased playfully.

Aunt Brody's jaw dropped, "Lass! Ye know that yer Aunt Brody wouldn't do such a thing! Now... that blond Lad… that's another story."

Scarlett laughed, "Aunt Brody, would you like him gift wrapped too?"

Cover Girl laughed so hard she snorted, which caused more laughter.

"Now Aunt Brody, what would Uncle Shawn think." Jaye teased again, referring to the man that Aunt Brody was 'married' to.

"Shawn? Who's Shawn?" Aunt Brody asked, pretending to think. "Lassies, ye know Aunt Brody is only kiddin!"

Scarlett walked over to Aunt Brody and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe I can take Shawn, and you can have Duke," she teased, but covered her mouth just as Duke's head popped in the door.

Jaye tried really hard not to laugh when she spotted the Best Man enter the room.

Duke just shook his head and grinned. "Are you ladies ready?"

"Aunt Brody just needs to help me with my veil then we will be ready." Jaye said.

"Aye," Aunt Brody walked over and carefully placed the veil on her head, covering her face with the delicate lace. "Ye look beautiful, lass." His voice started breaking, and several tears fell down his cheeks.

Scarlett rushed over to Aunt Brody. "Here, Aunt Brody," she gently said, handing him a tissue.

"Thank ye, Lassie." he replied, blowing his nose and more tears escaped.

Jaye's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Tell my father we're ready."

Duke nodded and left. He walked down to the room off to the side of the chapel. "Lord Burnett, they're ready."

Hawk patted Flint's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him. "Are you ready?"

"Ready, Sir." Flint smiled, ready to spend the rest of his life with the person he loved most in the world, Jaye.

"You go on, Robert. I'll make sure Dash gets inside the chapel alright," Hawk said with a chuckle. He turned Flint towards the door with Duke and Roadblock following them.

"Aye, Clayton," Robert said, then turned to his future son-in-law. "Son, Ah want ye to know, Ah'm happy me Alison is marrying ye." embracing the warrant officer.

"Thank you, Lord Burnett," Flint said, after being released from the hug.

"Lad, call me Da, or Father." Robert smiled at the young man. "Or, ye can call me Daddy, like Alison does." He suggested with a wink.

"I'll think I'll stick with Da, if it is alright with you, Sir." Flint smiled.

"Didna Ah just say…" But Robert was cut off by Hawk.

"Robert, Flint has a hard habit to break, if you two keep this conversation, we will be here until next Tuesday," The Joe leader stated, making both men laugh.

Aunt Brody came down into the room. "Ye men are keeping the nervous young lass waiting. Now hurry ye behinds up."

Hawk chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you two married." He lead the warrant officer towards the chapel, Aunt Brody and Lord Burnett following them.

Aunt Brody looked towards Robert. "She is so beautiful, Robbie," he said, with tears falling. "Just like her momma. It seems like only yesterday ye were bouncing her on yer knee and now here she be, getting married to a fine young man."

"Aye, she does. That she does." Robert nodded in agreement, looking at his daughter, remembering her high spirited childhood, her happy and sad moments, her laughter, her cries and her fearless tongue. Seemed like almost yesterday he could picture her running through the gardens, Aunt Brody at her heels. A chuckle rose from his throat, "Ah can feel her mother with us today. Ah know she is watching Alison on this special day."

"Oh, Daddy." Jaye said and hugged her father. "Even though I'm getting married today I will always and forever be your little girl." She kissed his cheek. "You were my first love."

Aunt Brody sniffled, and blew his nose. Then more tears came down his cheeks.

"Aww.. Aunt Brody, don't cry," Cover Girl said, wiping a tear from her own eye. "I think soon they are going to call this the weeping party, instead the wedding party."

Scarlett glanced towards the alter, seeing for the first time, Flint decked all in his Scottish attire. Her eyes traveled to Duke, who was standing next to him. Her heart skipped a beat and she found herself lightheaded.

The two large dogs stood at attention at the end of the aisle, waiting patiently.

Suddenly the music began to play. Its melody filled the Chapel with its serene notes.

Flint's parents were the first to go down the red carpet and take their honorary seats on the groom's side of the chapel. Next, Hawk walked down the aisle with Aunt Brody, who was still sniffling. Aunt Brody took the seat set aside for the mother of the bride, next to Uncle Shawn, and Hawk took his seat next to them.

Three flowers girls paraded slowly, each throwing three different colored rose petals. Red, white and yellow.

Cover Girl walked down the aisle, smiling, and holding her bouquet in her hands. Sounds of awe could be heard from the guests who admired her dress and her beauty.

Scarlett followed, and Duke felt a knot form in his throat, admiring her beauty, and it was as if there was no one else in the room as his eyes watched her come and take her place as maid of honor.

The music then stopped and for what seemed like an eternity it remained quiet, causing several guests to think that the young heir to the Burnett clan had chickened out.

Finally, the wedding march started. Everyone rose from their seats and heads turned towards the back of the room. Jaye began walking down the aisle with her arm through her father's arm and the veil covering her face. The church guests smiled, admiring the bride, who walked so elegantly, walking slowly, not missing a beat. Her gown glittered from the oval shaped sequins on the stomach area, and the lace gently draped over her features. The dress itself was made for a princess, but was worn now by a Lady. The dress's extremely long train gracefully trailed smoothly behind. In her arms, an enormous red and white rose bouquet, could easily fill the room with its fragrance.

Flint's eyes glistened from happiness, watching her slowly near him. He stood waiting, frozen in time, his heart beat steady, syncopating to the rhythm of her steps. His thoughts raced, this was the day, this was the time, everything will become one. Their lives, their hearts, their love, and their world. He felt a nudge on his back, and turned to see Duke smiling. He returned that smile and then shared it with the entire church.

Jaye held her father, and felt him squeeze her hand, assuring her that this was her moment, what he dreamed for her since she was only a child. She glanced slowly around her, seeing the many familiar faces in the Cathedral. Her family. His family. Their friends. Everyone. She noticed Aunt Brody, crying, holding on to Uncle Shawn, who was himself holding the waterworks. Next to them, Destro sat straight and proud, just like a Lord. Victoria sat next to him, watching Jaye's every movement.

What seemed like miles in the beginning became only feet. Jaye's eyes sparkled looking directly at Flint, and erased everyone else around her. He stood there, gallant, with kilt and all. She couldn't stop smiling at his face. She blinked a tear of joy away, watching him watch her, and stopped only inches away.

The priest stood in front of the altar when Robert and Jaye arrived.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Ah do." Jaye heard her father say, her heart skipping a beat. Robert turned to Flint, smiling and slowly guided Jaye's hand to Flint's, patting both of them when they connected.

The priest began the ceremony, both in Gaelic and in English. His words floated around the church, out of the door and straight to heaven. Jaye and Flint listened attentively to each one, for those words bound them together for all eternity.

It was time for the rings, and Duke stepped forward, handing them to the priest. Scarlett stood beside him. Flint took the ring and put it on Jaye's finger, with the inscription 'Mo ghaol ort', I love you.

His vow was spoken loudly and clearly, "I, Dashiell Faireborn now take you Alison Hart-Burnett to be my wife. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live."

Jaye smiled, taking the second ring, and gently putting it on Flint's finger, saying her vow, "I, Alison Hart-Burnett now take you Dashiell Faireborn to be my husband. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live."

The ceremony continued, until the Priest's spoke Flint's name twice. "Lad?"

Flint looked at the man, perplexed, did he made a mistake?

The Priest smiled, "Didna hear me, Lad? I said, you may kiss the bride."

Flint heard a chuckle coming from Duke, but his attention was only centered in one area. Jaye's face. His head bent down to seal the union forever, her lips rose to meet his, almost touching, meeting.

And then, all hell broke loose.

The windows shattered, the doors burst open, and a dozen or more Cobra Vipers broke into the room, shooting at anything on sight. Screams sounded louder than any church bell on a Sunday morning's service. Guests jumped out of their seats, trying to escape the madness that had exploded in the chapel, only to have the terrorists sit them back down, guns drawn on their heads.

Someone screamed one word. "Joes!" It was a command, leadership. Hawk, who was already rushing towards the Royal guests.

Flint stared openmouthed at the scene before him, seeing the panic rise from all sides of the Cathedral. He watched horrified at the three Vipers heading down the aisle towards them. His mind clicked, going into action, he rushed forward, and with a powerful blow, knocked one of the Cobra's down cold. He heard a scream, and turned to watch another snake going after his world!

Jaye stood there, motionless. The Viper inched closer to her, ready to aim and fire. Her breathing slowed, thinking this was the last moment of her life. Her heartbeat pounded rigorously and she felt a tug on her dress, Orion pulling her out of the way, just at the same instant when the Cobra Viper fired, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Dash!" Then felt a sharp pain down on her lower body, making her flinch, losing her balance, and fell to the marble floor, not moving.

"Allie!" Flint shouted. His voice echoed upwards towards the high ceilings. He rushed forward, his heart beating fast, his mouth dry, his world frozen still, gazing at his fallen love on the floor, not moving. 'No!' His mind screamed, before he felt a familiar pain enter his skin, then his world began to darken, slowly. He kneeled to the marble floor, slowly crawling towards her, hoping, praying that she was alive. Then the darkness won its battle, he felt his body fall-- next to hers. With his last strength, reached his hand and placed it on top of hers.

Shots filled the air, and a voice from one of the Vipers demanded the jewels.

Destro looked stunned around him, then called out to the Vipers to stop the attack. They didn't. They were controlled by another? Who? He vowed to find and kill the person who was responsible for this. 'Victoria!' His mind reminded him. He turned to see that she had vanished. Where was she? Then he noticed her, heading out of the door, in the midst of several guests. "Victoria!" He called, running towards her, hoping she too wouldn't fall in the battle. He lost sight of her and for a moment his whole world seemed to perish.

Hawk watched from the top of the balcony, screaming orders to Duke, Roadblock, Cover Girl and Scarlett. He saw Duke fighting with one of the Vipers, another heading for Scarlett. He lost sight of Roadblock and Cover Girl and prayed that they weren't hurt of worse. His heart stopped at the image of Flint and Jaye on the floor, not moving. Shots passed his ear, and his mind raced. He had to get the Royal family out of the door. The Royal guards had barricaded the doors to the balcony, but the pounding rocked from the Cobra's attempt to get to the Royal family. They broke in! Shooting at random. Quickly grabbing the jewels, taking the expensive watches from the men and the last thing, taking Hawk's comm. Link, before a pain shot through the General's entire body and he toppled over a chair, unconscious.

Roadblock helped Aunt Brody and Flint's family escape, along with a few other guests. He rushed back in, charging towards a trio of Vipers, who continued to fire, continuously all around. He punched, kicked, threw one of the blue uniform enemies out of a window. Another grabbed him, sending him falling to the ground and his head met the floor.

Cover Girl led several guests towards the door, punching a Viper, grabbing the weapon before the snake could counterattack. She shot some rounds in the air. Making sure not hitting any civilians. She looked to her right and spotted Scarlett before someone knocked her down with a kick. She rolled over and fired, sending the Cobra low rank officer to the floor, unconscious. She stood up, shaking, and continued to lead the others out of the church, when an unknown object sent her flying to the ground and the last image her eyes met were the ice cold ones of the enemy, before blackness won.

Duke had watched Hawk go down. "Hawk!" He looked up, hoping his commanding officer had survived. Something sent him flying through the air, causing him to land on the floor, hard, hitting his head. He shook off the pain quickly, standing back up and throwing himself on the Viper, sending both of them rolling on the ground, while trying to grab the still firing weapon from the enemy. They hit the wall with a force, so strong, that made both their bodies tremble from the impact. The Viper stood up and retreated, heading for the door.

The first sergeant stood up, shaken. Then his breath froze, watching in horror a Viper edging closer to Scarlett. "No!" He heard his cry over the deafening sound of the screaming guests, who pushed and shoved, trying to escape. He was pushed, knocked down. He lost sight of the redhead for a split moment. Sprinting back up on his feet in seconds, he rushed forwards towards her, running faster than he had ever run before, watching her body fall to the ground, her head hitting the marble floor. Her eyes closed, her hands limp, no longer fighting. Then he froze, watching the Viper, aim, to finish the job. "Shana!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing himself on top of her, shielding her, protecting her, before he felt a familiar burning sensation, and the sound of her beating heart was the last sound he heard when his world went black.

A female voice floated in the air. "Cobra! Mission accomplished! Retreat!" The terrorist group rushed out of the Cathedral leaving only destruction behind.


	24. Eikositria

The halls of the Hospital were busy with the sounds of countless wheelchairs being pushed down the halls. Streams of doctors and Nurses ran rapidly through the rooms, checking patient's wounds, bandaging them, and wrapping countless amounts of gauze around heads, arms, legs, and other portions of the body.

A shout came from one of the rooms, indicating that the patient did not wish to be there. Another voice followed the first one's speaking soothing words, calming the other person in the room. One of the Nurses came out of the room, shaking her head, mumbling something in Gaelic and something about Americans being so impatient.

Her eyes roamed the hallway, watching, listening and observing the chaos that surrounded her. The Hospital had transformed into a war zone within the a few hours after the first patient was admitted. She closed them for a moment and took a deep breath, so that the tear that so desperately wanted to escape, couldn't.

How could all of this happen? She remembered the church, the ceremony, the smiles on many faces from friends, family and the Royal guests. And then the shooting, which haunted her memory. The Cobra Vipers bursting in first, shooting at random, followed in by the low rank Cobra Agents. She heard the screams in her mind, the panic and fear. Then a voice filled the air, "Allie!" it called out, loud, panicked, and full of fear.

She watched in horror, two Cobra Vipers running up the aisle, their guns in the air, shooting, hitting her best friend in the leg. Flint rushing towards his bride, punching one of the Vipers but was too late, as the other, turned, aimed and fired. She watched in shock, his body flying in the air, as a bullet entered his arm. The last memory of them on the floor, holding each other's hand tightly and not moving.

Everything became a blur, scenes rose from her memory, becoming alive once more. Repeating the horror once again, surfacing it back to reality. It seemed more like a movie, a fantasy, that never occurred. But her mind tugged her, _It did! It happened! It was real!_

Another memory came to focus, the last sight of Cover Girl, who had been standing next to her, trying to help several guests, then going down. _No!_

She spotted Roadblock fighting a few Cobras Vipers , then he too disappeared.

A bullet passed, missing her side by an inch. She looked up and saw him, closing in, a deadly look upon his face. She remembered kicking the snake with one of her martial arts moves, hitting him in the face and sending him backwards, dazed. A scream came from next to her, a plea for help. The Viper attacked once more, she threw herself towards him. The flower girl! He was going after the flower girl! _No! _her mind screamed. _Not the child!_

She twisted her body in an angle, shielding the child from the Viper. A punch! A kick! But his counterattack--sent her flying, backwards, towards the stairs. She felt herself falling, her head meeting with the marble floor. Pain shot through her body, and a moan escaped. Then the world began to spin, her eyes grew heavy. Sleep, her mind commanded, sleep. Sounds tried to enter her ears.

A voice rang, strong like a church bell, "Shana!" She felt a strong body on top of hers, her head whirled, throbbed. Her eyes barely opening, glimpsing the short blond hair close to them. His skin touching hers, the smell of his aftershave, his heart beating close to hers. Then the darkness began to take over, sending her down, plunging into the pits of blackness.

Then awaking, feeling the smell of smelling salt. Her head pounded, a large bruise covering a large lump. But she was fine, lucky.

Her eyes shot open, her breathing came faster, her heart began to pulse quicker. A tear escaped, trailing down her check, then another, until they began to flow in streams, down both of her cheeks. She leaned against the wall and released the pain in her heart, and for the first time in months, Scarlett sobbed.


	25. Eikositesera

The sunlight entered the hospital room, embracing it with its warmth. The white curtains swayed from the gentle breeze entering the half opened window. On a side, table a vase with a dozen red roses filled the room with their fragrance. On the hospital bed, Jaye stirred, a moan escaping her throat, and a hand gently covered hers, softly caressing it, while his other arm was tied, mending from the bullet.

"Allie?" The voice came gentle, soft, calling her back to reality. Flint gazed at her features, his eyes filled with concern. He closed them for a second, composing himself. He couldn't fall apart now, Jaye need him. Needed his love, his strength and his support.

She moved her head, turning towards him. Her eyes barely fluttered open and once again closed, but not before she whispered his name, "Dash," unleashing with a sigh of relief. A gentle squeeze in his hand told him that she would be all right.

His hand gently touched her cheek, then her brow and guided it on her head, slowly stroking her hair. Telling her in his own way, everything would be fine. That they will survive this ordeal together. They were strong, young, and still had a future together, forever. And nothing, not even Cobra, could destroy that.

"How is she?" Scarlett's voice broke his thoughts. He turned to find her leaning against the door, her hand strongly gripping the knob to compose herself.

"The question is, how are you? Shana, you look like hell." He rose from the chair, offering her his seat.

She shook her head, declining his offer, as she entered the room. "I'm…I'm holding." Her voice slightly broke, and swallowed the lump in her throat, that threatened once more to escape. "I checked on Cover Girl and Roadblock, they only managed to escape with a few bruises. The Doctor released them a few hours ago, so I sent them back to the manor to rest."

He nodded. "I checked with the rest of Allie's family, mine and even the Royal guests. No major injuries. Lord Burnett suffered some cuts and bruises, but is fine. He came here this morning, and took my parents with him." He closed his eyes, calming the heat of anger that shot through his body. "Thank goodness, everyone is alive, but once this is over, I'm going to destroy Cobra for what they've done."

Scarlett gently touched his arm, her voice soft, "Don't let revenge dominate you, Dash. Cobra will fall one day, I'm sure of that. You need to think. Think of Allie, think of your lives together."

Flint nodded. "You're right." Why did the Joe women always had to be right? He looked back towards Jaye, and a smile spread across his face, watching her breathing steadily.

"Allie is going to be fine." His eyes continued to rest on her face. "The Doc gave her a tranquilizer to calm her down. You know how she hates Hospitals. When she started yelling in Gaelic and almost took the Doc's arm off, he thought best she take a long nap. She's fortunate that the bullet gazed her upper thigh and lucky to come out of it with only a few stitches."

He felt Scarlett's hand squeeze his uninjured arm. "Your arm?" Her words were soft, filled with concern.

Flint looked down at it, remembering how it all happened. "Fine, just a sprain." His eyes began to change color, transforming to reddish and cold. "Destro… Vickie… did they…"

She nodded, and swallowed hard. "Disappeared. Probably back in the snake hole from where they came."

"When I get my hands on them." His arms became tensed, his hand turning into a tight fist.

"Flint! Think of Allie." She reminded him.

He turned to her and nodded. "Conrad?" He asked concerned.

Scarlett exhaled slowly. "Hawk's with him…he…he hasn't awakened yet."

He could hear the pain in her words. "Shana." He embraced her, holding her tightly as a tear dropped on her cheek.

A groan from the bed; caught their attention. Jaye's eyes fluttered open slightly. Her features moved and tensed as she relived some of the day's events.

"Allie?" Flint rushed over to her, Scarlett next to him, both looking concerned.

Jaye's eyes slowly opened, glancing around before becoming wide.

"Hey," His voice was soft, stroking her hair. "How you feeling?"

"Are you...alright?" Jaye asked, her last memory was of him going down, trying to reach her side.

"I'm fine. Just think of it as another battle injury. Didn't know that the battle would come to our wedding--." He stopped, when he felt Scarlett's warning kick on his lower leg. "How you feeling?"

"I can't feel my leg," She answered softly, tears glistening in her eyes.

Flint and Scarlett exchanged worried looks.

"Dash, want me to get a Doctor?" Scarlett asked.

He looked down towards Jaye, watching a tear slowly trailed down her cheek, and brushed it away with his finger. "Allie, don't cry. It's probably from the meds, so they could sew the stitches. But I'll call the Doctor, just in case." He hit the nurses' button.

"How are the others?" Jaye asked, trying to regain her composure.

Flint touched her cheek. "Almost everyone came out without any major injuries. Your Dad and my parents are fine." He watched the relief flow in her face. "All the guests basically lucked out with small cuts and bruises. Roadblock and Cover Girl were released earlier, they went back to the Manor. Aunt Brody is there too, making sure that everyone's taken care of, he's even wearing that white apron of his." He smiled down at her green eyes.

Jaye smiled for a second, then turned serious. "And Duke and Hawk?"

"Hawk's fine, he rescued most of the Royal family. The guards were with him, so the entire party didn't get more than a few bruises." He answered, then glanced at Scarlett, exchanging another concerned look.

"What's the matter with Duke?" Jaye asked, her voice sounding hoarse from the anesthesia.

A nurse walked in. "Can I help ye?"

"Umm, yes," Flint said to the nurse. "She can't feel her leg, can you call the Doctor in here, please."

The nurse nodded. "Ah see what Ah can do. Doctor McCloud is with a patient now, and is the' only wan on duty." She turned and quickly left the room.

Scarlett held her breath. She knew that Dr. McCloud was with a patient at that moment, a six foot two, eyes of blue patient, named Conrad Hauser. She closed her eyes, holding back the tears.

Flint cleared his throat. "You have Get Wells from the guys, back at home. Seems like Gung Ho got caught playing with Brutus as he was showing him how to use a M-16, so right now Sgt. Slaughter is bear-sitting."

"Duke?"

He sighed, giving her one of his worried looks. He had tried to distract her with Brutus's adventures and miserably failed. His mouth opened to say something, but a gentle hand touched his arm. He glanced towards Scarlett, who looked extremely pale, and nodded.

Scarlett stepped closer to the bed, and gently touched Jaye's hand. "We...we... don't know, Allie. Duke hasn't woken up, yet." Her voice slightly broke, and she blinked hard twice, blinking the tears away.

"Oh, Shana," Jaye said worried for her best friend. "He's a fighter, he'll be fine."

Her friend nodded. "I hope so. I couldn't live with the thought he took the bullets for me. If he doesn't…" Her voice trailed, shaking the bad thought way.

"Seems to me that the mightly Hart-Burnett fighter is awake," came the voice of Dr. McCloud entering the room. "How ye feeling, Lass?" He walked over and touched her hand to take her pulse. "Now, ye be a good Lass and dona take this old poor man's arm off, would ya now?" He said, smiling down at her.

"Yes, please Allie, be a good Lass, I don't think the G.I. JOE insurance covers attacking the Doctors," Flint said with a smile.

"Looks normal te me," Dr. McCloud stated, then looked towards Scarlett. "Ye can go see yer Lad, now. He still hasn't waken, for ye to know."

Scarlett nodded. "Thank you." She squeezed, Lady Jaye's hand. "I'll be back later to see how you are doing." She felt Flint's hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell him a Hello from you, Dash." She turned and left the room.

"Well ye had to have surgery to remove the bullet," Dr McCloud explained. "Ye canna feel it right now because some of the nerve endings were severed. But ye will be fine. But ye need to not be moving yer leg much. It nicked the artery when ye were shot. Any questions for me?"

"No," Jaye answered. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Alright, Ah will leave ye two newly weds alone," The doctor said and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Flint bent over and kissed her on her forehead. "See, nothing to worry about." He pulled the chair closer to her bed and sat next to her, taking her hand in his. He didn't say anything, just looked down at her face, thinking of what could have been, not wanting to even deal with the fact what he would have done to those Cobras if he had lost her. He couldn't bear to even think about that.

She reached up and caressed his cheek and gave him a soft smile. "Hey, I'm going to be all right. I've been through worse."

He cupped her hand in his. "Allie... when I saw you fall... I...I thought my world ended right there and then." He closed his eyes, holding her hand tightly.

She tried to give him the reassurance that he needed, to let him know that she would be just fine. "Can you go get me something to drink?" she asked.

He nodded, "I'll go grab you a Coke. Want anything to eat? Feeling hungry? Want me to fluff your pillow? Are you cold? Want another blanket?" His questions kept flowing out of his mouth causing her to laugh. "What?" He tilted his head.

"You," Jaye said with a chuckle. "If you are like this now, what are you going to be like when I'm in labor?"

"Hoping I'm on a mission." Flint mumbled, but the teasing could be heard in his voice.

"Hey! I don't think so." Jaye said, and playfully smacked his arm. "A Coke will be great and maybe some toast with butter and peanut butter."

"I'll be right back," He leaned closer, kissing her gently on the cheek. "Now, don't try and destroy anything or anyone while I'm gone." He laughed at her evil glare towards him.

Flint kissed her one more time, stood up, left the room and headed towards the elevator. Rounding the corner of the hallway, he stopped to look in Duke's room. He found Scarlett sitting next to his best friend, her face hard to decipher, but it was clear that this was taking an extreme toll on her.

He walked in and touch her shoulder. "How is he?" He asked gently, looking at his friend sleeping, not moving and barely responding. Duke's face was paler than Scarlett's, god only knew how much blood he had lost.

"No change," Scarlett answered in voice, barely audible.

Flint kissed her forehead. "He knows you are here with him, don't you worry. Any moment he's going to wake up and in a few weeks, we will have our PMSing First Sergeant Hauser back to normal."

She nodded. "How is Allie?"

"Better. I'm off to get her something to eat and drink. I'll bring you some coffee and a sandwich." He squeezed her shoulder and went to Duke's side. "Hey Buddy, you better wake up soon. We all need you." Turning, he gave Scarlett an encouraging smile, before leaving the room and walking over to the elevator, pressed the button, and waited.

The elevator's door opened and a tall figure stepped out, passing the warrant officer, who walked into the elevator, pressed the down button, and door closed with the second ding of the bell.

Dressed in a surgeon's scrubs, the tall figure strode confidently towards the nurse's station. The day nurse looked up towards the figure. " 'Ello Dr. Ortsed. Canna help ya with anything?"

The Doctor, still wearing his surgeon's mask, looked to the left and then the right before answering, "You need to quarantine this floor immediately, there's a case of Dengue Fever in room 225."

The nurse's jaw dropped and panic filled her features. "At once, Doctor." She scrambled immediately to sound the alarm and quarantine the entire floor, making it off limits to everyone.

He walked over to Lady Jaye's room and entered, closing the door behind him. Stepping next to her, he watched her eyes widening with shock and she opened her mouth to scream, but he cut it off by covering her mouth with his silver hand. Taking the surgeon's mask off, he softly spoke, "Alison, its Uncle James, don't bother screaming, I have the floor quarantined. And several Vipers on hand, ready to strike. I just need to talk. Please." He slowly let go of her mouth.

"How dare you come here after what you did," Jaye snarled angrily at him. Her face was still deathly pale from the blood loss, and she was receiving blood through the IV.

"Alison, you have to believe me. I had nothing to do with the Cobra attack. If I had known, wouldn't I have done something to stop it?" he stated sincerely.

"You only think of me as the enemy, don't you? I'm no longer your niece, am I?" her voice cracked slightly with a sad emotion.

"That's not true, Alison. You are first and foremost my darling niece. I don't think of you as the enemy, even if you do work for G.I. JOE." He replied truthfully. "If I did, then wouldn't I have killed you that time at the Manor?"

Jaye looked down at her injured leg, which was starting to throb. She didn't answer him.

"Fine, I can understand. This is all hard. But I do want to tell you something. When I saw the Vipers come in, and start shooting at everyone, at my friends, at my family and at my niece, all I wanted was to go find the one who authorized that attack and destroy him." He closed his eyes, hoping she would believe him.

"I saw you running towards me," she admitted softly.

His eyes opened, looking down at her. "You did?" he asked. When he saw her fall down on the marble floor, his blood had frozen, thinking that she could have been killed, and gone just like his beloved sister. "Alison, I have a confession to make. Seeing you on the floor not moving, scared me. I haven't felt like that since your mother was in the same position years ago."

Jaye looked up at him. "You were there when she died?"

He touched her cheek, soothing her. "Yes, Blue Jaye, I was there. I was there when they entered, from all sides, going after you and your mother. She grabbed you, took you upstairs, to her special room. She hid you near the fireplace, but..." His voice trailed, "But…she was too late to hide herself. I ran, killed three of the assassins, and went through the north secret passageway that connected from the library to the room. From behind the fireplace, I watched them... destroy her… I watched you see her fall… I couldn't bear to lose you too. I reached out from the secret passage way… grabbed your hand … and lead you to safety. The last image I remember from the room, was a light. A glowing light and a scream. That scream has haunted my dreams ever since."

He took out his handkerchief and wiped the tears that were spilling down her cheeks, like a waterfall.

Jaye looked up at his face, softly weeping. "I don't remember that."

"You were little, so little." He stroked her hair, telling her that he was there, even though he had done wrong in the past, he was there, for her, forever. "You fainted, and slept for three nights. I was by your side, never leaving you, afraid they would come back, return. I sang you Gaelic songs, anything to keep your spirit alive. Your father was on a business trip when this happened, and was devastated when he heard. When you woke, both Robert and I vowed never to mention the room again and that is why he blocked the passageways. We also vowed never to say anything on how your mother died."

"I've been to that room," Jaye admitted.

"What!" He sounded shocked, surprised, but then chuckled. "I knew you would find your way up there one day, Blue Jaye."

"I never knew her, Uncle Bear," Jaye said, using the pet name she used to call him when she was young. "I wanted to feel close to her. Your youngest brother is the closest I've ever had to a mother."

"Brody is the closest thing I had to a mother too." He shook his head, as she giggled. "I wish you had known her. You are so much like her-- more than you know."

"I sometimes wonder if she would have been proud of me, of the woman I have become."

"Something tells me she is already proud of you, Blue Jaye," Destro said, his hand slowly reached into his pocket and took out something that she had not noticed until that very instant was missing, the amulet. "This belonged to her and to her mother, and now it rightfully belongs to you." He gently clasped it around her neck, "Where it always belongs. By the way, tell the Joes, they will find the missing jewelry at the Cathedral's office."

"Oh, Uncle Bear," Jaye said softly, feeling the pain killers wearing off. "Thank you." She looked up at him. "You have made me very proud to be your heir."

Destro smiled. "And I'm proud you are my niece." He bent down and embraced her. "Now, promise me that you will always be careful out there."

Suddenly, a voice came from near the doorway, "Allie, the floor is under quarantine, I just wanted to make sure you--" They glanced to find a very surprised looking Scarlett, holding the door open.

"Destro!" Scarlett took a step forward, ready to attack the Cobra High Command officer, but felt a sharp pain behind her neck, and her body crumbled to the ground.

Another figure stepped inside the room, wearing a Cobra Viper uniform. Jaye's eyes widened with shock, watching her mirror image glance down at her fallen friend. Her mouth hung open realizing for the first time her cousin, what her cousin truly had become.

"You little fool!" Destro snarled. "You shouldn't have done that!" He stepped next to Scarlett and bent over, checking for a pulse. Then he glanced towards his niece. "She'll be fine." Standing back up, he grabbed Victoria's arm. "I see our time has run out. Goodbye, Alison."

Jaye glared at her cousin. "Why did you do that?"

Victoria glared back at Jaye. "I thought she was going to be a threat," she answered, shrugging with an thin smile on her face.

Scarlett began to stir, and the two Cobra agents exchanged similar looks.

"We better leave before she becomes conscious again." Destro stated, then turned to his niece. "I hope to see you soon. Keep in touch. I love you, Alison."

Jaye noticed her cousin's face became ice cold at her Uncle's words. "I love you too, Uncle Bear. I hope to see you at the wedding in the States," she said.

His eyebrow raised. "You think that would be wise, especially with all those Joes around?"

"They were around for this one and no one did anything to you. It was Cobra that attacked remember?" Jaye said evenly, her gaze never leaving her cousin's face.

Destro nodded but didn't say anything. Scarlett began to awaken, so he left in haste, not answering her. Victoria followed him, but not before she sent her cousin an icy stare.

Scarlett slowly stood up. "Why do I keep meeting the floor?" she shook her head. "Where did they go?"

"They left not wanting to be here when you woke because they were afraid of you. I don't know what is up with my cousin Vicki. I think she hates me."

"Why would she hate you? She barely knows you," Scarlett asked perplexed.

"I don't know. Maybe perhaps because I'm my uncle's heir?"

"That could be a good reason why." Scarlett nodded. "Feeling better?"

"Not really," Jaye answered softly.

"I'll let you sleep." Scarlett gave her an assured smile. "I have to check on Duke."

"Is there any change yet?" Jaye asked in concern.

The other woman looked down at on the floor, her eyes losing their sparkle. "Nothing. His condition hasn't changed since we brought him in."

Jaye reached out and touched her best friend's arm. "He'll pull through. He knows you're waiting here for him. Now, get back there, so you're the first one he sees when he opens those gorgeous blue eyes of his."

Scarlett tried to smile. "Yes, I can only imagine what he would do, if he woke up and saw Aunt Brody's blue ones instead," she said, causing her friend to laugh. "Rest. I'll come by in a while again."

Jaye nodded and watched her friend leave, closing the door behind her. She rested her eyes for a moment, trying to fight the pain. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but stirred half awake from a burning sensation on her chest. Her amulet!

A hand gently stroked her hair, soothing her pain. And then she felt a cold sensation on her forehead, a pair of lips, gently touching her skin, barely there. Her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself face to face with the Ghost woman.

Jaye just stared up at her as the spirit looked down at her. She did not feel afraid of this woman.

The woman glowed, continuing to stroke Jaye's hair, her amber eyes sparkled looking down at the young woman, her long brown curly locks pulled behind her head in a braid. A smile spread on her face, her mouth closed, staying silent, speaking volumes without any words.

The door burst open. "Allie!" Flint cam rushing in, and stopped dead in his tracks. Lord Burnett and Hawk were by his side, both frozen.

The woman stood up, smiled and disappeared.

Jaye kept staring at the empty spot where the ghost once stood.

"Oh my..." Hawk said speechless.

Flint stared, his mouth opened, nothing coming out.

But it was Lord Burnett's voice that got their attention, "Sorcha..." His voice barely heard, his eyes wide and illusive, and all the color from his face drained.

"Da? Are you alright?" Flint asked concerned, but there was no reply from his father-in-law. He glanced towards Hawk, his expression identical to Lord Burnett's.

"Daddy? That was momma?" Jaye asked, her face looking even paler.

"Aye lass. Ah dona know how-" His voice trailed off, spotting the amulet on his daughter's neck. "The necklace, Alison. How did ye get the necklace, back? That is yer momma's, tis the only thing that keeps her alive, in spirit."

"Uncle Bear brought it back to me," Jaye explained softly, looking down at the amulet.

"Ah shoulda known he would come to see ya, Lass," Robert said in a soft, gentle voice.

"Who's Uncle Bear?" Flint asked, confused.

"Destro," Hawk answered flatly. "Allie used to call him that when she was a child. She hasn't said that name in a very long time."

"Destro!" Flint said in anger, "Now it all makes sense. He wanted the floor locked, so he could get in here, and to Allie." His hand became a fist, ready to smash anything near him.

"Dash, he wasn't here to harm me. He was worried and wanted to make sure I was all right. He said he retrieved the jewels back from Cobra and you can find them all in the chapel's safe," Jaye explained.

Flint walked over to her and took her hand. "I just don't want anything happening to you, Allie." His voice was soft, gentle, filled with love for her.

"I know. He won't hurt me. He just relived my mother's murder." She softly replied.

Hawk took in a deep breath. Knowing that she had been never told about her mother's death.

"Lass..." Her father stepped next to her, taking her other hand. "Ah didna want ya ta find out this way." A tear trailed down his cheek. "But tis my fault. Ah shoulda told ye a long time ago. Ah didna want ya to hurt, knowing the truth."

"I understand, Daddy," Jaye replied softly.

He smiled down at her. "Ah love ya, Lass. Ye will always be in me heart."

She smiled towards her father.

The doctor stuck his head in. "It's time for the fair lass to get a wee bit of sleep."

"Aye, Dr McCloud is right, Lass. Sleep," Robert leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He turned and walked over to Hawk, placing an arm around his long time friend as they walked out of the room.

"Get some sleep, Allie," Flint said. "I'll be here when you wake. I promise."

"There's enough room in this bed for you," Jaye said with a smirk. "Wanna join me in dream land?"

He smiled, climbing in bed, sliding next to her, close, and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I'll join you anywhere you go, Allie." He whispered in her ear, watching her smile at him, returning his own. She leaned her head against his chest. relaxing in his embrace. Both closed their eyes, taking a well deserved rest.


	26. Eikosipende

"Shana!" Her name kept repeating itself over and over in her mind--Duke screaming her name-- before the darkness dominated. She recalled the most recent memory in her mind, which was so vividly reenacting itself over and over again. His touch, his words, and his cologne.

Scarlett stood up from the chair, next to his bed, and walked towards the window. Staring out from it, she watched people stroll down the streets, happily, some holding hands, others holding children and even some just walking alone, but all still had a glow to their features. She turned, her eyes looking at him, on the bed, not moving, not waking, and a tear slowly traveled from her eye down to her cheek.

She went back to her chair, and sat once more, her eyes never leaving his. Waiting, hoping and wishing he would wake up and just gather her in his arms and say everything would be alright. But what if that wasn't meant to be?

Memories began to fill her head, most of them had him in them. The first time they brought in the Sky Strikers, remembering how she had maneuvered her airplane to pass over his head by several inches. She remembered how angry he was, calling the pilot a bacteria brain. She had been that pilot. Then a Cobra attack came from nowhere, making them easy targets, and she felt someone tackle her, rolling her on the ground, making sure she wouldn't get hurt, and her dark blue eyes had locked on his crystal blue ones.

Another memory surfaced, of when they were captured during the satellite recovery. Then one of him calling her name, hoping she wasn't hurt when a Cobra Viper attacked her from behind, and kidnapped Dr. Shakor. Then a memory of the same mission, only she was the one making sure he didn't become a snake dinner. She still could remember his salute of gratitude.

A tear fell down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, hoping he didn't wake up to find her in tears. Another image rose from the depths of her memory, one of her, falling through the sky. Her Sky Striker had been hit and she'd had to eject, before the plane exploded. Her parachute opened, her hair flying wildly around her features, clutching her weapon in her hands. She watched the dark blue plane fly closer to her, a Cobra plane. Her eyes narrowed. Her crossbow raised, ready to fire at the plane engine, to knock the enemy out of the sky before they would knock her out first. Then her eyes widened, capturing the familiar blue eyes of the men in the plane. Duke and Ace, passing her by, in a Cobra rattler, heading over to add a wild card into the deck.

She landed on the floor, her parachute behind her, floating down to the ground slowly. The Cobra plane landed, she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him walking out, alive. She had almost thrown an arrow that would have ended his life, along with their teammate's. But something had stopped her from pulling the trigger and to this day, she never knew why. Was it woman's intuition? Or was it something more powerful that anyone could imagine. She ran at full speed, her arms around his neck, pulling him close, holding him a moment, before they walked back into battle.

Another memory tugged at her, sending her back in the past. One that almost caused her to be killed, by him. But it wasn't him. Not the real Duke. His doppelganger, his clone, his counterfeit, a Synthoid. Cobra had created an image of him and had released it upon the Joe unit. She had become suspicious, almost knowing that the clone Duke was not the real McCoy. An image: they were in the plane, she lied to him, to the clone, telling him that her controls were locked and she could not eject. The test revealed the true identity of the first sergeant. Duke would have never let her perish without trying to rescue her, or anyone else first.

She followed the counterfeit through a hidden door. They fought, she attacked the fake Duke, who fought back, and sent her down to the ground, out of breath. Then her eyes locked on the weapon, ready to send her to another world, a world which she would never return from. Then her eyes saw him, charging at the Synthoid clone, punching each other. Making sure that the Cobra jell-o made man didn't hurt her. She remembered feeling relieved, seeing him alive. Her hand stroking his shoulder, her thoughts flying, happy.

Scarlett, returning to the present, blinked, fighting back tears. Her eyes rested again on his closed ones. Watching his features closely, hoping he would just open them. Those eyes, those crystal blue eyes, that were the door into his soul and into his heart. She recalled the night the Cobra's army of phantom ghosts attacked the base where several Joe members were assisting a Russian unit. She spotted the phantom plane bearing down at them behind a pile of explosives, she had tackled him, shielding him, sending them both on the ground, saving both their lives. She had shielded him, just as he had done at the church.

A lump rose from her throat and she swallowed it back down. True their lives always centered around dangerous situations, mostly because of Cobra. She would never have met him, if for not the creation of G. I. JOE, battling only for one thing, freedom from the evil clutches of Cobra. Another flashback came in her head of him, becoming another zombie, walking away, leaving her behind, from when the Baroness had captured all of the Joe men, using the powerful Siren sea shell. The Joe women had rescued them, thanks to Dr. Johnston. Without her invention, they would have never been able to release the men from the spell. A spell like in a fairy tale. How she wished at the moment, a spell would wake him and once again she would see his eyes, hear his voice and feel his touch.

Several memories raced through her head, one of him, Jaye, and other Joes along with several of the Joe's families, her own included, almost getting hurt, or even worse because of Cobra. Another, of her holding him tightly on a mission in Alaska, while riding on a dogsled. Another of her, blasting fifty B.A.T.S., then one of the robots causing her to lose her weapon, and another causing her to fall. And then like a gallant knight he appeared from nowhere, shooting the B.A.T.S., shielding her from harm.

A tear escaped, trailing down her cheek.

And then, one memory surpassed them all, the one that would haunt her life forever, never leaving, always floating around. The image of him, in her arms, on her lap. His blue eyes losing their sparkle slowly, his chest rising up and down, slowly and the blood falling to the ground from the wound, that had been caused by the evilest creature of them all, Serpentor.

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to bury that memory one more time, but couldn't. She was there, watching him almost die. Almost leaving this world, almost leaving his family, almost leaving his friends, almost leaving --her.

Her hand rose, shakily, moving towards his, then slowly lowering down, touching his skin, feeling his hand, her fingers touching his, linking them both together. Her head slowly followed the trail of her hand, lowering down, her cheek touching his skin on his hand. A tear dropped on his skin and she didn't wipe it away. Her eyes shut tight, and another tear followed the other. A sniffle escaped and the lump in her throat demanded to be released. Her heart burned with pain, sending tremors down her body. She clutched his hand tightly in hers, holding it, wanting him to know that she was there, waiting, hoping, and she would be there, waiting until his eyes opened and her eyes would be the first thing that he would see.

A sob was finally released, and she shut her eyes tightly, creating a dam for the waterfall that wanted to run down, wildly down her cheeks and on his skin. Only one word came out of her mouth, only one was needed, only one said it all, only one was important. "Duke." She whispered to the air, knowing that he would hear it, even though his eyes were closed.

Then, she felt something against her head, slowly moving downwards, though her hair, tangling and then once again traveling upwards on the tip of her head, and once again slowly moving downwards. Her eyes shot open, and a gasp came from her mouth. The feeling, the familiar feeling of his hand on her hair. She slowly turned her head, still holding his other hand with hers, holding it tighter, never letting go. Her head rose slowly up, gazing at his features, at his face and at his eyes, his crystal blue eyes, which gazed upon her tear streaked face, and to her dark blue eyes. She felt her heart skip, from his eyes, from his touch and from his word. "Shana."


	27. Eikosiexi

Lady Jaye sat on the couch in the suite, a bunch of Intel reports on her lap; several were scattered around on the couch and some rested on the floor. An empty glass lay on the coffee table, next to a plate with leftover crumbs. It had been several months since their Scottish Clan wedding and everything was getting back to normal. Most everyone injured from the Cobra attack in the chapel, had now completely or nearly healed. Her leg was almost completely healed, but she still remained on in-active duty, which caused her to be inpatient.

She put the file down, aggravated, and took a deep breath. She glanced around the suite she shared with Scarlett. It finally dawned at her that this was going to be the last night she would have to live there. After tomorrow's ceremony and upon their return from Hawk's Honeymoon present, everything would change. She would live in new quarters, with her husband. Though Flint had stayed every night with her since the first wedding, it wasn't the same living together, alone, just them.

A smile spread on her face, her eyes stopped at a familiar looking picture of a sleeping warrant officer, surrounded with dolls and miniature alcohol bottles. He's family was supposed to arrive by this afternoon, for tomorrow's base wedding. She remembered how much fun they all had together at Faireborn Farms and hoped that they will soon return there.

Her eyes passed Scarlett's bedroom, the room, empty, with no fiery redhead. Scarlett and a squadron of Sky Strikers had been sent on a mission in Southern Africa, two weeks earlier. Cobra had raided several villages, capturing innocent men, women and children for slavery. She missed her roommate, but she knew that the Unit was to arrive this morning back at the base. According to the last contact with them, the mission was almost complete and the Cobra slave trade was almost out of business.

Since the Scottish Clan wedding, both Scarlett and Duke were finally in what everyone now called, BTN, also known as back to normal. But both the field commander, and the redhead counterintelligence agent, rarely spent time together because of the ever so busy schedule of keeping the world safe, from Cobra's bite. Jaye wondered what had happened in that room where she had locked them before the first wedding. She sensed that both Duke and Scarlett were keeping something from everyone, but what? But after tomorrow, Scarlett would have the suite to herself, and would 'entertain' a certain blondie by herself.

The door opening caught her attention, and another smile spread across her face, as Flint entered the suite. He walked over to her, picked up a few files from the couch, and lay them on the table. Sitting next to her, he took her hands in his and bent over to kiss her tenderly.

"Hi." His voice was soft, almost quiet and she deciphered his face immediately, worried. She looked at him, concerned. Was he nervous for tomorrow? That could be it. Or was it something else? Did Brenna go into labor early? She knew that it was almost her time. He looked down, away, avoiding her unspoken questions.

She touched his check, and gently pushed his face to meet hers. Her green eyes met his brown ones. He had that serious look on his face, the same look she had known all these years fighting by his side.

"Tell me," Jaye said softly urging him to unleash his burden and share it with her. "What's the matter? Is it Brenna?"

He shook his head, "No, Brenna is fine. They will be here later then expected. Seems Breaker gave Nancy the wrong directions, so right now they are somewhere in New Jersey." He didn't look at her again.

Jaye felt her heart sink. "Doc found something in your physical." Tears filled her eyes. They were just starting their life out together she her thoughts were on how unfair it was that something should go wrong now.

Flint's eyes went wide, "No! I'm fine Allie, that's not it. Trust me. I passed my physical with flying G.I. JOE colors."

She let out a very audible sigh of relief, then looked at him. "Then what is it? Is Shana going to be late for the wedding tomorrow?" She asked, relieved that everyone was alright.

He flinched, squeezing her hands harder. "Allie, There was a situation with the Botswana Mission."

She looked at him, not saying anything, waiting.

"The unit was attacked by Cobra rattlers." He stopped and looked at her surprised eyes, but the team had gone through a lot of rattler attacks before. He continued, "A Cobra missile hit Ace's Striker. The striker went down but not before Ace ejected. The team spotted his parachute going down. Wild Bill heard Scarlett on the link, she was going after Ace. He watched her Striker head towards Ace's direction." He took a deep breath, "During the last contact with Red's Striker, Wild Bill heard her say something about smoke and then lost all contact."

"Oh no." Jaye said, her face paled and tears glistened her eyes. "Does Duke know?"

Flint slowly nodded. "The squadron started landing an hour ago. He is at the control room. Thought I would tell you before the announcements. I wanted to see first whether you wanted to come with me before I head there myself."

Jaye nodded, unable to speak.

He helped her off the couch, out of the suite and guided her towards the Control room where they found Breaker, Duke and Hawk.

"Any word?" Flint asked his best friend.

"Nothing," Duke replied in a flat tone not looking away from the control panel as if staring at it would bring some news.

Jaye walked over to the first sergeant and put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright. She and Ace will be back before you know it." She tried to sound optimistic.

Duke nodded. "I'm sure she's fine. Both of them." He glanced at the control board hoping a message would come in, something, anything. He couldn't bear to think he would lose her now, just after everything was finally falling back into place. "Breaker, keep that channel open," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Breaker said, giving a salute.

"She's a fighter son. She and Ace will keep each other safe," Hawk added.

Jaye moved around in front of Duke. This was no longer between CO and subordinate. This was between friends and he was in love with her best friend, so that made him family. She hugged him.

"Thanks, Jaye," Duke said with still a worried voice. "She's been in tougher situations before. I'm sure she is going to survive this too."

Flint patted his friend in the back. "I know she will." But the possibility sounded slim. Both pilots had disappeared from all scanners. He became extremely worried that they had become Cobra's prisoners or worse. He felt Jaye next to him, leaning against him, just as if she was sharing his thoughts. He put an arm around her and pulled her close.

Her emotions had been on a roller coaster since they got back from Scotland. Now her father being here for their official US wedding and her Aunt Brody and Uncle Shawn and the fact that Destro was supposed to be showing up as well, was taking a toll on her. She buried her head into Flint's chest and started to softly sob.

Hawk looked at her with concern. This display wasn't like her, usually she wasn't around those not considered family when she cried.

"It's okay, Allie." Flint tried to sooth her. "I'll bet you, Shana is going to call any moment on the radio, just you wait." He stared at the control panel, hoping, wishing that the two Joes would report in. But nothing came. He closed his eyes, and leaned his head on hers.

Duke hung his head over the control panel. After all that they had gone though, all those months of arguments, and now that they finally were on speaking terms, this happened. He couldn't imagine the base without her. He kept staring at the radio, wishing more than anything to hear her voice once again. He glanced at Hawk, seeing that he had the same facade on. They both knew Scarlett was being transferred after tomorrow, but she didn't deserve this!

"Why don't you three go get something to eat and get some rest. I'll notify you the minute I find out anything," Hawk suggested

"I'm not to hungry, Sir," Duke replied, his face full of worry. He wouldn't leave until they knew the truth.

"Allie? Do you want to go and rest a little bit?" Flint asked her concerned, "You look like--" But his words were cut off when static from the radio sounded from the speaker.

All heads turned towards it. Breaker started flipping switches, turning knobs and clicking buttons. Then the static ended, just like it had started. They all took a deep breath and lowered their heads.

Jaye's soft cries were the only sounds in the room.

Flint held her tight in his embrace, "Maybe we should go and rest?"

Jaye nodded. "Come on, Duke. You can come back to my suite and we can all wait there together."

"Alright." Duke finally gave in, sounding like someone had just run over his puppy. The three of them headed towards the door.

Suddenly, the radio frequency started once more, and a faint voice sounded, "This is Big Red to Joe Headquarters. Come in." More static came from the other end.

"Scarlett? This is Breaker."

They all rushed near the control panel, anxiously waiting. Duke held Breaker's chair in a tight grip, his eyes only staring at the radio. It was her! She's alive! He felt his heart jump.

The static continued for a few seconds, then once again her voice sounded, clear as a bell, "Breaker. Good to hear you. This is Scarlett."

The whole room burst into cheers.

Scarlett's voice came back on, "Are you guys having a party without us?" Then more static sounded. "Permission to land."

Breaker looked to Hawk, who nodded. "Scarlett, this is Hawk, permission to land."

"Going to try my best, Sir." Her voice sounded a little nervous.

Duke held his breath and exchanged looks with Flint and Jaye—something was wrong with the Striker.

"Scarlett. What's your status?" Hawk's voices sounded serious, ready to take action.

The static sounded worse on her end, and all they heard was, "…dinged up."

Jaye picked up one of the phones in the command center and told Doc to meet them out at the tarmac.

Duke felt like his stomach was all in a knot and said a silent prayer for her to make it down safely.

"Be careful, Scarlett." Hawk advised.

"Yes, Sir. It's only a few little holes." She sounded optimistic. Then they heard the second voice.

"Little holes! Red, the whole tail has smoke coming out of it." Ace's voice explained.

"Ace, want me to just drop you in the infirmary from here?" Scarlett hissed at him, she didn't want the others to know the amount of damage to the airplane.

"No thanks."

"Then relax and buckle up, we're landing. See you all on the ground." were Scarlett's last words before the radio went dead.

Jaye burst out the door at a full run and didn't care she was going to be yelled at by someone for disobeying medical orders not to strain her injured leg.

Duke was right behind her, followed by Flint. They rushed out on the airstrip, looking out across the horizon for the aircraft.

"Where is she?" Flint asked, looking at all directions. No one answered his question.

Then, a small white dot appeared from the south of the airstrip, quickly nearing the base. The dot became a baseball and the baseball became a plane. A Joe Sky Striker!

They saw the wheels come down, and their eyes widened as the aircraft tilted towards the left, one of its wings was also damaged. Staying silent, they watched the craft slowly descend on the runway.

"She's coming in too fast," Flint heard himself say out loud, watching the Striker descend faster than usual towards the airstrip. He held his breath watching the plane's wheels land on the pavement, smoke coming out from behind them.

Duke kept staring at the plane, just as it landed, but it wasn't stopping.

Jaye kept chanting over and over again, "Slow down, slow down."

The wheels screeched, the plane swirling left and right, trying to stop. They saw the smoke rising from the tail, and they knew Scarlett had lied about the _little_ holes. And then, just as they thought the plane would crash into one of the hangers, it stopped only inches from it.

Duke started running at full speed, calling for Doc's team to follow him.

Jaye began to run, but Flint stopped her. He gently picked her up and started to follow the first sergeant.

The Striker's hatch opened, just as Duke arrived at the craft.

Scarlett steadily stood up from her seat, a smile on her face, her red hair flying with the breeze. Her blue eyes caught his, "Duke, where's your spirit of adventure? Give a teammate a hand." She extended her hand down towards him.

Duke stepped closer, took her hand and gently let her climb down. He held her by her two arms. Not letting go. Not saying anything.

Her eyes looked at him. He didn't look pleased. Was he angry? would he blow? Her heart began to beat faster, his expression scared her. She had never seen him like this.

"Duke?" Scarlett asked gently, soft. But he kept staring at her, his eyes looking straight down to hers. "Duke, you're scaring me." Hoping he would respond. "Please, say something."

Still holding onto her two arms, silent, his face illusive and then he bent down, closer to her face and his lips finally met hers. The kiss was long, deep, full of love and gratefulness. He held her tightly in his arms as they kissed.

Jaye gasped while Flint was holding her. "Oh my..."

And for one instant time seemed like it had frozen. Their lips finally parted and Scarlett felt light headed. Did he actually just kiss her? She looked straight in his crystal blue eyes. She could imagine the worry that he had felt for her, as she had the same worried face back at the Hospital.

"Well, I guess I should make more of those types of landings," Scarlett said, finding her voice once again.

A voice came from the Striker, "11:53, who had 11:53 on Saturday?" Ace sounded excited.

They glanced at the air pilot who was now being helped out from the craft, and they all laughed. Figured Ace would think about nothing but the betting pool.

"I won!!!" Jaye called out. "How much Ace?"

Duke was oblivious to everything around him. Right now his whole world was the woman in his arms.

"I'll check out the pot, Lady Jaye, when I'm out of infirmary," Ace called back to her, as Doc and Lifeline lay him on the stretcher. "Oww...easy Doc, I need that leg to pilot the Strikers."

Doc rolled his eyes. "Well, the way you pilot, I'm lucky I don't see you every time you fly one of those birds."

Flint shook his head. "Wasn't it you who rolled her eyes on betting on Duke and Scarlett in the first place?"

Jaye grinned at Flint. "Well I kind of got caught up in it once they got back together." She laughed, hugging him tightly and then kissing him.

Duke shook his head and looked over at his best friend and the woman in his arms. "You two get a room," he teased.

Flint grinned, "We will! Tonight, and the night after that, and then the night after that and the- Oww, Allie!" He cried out from Jaye's punch on his arm, "Don't make me drop you." he teased.

"If you drop me, I will be of no use to you in bed tonight, and won't be able to walk down the aisle tomorrow," Jaye said, sticking her tongue out at the warrant officer.

Duke chuckled and looked back at Scarlett with a slight blush to his pale cheeks. "Well...um...maybe we should go let Doc look you over."

She glanced at him. "I'm fine." Then she noticed his worried expression on his features. "Really. I'm alright. Besides, I've a lot of things to do before tomo--" She closed her mouth, not wanting to finish the words. Damn! Too late, she wished she didn't have to remind him about what would happen tomorrow. Her last day with the team, her last day as a Joe, and her last day with him. "Hawk is expecting me. I'll see you all later." Her voice had a sad note to it. He nodded, his eyes becoming cheerless once more.

Scarlett glanced once towards the striker, then at Jaye, who was still in the arms of Flint, and lastly towards Duke. Silently, she walked away, still in a daze.

Flint looked towards the counterintelligence agent. He then turned to his best friend. "Duke, I thought you were supposed to be the poster boy and have women glued to you," he teased. Then he felt another sharp pain behind his neck—Jaye!

"Be nice," Jaye warned.

"Do either of you know where she's being transferred too?" Duke asked sadly.

Jaye refused to look at him. She and Hawk had been discussing that very issue the past few days.

"Transferred?" Flint asked confused. "Who's getting transferred?"

Suddenly, a whistle sounded from their right, and they all turned to watch Sgt. Slaughter walk towards the training rooms, carrying a very familiar looking stuffed bear.

Jaye moved so quickly out of her fiancé's arms, that Flint lost his balance and landed on the ground with an, "Oof."

"Hey Sarge, that's my bear!!!" Jaye yelled and started running towards him.

Sgt. Slaughter turned around at Jaye's loud voice, dropped his jaw, and quickly scattered towards Beach Head's obstacle course.

Flint shook his head. "I better go catch her before she breaks anything else, namely Sgt. Slaughter." He stood up and started running after Jaye at full speed, leaving Duke shaking his head.

Loud Gaelic curses could be heard as Flint rounded the corner and all he could think of was how long this day was going to be.


	28. Eikosiephta

Early in the afternoon, Scarlett, Nancy and Brenna Faireborn were in the suite, talking and getting ready for a little party in Jaye's honor. A little party before the bride would go down the aisle tomorrow morning. The decorations were mostly done, now all they needed is to hang the banner, wait for the food to arrive and the special guest.

"A little higher, Nancy," Scarlett said towards the long brown haired, brown eyed, youngest Faireborn. Her own hair remained in her signature ponytail, and her dark blue eyes matched her dress.

The door burst open and Cover Girl, wearing a pink dress, came rushing into the suite. "Red, we have a problem."

Brenna was sitting in the recliner, she wanted to help but her eight month pregnant body was telling her to rest.

Scarlett and Nancy turned their heads from the banner that they were trying to hang above the couch, which said, 'Jaye's Singles Night.'

"What's wrong? Please don't tell me that the food is going to be late," Scarlett said, her features turning into a frown.

"No, no. Roadblock's got that covered. The stripper canceled on us," Cover Girl said with a growl. "But I did find a replacement."

"Is it that cute air pilot?" Nancy asked hopefully, still holding on to the banner.

Scarlett laughed. "Courtney? Who _did_ you get?"

"Shipwreck," Cover Girl mumbled in a small voice.

The redhead dropped her jaw. "Are you serious? Shipwreck!!"

"Isn't that the guy with the parrot who made a move on me this afternoon?" Nancy inquired, still holding the banner.

"Yep," Cover Girl answered. "But what else can I do? Allie's got to have a stripper."

"Well, I hope he's not hairy." Nancy scrunched her nose, which made the others laugh. "What?" She asked, looking innocent.

Scarlett shook her head. "Maybe I should call Alpine, Gung Ho and Quick Kick. They owe me favors."

"Any of them would be better than Wreck! We don't need his head any bigger." Cover Girl pointed out.

Nancy looked from Cover Girl to Scarlett. "Am I going to be scarred for life?"

"I think we all are going to be scarred for life," Scarlett answered her. "Well, at least Flint isn't going to get jealous about the stripper."

"I don't know about that. Remember how jealous he got when Shipwreck kept wanting to ride in the Sky Striker with Allie?" Cover Girl recalled.

"Hmm, you're right." Scarlett replied, pinning the banner on the wall. "Maybe we should put him in one of Allie's Broadway dresses and pass him as Aunt Brody's cousin Tammy."

Nancy laughed, her one hand holding the other end of the banner. "Put the sailor in a dress! I'll pay big bucks for that!"

"I think it would make me puke," Brenna said, turning a shade of green, matching her maternity clothes.

"Okay, banner's up." Scarlett announced stepping down from the couch. "I hope Hawk keeps her in his office a little while longer, so we can finish with these decorations."

Nancy looked around the room. "Well, we are mostly set. All we need is the food and the entertainment." She saw the others shiver at the word 'entertainment.'

"I'll bring out the drinks, and Nancy, as per Flint's orders, you get Virgin Beer," Scarlett said to the other woman.

Cover Girl chuckled. "And we are supposed to get her wasted tonight."

"Did you remember the sparkling cider for me?" Brenna asked.

Scarlett nodded, sending her a smile. "We got enough Sparkling cider and Ginger Ale for all of us."

"Well, you could always spike the Virgin Beer," Nancy said mischievously.

Cover Girl smirked. The phone rang and she went into the other room to answer it.

"Brenna? Would you like something to drink or eat?" Scarlett asked politely. Then she tilted her face towards Cover Girl's mumbling from the other room. What in the world was going on?

"Some tea would be great," Brenna said, rubbing her fairly large stomach.

Cover Girl came running back into the room. Her face in a pure panic.

"Tea coming right away." Scarlett smiled, then turned to Cover Girl, "Who was that on the phone? Please don't tell me Allie's on her way back from Hawk's office!!"

"Okay, I won't tell you." Cover Girl said in a panic. "Where's Aunt Brody? Maybe he can stop her."

"Damn!" Scarlett cursed. "What are we going to do?"

Nancy looked from one panicked Joe woman to the other. "Okay, I'm going out there and try to keep her stalled. What is the name of the Joe she really hates?" She asked with a cunning smile.

"Beach Head," Scarlett and Cover Girl said at the same time.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Figures the scary Joes are the ones in the masks. Hope he doesn't own a chain saw."

Scarlett laughed. "No, but he doesn't own soap either."

The younger Faireborn turned a dark shade of green and more laughter followed.

"Hurry, she'll be here any minute," Cover Girl said urgently.

Nancy walked towards the door and slowly opened it. "Too late she's here," she whispered to the others. They watched her leave the suite, and her voice floated out in the hallway. "Allie! I'm so glad I found you! This guy named Beach Head got his hands on Brutus, and he told me that the bear is going be returned in the same condition as Scarlett's skunk!"

Jaye's eyes narrowed. "Where the hell is he?" Her voice filled with anger.

"He said something about target practicing," Nancy said, hoping Jaye would buy her fib.

A row of curses followed in several languages and the others in the suite heard Nancy and Jaye run down the hallway.

Scarlett sighed in relief. "Pheeww, close one." Then she turned to Brenna. "Your sister is cunning but also is about to enter the pits of darkness when Beach Head finds out."

"Right where she likes to be," Brenna said, chuckling.

Scarlett went to say something to the other Faireborn but was interrupted by the knocking on the suite's door. "I hope that's not them already! And I know Duke and some others took Flint out for his wild night on the town."

Cover Girl walked over and answered the door, nervously.

A smiling Roadblock came walking in, hands full of food pans. "Sorry to be late, but we had to create some kind of bait. Here's the food, just don't shoot this poor dude."

Cover Girl helped him set out the food. "Thank you so much Marvin. You better hurry and get to that stag party for Flint."

"And bring him back in one piece, please!" Scarlett joked, "Otherwise Allie will be chasing all of you, instead of running after Beach Head."

Roadblock grinned, "Oh we will. Don't wait up for us ladies, we will be out til past midnight! And by the way, hope you all like thongs, as that is what Wreck is wearing tonight, said that, I better get going!" Leaving the three women staring at the now closed door.

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight," mumbled Scarlett.

Cover Girl started pounding her head against the wall. "Get...that...picture...out...of...my...head."

The redhead turned to the wolverine driver. "You will have that picture soon, live! So, forget about getting it out of your head, it will probably stay in there, permanently."

"Let me go see if Doc is still here, so I can get a bunch of barf buckets," Cover Girl said, her features turning ill.

Brenna laughed at Cover Girl's suggestion.

Scarlett turned pale. "Maybe we can call Shipwreck and tell him the party got cancelled?"

Suddenly the door burst open, and Aunt Brody waltzed in. "Lassies! Good to see ya again!" he called, embracing them both.

"It's good to see you too," Cover Girl said. "And this is Flint's sister Brenna."

Brenna went to get up to greet Aunt Brody, but he stopped her with his hand waving.

"Dona get up, Lass!" Aunt Brody went over to the expectant mother and shook her hand. "Glad ta meet ya." He then turned around in his maroon silk dress. "Guess Aunt Brody is early. But glad not too early, for Alison is not here yet."

Scarlett smiled. "She'll be here soon, Aunt Brody. We just have her running around chasing a bear and an angry Beach Head."

"Which gives us about twenty minutes," Cover Girl stated, starting to panic once again, heading towards the kitchen with the food.

Quickly, Scarlett, Cover Girl and Aunt Brody, rushed to finish the last minute decorations. The three had completed everything just when they heard Nancy's voice coming loudly from down the hall. Both were returning, bearless.

"I can't believe he got that mad!" Nancy was saying to Jaye. "Just because I called him Jason."

"Well, that's not his name," Jaye said with a chuckle.

"Too bad, it fits him, that or Freddy," Nancy retorted, causing Jaye to laugh as she opened the suite's door.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" They all shouted at the bride all at once.

Jaye jumped and had a huge smile on her face. "You guys."

Scarlett and Cover Girl rushed over to hug Jaye, while Aunt Brody embraced all of them and said, "Group hug, Lassies!"

Nancy helped Brenna up from her chair and they also merged into the hug squishing Jaye in the middle, who had tears run down her cheeks.

"You guys are wonderful." Jaye sniffled.

"Can we un-hug now?" Nancy requested, "If someone enters, God knows what that person will think!" making the others laugh.

"Alright! Who wants drinks!" Scarlett's voice chimed in. "But I do want to get into the kitchen, unless we're all moving as one solid mass in there."

Everyone untangled and the party began. They ate and drank, and laughed, enjoying everything.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Scarlett went to open it and a shiver went down her spine thinking of who was behind that door, a sailor in a thong. Slowly opening the door, her eyes widened at the three MPs stationed at the doorway. "Can I help you?" She asked curiously.

The MPs walked into the room with dead serious faces, guns on their shoulders and all businesslike.

"You have a problem ma'am." said one of the MPs. "I'm not sure this party is authorized."

"Hey, Hawk knows..." Cover Girl stammered, holding a Virgin Beer.

Jaye stood there with a stunned look on her face, her own Virgin Beer in her hand.

The MPs gave them both death glares and they all looked at each other, confused.

Then, one MP walked around the suite, "Let's see, food, alcohol, loud music. Something's wrong here. Right, Michaels?" He asked the other MP.

Michaels nodded, "Yes, Ryans, I'm afraid it is. They have overlooked a rule, I think this is an 3MPSFTN."

"3MPSFTN?" Jaye asked confused, placing her drink on the coffee table.

"Yes Ma'am. 3MPSFTN." One of them walked closer to her, "Are you the one called, Lady Jaye?" She slowly nodded, afraid to think what was going to happen. He turned towards the others. "This is the ring leader boys, time to put her in the brig."

Everyone's eyes went huge.

Michaels walked over now to Lady Jaye. "Ma'am you are under arrest for 3MPSFTN. otherwise known as Three MP Strippers for the Night!" He bellowed while he took off his shirt, twirled it around and tossed it towards Lady Jaye's shocked face.

The whole room burst into laughter as the music started. All of the ladies, including Aunt Brody, whom had 'hired' the entertainment, enjoyed the rest of the evening.

It was hours later when Scarlett awoke from the laughter and talking coming from Jaye's bedroom. She stared silently at the wall, hoping she didn't have to evacuate her bed once more. Sadness crept into her eyes, thinking about the next day. Everything would change tomorrow, Jaye would be officially married and would move out of the suite and she would be transferred. Hawk had informed her during their meeting that she would be training young cadets at West Point. A sigh left her throat, thinking that though tomorrow was supposed to be a happy occasion, her heart was betraying her, telling her that it would the opposite--for her.

She heard more laughter and Flint's voice telling Jaye about his night on the town. A small smile spread on her face, Jaye was extremely lucky to have Flint. They were meant to be together, forever. She was very happy for her roommate to find the one true person to share her world with. Scarlett closed her eyes and wondered what her own new world would be like, knowing that she would miss the Joes tremendously. They were part of her life, her friends, her family. She rolled over on her other side, shaking away the heartrending thoughts. Her face felt small indications of heat, steady, like a breath. Her eyes shot open, her mouth dropped, and she stared directly into the closed eyes of the first sergeant, who was sleeping peacefully on her comforter, beside her.

Her eyes traveled from his face, to his evening attire and then to his outstretched hand, which was positioned in an odd angle. It took her seconds to realize that Duke's hand, which now lay open and empty, had seconds ago held a lock of her hair. She raised her head slightly, staring down at him, surprised. Part of her hoped that he would remain asleep, while the other part of her wished he would open his eyes and find hers.

Did he just slightly shiver? She noticed that he wore one of his thinner dress shirts. Slowly, she slid out of the covers and walked quietly to her closet. Most of her items were all packed, ready to be transferred along with her. Opening the closet door, she took out a thick blanket, the same blanket that covered her during a cold night in the hallway and the same blanket that covered her during the week when she was ill. Scarlett touched the softness of the blanket, remembering that it was he who had covered her with it. She went to the side of the bed, where he slept and gently covered him with it.

Getting under the covers from her own side, she slipped closer to him, his breath closer to hers. Her hand slowly rose and for the first time for what it seemed forever, it gently touched his hair, then her fingers traced down his cheek and to the outline of his lips, the same lips that covered hers that morning. A smile spread on her face, thinking of that moment, wishing it would never end. They started to travel downward once more, down his chin, and stopped for a mere moment on his chest, just above where the snake staff had almost taken his life. She closed her eyes, shaking the bad memory away, and a tear escaped and fell down to the pillow. Then once again, her hand moved lower, traveling down his muscular arm and stopping on his hand. She gently linked his fingers with hers, her heart pounded, her mind whirled and for once Scarlett wished time would pause. "Goodnight, Conrad," She whispered to his sleeping form.


	29. Eikosiocto

Jaye stood nervously in front of the floor length mirror. She'd had to buy a new wedding dress because the one from her wedding in Scotland was ruined. She looked like a princess in the gown that Aunt Brody had helped her pick out. The bridesmaids had to get new gowns as well but they managed to get the same ones. Aunt Brody had once again helped Jaye with her veil. When asked if she was ready to finally change her last name, Jaye nodded yes and Brenna went to get Jaye's father.

"Mr. Burnett, Allie is ready," Brenna said, as she waddled up to him.

"Dash," Duke teased slightly. "This is the second time around, you would think you wouldn't be nervous at all."

"Nervous? Who's nervous?" Flint said, his voice slightly shaking.

Lord Burnett patted Flint's shoulder. "Lad, dona worry. Everything will be fine this time. Clayton has most of the army out there on patrol."

Then he turned to Brenna. "Thank ye Lass. We will be there shortly, unless the lad falls to the ground."

"Nervous? Who's nervous? Flint repeated, his eyes wide as saucers.

Back in the suite, Jaye felt nervous herself. "I feel sick, Aunt Brody," Jaye said, worrying about what might possibly happen this time.

Cover Girl entered the suite and walked up to her. "Destro's here," she announced in a stale voice.

Scarlett looked up- from the couch and frowned. Her eyes then glanced downwards.

"Now, now lass. Dona get sick 'til after yer wedding." Aunt Brody smiled, "Wanna know how hard tis is to get rid of stains from white gowns? Let me tell ya! It'll curl yer curls more!"

"What's a Destro?" asked Nancy, who was helping Jaye with last minute touch ups.

"His name is Lord James McCullen," Jaye answered. "My mother and Aunt Brody's oldest brother."

"Yeah, you should see it," Cover Girl said with a giggle. "Hawk has him sitting between Gung Ho and Sgt. Slaughter."

Outside the hallway, Brenna was almost to the suite's door when Robert caught up with her.

"Ye alright, Lass?" he asked, concerned. "Ye look a bit tuckered out." She nodded towards him. "Tell Alison, the lad's ready, but ye better hurry before he finds the floor."

Brenna laughed. "It's funny to see my fearless brother like that," she said. "You coming in? She's all ready."

"Aye, lassie." Robert said, walking into the suite behind Brenna. He stopped by the doorway, as his eyes took in the whole image. His daughter looked breathtaking in the new gown. Her eyes sparkled, just like always, and her smile could enchant any prince to her will. She looked just like her mother, that day, when they were married. "Alison..." he couldn't continue, as a tear slid down his cheek.

"She's here, Daddy," Jaye whispered, touching her amulet.

"Aye lass, she is!" Robert said, letting her go from his embrace. "Ready?"

Jaye let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Yes Daddy. I am." She gave him a wonderful smile while the others left the room to take their places.

The base was decorated for the special event. Flowers and white ribbons dominated most of the place. The wedding would take place outside on the great lawn. A long white carpet stood in the middle with over a hundred white chairs on either side. Every row had white roses tied to each chair.

Flint stood nervously at the altar, with Duke by his side. "If I faint, remember, you have to catch me, it's part of the deal," he whispered to his best man and friend.

"I thought it was that I had to pick you up off the ground." Duke teased back quietly.

Music began to play softly, as a band of Bagpipers played in syncopation with the piano. Both Flint and Duke turned their heads towards the end of the white carpet. Every Joe, family member and special guest turned their heads, watching three flower girls, with long dresses and white baskets drop rose petals on the ground. Each flower girl wore a different color dress, one was red, the other blue and the last white. Following the flowers girls, two ring barriers carried two white pillows down the aisle.

Then all eyes rested on the bridesmaids. Cover Girl walked slowly in the front, holding a white rose bouquet. Nancy and Brenna followed her, each holding two white and red carnations bouquets. Lastly, the maid of honor traveled down the aisle, her red hair matching the red roses in her bouquet. They each took their places in front of the altar.

Then the wedding march started. Rock-N-Roll sat on the side in the front with a grand piano, playing the wedding march with a hint of a faster rhythm to it. All eyes turned down the aisle, as each Joe and guest stood up for the bride.

Robert stepped next to Jaye, holding her arm in his. They glanced at each other with a smile, before starting to march down towards the altar. She walked slowly, steady, careful not to loose her balance. The gown glistened from the sun's rays as hundreds of crystals decorated the dress. The train glided behind her, and was twice was as long as the first one. Her eyes glanced towards the many Joes who sent smiles towards her. A giggle rose from her throat when she spotted the 'guest' who was sitting next to Hawk. The leader of the G.I. JOE team's face had a wide smile and several tears trailing down his cheek.

She caught sight of Destro and her cousin Vickie, with two Joes frowning at them, making sure that they were both on their best behavior. Aunt Brody waved his handkerchief to her, streams of tears running down his cheeks. Her smiled widened, looking into the happy faces of Logan and Jean Faireborn. And for a second, Jaye thought that this was the happiest moment in her life. After what seemed like miles, they arrived at the altar and her father once again handed Jaye to her future.

Jaye took Flint's offered arm and when their eyes met, all they could do was look into each other's eyes.

Then the next second Flint was staring at two crystal blue eyes, and he wondered why Duke was above his head looking down at him. He blinked twice, "Umm, hi Duke," were the only words that could come out of his mouth.

"Dash..." Jaye's voice could be heard and then a chuckle. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, big guy, the man of the hour. Are you okay?" Duke teased.

Junkyard came over and licked the warrant officer's face.

"Can I have my blankie now?" Flint asked, his head still on the ground, "Junk, thanks but no thanks. I'm not marrying you." The dog whined and lay on his chest, not moving. "Allie, I think I have to finish the ceremony from down here, and I guess Junk is accompanying us on the honeymoon."

Jaye was laughing really hard as Mutt got up from his seat and took his dog off Flint.

"Come on Junk, you can kiss Flint later," Mutt said, eliciting laughs from the rest of the Joes and guests.

Hawk shook his head and looked towards Beach Head who was sitting two chairs from him, but did a double take at the occupant in the seat next to him! There, dressed in a tuxedo was a familiar looking teddy bear, a.k.a. Brutus.

A green parrot flew from the audience and landed on Scarlett's shoulder. "Arkk! I get the redhead! I get the redhead! Arkk!"

The whole crowd burst out laughing, while Duke brushed off the back of Flint's dress uniform and Jaye had an amused smile on her face.

Scarlett shrugged. "Well, at least the bird has good taste," she said, causing more fits of laughter.

The priest who stood in front looked from one Joe to the next. Clearly, he had never done such a ceremony before. He cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Dashiell Robert Faireborn and Alison Hart-Burnett whose hearts and spirits..." The priest continued the words, as everyone listened carefully.

Father Donohue looked around. "Is there anyone who wishes for this couple not to unite, may you speak now or forever hold your--" but the priest's words were interrupted.

"INCOMING!!!!"

All heads looked up to the sky as mouths dropped and eyes widened. There, falling by parachutes were Alpine, Bazooka and Shipwreck.

"Look out!" Alpine shouted as he crashed into Scarlett and Cover Girl sending them both to the ground, while Bazooka's parachute caught a drift and he landed on the piano; Shipwreck was not so lucky as he landed in the arms of Beach Head.

"What the hell..." Jaye said in shock.

"What in the bloody blue blazes did you three think you were doing?" asked the very angry first sergeant.

The Priest's jaw dropped at Jaye's word, causing her to blush.

"Wreck! You just got twenty to life on KP Duty!" Beach Head snarled, as Shipwreck continued to sit on his lap.

Alpine stood up, dusted himself off and looked around confused, "They told us to jump!" he said, pointing to a now running Quick Kick and Footloose. "They said it was some Scottish Wedding Ceremonial tradition."

Nancy helped both Scarlett and Cover Girl up and all three women sent icy stares towards the mountain climber.

Polly, flew onto the first sergeant's head and squawked, "Arkk! Punish them! Punish them! Arkk"

The warrant officer was about to go after the three troublemarkers but Jaye grabbed his arm. "Let's not let them ruin this for us."

"Alright, Allie." Flint smiled down at her. "I'll get them later. Much later."

The priest was ready to bolt out of the base--this was the most weirdest ceremony he ever performed.

"I hear music," said a voice from the piano, and they all turned to watch Rock N Roll help Bazooka climb down from the instrument.

As everyone settled down from the interruption, Father Donohue once again continued the interrupted ceremony.

Jaye stood close to Flint as the priest talked about the holy sacrament of marriage.

Suddenly, barking came from their left, and all turned to watch Timber chase Order towards the ceremony. The dogs raced towards the altar, and several Joes tried to tackle them but miserably failed. The animals ran under the piano, then bounced on the platform, circling Lady Jaye and Flint, who both lost their balance and held on to each other to keep from toppling over.

Polly, frightened from the two crazy dogs, screeched on Duke's head, flapping his wings and sinking his sharp claws in the field commander's hair.

Nancy turned towards Scarlett and whispered, "Does this always happen?" Then she looked at Duke trying to get the frightened bird off his head, which made the bird more panicky and left the first sergeant with a 'little' present.

Scarlett giggled, "Umm, usually, no.. but I'm worried about Duke. He looks like he might have a meltdown."

"GET YOUR ANIMALS OUT OF HERE!!!" Jaye yelled, shaking her arm with the bouquet.

"Shipwreck, get your blasted bird or I'll have Roadblock cook him," Duke yelled.

The Priest crossed himself and silently mumbled a prayer.

Flint caught Lady Jaye's hand. "Allie, calm down. I'll kill them all later." He turned and smiled at the Priest's shocked look.

Shipwreck gulped and scattered faster than his land legs could carry him, forgetting his little companion.

"Polly come!" Nancy called towards the green bird, which flew straight to her arm and climbed on her shoulder.

Flint glanced around and said, "I think it is safe to continue," From the corner of his eye, he spotted Hawk, Robert and Aunt Brody shake their heads.

Father Donohue decided to speed the wedding up. "It is time for the vows, or is a bald eagle going to attack me next?"

All eyes turned towards Freedom, who stood proud on Spirit's shoulder, not making a single word or movement.

"Very well then. The vows please."

Flint stepped close to Jaye and took his hands in hers.

"Dashiell, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love her and keep her, to honor her and cherish her, to have and to hold from this day forward, forsaking all others from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Flint said smiling down on Jaye's face.

The priest smiled then looked at the beautiful woman before him. "Alison, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband(, to love him and keep him, to honor him and cherish him, to have and to hold from this day forward, forsaking all others from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live?"

Jaye looked right into his brown eyes. "I do."

"The rings?" The priest asked.

Duke once again handed the rings to the Priest, and once again Scarlett stood beside him.

The Priest handed Flint Jaye's wedding ring. "Place this ring on her left ring finger and repeat after me. "With this ring I thee wed."

Flint's hand still shook from nerves, and Duke was ready for a reprise. He slowly slid on the ring on Jaye's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

Jaye gave him a gentle loving smile.

The priest handed Jaye Flint's wedding band. "Alison put this on his left ring finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

Jaye slid the ring on Flint's finger and said in a shaky, emotion-filled voice. "With this ring I thee wed."

She heard soft crying from behind her and her eyes caught Aunt Brody crying on an very uncomfortable looking Beach Head, his arms over the instructor's chest, holding him tightly and with Brutus in his arms.

Jaye started to laugh then turned back to Flint.

The priest acted as if he was done with the ceremony.

Flint, Jaye, Duke, Scarlett, Cover Girl, Nancy, Brenna, Polly and everyone else stared at the Priest, waiting for him to say those magical words that would bond the couple together.

"What?" The Priest asked, feigning ignorance. "Oh, yes. The most important part." He smiled brightly at the couple before him. "You may kiss your bride."

Flint turned to Jaye, his eyes meeting hers, and bent down to seal his world with hers, for all time.

A roar of clapping surrounded them as their lips parted.

Everyone smiled at them as the Priest motioned for them to turn to their guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Dashiell Faireborn."

Flint put his arm around Lady Jaye's waist and they walked back up the isle as every Joe, family and guest stood up and clapped at the newlyweds.

Duke walked up to Scarlett, and offered his arm with a smile. She locked her arm in his, returning the smile, and they followed the couple.

Nancy, Cover Girl and Brenna looked at each other, locked arms all together and followed the two couples up the aisle, proudly.


	30. Eikosiennea

The room was decorated with hundreds of white and red flowers, from red roses to white carnations, while white ribbons hung from the ceiling, along with white and silver bells. Tables were elegantly decorated in white and silver, each with a Lenox vase, filled with roses in their center.

Both guests and Joes sat, roamed about or stood in the decorated room. A long table was set in the front for the wedding party. Beside the wedding table, was a five foot wedding cake decorated with white roses and carnations. On top of the massive sweet, two miniature versions of Flint and Jaye were stationed on top of a miniature sugar Sky Striker.

Servants walked to and fro in the room with large platters of appetizers for the guests. At the doorway, Jaye and Flint were receiving wedding wishes from Joes, family and guests. The bridesmaids and the Maid of Honor had seated themselves at one of the tables before the reception began. Duke found himself talking with Aunt Brody and Uncle Shawn. Jaye's father and Flint's parents had also seated themselves at the head table, exchanging humorous stories about their children.

Jaye looked over at the table and chuckled. "Should we go rescue Duke from Aunt Brody?"

Flint grinned, "Nahh, let him suffer. Who knows, maybe Aunt Brody can teach him a thing or two."

"Oh, you are so evil," Jaye chuckled as she playfully slapped him just when the DJ announced it was time for the couple's first dance.

"Tell me something I don't know." He smiled down at her, taking her hand and leading her onto the floor. He gently pulled her closer to him, as they slowly swayed to the music. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Not in the last few minutes," Jaye said as she looked deep into his eyes. "So how does it feel?"

"I'll tell you when the fuzzballs are out of my head," Flint teased, then said seriously, "Feels like the beginning of a new chapter in a book. The one that goes, Once Upon a Time..."

"And ends with Happily Ever After?" Jaye asked as she brought up a finger and caressed his cheek.

Suddenly, a lot of chiming sounds came from around them. They looked up to see that Logan Faireborn had begun the glass clicking orchestra, a cue for them to kiss.

"Looks like some people want some action." Flint smiled bending closer to her face. "Shall we give the audience what they want? Mrs. Faireborn?"

"I wouldn't want to disappointment them would you?" Jaye said and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Whoooohooooo!!!" Shipwreck called out to the couple. "Now there's some action folks!"

Polly, who had settled himself on Nancy's shoulder started chanting, " Arkk. Encore! Encore! Arkk."

They broke the kiss and Jaye started laughing and leaned her forehead against his chest. "You've made me so happy, Dash."

"Allie, you made me the happiest man alive," He replied, leaning down and kissing her once again, as more whistles surrounded the happy couple.

Cover Girl whistled loudly towards the newlyweds. Nancy, Brenna and Scarlett clapped loudly.

Nancy then turned to see Ace sitting at the other table. "So, are you betting how many times they are going to kiss tonight?" she asked him.

The air pilot's eyes opened wide. "No, but that's a great idea! Thanks!" He quickly stood up and limped towards the other tables.

Scarlett shook her head. "Well, now you done it," she said towards Nancy, who sent her an innocent smile.

"Is he really that bad?" Brenna asked as she rubbed her very pregnant belly.

Scarlett nodded. "You don't want to know the half of it."

"Logan, that son of yers is a bad influence on me daughter," Robert Burnett said with a laugh.

"Don't look at me!" Logan replied, raising his hands in the air. "He takes after his mother," he said, gesturing to his wife, who was sitting next to him, with an 'oh really?' look.

They watched the couple continue to dance on the floor, now with a white spotlight over them.

Robert felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Aunt Brody, tissue in hand. "That is truly beautiful, it is," he said, talking about the couple on the dance floor. Then he shouted, "Kiss the lass harder, lad!!"

Jaye chuckled as she felt Flint's hungry kiss strengthen at Aunt Brody's urging.

"And she takes after ye," Robert said to Aunt Brody with a laugh.

"Naturally." Aunt Brody smiled. "Ye can breathe now, lad!" he bellowed at the couple, making the entire room burst into laughter.

Flint shook his head. "This is going to be one wedding nobody will ever forget!" he said to his wife.

"Would you have had it any other way?" Jaye asked as he held her tightly against him.

"Never." he answered, slowly swaying with her to the music. "But I think Father Donohue has an appointment with PsycheOut tomorrow."

"What can I say—we've got one heck of a dysfunctional family," she said with a giggle.

"Yes, we never get bored with this family, do we. Remind me to give some Joes and their pets, special PT when we come back from our honeymoon."

"I thought it was cute when Junk kissed you." She laughed as the music started to come to the end.

"Thanks," he replied in a stale tone, still swaying with his wife on the dance floor.

A shout came from his left, "Faireborn! Are you going to stay up there all night, or what?" They turned towards the crowd, who were all watching them still dance, but the music had ended.

"I didn't realize the music ended. Maybe we should get back to the table?" Jaye suggested.

Flint nodded. "As you wish, Lady Faireborn." He bent down to kiss her again and more hoots followed the kiss.

"Get a room!" shouted Roadblock.

"We will, tonight!" Flint called back, causing more laughter.

"You really think you are getting some tonight don't you?" She teased, while they headed back towards the table.

"Me?" He acted confused. "I never even thought about it."

They seated themselves at the table, in between their parents and the maid of honor, but the best man's chair was still vacant.

All eyes were glued to the couple.

Flint fanned his face. "Is it getting hot in here?"

Jaye spotted Nancy slowly get up from her chair and grinned as she edged slowly closer to her husband. "Maybe you should take off your beret?"

Flint turned and looked at her confused. "What? Why?" Then he felt his beret fly off his head. "What the-- NANCY!" his voice boomed. He shot up from his chair and started chasing after his sister, who was now running at top speed around the room, with his beret on her head.

"Conrad! Get her! She's heading your way!" He called out to his best man.

Duke got up from Hawk's table to try to help. They both started running after the youngest Faireborn.

Jaye looked at Scarlett and laughed. "Children."

"Yeah, a lot of Neverland Syndrome around here," Scarlett replied, watching Duke try to tackle Nancy, but miserably failing.

"Nancy! Give me back my beret!!!" Flint yelled, chasing her around some tables, as the rest of the audience sat to enjoy the show. He crashed into one of the servants, sending appetizers flying everywhere. "NANCY!!"

The youngest Faireborn dashed towards the front table and raced behind Jaye and Scarlett. She stopped for a second. "Come on you two, join the fun." She handed Scarlett the beret, then quickly bolted away.

"Shana! My beret!" Flint voice came nearer, watching him run towards their table, Duke in tow.

Scarlett's eyes widened. "I'm dead." She shot up from her own chair and raced after Nancy, who was now trying to get away from Beach Head.

Brenna was laughing so hard her stomach felt tight.

"Get back here, RED!" Flint hollered, from right by the front table.

Jaye immediately stood up and went over to Flint and kissed him passionately.

Flint stood awestruck for a second. "Oh sure, help the women." He shook his head, looking down at her innocent face. He then heard Nancy cry out.

"Let go of me, Jason!" Nancy was struggling to escape Beach Head's grasp.

"This is all we needed! More crazy women on this base!" The drill instructor snarled. "You're not going anywhere!"

Scarlett had run towards the table where Cover Girl sat smirking at the scene and threw her the beret. "Your turn." She raced away, Duke in pursuit.

Hawk shook his head from another table. "I think I need a vacation, a long, long vacation."

Cover Girl gave an 'Oh Crap' look, jumped up from her chair and darted away from the men, passing the front table.

"Hey, got to help my girls you know." Jaye said with a grin at the warrant officer.

"Courtney! You get back here!" Flint scrambled after the tank driver, leaving Jaye laughing her head off.

He ran past Beach Head and Nancy, "Wayne! Look out!" he warned the drill instructor, but it was too late as Scarlett kicked him in the leg.

"Scarlett!" Beach Head snarled and then bellowed another agonizing cry, just after Nancy's heel met his other leg, which released her arm from his death grip.

Cover Girl ran around the room, tripped on her heels and landed on the floor with a thud. Turning her head around, her eyes became huge watching Flint nearing her position. "Shana!" She threw the beret towards the redhead, watching her catch it.

Flint then turned towards Scarlett. "Duke! You go left, I'll go right!"

Duke nodded and they both headed for the counterintelligence agent.

Scarlett bolted towards the front table, heading towards Jaye, but her run was cut short, as she felt two strong arms around her waist, causing her to lose her balance. "Allie!" she yelled, throwing the beret in her friend's direction, before she met the floor.

Jaye was laughing hard, watching several Joes in the room pass the beret until it was thrown to her hands. She grinned towards Flint, who looked up from his spot on the floor on top of both Scarlett and Duke. She kicked off her heels and gently pushed them under the table so no one would trip over them.

"Well Dash, you going to let your woman mess with your favorite beret?" Duke teased, looking up at his friend.

"Hell no." Flint smirked down at his best man.

"Can you two heavy penguins get off of me?" pleaded an out of breath squished Scarlett.

"Well, Conrad, seems that you finally landed a woman," Flint joked standing up, yelling, "JAYE!!! Get back here with that beret!!!"

"I kind of like where I'm at," Duke teased the red head.

Scarlett shook her head on the floor.

Jaye smiled at her husband and took off running, which was quite amusing in her puffy dress.

Flint dashed after her at top speed. "Get back here ye Scottish lass!" he said in a Scottish accent, which made the whole room burst into laughter.

Scarlett glared at Duke. "Don't make me kick you," she threatened, narrowing her eyes at his amused face. "What about regs?" Then glanced towards Hawk, who was drinking champagne with Aunt Brody. "Sir!" She pleaded in his direction.

Hawk turned to Brody. "Hear anything, Aunt Brody?" he asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"Not a thing, Clayton." Aunt Brody smirked at the two on the floor.

Suddenly, the wine glasses started chiming, for the couple on the floor. Scarlett turned her head to see Nancy hitting her wine glass with the spoon. Brenna and Cover Girl were encouraging her. She was going kill them!

"Now my fine Irish girl, you wouldn't want to disappoint the guests, would you?" Duke teased her with a bright grin on his face.

On the other side of the room, Jaye stuck the beret down the front of her sleeveless dress but suddenly stopped to watch. "Dash, look!"

Flint crashed into her, sending both of them to the floor. "Allie, you okay?" he asked her, then turned to look where Jaye kept staring. "Oh boy..." he said, looking at field commander and counterintelligence agent.

The whine glasses kept chiming, louder and faster, echoing in Scarlett's ears. Her face had turned to a slight rose color. Her dark blue eyes stared deep into Duke's crystal blue ones. Her heart pounded faster, her breath quickened, and for a split moment her eyes changed, becoming heartbroken, thinking that this was one of the last moments with Duke, who was still on top of her.

"I guess not." she whispered softly as Duke's tender lips met hers.

The kiss was long and deep, full of passion coming from both their hearts that had been held back for such a long period of time. They barely heard the whistles and the hoots which came from most of the room. Time stopped for both of them, creating a treasured moment, which both wished would never end, but just like anything else, it had too. Their lips parted and Scarlett stared at Duke's features, her hand trailing around his neck, her fingers tickling him with their soft touch.

"Conrad." She whispered his real name, speaking it to him for the first time, a tear sliding down her cheek, knowing that this was one of the last moments that she had with him.

"Shh..." Duke said touching his finger to her lips. "No matter where you go we will still have us."

"Oh, this is going to make me hurl," Cover Girl quibbled.

"I don't believe it," Jaye said in shock.

Flint turned to his bride. "Don't believe what? They kissed at the airstrip! You were there!" he said, making the entire room shift their heads towards them. "What?" he asked at the dropped jaws of most of the Joes.

Then all eyes focused back to the first sergeant and the fiery redhead.

Scarlett closed her eyes, unable to speak. For the first time, she had made a mistake, a terrible mistake, a mistake that cost her-- her friends, her family and the one true person who loved her. She could feel all eyes on them, who knew what would they think if she broke down there and then. "I'm sorry, Conrad," she said softly, trying to hold herself together. "Maybe it's better this way. Maybe it's better that I'm leaving tomorrow."

A hush fell in the room; no-one knew about Scarlett's transfer except for Hawk, Duke and Jaye, who had gotten it out of Hawk.

"Where are you going?" Shipwreck asked, from a nearby table. "Can I come?"

"What the hell?" Flint burst out. "Where the hell is Scarlett going?"

Duke had not moved from his position, still on top of the counterintelligence agent.

Scarlett sighed and looked at Duke's sad eyes. "I better tell them," she said still holding on to his neck. She turned her head to face all eyes. "Tomorrow I'm going to be--" but her words were cut off by Hawk.

"Scarlett is supposed to be transferred to West Point." Dead silence enveloped the room, then all began to murmur but Hawk raised his hand to silence them. "But there was a problem with her paperwork."

"Sir?" Scarlett asked puzzled—yesterday he had said that everything was in order. "What problem?" All eyes were now on Hawk.

He took a sip from his drink before he spoke again. "The dog ate them," he said, pointing to Junkyard who as if on cue, burped.

Scarlett stared openmouthed, no sound coming out, barely feeling Duke's strong hold on her.

The room burst into cheers.

"Can we eat now?" asked Bazooka, holding his stomach, causing more laughter. " 'Zook wants cake."

Flint stood up and then helped Jaye to her feet. "I second the notion." Then he gave a wink at his best friend. "Guess you two are going to eat on the floor."

"I don't think so buddy," Duke said and stood up before helping the red head up off the floor.

Scarlett giggled. "I second that," she said, still holding on to Duke's hand.

Flint shook his head. "Can I have my beret now?" he asked his wife.

"You'll have to go get it." Jaye grinned pointing at the bodice of her dress.

"Go on Flint! Get the Beret!" Shipwreck called out.

Flint looked around the room; everyone was expecting him to get the beret. He shrugged. "Naw.. I'm not going to get it." He started to walk away, leaving Jaye with an open mouth. Then quick as a wick, he turned, grabbed her from the waist, dipped her and kissed her tenderly, while his hand grabbed the beret, which was falling out of her bodice. His hand rose in the air, holding his trophy- still kissing Jaye!!!

"Someone get Torpedo! We may need a lifeguard STAT!" called out Gung Ho. "These two are gonna drown with their own saliva!"

"Alright you two, everyone is hungry," Hawk said with a laugh.

"Is anybody timing this? Nancy asked, still looking at her brother and his wife.

Scarlett felt Duke's arm around her waist, and she leaned against him, "Don't even think about it!" she warned him.

"Flint! I hope you had a tic-tac before that kiss!" called out Roadblock, making the room fall into fits of laughter.

Finally, the newlywed couple's lips parted. "This is only the appetizer, Mrs. Faireborn." Flint said, staring deep into her green eyes.

"Well then I can't wait until the main course," Jaye said.

"This is nauseating," Cover Girl groaned, rolling her eyes.

Beach Head chuckled, "Barf bag, Courtney?"

"Bag? Hell! give me a five gallon bucket."

The newlyweds, the maid of honor and best man all went back to the table, and seated themselves for the dinner, which was a choice of steak or chicken, with vegetables and potatoes.

After the meal was finished, Duke stood up and tapped the side of his champagne flute to get everyone's attention. "Well as you know, as the Best Man it is my duty—no, my honor—to give one of the toasts to the newlyweds. So here it goes. Dash, my man, I have known you since boot camp and let me tell you, he used to be a wild one. We have worked together off and on since then and I knew I could rely on you to help me control this rowdy bunch of military misfits we have come to call family. As you all can see it didn't help to much with the antics of today." Everyone in the room chuckled.

Duke put his hand on Flint's shoulder. "I never ever thought you would settle down, Dash. All the women you used to date. I admit I was against you and Allie getting together at first, thinking that it would never last. I am pleased for once to admit I was wrong." Duke turned his attention to Jaye. "Allie you have brought the best out in this man you now call your husband. You are the only one that has ever been able to capture his heart and soul and for that I am thankful. He now has a reason not to take stupid or dangerous chances, so I can stop worrying a little bit. You have wormed your way into the hearts of everyone here and have become like an annoying little sister to us all." Everyone chuckled again. Jaye had a few happy tear streaks down her face. "We all love you both. Congratulations you two. May your lives be filled with love, happiness and children that as hard headed and wild as you." He held up his champagne flute as he ended the toast and everyone took a drink.

Scarlett stood up from her own chair, which was next to Duke's. She faked a sigh. "Well, I might as well add some words to our fearless leader's great speech." A few chuckles were heard from the room. "I might as well say that this must be one of the most memorable, not to mention most comical weddings that most of us have attended."

Shipwreck's voice shouted from her left, "Yours is going to be even more comical, Red!"

Her cheeks became all rosy, "Nancy? could you--"

"Got it!" Nancy called back, leaning over towards the other table.

"OWW!!!" cried out Shipwreck, rubbing the back of his head.

"As I was saying," Scarlett's voice floated around the room, "We are here today to celebrate the union of two of our friends, Dashiell and Alison. Two different people, from two different worlds, and all they had in common was the desire to kill each other." Laughter sounded all around the room. "But who in their wildest dreams would have thought that these two would fall in love and today become husband and wife. Even Ace would have lost that bet." More laughter erupted. "Dash, you looked behind Allie's book cover and uncovered your missing pages. There is not another person that would make this Scottish lass happy, like you do. From the countless and I mean countless arguments, you have stood by her through the good and the bad. There isn't anyone else I would have my best friend marry than you. Dash, Allie is very fortunate to have found you in her life."

Then Scarlett turned to Jaye. "Allie, what can I say, when we first met each other, we were two peas in a pod, trying to outdo each other and try to kill each other. But who would have thought that an Irish girl and a Scottish lass would become best friends. I think it was the time when we threw each other's weapons out the window that did the trick and we both realized how foolish we were acting. I'm so glad that you were transferred to this Unit, without you, I wouldn't have had such memorable moments, late night fun, and my introduction to Gaelic curses and Virgin Beer. We have been roommates for such a long time, that the suite is going to be very empty without your wisecracks and wild ideas." She glanced quickly to the sailor. "And NO Shipwreck, you can't move in." Then she faced Jaye again. "I'm so happy that you found the person that would make you part of his world as you would make him part of yours. To my closest friends, Dashiell and Allie. May you have a wonderful life together, full of joy, happy memories and little ones that would make your hair curl, just you have made some of ours here." Laughter surrounded Scarlett as raised her glass, and toasted, "To Flint and Lady Jaye!"

"To Flint and Lady Jaye!" echoed the room as they all drank their drinks.

Scarlett sat back down in her chair, and felt Duke's hand squeeze hers from under the table. She sent him a smile and returned his squeeze.

As soon as Scarlett sat down Logan Faireborn stood up. "I guess I would like to say a few words to my son and new daughter-in-law." He cleared his throat. "Dash is my first born and only son. He was always a wild and energetic kid that kept his mother and me on our toes. I remember the day we brought Brenna home from the hospital and he took one look at her and said, 'Mommy, Daddy she's so cute.' He was only four. But then the colic set in and our wonderful son came to us very serious and adult like and told us, 'Can you take Bren back to the hospital. I think she's broken.' " The entire room burst with laughter. "Then Nancy came two years later and the house was never the same. Three rowdy children. Well I'm glad my boy has finally settled down and with a woman that fit right in—after she got used to us and Jeanie here stuffed her like a turkey." Logan looked at Jaye. "Welcome my dear to our family." He lifted up his flute. "To my son and new daughter." He took a sip of champagne and sat back down.

It was then Jean Faireborn's turn to make a toast. "I remember the time when Dashiell was only seven and he ran up to me on the front steps of the farmhouse, his shirt torn, his jeans ripped and a large grin on his face, saying that he had just saved a little kid named Henry from two bullies, and I knew from that moment that he would grow up to accomplish something big. That is when I realized that he would give me gray hairs, when I found out that the two bullies were really two Bulls, and the kid was a baby goat which had gotten into a teasing frenzy with the two large animals." She glanced at her son, who was now pink from embarrassment. "And he indeed grew up to become a fine young man, but instead of chasing cattle, he decided to chase snakes." Laughter erupted in the room. "But his greatest accomplishment, and I know you are all going to agree with me, is finding this young lady, who is sitting beside me." Jean turned to Jaye, smiling down at her. "You, my dear have opened volumes in my son's eyes, maybe added some brain cells in there too. But I don't think there would be anyone in this world that would make him happier that you would. Allie, you are very special in my son's and our family's hearts. I cannot imagine him without your bright face, you have accomplished more than marrying Dashiell, you have found the place you belong, your home." Jean leaned over and hugged Jaye. "Welcome to the family, Alison," she said, wiping Jaye's tears from her cheeks. Then she turned to the room. "That said, I want you all to know that you don't eat enough on this base! You are all skin and bones! Except for Bazooka, he looks fine to me. I should--"

Laughter irrupted from the statement and Jean was gently pulled down on her chair by her husband, whispering something in her ear.

After Jean Faireborn sat down, Robert Burnett stood up and cleared his throat as he walked over to stand behind his daughter and new son-in-law. "As ye all know, I'm Allie's Daddy. I raised her by myself since she were just a wee one of only about a three and half." He looked over and caught Aunt Brody's glare. "Alright I did have a wee bit of help from her Aunt Brody and Uncle James." Jaye chuckled. "Well she always was a rough and tumble lass. She preferred to climb trees over dance lessons. She was a very hyper and bright lass, she excelled at everything she learned and I'm very happy that she found a fine young lad that can keep her on her toes and can engage her in intellectual conversation." Robert looked at Flint, who was giving Jaye star struck eyes. "Well, maybe not." Everyone laughed. "I can only say one thing to ye. Hurry up and give me grandbabies." He held up his flute for the toast as everyone laughed, and then after he took a sip with everyone else he kissed his only child's cheek then shook Flint's hand then went to sit back down.

Aunt Brody stood up, a tissue in his hand, and) sniffled. "Ah might as well do a small speech too. It seems only yesterday when Alison was only a little wee one with Aunt Brody bathing her tiny bottom, running in those gardens, giving me heart attacks."

"Was she naked?" Shipwreck's voice floated in the air, making the entire room burst into laughter. Then a cry followed. "Yeahhoow!"

"Thank ye, Lass." Aunt Brody smiled at Nancy, who was now behind Shipwreck's seat, ready to give him more military stars, around his head.

"Got it covered, Aunt Brody." came the young woman's voice.

"Anyways, as Ah was saying, it was only yesterday when I watched Alison grow from a little small bulb and blossoming into this beautiful flower." Tears ran down his cheeks. "And look at her today, married and all.." He started to cry, sniffling. "To this young Lad... Who's now like me own son." His cries now became loud wails echoing in the room. "Ah..canna… Ah canna.."

Flint and Jaye stood up and hugged Aunt Brody from both sides, as the man continued to flood the room with his tears of joy. "Ah love ya, lass and laddie." His voice was barely audible over his happy cries.

"We love you too, Aunt Brody," they said, smiling at the man.

Jaye and Flint walked over to the cake and with the flash of photography bulbs did the traditional cutting of the cake. Now it was time for Flint to feed Jaye a piece of the cake. "You smear it all over my face and you'll sleep alone tonight," she teased.

Flint smirked, and with one finger he scooped up some of the icing and dabbed it on her cheeks. "There," he said with a large grin on his face.

Jaye smirked and took a handful of cake and smashed it into his mouth, covering his nose, lips and chin. She started laughing happily.

"Oh, that's it woman!" Flint smirked, grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her with all the cake on his face.

Jaye was shocked for a moment but then returned the kiss passionately shocking everyone in the room.

"Some of us want to eat the cake!" Cover Girl shouted, while continuing to film the couple.

Flint ignored the other woman, continuing to kiss his bride.

"Alright ye two we get the picture," Robert laughed.

Flint continued to ignore the rolling eyes and the groans. He dipped his bride lower, pressing his lips harder against hers, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and head to steady her

Someone threw a bouquet of flowers on his head, which bounced off and fell to the ground with a small thud.

Everyone turned to Nancy, who had a innocent look in her eyes. "Stop trying to get into the Guinness Book for the longest kiss!"

"How the hell do they breathe?" asked a perplexed Bazooka.

"I don't want to know that answer!" Alpine retorted.

Duke went over and tapped Flint on the shoulder.

Flint didn't even acknowledge the tapping. His kiss kept sending passionate flames down both their bodies.

"I think I'm going to puke!" Dial Tone stated from his chair.

Scarlett shook her head. "Conrad! Why don't you lick Dash's cheek, that may do it!" she called out, making the Mutt burst into laughter.

"Dash, get your hands off my wife!!!!!" Duke screamed causing everyone to laugh.

The warrant officer ignored everyone, while he continued the passionate kiss, he tapped Duke on the shoulder with one of his hands and pointed towards the redhead, causing more laughter.

Aunt Brody finally stood up. "Ah'll take care of this!" He rolled his sleeves up and walked over, whispering in the groom's ear. "Lad, Alison has a twin sister, and ye are kissing her!"

Flint broke the kiss and looked up. "What?"

Gung Ho chuckled, sending kissing sounds to the warrant officer.

Jaye started laughing. "Don't listen to him. I don't have a twin."

Duke chuckled.

"It got him to stop!" Ace shouted. "Anyone bid on five minutes?"

"We did!" Cover Girl, Nancy and Brenna Faireborn shouted at once.

"What do we win?" Nancy asked.

Ace smiled. "A date with me!"

Most of the room groaned with rolling eyes.

"Alright!" Nancy smiled, getting up and walking over to Ace, and sitting on his lap, smiling down at his features.

"Ace, you are going to be dead soon!" Gung Ho shouted.

Logan Faireborn walked over to Nancy and Ace. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Jaye motioned for Flint to look over towards the couple.

"Oh no Daddy's got the Windex again," Brenna yelled rubbing her back.

Flint looked over. "ACE!" He bellowed.

Ace gulped, then looked at Nancy. "I'm in trouble."

"Retreat?" Nancy asked.

Ace nodded, lifting her from his lap and carrying her out of the room. "JOE RETREAT!"

"Run Ace!!" Alpine hollered, watching the air pilot scramble away.

The music started up again. "Time for the bouquet toss," The DJ announced.

"Go on, Allie!" Scarlett called out remaining in her seat.

The single women stood up from the tables and walked towards the middle of the room.

"Shana! Get over here!" Cover Girl hollered.

"Come on, Shana! I'm not throwing it until you get out here," Jaye warned.

Duke walked over to Scarlett. "Go on, baby."

"I'm telling you, I won't catch it, so why bother?" Scarlett said, crossing her arms.

"Because I'm your best friend and you love me." Jaye pouted.

"Sorry, Allie," Scarlett said, shaking her head. "I'm not going to out there."

"SHANA!" Cover Girl shouted. "Fine! Then I'll catch it!"

"You could try..." Scarlett replied.

"That's it! I'm going to catch it!" Alpine said, standing up and walking over to the single women, making the entire room bursting into laughter.

"Ahhh are you and Bazooka finally planning your wedding?" Jaye teased Alpine.

"Yeah, a Greek Wedding too! He's the Fat part!" Alpine stated seriously, causing roars of laughter.

"Hey! I'm not fat! I'm only big boned." Bazooka replied.

"Allie, throw the bouquet already!" Cover Girl plead, getting ready to catch it.

"Alright, alright," Jaye said and turned her back towards them and tossed the throwing bouquet over her shoulder towards them.

All of the single women, and even Alpine jumped to catch the bouquet but a green object came from nowhere, grabbing hold of the flowers in mid air.

"POLLY!" Cover Girl, Alpine, Brenna, and the rest of the single guests shouted at the green parrot, who flew around the room.

"Arrk! Polly rules! Arrk!" The bird screeched, flying towards the front of the room and dropping the bouquet in the redhead's lap.

Scarlett petted the bird. "Good boy, Polly," she praised, then turned to the first sergeant. "Told you I wouldn't catch it."

Duke looked at her stunned for a moment then smiled proudly. "I love you."

"Arrk, love you too, love you too Arrk!" Polly flew to the first sergeant's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, causing more laughter around the room.

"So, Conrad, where are you taking the bird on the honeymoon?" Flint asked, walking over to his wife, and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Scarlett kept starring at the field commander in surprise. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

Jaye was laughing really hard.

Before Duke could say anything the DJ called out that it was time for the garter toss.

"Someone better grab Polly!" Alpine said, walking again to the middle of the room.

The women looked at each other and shrugged. They stood up too and walked to the middle of the room.

Cover Girl noticed Beach Head sitting in his chair, his fingers tapping on the table. She walked over grabbed him by the arm and dragged him on the floor, causing laughs.

"Courtney!" Beach Head snarled.

"Catch it," she ordered. "Or I'll punish you by making you shower after every PT!"

Duke stood to the right side of the crowd after taking the chair out for Jaye.

Jaye sat down and waited for Flint to remove the garter.

The warrant officer began pacing, staring up at the ceiling, not even going near the bride.

"FLINT!" The room shouted.

"Huh? what?" Flint looked at them playfully. "Oh, am I supposed to do something?" He grinned walking towards his wife. "Well, Allie.. ready for some fingers crawling up your leg?"

"Dash, you know that you can't use your hands." Jaye giggled.

"I can't?" He looked up at her. "Ok, JUNK, come here boy!" He called for the dog. "Wanna play some fetch?"

Most of the Joes roared with laughter.

"Remember, boy!" Mutt called out to his partner. "Use the sharp teeth."

"Oh no, you don't!!!" Jaye exclaimed, holding her dress down.

"Well, then I have to use my hands." He grinned at her face.

"No, you use your teeth," Jaye said grinning at him.

Flint sighed. "Alright." He then turned to the crowd. "Everyone close your eyes! That's an order!"

"Nope, sorry!" Gung Ho shouted.

He grumbled, turning back to his bride. He then kneeled down, and slowly lowered his head underneath her white wedding gown, and began trailing small kisses up her leg, causing her to giggle, until he felt the fabric of the garter, and carefully took it in his teeth, then slowly pulled it down her leg, and off her foot. He rose to his feet, his hand up in the air and the garter dangling from his mouth.

The men cheered, while whistles and hoots surrounded the groom.

"Right here, Flint!!!" Several of the Joes called out.

Jaye stood up next to her new husband giggling still.

Flint took hold of the garter and turned around. "Ready?" He then swung it in the air, flinging it towards the men and in this case, women with, "YO JOE!"

The garter flew in the air, aimed for the middle of the room, and then men reached to grab the white thin fabric but missed it.

"Almost have it!" Beach Head jumped, but crashed into Alpine and they both fell on the floor.

Another green object flew to the middle of the room and grabbed the garter.

"POLLY!" The men shouted, watching the bird fly to the first sergeant and land on his shoulder, and place the garter in his tuxedo pocket.

Scarlett burst out laughing, watching his face with pure surprise, not expecting this. "Tongue tied, Hauser?" she mocked.

Jaye was laughing so hard Flint had to support her.

"You did this, didn't you?" Duke asked Scarlett, still in shock.

"Me?" Scarlett smiled cunningly. "Absolutely not. They did." She pointed towards a silent ninja and a sailor who were sending smiles and thumbs up.

"I knew it was fixed!" Cover Girl stated, crossing her arms.

"Thank goodness!" Beach Head mumbled, walking back to his table.

Jaye kissed her husband. "Ready to go?"

"Not yet." Flint smiled at her, walking over to the front table and reaching underneath it, pulling out one missing bear, named Brutus, who held an envelope in his tuxedo. He walked over to his bride and handed her beloved stuffed animal to her. "Someone missed mommy."

"Brutus!!!" Jaye exclaimed and hugged the bear to her, then noticed the envelope. "What's this?"

Flint wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Open it." He whispered in her ear." Everyone exchanged smiles, knowing what the contents of the envelope were.

Jaye opened it and looked at Flint confused. "It's three thousand dollars."

He grinned. "A certain warrant officer won the betting pool about a certain first sergeant and fiery redhead."

Jaye started laughing then hugged him tightly.

He grabbed her the by waist, lifting her in his arms and headed out the door. "See you all in two months!" He called over his shoulder, laughing, while carrying her to the Joe Jeep, which had been decorated by several Joe members and on the back a sign stated, "JUST CHAINED." He gently placed her in the passenger seat and kissed her tenderly, before getting into the driver's side, starting the engine and riding out of G. I. Joe headquarters into the sunset.

--------------------------------

Thank you for reading our GIJOE story. It has been fun writing this. Thank you for your comments. Stay tuned for _Holiday with the Faireborns_, the continuing story of Wedding 1 and **MY BIG FAT GIJOE WEDDING 2**- Guess who gets married now!

Scarlett Slipper and Alison Hart-Burnett


End file.
